A dream come true
by Nickels35
Summary: All her dreams come true when Sam McCall meets a 12 Sierra Bennett and both there lives change. What happens when the odds are stacked against them will they hold onto there dreams. What will happen when Sam's past catches up with her present.
1. Chapter 1

**This stories begins January 2008 Sam McCall meets 12 year old Sierra Bennett and both lives changed forever.**

 **Sierra Bennett is a pretty thief and a pick pocket she is charming , witty and street wise. she warms her way into Sam's heart as does Sam to Sierra. She is 5'2 has long dark brown hair and gray eyes, she is a foster kid who mostly stays in the streets . With a past that would break your heart.**

 ** _Sierra jumped on his back kicking and screaming let her go or kick your ass loser as she kicks him hard as he drops his hold on Sam flings his back. As Sam tries to get to her grabs again by the hair move again sweet Sam and I will kill that charming little girl or I will kill Sam and let you watch. Sam stop resisting as Sierra was gearing up for another impromptu attack as she glared at the man." Sierra please dont " Sam said I meant "but you "said the girl tried to say. As if Sam knew what Jerry was going to do she screams "RUN AND DONT LOOK BACK FOLLOW THE STARS" as the little girl bolted through the door._**

 ** _Sam could sigh with tears of relief that her girl was safe just hoping she remembers what to do next. You shouldn't have done that sweet Sam but you should take comfort in that your little brat will go back were she belongs._**

 ** _All He could here her crying saying please don't take her from me" Sierra_ " are you ok ? Are you crying the man asked " No" snapped the girl I'm not ok. If she dies I'm a coward and it's my fault she said glaring at him. She told me to run and I did shouldn't have left her should have tried to help and no one wants to help me she said with tears in her grey eyes . He smiled will get her back I promise you we are family and you never cross us he said with a smile.**


	2. Chapter 2 :perspective

To the readers I am writing this story because I hated the writing for Monica and Sam it was as if they took all they possibly could from and then dogged for Elizabeth. They spent 2 years cleansing Sam of her past to throw her under the bus. And Mason robbed both woman of a lot acted as if it was there fault and the constant coddling of Elizabeth is sickening and it will not happen in this story because there is no character growth if they are not put in a situation to take responsibility forthere actions. I will introduce other characters that will not let it go. And Monica did not hit Sam the accidents everything in perspective for her Sam and Monica will grow closer.

Miles approaches the woman with tears in his eyes "excuse me miss I'm really hungry can you help me get food my mother said she would be back to get me but I'm really hungry and it's been hours and all i have is this he said gripping his change. Oh sweetheart sure I will , how much do you have she asked he put his change down on the table I have 35 , 45 , 55 , 65 ,75 , 85 Cents he counted as he bent his head in embarrassment .

Sweetie it's ok it nothing to be embarrassed about she said rubbing his back. All the while Sierra stole the money from her wallet and put the wallet back. Sierra backed away into the corner were she couldn't be seen screaming his name" Miles you little bastard didn't I told you to stay hidden". The boy got spooked and ran away only for Elizabeth to tried to stop him but he jumped got on his bike and sped away. With another kid with him not thinking anything of it. She called Lucky who didn't answer to see how it went when he confronted Sam. She soon realized after she was paying for her food at Kelly's that her money was gone that's when realized what happened

Lucky had just kicked Sam out of his house so she decide to go for a run when she saw some kids sped into oncoming traffic and she sparring into action as the car swerve out the way of hitting the children but the second car hit Sam instead and sped of that's when the second kid sped off with the others backpack . Monica sighed relief thinking none of the kids were hurt until she got out of her car realizing one of the kids was under Sam. She called the ambulance and the police while she assessed the damage until the they had got there. She turned Sam over ' Sam can you hear me it's Monica you were hit by a car ' trying to get the young woman's attention.

That's when she heard the little girl scream crap it hurts as she tried to move don't move Monica said. 'Who are you lady ' the little girl said I'm Dr. Monica Quartermaine woman just saved you and your friends life she said pointing down at Sam. Now can you tell me what hurts Monica asked the girl 'my arm' the girl said. Can you tell me your name Monica said Sierra the girl replied ok Sierra I need you to sit up so I can take a look at Sam who was still unconscious.

That's when the police and met came on the scene detective Cruz step up Dr. Quartermaine can you tell me what happened here he asked. I was driving when theses two kids sped into traffic I saw Sam trying to get them to, stop I swerved of the way of hitting them and the car behind me hit them veered into the left lane and kept driving and the second child ran off .

The young girl has a broken arm I'm sure Sam took the blunt of the damage Monica said can go now I want to follow them to the hospital. Yes you can go Detective Cruz said 'thank you' for your cooperation Dr. Quartermaine . Monica nod her head and walk to her car when she was inside she sigh relief glad that the little girl was ok. But still worried about Sam that's when she vowed to never touch alcohol again. Knowing that she could have forever change someone's life tonight was enough. Now she wonder that must've how A.J felt after Jason's accident .

Moments later

As Sam was brought into the hospital with Monica following close behind. I'm scrubbingr I'm Dr. Drake wait who would do this who would hit her and keep on going Alexis said. ' I don't know Patrick replied'. I was there Monica said stepping forward she probably save those kids life tonight Alexis you would have been proud Monica told her.

Hey what you do to my kid I don't have this kind of money she will be fine the woman said angrily. Monica stepped forward I will pay for her cast I just want to make sure she is ok. Did you run over my kid the woman said getting in Monica face Monica held up her arms pushing the woman back no I did not ideas on the scene when it happened. We don't need your charity then lady I can't afford the payments it's bad enough she has to stay here over the next couple of days.

We just want to see that she gets the best care Monica said and I will cover her stay and the cast . 'Why you doing this lady' said Ms. Turner, because I saw the horror her face and the young woman that risked her life to do so it is an act of kindness. The woman's attitude towards the girls care bothered her gravelly she would look after the girl.

Monica came in as Sam was having a heated discussion with Jason she cleared her throat Jason I think you should leave now my patient needs her rest she said dismissing him. Where not done here jason said but before Sam could answer Monica said yes you are she didn't see car that hit her because she was to busy trying to get the kids that sped out into the street now good bye Jason she said curtly. Sam watched what transpired before not sure why Monica came to her defense Jason left quietly. Thank you Sam said but he is your son and I dont want to cause anymore trouble. No trouble Monica said he had no right badgering you I think he has done enough to you and I can see that.

Your the reason he even alive today he may have forgotten Sam but I haven't he is the only child I have left and even though I am angry with him I still love him and I know you do too. Sam you fought for him when he wouldn't fight for himself he fought for your life just as hard. Whatever happened between you two but a love like that doesn't just die sweetheart. Jason stood outside the door listening he closed his eyes and sighs as he thought about all he and Sam endured left him wondering how they got there as he walked away. As someone watched him from the shadows Tisk Tisk not this time mister Morgan.

Sam changed the subject how are the kids she asked there good the girl you saved her life she only got minor cuts and bruises with a broken arm. And the second child ran off so I'm guessing there fine , how are you Monica replied. Fine I guess Sam said it's not my first time she said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3: Chance meetings

Elena 'ellie' Tavares

Manolo ' O' Tavares

As Maxie pushed Sam to Sierra room so why are you going to this room if Monica said she was recovering she asked. Because I want to see for myself that she is ok that's why Maxie but was cut off by a voice Sam haven't heard in over 10 years. "Samantha McCall we really need to stop meeting the woman said with a smile. Sam's eyes went wide screeching "Ellie oh my god " what are you doing here. It's Dr. Tavares to you she said smiling at Sam. No way thee old man got his wish huh Sam said laughing.

Oh my god I'm sorry Maxie Jones meet Elena Tavares we went to school together once upon a time Sam said. You can just call me Ellie or Elle Coincidentally we met at Boston General Hospital then realized we went to school together Sam said laughing. What were you guy's in the hospital for Maxie asked Sam and Ellie looked at each other laughing. Long sorted story Sammy can fill you in I have to make my rounds she said , Sammy let's catch up she said. Oh most definitely Dr. Tavares Sam said as Maxie pushed Sam the opposite direction.

Awhile later Elizabeth tapped Dr. Tavares you should more careful around Sam McCall you don't know her and she can't be trusted. Ellie turned around nurse Webber is it yes Elizabeth said shaking her, ok right let me be clear with you then I know Sam McCall a Hell of a lot better then any of you so I suggest you keep your mouth shut about her. Because you dont know who she is or why does she does what she does now dont you have a job to be doing Ellie said. Elizabeth stood in shock that the new doctor knew Sam and thought how.

As Jason watched from a distance he wonder why and what The new Doctor was doing in Port Charles as well. A man walked to the desk' you do know you said to much right' looking down into Ellie hazel brown eyes. I know these people are pissing me off the way the talk about Sammy Elena said never looking up from her clipboard. I know but stay objective Ellie we don't need these people asking questions of who and why.

I know Olly Elena said ,the less they know the better for everyone including Sammy and Morgan was watching while you were talking to the nurse so I'm sure he is going to look into who you are stay safe speak to you soon manita I have to cover our tracks and bury it disappearing from the desk.

As Jason left the hospital he called Spinelli get me everything on the new Doctor at Gh and how she knows Sam he said into the phone before hanging up.

As Sam and Maxie came to visit Sierra they heard loud voices in an argument what were you doing with a bike and were you get the money from our I will break your next arm you cause me anymore trouble you hear me you little shit Mrs. Turner snarling at the little girl.

Let her go now be for you walk out of here with a lot worse then a broken arm Sam said. I mean it lady sam yelled, listen here honey this is my foster kid and it's between us Mrs Turner said. I will tell the chief of staff your abusing a child and I wonder how many kids you have and how you would feel if they got taking from you. You don't have any proof of that she said looming smugly at Sam. Maxie said we dont need proof we saw you mishandling a kid when we walked in.

Now if that isn't child abuse then I don't know what is Maxie said. Or i could have my mother the D.A look into your family leave or you could leave and not come back until you change your attitude . Mrs Turner sneered at Sam letting Sierra go,good Sam said now you can go 'this isn't over Mrs turner said oh and did i mention I am the police commissioner's daughter Maxie said smiling at her as she left the room.

Sierra smirked Maxie shrugged her shoulders at Sam as she laughed how you feeling Sam said asking Sierra better now she said laughing I have never seen her so scared in my life. Good she should be Sam said because she is a bully coming in here doing what she did your in the hospital recovering.

Maxie and Sam visited with Sierra for a while before Maxie left and Sam stayed with Sierra just in case her foster mom came back. Sam watched Sierra sleep and it reminded her a lot of herself at that age and Mrs Turner 's attitude let Sam know what was going on.

'Hey Spinelli' Maxie said plopping down next to him at Kelly's what are you doing with Elena's picture out she said asking Spinelli. How do you know her asked 'I met her at the hospital when I went to see Sam this afternoon Maxie said nonchalantly. And ? Spinelli asked what I met her that was it I kind of got sidetracked with the foster monster from Hell so Maxie said with a shrug.

But why are you looking into her Maxie asked , it is of the utmost importance that's is why Spinelli replied. Which means Jason wants you to look into her why she said looking at Spinelli. Anyway put that away i want you to look into the Turners they are the foster parents of the kids Sam saved.

Why ? Spinelli asked for Sam she said something is off with the mom and not to mention the girl reminds me a lot of Sam. And not to mention the lady is a real bitch Maxie said, fine the girls name is Sierra Bennett. Get to it Maxie said chop chop it me and Sam want to take that bitch down.

Stitch Olly here make sure you leave nothing you hear, yeah just like we expected bury it


	4. Chapter 4:frustration

Spinelli sat at his computer frustrated for hours but found no link between Sam and Dr. Tavares. Wow that is a very good picture of me Elena said sitting next to Spinelli, while he flustered to close his computer. Oooh don't want me to know your looking into me tell me mister Spinelli how interesting am i she said raising her eyebrows laughing at the flustered young man.

Kid get a grip if your boss was any kind of man then he would just come and ask me himself. And furthermore how I know Sam is my business let me ask you something kid what kind of friend are you. Because from where I'm sitting your not a good one you took sides in a situation that had nothing to do with you.

But fair Samantha hurt Sto' I'm going to stop you right there she said cutting him off. He hurt Sam a hell of a lot more let me paint a picture for you he lied to her face for months and when he she had him dead to right he didn't have the decency to own it. He made it her fault imagine being lied to be the one person who said they would never lied to you. Yeah Sam made her mistakes but who the hell do any of you people think you are coming at her with her pitchforks.

Your friend Stone cold is a lying hypocritical douche bag who thinks everything is about him and his damn feeling all he did was use my friend and throw her away like she was yesterday's trash.

Stone Cold never meant for fair Samantha to hurt he , he loved her can't you see he was trying to protect her heart "kid I swear to god if you Stone Cold "one more time I will kick your ass. Let me tell you something I don't give a shit about Stone Cold. Did any of you look at it from her point of view she was betrayed by the one person that said he wouldn't and everyone she was ever there for turned on her so you don't sit there and tell me you didn't take sides.

And you can tell him I said the only reason he still breathes my air is because Sammy loves him she said walking to the counter and paying for her food and leaving.

Spinelli was stumped and hurt because he never saw things that way he hung his head low in disappointment in himself because not only had he failed wise Georgie but fair Samantha as well.

At General hospital

Monica smiled as she walked into Sierra's room her and Sam both sounded asleep, how is she doing Monica asked as she put her hands on Sam's shoulder. Sam jumped oh hey Monica she said sitting up in the wheelchair. Sam you should go to your room and get some rest as well i will stay with her for awhile.

I didn't want her to wake up alone like she is nobody you know I know how that feels like. Being 12 years old waking up in a hospital room with no one Sam said and i stayed to make sure her foster mom doesn't make good on her promise. Ughhh what did that miserable woman do now Monica says with disgusts.

When I came here this afternoon she was threatening to break her other arm if we didn't come in here I'm afraid of what shape we would have found her in Sam said with tears in her eyes. "Well I will call children services and stop her "but what will happen to Sierra Monica says. She can go home with me Sam replies i have the room Sam says she reminds me a lot of me when I was that age. I will look after her as well Monica says she is a little spit fire she says watching the girl.

The differences is she there conversation was cutting off by Dr. Tavares entered the room I'm sorry to interrupt she says no interruptions Monica says what seems to be the problem Monica's ask. This is not the first time she has had a broken anything she is a repeat offender looking at Sam. So this bitch has broken her arm before Sam said getting angrier by the moment. I'm not sure Ms McCall could be another kid Sierra is a fighter so when are not sure of the existent of her abuse.

Oh hell no i want her with me Sam said fiercely I'm going to call my mother and Diane to get the paper work together. People like this don't stop until it has gone to far and someone gets hurt I don't want that to be her. Ellie sat he'd her friend with sad eyes knowing exactly what she was talking about. Thank you Dr. Tavares Monica says no problem Dr. Quartermaine the young doctor replies.

The Penthouse

"Ddo you have anything for me Spinelli" Jason asked coming into the penthouse nothing new to report Stone Cold I find no Link to the fair Doctor and Fair Samantha it's very little we know her whole background we just don't know were fair Samantha fits into the timeline. Did you fine anything on the brother Jason asked nothing he is a virtual ghost Spinelli replied but I do have several searches going on him but i did have a run in with her. And she says why don't you ask her yourself and that the only reason your still alive if because fair Samantha loves you.

She said that today Jason asked getting annoyed yes a few hours ago at Kelly's among other things Spinelli mumble ' what ' Jason said nothing is that all Stone cold requires of the Jackal Spinelli says "Shit" Jason said kicking the table. Yeah that's is fine go ahead Spinelli as the young man grabbed his computer bag and left. Jason grabbed his jacket and head out.

At General Hospital

Ellie your mother was my saving grace until the accident i want to be that person to Sierra I want save her life. You and i both know what's going on Ellie so many people turned a blind eye to what was going on they could have prevented a lot of it. Sammy don't do this you know just as well as I do that Cody charmed the shit out of everyone but my mother.

She tried didn't she several times over didn't she Sam said with tears in her eyes you know she did Elena said with a sly grin. You remember when she took a tire iron to his head if he didn't stop. They both laughed I remember that Sam said he was never more afraid in his entire life she said with a chuckle while your father sat there eating his Apple with the knife in hand. Sammy I know a lot of people have failed you back then but my mother couldn't so anything you need don't hesitate to ask

Anytime well i got to make rounds take care Sammy bye she said leaving the room hey Ellie I'm happy your hear i hope you stay Sam said.

As she left the room her phone rang hey baby how are you i was just going to call you are you having fun good we will be together soon I promise I found a place for us. Take it easy on your poor cousin he is old mi Amor ,no baby I'm making rounds I will call you when my shift is over Te amo Mi vida she says hanging up. You know Mr Morgan you really shouldn't lurk in corners some will assume your a pervert she said Turning to face him.

You dont scare me at all Mr. Morgan so save the icy looks for someone it would work on. What's your business in Port Charles and how do you know Sam you know Jason said coldly. You know what i will bite I'm a doctor a pediatrician but I'm sure you already know that right and the latter is none of your business. Who do you really work for Jason said because I'm not buying it.

Ellie chuckled your distrust is astounding you know I wish Sam felt that way about you. And here it is Morgan father was a thief who taught us to always watch our own back so there you learned something new today. But now class is out of sessions and I have rounds to make so if you will excuse me and it was very nice meeting you Mr Morgan. I can't say my girl doesn't have a type she said winking at Jason as she passed him.

Leaving with more questions then answers Jason was more stump then ever. Primo Olly said on the phone how that go good leave with breadcrumbs oh and I know who hit Sammy and that kid.


	5. Chapter 5: Setups

I want Someone on her at all times i want to know who she talks to, were she goes and why she is in Port Charles you hear me Jason said into his phone. The man laughed this guy is predictable as he shook his head . Olly walked away and took out his phone oye primo its me _el esta distraido su tiempo para trabajar en el detective bueno antes de que lo volamos he said with a grin. " Huh he said time to have a talk with my sister " he laughed that sort of the point primo ok tato he said as he disconnected._

Sam and Monica had took turns staying with Sierra while she was recuperating to make sure he foster mom wouldn't come back and make good on her promise. They met Miles and both SAM an Monica realized quickly he was the one with her the night of the accident but said nothing they caught him when he snuck in to stay with her they took a liking to both children and mad arrangements for both of them to live with Sam until she could adopted them.

So how you feeling Sam asked Sierra sitting in the chair next to bed" happy to be getting put of this hell whole no offense no offense to Dr. Quartermaine but this place reeks of bad mojo" the girl said. Sam laughed i couldn't agree with you more on that i hate hospitals too.

Lucky approached the door trying to figure out if they saw anything so he could put this investigation to bed so Elizabeth and after what she told him about some kid swindling her and he didn't believe these kids were innocent as they claim. And his boys didn't deserve to lose there mother and she didn't need to be implicated in this mess.

He knocked on the door i put this off long enough he said trying to keep his emotions in check , Sierra could sense the tension in the air no problem she said i was being chased by some douche bags and i wasn't paying attention. Really Lucky said eyeing the girl cautiously can you be more specific the detective said Sierra hesitated as she looked at Sam its Ok sweetheart Sam said as Lucky rolled his eyes that was not missed by Sam who took a deep breathe go on Sierra.

Well i was riding by some kids a little older then me and one of them said some pervy stuff and i told him to get bent he got mad because i played him in front of his friends so i grabbed his stash and bolted and they came after me. I was riding my bike as fast as i could to get away that i didn't pay attention the girl said telling her story. 'Was there anyone with you' Lucky asked "Nope i was by myself" Sierra replied,did you see the car that hit you, can anyone else collaborate your story" **NO** " the girl said i was by myself dickhead wait a damn minute Lucky she is the victim of a hit- and- run and your interrogating her as if she did something wrong.

Oh yeah what the hell are you doing here Sam nothing you do will make you look like a hero he said glaring at him I did't do a fucking thing for you Lucky i did it for her not for praise or anything else but because it was the right thing to do. So furthermore you can go to hell and get over yourself Sam I mean really you judging me but she was cut off by Dr. Tavares made her way in Sammy enough not in the patients room and Detective i think your done interrogating my patient.

She said opening the door as the adults left the room i will say this once so listen up i don't give a shit on what you think Sammy owes you not in front of my patient now if your not here to catch the person that did this to this child then you can leave. I suggest you keep your personal feelings out of this detective.

Lucky shook his head i guess she has you snowed he said to Dr. Tavares , she looked at him and laughed i know Sam a hell of alot more then you do so i can attest to that the she said. Lucky shook his head and turned the corner thanks Ellie thanks but you don't have to defended me anymore i'm a big girl who can fight my own battles Sam said. I know you can mamita but old habits died hard Ellie said with a smile, Lucky wonder were and how Dr. Tavares and Sam knew each of her.

I really hope things go your way Sammy but she was cut of by Mrs. Turner storming towards her who the hell do you think you are taking my kids from me you little twigy bitch. I think you going to come in and own shit i think not sweetheart bring 'bring it bitch hit someone who can hit back Sam said as Patrick step in breaking up the altercation.

I'm fighting this said you could bet your ass" you can try Sam said looking at the woman ", Enough this is a hospital and Ms your not supposed to be here so take this matter up in court. Sammy i will see you later lets do lunch Ellie said giving her a hug and a kiss "sure thing and maybe we won't have to dine and dash" Sam said laughing.

As Lucky followed Dr. Tavares to her office "Shit" Olly stop sneaking up on me like that Ellie said with her hand on her chest , that's how you greet your big brother he said staring at her as she moved to give him a hug. Does Sammy remember anything ? Olly asked no i don't think so, if she did Sam let nothing on Ellie said to her brother. Well i guess its for the best then he said so how was your day. Interesting to say the less Ellie says "what happened "Olly asked well I ran into another disgruntled ex of Sammy being a dick to her and my patient.

To a patient that's unconscionable he said already knowing what the Detective was looking to do. Yes it is you know the hit-and run Sammy was involved in yeah I heard something about it the little girl would have been worse for were if Sammy didn't step in Olly says. 'Yes that's the one' Ellie says" ok why was he coming down on the kid "Olly asked , I don't know it's like he is accusing her of something anyway. I need to make a few calls and make a few rounds come by and see me she said to her brother " I'm always around manita he said winking his eyes at her before he disappeared.

Lucky watched as an unidentifiable man left her office going the opposite direction of him. He stormed in as she was on the phone **WHAT KIND OF GAME ARE YOU PLAYING AND WHAT DOESN'T SAM REMEMBER** Lucky said demanding Answer. Elena chuckled like I told the other meathead how i and what happened between me and Sam it doesn't concern you detective never looking up from her telephone.

Olly stood close by listening and laughing to himself this is too easy he picked up his phone drop the bomb he said and then hung up.


	6. Chapter 6: Retribution and silence

Elena sighed you still here Detective why she said this is becoming annoying she said shaking her head incredulously. **NOW ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION WHAT DOESN'T SAM REMEMBER AND HOW CAN IT AFFECT MY FAMILY LUCKY DEMANDED.** Last time I checked you two weren't together anymore and what Sammy doesn't remember don't have shit to do with your family and like I said get the fuck out my office. I will find out and you will be sorry you targeted my family oh detective I don't give a shit about your family so get over yourself.

As Elizabeth listened outside Dr. Tavares's office she rushed off to tell Jason what He had heard. Olly laughed from the corner good girl mousey bitch as he disappeared into the shadows. Hello Jason it's me I thought you would want to know I heard Lucky having it out with the new Doctor and he said something about something about Sam not remembering something and has told Lucky it wasn't any of his business.

Your welcome any time am i going to see you later well if not tonight I hope soon ok bye Elizabeth said. As she made her way back to the nurses station she felt as if someone was watching her.

At the P.C.P.D

Commissioner this just came for you the desk sergeant said handing Mac a package ' what is this Mac said going into his office. When he pulled it out he found a flash drive and several photos his eyes went open with shock as he stumbled to play what was on the flash drive. He watched in horror as he replayed the accident on his computer,he shook his head in sadness with what he was about to do. Can I get the district attorney I need a warrant served I have something she is going to want to see.

Several minutes later D.A Davis arrived then 10 minutes later A.D.A Crawford showed up as well they spent over 40 minutes in Mac's office What's that all about Lucky said to Cruz "I don't mean but it can't be good " Cruz replied . Well I have a few leads to check up on I'll be back later Lucky said leaving in a hurry.

When Mac came out his office detective Cruz I need you to make an arrest he said handing him the warrant Cruz opened it up as he read it his eyes went wide is this real Cruz asked. Yes I have seen it myself Mac said somberly several times and Cruz please handle this with discretion please at that Cruz made his exit wishing he didn't have to do this. Ummm Commissioner I will recusing myself from this case A.D.A Crawford will prosecute this case Alexis told him I understand Mac said.

Metro Court Hotel

Olly picked up his phone yeah is it done perfect they will both be trying to do damage control then to pry into Sammy' s past were they don't belong Primo i tell you you do good work. Did you get it to the news station a well good so it will be on the 6 'o ' clock news perfect tato primo. He watched the sunset in Port Charles it was going to be a explosive night he smiled to himself. Then he turned and walk towards the bathroom to shower and get some rest.

On the other side of town

Elena made her way through the store picking stuff up for her place knowing she was being followed. She went into the kids department he said no baby stuff so think Elena she said to herself.' How old is your kid 'the woman said from behind her Elena tired to the woman knowing exactly who it was but played it off. He is 12 years old and very picky Elena chuckled to herself Carly Jax she said extending her hand' Elena Tavares' and he is my nephew Elena replied.

It's an awkward age Carly said my 12 year old is that way to but his thing is baseball he is real sure about that at the moment. Stick with the definite Carly said you can never go wrong she said 'Thank you Elena said I would be stuck so I will stick with red Sox stuff then she said. Carly cringed I don't know much about baseball but my boys and ex husband will say hell no she said laughing.

Well he is a Boston boy so everything is red Sox Elena said with a smirk ' Hey ' more power to you Carly said. Well thank you for your help Mrs. Jacks and it was very nice to meet you. As Carly spotted Vito from the corner of her eye you to Elena Carly said as the woman parted ways.

Carly walked around until she came up on Vito why are you following her Vito is she a threat good evening Mrs Jacks nothing for you to worry about. Jason has me keeping tabs on her that's all I can say sorry Mrs Jacks I got go. She watched from a far what this woman did to have Jason watching her every move and Carly had full intention on making it her business.

Back at the hospital

Here are your discharge papers I'm here to take her home Mrs Turner said pushing her way through sorry I'm late sweetheart Sierra watched her in horror. She is not leaving with you Sam said handing her the emergency placement papers . Sierra is leaving with me.

And the hearing isn't until 3 months from that you can't do that you fucking twig Mrs Turner yelled as she tried to attack Sam but Nikolas grabbed her from behind I think not miss you will not raise a finger to my cousin or this child you hear me eyeing her cold do you hear me. "Get off me asshole" she said stumbling back but not losing her balance. As Elizabeth watched in disgust who would give her custody of animal much less a child she was going to go to children services tomorrow to speak to them about Sam.

Cruz came in he smiled hi Elizabeth hey Cruz Lucky isn't around how can I help you can you come with me he said, why is Lucky okay please don't tell me he was hurt in the line of duty she said as the panic set in. No Lucky is fine as far as I know then what is it she asked I'm sorry to have to do this to you Elizabeth Webber you are under arrest you have the right to remain silent.

Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand stand these right as I have read them to you Cruz said. I dont understand why am I being arrested I didn't do anything.

As everyone watched Nikolas stepped forward Cruz come on there must be some misunderstanding Elizabeth wouldn't hurt anyone. Cruz said I'm just following orders I'm sorry Elizabeth he replies. What did she do Nikolas demanded she is the one to cause the accident that put Sam McCall and Sierra Bennett in the hospital. ' What ' Nikolas and everyone in the hub was stunned into silence as she was lead away in handcuffs.

Spinelli paced the apartment trying to find the words to tell Jason umm Stone Cold come quick I have the most dire of news and it can't wait. As there Elizabeth Webber was all on the 6 o clock new...


	7. Chapter 7: Truth bombs

P.C.P.D

I told you to handle this tactfully not have it all on the 6 o clock new I did commissioner when came out the elevator there they were bombarding us with questions. It's like then knew it was going to happen Cruz said Mac rubbed his head in frustration it more than likely who ever sent me the package sent it to them as well. But why is the big question why Mac said as they her her through the glass, Lucky came in what's with the circus outside he said looking at Mac and Cruz who looked at him with sympathy in there eyes.

What's going on Lucky said as he walked over peering into the interrogation room what is Elizabeth doing in there he said . Mac said I'm Lucky she is the one who caused the accident we have evidence. that's impossible Mac you know Elizabeth you know she wouldn't do anything like this Lucky shouted. I know Lucky it was hard on me because I have known her for years but the evidence is overwhelming. What evidence Lucky said I want to see it he said she is being set-up and I know by who.

" I want to see the evidence Mac" Lucky said well we no longer have it the A.D.A has it for safe keeping. But someone sent me the package this afternoon so we are dusting for prints but from the circus outside I'm not the only person who they sent it to. I know who is doing this Lucky said as he stormed out using the back exit.

At Jason's penthouse

" **HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN SPINELLI"** when you and me are the only ones to know about it and we covered our tracks Jason said kicking the table. I don't know Stone Cold the Jackal is already looking into who did this to the maternal one the young man said . I know who did this Jason said storming out of the apartment' I hope fair Samantha's friend haven't pushed Stone Cold' Spinelli said to himself. Vito were is she Jason said into his phone good im on my way.

At the metro court

Elena sat eating her dinner she stopped you know you should join me I know following me you must have worked up quite an appetite. Vito said i don't know what your talking about miss, yes and i am the Easter bunny hey asshole my father was a thief I know as tail when I see one. Well you really should get yourself something to eat she said returning to her table. All the while Olly watched from the corner of the room smiling Ohh manita your mouth makes things interesting he said with a chuckle.

Lucky stormed in I know what you did and your going to give me answer now he said glaring at Elena. I have no idea what the Hell your talking about detective if this about my pass with Sammy it's none of your business. Don't play games with me I know you set-up Elizabeth first of all who the hell is Elizabeth and second why would I have any interest in this Elizabeth person.

Jason ducked back as Lucky confronted Elena he watched as it happened to see her reaction. This is the first time in 12 years I have seen Sam we have spoken through the years but I have just got back into the state's late last year. Your here to get revenge for Sam right Lucky said i know it was you is Sam involved it seems like her style.

Look asshole I don't know what the fuck your raven about but I have had enough of you chauvinistic asshole coming in my face with this constant bullshit. I don't a Elizabeth ok I told you earlier I give a shit about you or your family so piss the fuck off ok. You don't know your co workers don't give me that Lucky said she is a nurse on staff at general hospital. There are several nurse at general hospital Mr. Spencer should I know every single one of them she asked.

General Hospital is a multi winged hospital I work pediatric trauma patients so what is it that you are accusing me of huh not knowing all of my co-workers give me a fucking break. No that's not what I'm talking about you set Elizabeth up to look like she caused that accident. Wait what? Sammy and Sierra's accident Elena said when did this happen. Carly interjected how so you know Sam she asked, I would like to know the answer to that question as well Alexis said entering the restaurant.

What is with you people and demanding to other people's business I don't owe you any explanation detective and no offense Mrs Jacks you either. And you no have no idea who your are so I don't owe you Jack ah it either. I'm Sam' biological mother D.A Alexis Davis and I will ask again how do you know daughter. Elena looked Alexis over as if she was studying her I can see the resemblance well I can tell you Me and your daughter were friends back in the days that is how I know her.

They maybe you can tell her mother what is exactly that Sam doesn't remember Lucky said looking smugly. As her phone rang well I would love to finish this pointless conversation but I a very important call she said answering her phone. Hi baby she said how was your day oh yeah tell me about it she said paying the check and leaving.

Excuse me miss Alexis yelled as Elena walked to the elevator and leaving. I need a warrant for her arrest Lucky said' on what grounds detective' Alexis asked . "She is setting Elizabeth Up " Lucky said and for what reason Lucky is she doing that Alexis says. For your daughter to ruin her life and I won't stand by and let it happen either I dont know what happened between you too but Sam is not out to get Elizabeth for any reason Lucky scoffed.

Elena's hotel room

Yeah are you behaving for Ms Susan good I can't wait to see you I love you too put Ms Susan on the phone thank you bye buddy. Hi Ms Susan I will be sending you something soon. Yeah I found a place too probably by the next couple of weeks it should be ready ok talk to you soon. You know Mr Morgan stealth is not your strong suit what do you want.

You claim to be a friend but your not what are you keeping from Sam don't you think she has the right to know. Wow that's rich coming from the man who claimed he love her but lied to her face for some bitch he fucked once. Who the hell are you to judge me huh Mr. Morgan you professed this undying love for her then you switch the rules like you didn't know what Sammy did. Give me a fucking break you knew she was a con woman and it was something she was proud of but when you found out you got all squirrelly like a little bitch.

Tell me something did you really love her or was it just a game to you. You don't know the first thing about me and Sam or what I felt for her Jason said. Oh really so then why was it so easy to see her faults and judge her for it your no better then Cody always looking for away to tear her heart out until there is nothing left.

That a when it all hit Jason it left him to wonder why he gave up so easy on the one person that had fought for him. But I can tell you Sam don't need your or detective Spencers bullshit she enough to last 3 fucking lifetimes so leave her alone. But I digress what Sammy doesn't remember is for the best why don't you and everyone else leave it alone. Now you can go she said opening the door to her room and closing the door on him


	8. Chapter 8:kinship

**this chapter is mainly about the growing bond between Sam and kids and Monica and both kids. With a little of what Elena and Olly are trying to keep under wraps.**

Sam's penthouse

So what so guy's think Sam said leading them into the apartment they were both floored. Wowzers you live here Miles said you must be loaded" dude shut up "Sierra said. Not really Sam said I just got from fired from Every day hero's but this place is mine. Nikolas said I took the liberty of stacking your pantries and refrigerator as well and I even hired someone to be your personal cook thank you Sam said hugging Nikolas.

As they both stood there relishing in the kids reaction well let me show you were you guy's will be staying she walking to the back of the apartment. You guy's will both staying in the guests bedroom until I get the home office turned into a bedroom. She said opening the door to the bedroom.

So what do you guy's think Sam asked as the kids looked in awe before Sierra screamed I call dibs on the top Bunk haha she said laughing "well how are going to get up there Miles asked with some raised eyebrows" shit! Sierra says . Hey none of that Sam said ok well you guy's settle in ok we will be in the next room she said closing the door.

So say it Sam I know you want to Nikolas says , I know you don't agree but I want her to pay for what she did not to me but to that little girl in the next Room Nikolas. Did you just see her face when she couldn't get the top bunk.

You don't understand because you grew up in a castle in Greece, but it's a big deal to kids like her. Why is this so important to you Sam I helped you because your family but what is this really about Nikolas asked. Why you asked I wanted to help someone Sam said walking and staring out the terrace doors. It's more than that please trust me to confide in knowing that it stays between us Nikolas said pleading with his cousin.

I was her Nikolas said never looking at him, know one ever believed me anytime a spoke it's like they ignored what I was going through. She reminds me a lot of myself at that age she want say what happened but I know the signs. But what Sparks this Nikolas asked, her Doctor showed me and Monica her scans and she had multiple scars and broken bones that healed.

That's when I knew my instinct was right about her foster mother soon as I met her knew with her bitchy attitude. The way she spoke to her like she was less then garbage treat you like your invisible i want them with me permanently Nikolas.

Nikolas smiled then together we fight and we will keep them here with us ok he said hugging her and giving her a kiss enjoy them ok and with that Nikolas left.

Hey Sam that room is awesome Miles and Sierra said coming in the living room she smiled are you guy's hungry we can order some take out." But don't we have food inside " Sierra asked Yes but I don't know how to cook it hence as to why Nikolas hired a chef. Miles says I'm sure it's not that bad Sam looked at him Ohhh your sweet but yes it's that bad.

But we will learn a lot of things together ok cooking will have to be one of them Sam chuckled so what will it be kiddos Pizza! Miles said Chinese food Sierra says as Sam laughs. Ok how about both Sam said because I kind of want Chinese food too Sam replies, awww man Sam that cold ice cold Miles said shaking his head as the girls laughed.

Ok what are we ordering extra cheese with pepperoni with ham and pineapple Miles says Sierra she said ginger chicken with a couple of shrimp rolls. Sam froze in place ooh ok she gets the same thing all the time Miles laughed so what I am a creature of habit Sierra said both kids stared at her funny is it ok

Sam shook her head yeah its ok I just use to know someone who like ginger chicken just like you Sam said with a smile. I can get something else if it makes you sad Sierra said no sweetheart it's ok get what you like Sam replies.

While I ordered the food you to get cleaned up and we can watch some movies ok Sam tells them alright they replied in unison. Miles you go first and when I'm done with the food Sierra i will help you sounds good 'cool' the girl said. Miles gave Sam a big hug and raced to the bathroom.

Sam smiled at him she can tell out of the 2 Sierra was the most guarded Miles was only 8 and probably hadn't been in the system long.

Later on that evening

They watched movies Miles was asleep with his head on Sam's lap Sierra says I can get him to move you know she says looking at Sam. Nah he is good right were he is Sam responds with a smile sometimes he doesn't understand boundaries Sierra tells her. Sweetie he is still child you should be put able to relax with the adults around you I want you guys to be comfortable.

"Well good things don't last for kids like us we kind of do something that fucks it up" Sierra says ,Sam looks at her language please the woman replies. Sorry about that Sam I really do mean that but we're what you call throw away kids, Wow Sam said shaking her head you know Sierra you sound just like I did one upon a time.

"And no your not a throw away kids Sierra" I want here as long as you want me. Sierra not long ago I felt the Sam way you did I felt unloved , like human trash who people just threw away so trust me I know the feeling. 'So wlolhat happened ? Sierra asked, someone came along and taught me how to love others and how to love myself Sam said with a far away look with a glint of tears in her eyes.

So believe me when I say I have no intention on throwing either of you lo I want you guys to feel safe with me. Sierra you know we're a lot alike you and I and if i can change your the way someone did mines then its worth it." How isn't your mother the D.A of Port Charles or something" Sierra asked, yeah she is but i didn't grow up with her i just found out I was adopted 2 years ago when my brother died.

And she was my birth mother and to be honest we didn't like each other much Sam tells her, Really! Wow who would have thought Sierra replied. Get some sleep ok we got some shopping to do I have to get you guys the stuff you need Sam said. Let me go put Miles in side and I will help you to the room.

"It's not necessary Sam I have my crutches you know" Sierra says, I know you do but I want to Sam said as she dragged miles to bed. Goodnight buddy she said kissing his forehead brushing down his curly gold is brown hair and goes to help Sierra.

The next morning Monica rang the bell and Sierra answered hey Dr. Q she said opening the door. 'How are you feeling today' Monica ask the girl I'm alright I guess the girl said shrugging her shoulders.' We're is Sam and Miles' she asked Sierra oh there still sleeping and what about you Monica asked ,Me i don't need much sleep to function Sierra says.

l i brought breakfasts Monica said eat up she said with a smile, so how was your first night in your new home. Alright I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop and they send us back Sierra said shrugging her shoulders. Why do you think your going to get sent back Monica asked this is your home and Sam and I will continue to fight for you and Miles.

You hear me your stuck with us because I want you and I know Sam does as well. "How do you know" Sierra asked because here and co talked about it and we decided it would be better if the two of you stayed with her. Because she would have more time to be with you guys with me always being on call at the hospital and with being Chief of Staff I wouldn't be able to give you the time and attention you deserve Monica said.

Really you guys went through all that for us why, because I adopted a little girl who changed my life just like you are doing for Sam Monica says. Oh okay as she sat and there perplexed ummm "Dr. Q do you have any grandchildren" .Yes I have one I dont see him often but I do why do you ask Monica questions. Will you be one of our Surrogate grandmother, if it's ok with you I would like to be Monica says Sierra shook her head and said cool. As they continued to eat breakfast in silence as a calm came over the both of them.

Metro Court

Meanwhile across town Olly tell me you didn't get that nurse in jail Elena asked. Manita i only told the truth and that prissy little bitch deserve it I saw the way she treats Sammy. But now twiddle Dee and twiddle dipshit will leave you alone for awhile because they are now scrambling to save her ass.

The problem with that now Olly is twiddle dipshit has got Sammy's mother involved implying nefarious deeds. Ummm Olly said that's it it's fixable mamma leave it to me I only just begun.

Olivier knew Jason's man followed him as he left his sister's room and be knew he would make a splash he smiled at the thought.

After a long day of shopping Sam and the kids stopped at Kelly's for lunch when she turned around she got the shock of her life. **OLLY !** Sam yelled running to give him a hug as he picked her up off her feet. Jason watched from the Corner who the hell us this guy he thought.


	9. Chapter 9: accusations and realizations

Oh my god Olly look at you I can't believe it it's been along time Sam said hugging him while both kids eyed him suspiciously. He put her down and took a steps back you looking good McCall not to shabby yourself she said pushing him . He laughed oh my gosh this is great but I knew with Ellie hear you aren't far behind.

Well you know me Sammy she is all I got left you know I have to stay close Oliver said. I'm sorry Miles and Sierra this is s really good friend of mind his name is Oliver hi both kids said 'I was just coming to get some coffee' Oliver said then going to see my sister.

Are these two yours Sammy Oliver asked "You Bet They are " Sam said beaming with pride. You got have lunch with us Sam said excitedly, Sammy I don't want to intrude spend time with kids. I will be around for a while plus McCall you owe me some surf and turf he said with a slight grin And I will most certainly collect.

How long you around a couple weeks at best he said then we should do dinner he said here's my number give me a call we will set something up feeling Jason burning a whole in his back. Knowing it would piss Jason off further gave her one last hug and she kiss and exited Kelly's.

Sam smiled ok take care Olly she said Turning her attention back to the kids so what will it be be Mike said when he came up to the table, chicken tenders and French fries and a Sprite Miles says, young lady what will it be ummm I guess a cheeseburger with the works and onion rings with a strawberry milk shake and i will have a cheeseburger with French fries with a chocolate milkshake Sam said ok coming right up. I'm glad to see your okay Sam Mike says ' Thanks me to Mike' me too she said.

Spinelli it's Jason meet me at the penthouse 15 minutes later Spinelli showed up I want you to find out the names of who goes in and out of Dr. Tavares suite at the metro court.

Jason's penthouse

I want to know who the man is who came out of her room because i saw him with Sam this afternoon and he was real touchy feely with her. He is about 6'2 medium built Hispanic male early 30's He had light brown eyes I couldn't see anything else. But I have a feeling he has something to do with Dr. Tavares being here in Port Charles.

You think he has some connection to Dr. Tavares Spinelli asked ' Yes I Do Spinelli 'Vito says he saw him coming out of her room at the metro court. And I seen him today with Sam the way he moved i can tell he is killer i just need to know who he is and who he works for. Did you get me any more info on her yes a little she worked in triage in the middle east in war torn places mostly with children.

I still can't find anything on her family or were her and fair Samantha could have cross paths I keep drawing blanks Spinelli says "or someone is covering her tracks" and well because all I can find on her was were she went to graduate college and were she took her residency, I did find out that she started college at 16.

So if we can ascertain were fair Samantha was at certain times we can figure out were they could have possibly met Spinelli replied. Ok good do we know how they found out Elizabeth caused thee accident the news station and and The P.C.P.D all got the information through carrier.

I took the liberty of hacking the pcpd security footage and it was nothing he never showed his face mainly because he had a hood on his head. Let's go over it again Spinelli Jason said looking for anything out of the ordinary. See tight here he gets off his bike with his messenger bag goes in and comes out Spinelli says.

Lucky thinks She did it Jason says she looked genuinely shocked and she don't know who Elizabeth is. So who would want to hurt the maternal one like this stone cold Spinelli says. Then it dawned on Jason and in that moment Spinelli knew exactly who his friend had in mind.

As he left he called Diane to represent Elizabeth,' I'm sorry Jason I can't at this time represents her Diane says. 'Why not jason says beginning to get frustrated 'I am representing Sam at the present moment it would be a conflict of interest on my behalf to represent the woman who ran over her foster daughter.

Wait what ! Jason asked. Sam is adopting the 12 year old Victim Sierra Bennett and Miles Crawford Diane said letting it hang in the air. Since when Jason asked for weeks now Sam was allowed to legally take her them home yesterday until the court date in April. Fine but send another lawyer to represent her and i will pay for it Jason says as he hung up.

Sam's penthouse

The cook was in the kitchen the kids were playing video games and Sam was moving box down to storage from her home office. Jason turned the corner to confront Sam when he heard Lucky banging on the door open the door Sam . Miles answered the door what do you want dick head he said glaring at Lucky.

I need to speak to Sam ' **Now'** Lucky shouted Miles just stared at him never blinking an eye she is busy dick head."watch your mouth kid" Lucky replied,i could but I want as you can see I dont like you much Miles said staring at the man.

'Sammy!dick head cop is here ' the boy said yelling, Miles what did i tell you about the language Sam said. Sorry Sam but that is what he is Miles said shrugging his shoulders Sam shook her head." What do you want Lucky Sam said " I want to know why you and your friend is doing this to Elizabeth haven't you done enough already. Sam looked at him incredulous manner"Excuse " first of all I didn't do a damn thing to that mousey little bitch. Lucky scoffs give me a break Sam this is your m.o is said glaring at her.

I told you i didn't know who hit me i was to concern with getting the kid running into traffics attention and didn't know your highness had hit us. Lucky starting to get irritated ' No More Lies Sam ' ok Elizabeth goes to jail you go to jail and everyone knows only one of you really belong there. Fuck you Lucky I told I didn't do anything to that bitch I have my own stuff going on so you can go to hell. I know you people haven't grasp this yet but she doesn't walk on water after everything she has done to you ,you defend her anyway.

Let me tell you this Lucky I don't give a flying fuck about her my concern is that 12 year old girl inside who has a broken arm and leg because of it. Elizabeth is an adult just like the rest of us who have to deal with the consequences of her actions Lucky and you can tell Jason the Sam thing. I mean it Sam you have 24 hours to fix this or you will be go to jail." **Back Off "** Nikolas yelled don't you threaten My cousin don't push me Lucky watching him.

Nikolas Elizabeth is in jail because of her I know it Lucky said, Really Sam said did you just know it when she said Jake was yours did you just know it when she lied to your face for months about. Trust me Lucky your instincts an it Shit Sam replied Hey dick head why don't you leave us alone Sierra said why do you always come accusing us of something huh.

I am a cop and a crime has been committed sneak need to get to the bottom of it so a innocent woman doesn't suffer because of it. Ummm really so I guess my pain and Sam's pain and suffering doesn't mean anything to the cops right. But it never mattered any way right you only care about you and yours and who you think are worthy.

Lucky didn't know what to say he just stared, You can go now Now Lucky Sam says rolling her eyes it's ok Sierra I promise Sam told the girl as she closed the door. Nikolas stared at his brother I'm going to say this once little brother so listen you people act as though your feelings are the only ones that matter.

But the moment you hurt us it's our fault soon as a Cassadines lashes out were the villain in this. Wait a minute Sam isn't a victim and what the Hell do you mean you people Lucky says. Jason lied to her faces for months he betrayed her for Elizabeth but it's Sam's fault give me a fucking break. But it's ok he is the almighty Jason Morgan right Sam lashes out in hurt and anger and was remorseful but she is the only one to blame. Elizabeth looked you in your face and did the same thing while marrying you.

And Jason and Elizabeth are the only ones entitled to be hurt and angry Hell no my cousin will not be anyone's punching bag. I promise you Lucky you go after you have to go through me and i don't want to fight you but I will Nikolas said because she is my family.

She isn't worth it Nikolas Lucky said 's Who the Hell are you to say is she worth or not Nikolas scoffs. You don't know what she has done Lucky said and if you knew you wouldn't defend her. I know what's she has done Lucky because she told me Nikolas said staring at his brother ' I Know' and she knows she was wrong.

How would you feel if the one person who you trusted lied to you over and over again the same person who told you that your past didn't matter until all of a sudden it matters. If your not here in official capacity i don't want you here Nikolas said I love you Lucky but I am sick and tired of you people making the target for your anger my cousin has suffered a lifetime of pain no more.

But Sam was right about one thing Elizabeth is an adult she knew she wasn't supposed to be driving and she did her actions caused an accident of that child in there Lucky now she has to face the consequences like the rest of us he said walking into the apartment.

That's when it dawn on Jason all the many things that went wrong between him and Sam he stopped fighting for them and left her to fight on her own and he became the worst version of himself he not only broke all his promises to Sam he broke them to there daughter as well that's when he knew he had to make it right soon as he made things right for his son mother.

Dr. Tavares walked into her office when she found Alexis there how can I help you Ms Davis you need a pediatrician. No I'm here because I want to know about my daughter and what detective Spencer was talking about. I'm going to stop you right there Ms Davis because detective Spencer heard a tails end of a conversation and made an assumption based on that because I wouldn't tell him what I was talking about.

Ohh ok she said standing and walking to the door but she stopped and hesitate can you tell about her Alexis said wiping tears from her eyes. Sure Elena said with a smile Sammy was the smallest in the room but she has a big heart and she was so determine Elena laughed . We're did you guys meet Alexis asked we met in the 8 the grade Elena said trying not to give to much away knowing it would only hurt the woman more if she told her the truth.

What was she like did she like school Alexis asked eagerly to, Find out what her oldest dad was like as a child. There was a flash of despair that went across the young doctors eyes before she went on as nothing Alexis noticed it before the young woman spoke again. And in that moment she knew it was more to the story that Elena was covering something but what.

Sammy at the time she did Elena said seeing the eagerness in the woman's eyes trying to envision what kind of life her child had. Elena silently vowed to herself not to hurt this woman with all the secrets she was keeping from her and Sam. She has a thing for animals back then I have to make rounds Ms Davis it was nice talking to you as they left the office.


	10. Chapter 10:fall outs and fall backs

Manito this is only going to get harder I don't like lying to him or Sammy and what makes it worse is I spoke to Sammy 's mom today and I can see it in her eyes. When she asked about Sam she just wanted to know she didn't make the wrong choice. I couldn't look her in the face and lie because i I didn't want to make her feel worse. To know how her daughter was abused, mistreated , used and well you know the rest.

You did what you had to Ellie we know the code when Tavares gives there word it's written in stone he said with a smirk papi would always say that. The old man had his faults but with his dying words he never broke his promise to mami about protecting Sammy.

Let me worry about the rest of it just be her friend she don't have a lot of those around here Oliver said leaving. She looked at the time and picked up the phone hey Principe she said with a smile no I was just missing you and wanted to speak to you before your trip yeah I know poor sap of me Elena said laughing. I'm good papa working a lot that all off I'm staying out of trouble what trouble. Don't worry sobrino we will be together soon i promise you I love you ok.

At Jason's penthouse

Carly came storming in" Jason why are you having that doctor lady "followed i seen Vito following her twice now and I'm sure by now she knows it too." It's known of your business Carly" stay out of it Carly i mean it Jason tries to reason with her. Is this business or does it have to do with the fact that she knows Sam looking Jason dead in his face. Because if it was business you would have said so ,that means it's personal right she said staring at him come Jase. I seen her when Lucky approach her at my hotel "leave it alone Carly" Jason says warning her.

"Fine Carly says stubbornly" on to more pressing matters she says eyeing him, Like what Carly Jason asks " Your son she says with Elizabeth going to the big house now is your time to claim him and be a father to your son Carly says passionately. "CARLY Jason yells stop I don't have that right I gave him away Jason says calmly. And Elizabeth isn't going to jail like hell she is she caused a major accident that cause to people to have life threatening consequences including a child Jason.

What if it had been Michael or Morgan huh would you let the person go would just let that go Sam is her mother now you think she is going to let that go your fucking delusional." ENOUGH" Jason yelled staring at Carly Sam isn't going to be a problem he says , " Why " because your going to take care of her Carly said with air quotes. What happened to you Jason how many more people are you going kick in the dirt that was there for you for that sanctimonious bitch huh.

Sam finally gets to be what she craved and that a mother to not one but to kids. Since when do you defend Sam Jason asked every time her name is mentioned you get this pained longing look in your eyes. I came over here to help you but all you have done was tear my head off for your highness. Now I may have no use for her but I dont forget what she has done for my children or you maybe you and Sonny should remember that Carly said leaving the Same way she came.

Jason sighed in frustration as he grabbed his Jacket and left he went for a drive. When he stopped at Kelly's he saw Sam and the kids from a far he saw them laughing and joking with each other he wanted her back, but how could he fix what was broken between them that's when he saw it that guy sitting down next to Sam hugging her and giving fives to the kids.

Weeks later

Everyone was settling into there new normal Elizabeth took then plea deal she would get 4000 hours of community service but no jail time. Sam and the kids were doing well Oliver ,Elena, Monica along with Sam's family spent a lot of times with the kids.

Sam finally except Oliver's proposal for dinner ,Sam pondered to herself why was she so nervous it was only Oliver she knew him since she was 12. But this was different Sam I'm here Maxie yelled I can help get ready for your date with Rico suave. Ughh Sam groaned as she here the kids laughing inside the living room making kissing noises.

In here she yelled looking through her clothes on what to wear when Maxie found her on the floor with her head on her bed. "Sam" Maxie said what hurricane blasted through here 'ummm" growled as she looked up at Maxie this shouldn't be hard.

Well your getting ready for a real date with a Fox and he is super hot he is tall dark and mysterious. And he knows you he isn't tainted by your highness you know the bitch with the broken halo that's a plus plus Sam going through her friends clothes. Sam looks at Maxie and it so doesn't help that I so had a crush on him back in the days.

Here wear this it says flirty but not slutty, it says casual but sexy Maxie says raising her eyebrows as Sam put on her outfit looking in the mirror at herself thank you Maxie Monica should be here to pick them up or they might stay here i don't know so I guess here goes nothing Sam says .

See you later Sam said as she grabbed her purse and Car keys by Sam later Luck don't do anything i wouldn't do matter of scratch totally do something I would do don't do something you would do Maxie says. "Maxie Sam's groans enough the kids are still here " yeah yeah " Maxie says as she waves Sam off have fun she said winking at Sam as she walks out the door.

Sam gave her self the pep talk all the way to the metro court as she made her way to the hotel restaurant. Carly stormed into the hotel restaurant when she spotted Sam with a tall Hispanic man wow she said to herself. "Wow what " Jax asked as he came up behind her 'nothing 'Carly said shaking her head.

Well I'm going to talk to Sam she said strutting towards her and her companion when Jax grabbed her no you will not what "why not " Carly said with a pout. Because she isn't causing trouble Carly she is quietly having dinner that's it Jax said as he escorted her out the restaurant, "well I was just going to introduce myself that's all she said innocently.

Well Sammy thanks for dinner Olly said " Oh really " Sam said didn't you beat me to that punch. Nope he said cutting Sam off I did not i mean you have 2 kids nice place all your missing is the husband and the dog. Wait a minute I mean you had Cassidy and last time I remember she was pregnant so what she have Sam said when Oliver got this pained expression on his face. That's when he silently cursed himself because she didn't remember what happened to to them.

Oliver what's wrong she said to him he cleared his throat Cass and my son were in a bad accident they didn't make it he said finishing the rest of his drink. Olly I'm sorry i didn't know Sam said" don't sweat it McCall "you didn't know he said smirking at her as he used his thumb to clean the chocolate of her face.

I see you still have an iron stomach he said laughing as she punched him in the arm. I see your still an asshole Sam said raising her eyebrows, I was Sorry to hear the old man kick the bucket but he got his wish El is a doctor she said with a smile.

Thanks Sammy Oliver said but Damn right you should have seen him at the graduation from medical school screaming my daughter's a doctor cabronas he said laughing and she was just like whatever. I'm sorry about Danny Sam I know how much you loved him Olly said, thanks it hurt even worse when I lost my daughter then to lose Danny i only made because of Ja...

His name died on her lips as she felt him in the room and a hurt then angry look came across her face. That when Oliver reached across the Table and kissed her as she mumbled on his lips in know what your doing but it not going to work. Then he sat back in his chair i wanted to do that all night he said winking at her.

She just laughed at him as he watched Jason from the bar why don't we get out of here I feel like everyone is watching as he called the waitress over and paid the bill and wrote something down on a napkin whispered something in her ear. Just as he escorted Sam hey McCall do you still do whiskey shots Oliver says as they walked towards the elevator and step on. You know it Sam replied not even looking back at a gawking Carly.

The waitress walked over ummm... Mr. Morgan the gentleman just as left this for you she said handing him the napkin. Jason opened it up and read it just as the elevator door was closing as he caught Oliver wink at him. "Son of A Bitch " Jason said as elevator door closed, Jason what does it say Carly said as Jason stormed out.

* * *

Let's go have some fun McCall all this said talk is bringing me down Oliver said pouting Sam rolled her eyes laughing as they fell into a silence as they entered the bar. Hey thanks for what you tried to do back there but Jason doesn't give a damn if I live or die Sam says bitterly. Well I enjoyed just as much as you did he said with a laugh she pushed him jerk. But honestly Sam if you believe that because I don't I seen it in his eyes Sammy.

Yeah ok Sam scoffs yeah right, no hear me out McCall when I kissed he turned 4 different shades of red but it's in his eyes Sammy. I loved him Olly I mean really loved him I gave him everything and he threw it back in my face. The way i felt about him is the same way you loved Cass and the way you still love her but it's all over can we just leave at that.

Remember you wanted to have fun rackum Sam said putting her drink to the side. Can we get whiskey shots and keep them coming Oliver said to the bartender as he walked back to the pool table while they played and Laughed. Sam never noticed Lucky walk in she was having to much fun to care.

"Are you proud of yourself" your plan worked Sam you ruined Elizabeth's life now she has a record because of you. Like in said before and I will say it again i did nothing to your highness but i will say this she got off easy Sam said turning back to her game with Oliver. Oh liked you got away with everything you have done right Lucky says, nothing more then your father does on a regular basis Lucky Sam countered.

While he wonder if he should intercede or not, alright enough papo back up Oliver says we were having a good time until you showed up so go on about your business and leave us to ours Oliver said stepping in front of Sam. Seriously who do you people think your are gods that walk the earth get out of here asshole before i have to break you Oliver says.

Sam grabbed his forearm It's not worth it he is mad upset and looking to pin his baby mama's drama on me let's get out of here. So much for the kids huh Sam Lucky says that's when Sam turned around and slapped for your information they are with Monica tonight asshole.

Oliver laughed so much for he isn't worth it huh Sam I see you still got a mean right , shut up she said shaking her head throwing the money to the bartender as she pushed him out the door. Lucky stood there stunned but there was something eerily familiar about the guy he just couldn't place it.

So you had a daughter huh Sammy as they made there way back to his hotel room. Can we not talk about it please Sam said being emotionally drained "Ok Cool" because I don't want to talk either he said as he kissed her and picked her up and held her against the wall in the elevator as she wrapped her legs around his midsection.


	11. Chapter 11: let the games beginning

Oliver Tavares-Daniel Sunjata- 6'2 230 lbs

Ellie Tavares - Christian Marie Serratos 5'5 155 ibs

As they made there way back to his room you don't have to do this Sam when can just act like it didn't happen you know Oliver said. And if I don't Sam said staring at him seductively, Sam you still love that Jason guy no matter what you say and you just broke up with that douche bag from the bar Oliver says. And you still love Cassidy as if it was your last breathe Sam said what's your point

Are you trying to talk me out of this Olly she asked no he said wrapping his hands around her waist i want you to be sure this is what you want. You mean to much to me and i don't want you to feel like I am another man to use you Sam he said. I will not take advantage of you like so many in your past did I can't do that and I want break the promise i made to my father either.

Oliver I'm a big girl as you can see i can handle myself I don't need your protecting me anymore and I can make up my own mind. If I didn't want this I wouldn't have kissed you back or came back here she said unbuttoning his shirt.

He gasped as she ran her hands over his rugged chest see you want it just as much as I do she said kissing his chest. It's just you and me no Jason , no Lucky and no Cassidy ok she said he leaned down and kissed her. Just saw your sure he said as he swept her off her feet. Backing her up against the wall this can be completely platonic he said pulling her shirt over her head.

He picked her up and walked to the bedroom and placed her on the bed sliding her jeans and boots off of her and doing the same to himself. He kissed down her stomach and put his hand around her back and unclasped her bra. We're he licked and sucked on her breast then sliding down her body and explored her womanhood with his tongue.

Sam felt as though she was in heaven the only other person that ever made her feel like this was Jason. But she didn't have time dwell on it when she felt his fingers slid into her core bringing her over the edge before he was done.

He got up and slid of his blue Versace boxer briefs before reaching for his box of condoms sliding it on then he climbed on top of her but was pushed into his back. That's when Sam took charge sliding down his length gripping his chest as she threw her head back Ohh Gawd Olly she said as he gripped her hips following her tempo but increasing his speed as her breast bounced up and down as rode him hard.

He sat up a feasted on her breast while she rode him harder before he flipped in to her back putting her legs on his shoulders and slammed into her wet core. As she bit down on his collarbone to drown out her screams as he grunted in pain of pleasure. He went faster and harder she met him thrust for thrust until both of them went over the edge.

"Wow is all they both said Sam giggled well that was better then i thought it would be. Damn Sammy i think your bite is going to leave a mark he said laughing shut up she said slapping him in his chest. What do you mean he said staring into her mocha brown eyes. Well umm I kind of wanted you to be my first Sam said but your were with Cassie and i wouldn't dream of disrespecting her. Really he said with a smirk well i hope I didn't disappoint he yelled as she made her way to the living room.

Can I interest you into the hot tub McCall because it's screaming my name he said with a devilish grin. Yes you can she said as she poured herself and him a drink good I will order some room service and you can take your sexy ass inside and get that hot tub ready. Because I will take no prisoners next time because you give as good as you get McCall. Damn right I do she said winking at him it was 2 Hours more before Sam left the hotel and made it home

As Sam crept into her apartment with her shoes in her hand trying to be quite. Monica stirred in chair " Sam " she said hi the young woman says how was dinner Monica asked. It was good we talked caught up to what was going on in each other's lives it was a relief just being around someone who knows everything and doesn't judge me Sam said sitting down.

How were the kids I thought you guys were going to your house Sam asked . Monica chuckled we did but kids got into it with Tracey well Sam you know how Tracey can be "A Bitch" that Sam says callously . That too I but they handled themselves well Miles has won over Edward the boy is charismatic like that Monica and Sam both smiled . Sam says the boy definitely has the gift of gab doesn't he, he certainly does Monica replied. This a transition period for all of us Sam they will do just fine by me I promise Monica says seeing the younger woman thinking.

I can tell Tracey likes Sierra 's fire she will be sparring with Tracey in no time Monica says I have to get going have to be. At the hospital in the morning she said hugging Sam then making her exit. Sam laid down for a second before she was fast asleep never making it to her bed.

Kelly's diner

After Sam dropped the kids off at school she met with Elena and Maxie for breakfast Maxie got there first soooo ... how was your date she said as Sam sat at the table. Maxie! It wasn't a date it was dinner with an old friend ok it was fine Sam said avoiding making eye contact with Maxie . Maxie gasped you had sex with him didn't you Maxie! Please leave it alone Sam begged shaking her head.

Please for the love of my sanity don't let it be true Elena said sitting down shivering in disgust. For my sanity mamacita Ellie says Sam looked up can we skipped this please begging. Damnit Sammy you've been Ollied why why why are all of my friends duped is it his light hazel eyes or the way he rolls his R 's. Wait can you blame her your brother is 'smoking hot!' And he can roll whatever my way she says "MAXIE! Both Ellie and Sam said getting the girls attention.

Wait was he better then Jeff because i know you had a crush on my brother back than but Jeff was your guy Elena says. Sam groaned can we please not talk about my sex life please . And for the record Jeff was as good as any teenage boy can be Sam replied. All the woman laughed last time I checked you were dating Ryan with the bleach blonde tips in his hair Sam says.

God why did love those frosted tips Elena says laughing, Maxie says that was real boy band ish Sam and Elena laughed yes it was they both said. Sam said for the life of me I can't remember why me and Jeff broke up as a pained expression came across Elena face but she cleared it up Quick but not without Maxie noticing. But ever happened to you and Ryan Sam asked ,you mean admiral Ryan Conner of the navy seal Elena says.

Really Sam says wow how come what changed, none of the woman noticed Lucky outside listening. He smirked and walked away I'm going to have a chat with this Ryan Conner Lucky says to himself. Elena 's phone rings she answers yeah I'm on my way be there in 20 minutes she says hanging up the phone. Well ladies it's been fun but duty calls she says hurrying up from the table.

With Maxie hot on her trail you know why they broke up but why don't you want Sam to know Maxie asks. Elena sighed Maxie leave it alone not story I want to relive okay, you know Jason has Spinelli looking into how you and Sam met they will find something because Spinelli is that good. Elena laughed I highly doubt it but they can try Maxie it's something that needs to be forgotten okay but thanks for the heads up.

Jason's penthouse

Can you give me anything on this guy Jason asked Spinelli ,Well his name is Oliver De la Rosa I don't know his relations to the not so nice Dr .Tavares besides that he is virtually untraceable Spinelli says. Nobody is untraceable Spinelli unless he has someone making him that way Jason says. What time did he get back in yesterday night what did he do? how can I trace him? Jason ummm Spinelli stumbles over his words. " What is it Spinelli spit it out" Jason says getting frustrated 'umm he came in around 11ish but he wasn't alone the young man says lowly.

Who was he with Spinelli Jason demanded, he was with fair Samantha Spinelli says quickly before he lost the urge to say it. Spinelli watched as his friend clenched fist shut trying to calm his self. 'What time did Sam leave 'Jason asked that is what I don't understand on the video feed it shows she never left Spinelli says.

"What do you mean" Jason asked, well it shows them going in and never coming out but you see him leave his room to head to the hotel gym and go back to his room. But it never shows fair Samantha leaving Spinelli says. Spinelli I need all the info you can get on the both of them do you hear me. Do we know who sent the video footage to the cops we know the career company they used but not the delivery man Spin says.

The Haunted Star

Mr. Spencer it's nice to see you again Olly says sitting down , Well i'll be damned look what the cat dragged in Luke says. What do i owe the pleasure spud Luke quips not so much a pleasure Luke your son is barking up the wrong tree that can let open up Pandora 's box and I need you to get him to back off.

Out of respect for the business dealings you had for my father I will not hurt your son but if he keeps pushing this he won't like when i push back Oliver says. I was sorry to hear about the old man passing Luke says "Thank you" Oliver said well he is at peace because he is with my mother.

That is why you need to reign your son in Luke Sammy 's and my sister's past don't have a fucking thing to do with him he said fiercely taking his drink down speak to him because of I do it won't be pretty you owe me that much Luke Oliver says leaving the bar.

P.C.P.D

Lucky used his work computer to look up Ryan Conner he came up empty ,He need to get Spinelli to look it up for him. He called Spinelli to his house as he left the precinct yeah Spinelli this is Lucky meet me at my house in twenty minutes he said into the phone. Let's just see what kind of secrets your hiding he said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later Spinelli I need you to get me everything on this guy Ryan Conner he is a navy seal 'what is the urgency that the paternal one sums the jackal the young man says . Well your going to find out anyway but this guy can tell us what Dr. Tavares is trying so desperately to hide and this guy is key to setting Elizabeth free of these bogus charges. But the maternal did commit the grievous act perpetrated against the daughter of Fair Samantha as much as that pains me.

She was setting up Spinelli Lucky says How Spinelli says as his computer beeps he is on a naval bases in Little Creek Virginia Spinelli says . Good then by the time I come back this should be over he said grabbing his bag and calling the airline text me that info Spinelli. Stone Cold we may have a problem I fear for the blonde ones brother that he is walking into a trap.

Naval base

Jason grabs Lucky before he gets to the bases " She is setting you up Lucky "you think she just drops this name by accident no she wants you here Jason says. She didn't even know I was listening Lucky says pushing Jason off. Yes she does she spots a tail a mile away nothing she does is by accident Lucky.

She spotted me and two of my best guys come on Lucky your smarter then that. "BACK OFF JASON" I mean it he said drawing his gun. I'm going to speak to this guy whether you believe it or not he is the key to getting Sam off Elizabeth's back Lucky says.

Jason shook his head in disbelief she is playing you Lucky and your falling for it. Lucky conned his way on base hey I'm looking for a friend of mine goes by the name Ryan Conner. Who wants to know admiral Kevin Hailey ask Jeff Lucky responds sure I will walk you over.

Excuse me Ryan you got a visitor Kevin says leaving Ryan turned around and ask who the hell you...


	12. Chapter 12: Manipulation

Don't get me wrong I love Lucky Spencer he was my childhood crush so someone has to be the bad guy lol..

I'm here for a friend of mine Lucky says Samantha McCall ,Elena Tavares Lucky says "sorry I don't know who the Hell those broads are he says with a shrug off his shoulders. Well they seem to know you and Jeff Lucky says hoping to get a reaction out of him. Listen man I don't know any of these people it broke Ryan's hear to say it but it was for the best he says walking away from Lucky.

Lucky grabbed his arm listen "don't give that bullshit "they said you by name that a when in a instant he had Lucky pinned against the door don't ever touch me Ryan says calmly. As Lucky struggled to get loose he threw his elbow back trying to hit Ryan but missed. "Stop " Ryan shouted do you really want to engage me in hand to hand combat I'm a navy seal asshole one of the best this country has to offer.

And I dont want to hurt you so I will say it again I dont know you or these people ok you have the wrong guy he says pushing Lucky out the door. I know your lying what kind of crime did Sam do huh. In will go over your head to get you to talk I will bring you up on charges. Ryan shook his head I don't know this man please can you detain he says he said to one of his peers.

Jason pondered why did Elena want Lucky there and not in Port Charles there has to some significance to the area. Spinelli look into surrounding areas to this naval base I'm on my way back .

The hospital

Yes it worked like a charm Olly I tell you your a genius you know that but I wish you would not sleep with my friends. Manita I don't know what your talking about Olly says with a feign innocence. Don't bullshit me okay and no she didn't tell say anything it was in her body language just don't hurt her ok. I wouldn't dream of it Ellie so tweedle dipshit took the bait huh.

Holding on someone is calling me I call you back love you Manito. Hey there I was just thinking about you how are you Elena asked. Ellie someone is there Ryan ask, nope she replied to him well he replied someone came nosing around here about you and Sammy the son of a bitch had the nerve to say he was Jeff he said angrily. Yeah I detain him I will let him go in a couple of hours. Thanks babe your the best Elena says yeah yeah how is E.J he is good giving K.K and Mrs Susan I run for there money she says with a chuckle.

"How is Sammy" Ryan asked 'she is good you can say she doesn't remember so that is a good thing right Elena says. Well let's hope she never does I can't watch that again Elena says with tears in her eyes. Me either but i got to go love you doll Ryan says as he hangs up the phone. And with that Elena went to work on there side project to keep Lucky and Jason busy for a while.

Sam's penthouse

Jason knocked on Sam's door as she opened it she sighed as she saw him what do you want Jason. I didn't hurt your precious Elizabeth so you can go fuck yourself Sam's says . I'm not here to talk about Elizabeth Sam I'm her to talk to you about how you know Dr. Tavares and how well do you know her." Really Jason" Sam says why does it concern so much that someone isn't afraid of the almighty Jason Morgan.

I know Ellie a whole Hell of a lot then i thought I knew you Sam said snidely "Well do you know she is keeping something from you and it seems important Jason says. "Important to Who " Jason because some isnt falling in line with you and the rest of the saints when did you become so judgmental huh,aha I know when you took to bed with saint Elizabeth she says .

Jason I'm not in the mood for your judgments I was having a pretty good day until you showed up. Because of him Jason says begrudgingly seeing the hurt flashing in his eyes I don't see how that id any of your business. So you can run and tell the saintly one I still don't give a shit about her Sam says opening the door.

Jason walked but hesitated as he turned around and said " You know I never wanted to hurt you" yeah sure you didn't Jason Sam replied you just didn't have the same faith in me as i did in you and you sure as hell didn't love me the way I loved you but on that it's in the past and dead and buried well on that note you can leave she says closing the door behind him.

Jason stood there with hand on the door he don't know we're his life went wrong but she was right lying only made things worst. And he pushed away the one person who always stood by him the one person that fought for him she was the reason he drew breathe he took a deep breath and walked away. He would give her all the time she needed but he would get her back he took a drive to clear his head.

Not seeing Oliver in the corner as he walked away Oliver smirked ohh I'm going to make this really hard for you Mr. Morgan. As he knocked on the door Sam opened the door look Jas... oh Sam says Oliver shrugged his shoulders I'm no Jason just me he said with a sly smirk. Sorry it's just never mind she said pulling him in the apartment.

Quartermaine mansion

So Monica are we still running a group home for the young and disorderly Tracey says snidely. You can save it Tracey i know you like them just as much as I do and yes they are coming her after school. And I'm not going to have you or Edward run them off I made that mistake last night.

If you forgot this is my house Alan gave it to me so I will have anyone I damn will please visiting me here Monica says fiercely. Monica I'm just saying you lost Alan and Emily and your using these kids to feel the void but they are not Alan or Emily Tracey says. No they are not but they are good kids who need love and support and both Alan and Emily would improve.

Tracey started to say something when Monica cut her off save it Tracey why don't you worry about your mooch of a husband. Now they are not as refined but they are children Tracey who have been through things neither you or me have ever been through. If you dont like it "Tough" don't be here but you will not make them uncomfortable in my house.

Sam's penthouse

So what did he want Oliver said sitting down he wanted to play me for info about Ellie and something he assumes she is keeping from me. But basically wants me to mistrust her and believe him that she is up to no good. What's his hard on for my sister Oliver asked I honestly dont know Olly she said shaking her head.

So what are you doing today Sammy Olly asked Studying Sam said as Oliver looked at her with a raised eyebrows. Sam punched in the shoulder not like that I'm looking into getting my PI license she says. Ahhh you want to be a private Dick huh Oliver says laughing, stop being a dick I'm serious Sam says " hey" not judging Sammy go for it it fits you Oliver says.

Not all off us can be hired assassins now can we Sam said looking at him with a curious eyes. He looked and smirked as you know after my mother and Emey 's death I kind of lost it Oliver says with a far away look in his eyes. I was her son I should have protected them but i was too busy protecting and serving other people.

So I said fuck it Sammy good die and the people who do it gets away with so I decide with my training as a cop I will relieve the world of scumbags Oliver says getting up pacing. I still miss her everyday Sam says she saved my life a million times over , do you ever wonder what our lives would be if she didn't die Oliver says facing her.

I would have my son , my baby sister would be 21 and "My God Sammy you "he hesitated" What about me Oliver "Sam asked . You wouldn't have had to do the things you did to survive you could have a good life with stench of Cody MCCall. He is the gift that seems to never stop giving you deserve a really good life Sam you always have he gave her a hug and kissed her on top of her head. Go study he said winking at her knock them dead Sammy he said as he left.

Sam didn't know what it was but she got the eerie feeling there was more to the story Oliver was never really an emotional type but it rocked him at his core. She couldn't shake that she was missing a big part of the story and for the life of her she couldn't seem to think why.

Metro Court

Oliver made his way to the bar give me a whiskey top shelf please and keep them coming he said sitting down. Carly watched as the well dressed Hispanic sit down tossing back drinks she approached and said rough day huh he smiled well not want any different from this day any other year he said shrugging his shoulders.

He knew exactly who she was and to whom she was associated with she put her hand out Carly Jax he accepted Oliver he replied." Just Oliver "Carly asked in baffled yeah you know like Prince he is just Prince Oliver said with a grin. Carly laughs cute' she says Oliver laughs well I think so. Well what's so ominous about today she asked today would be my mother's birthday Oliver replied" I'm sorry" Carly says. Why are you sorry you didn't have anything to do with you ,your not the reason she isn't here don't worry about it.

If you don't mind me asking "Carly" Jason says getting her attention she turned around and looked she got up and hugged Jason. Oliver smiled to himself and turned to see Jason, Jason face turned to stone glaring at Oliver. Oliver couldn't help himself he held his hand out I'm Oliver it's nice to meet your acquaintance Mr. Morgan he said with a smile your mother speaks very highly of you while Jason stared at him menacingly.

Oliver pulled his hand back and shrugged it off paying his tab and getting up well it was lovely speaking with you Mrs. Jax he said kissing her hand with a smile. Jason turned to him stay the hell away from Carly you hear me and while your at it stay away from Monica too. Oliver smiled well i can't do that to Sam or the kids they spend alot of time with Mrs Quartermaine. It's kind of like we're just one big happy family that he knew would send Jason over the edge.

It was as if Carly knew Jason was going to snap she instinctively grabbed him and pulled him back not in my hotel Jason please . Oliver waved enjoy your evening then making his leave to the elevator.

Oliver pulled out his phone do it but leave no trace ok and let Ryan know he can let tweedle dipshit go he says and hangs up.

 **This chapter is the beginning of what happened and the chain of events that Sam doesn't remember.**


	13. Chapter 13: confrontations

Queen of Angels Church

Oliver mad his way to church he just sat there ponder what happened earlier he know that they will both be hurt when the truth did come out. He needed to talk to Ellie and K.K first after last night and watching her with Miles and Sierra how could he lie to her Cono man he said to himself.

Ellie sat down with the same Somber look that he had and she rested her head on his shoulder. Shall we he said as they got up and both lit two candles and said a prayer. Is your Morgan appointed follower still with you Oliver asked as they sat back down." Yeah why" Elena asked we need to to talk Oliver says I finally get why it's so hard for you. But we have to start making arrangements because there both going to be hurt regardless you know he says turning to his sister.

I know I have already started come may when School is over me and K.K will alternate and go from there. Olly we knew this day would come we held it together this long just a little while until we figure it out.

As Jason crept up he stood back to listen what do they need to figure out how the Hell do they know each other and how well he walked in figure what out he said Oliver smiled . Ellie shook here in her annoyance how to honor our mother asshole how we have to find a home and stop running from the ghost of the home that she left behind.

What can we do for you Mr. Morgan that you intrude on our moment to honor our dearly departed mother. She is your sister Jason said not asking more like a statement, yes hence why we are in a church while my sister tried to convince to find a place to lay my hat Oliver says.

Not that it's your business Mr. Morgan I tried to extended you an olive branch earlier but you did not except. Why is that because Morgan because your paramour is with me give me fucking Morgan you don't love that flaccid nurse. I have seen her trust me she doesn't get thee old boy going it's just something to do right. Ellie snorted covering her mouth to keep from laughing.

Don't ever talk about Elizabeth that way you know for being such a smart man you are blind as a fucking bat . Explaining something to me Morgan did you ever wonder how that woman even came to be I mean come you and Sam were actively trying to conceive and nothing. Then bam here she comes and she supposedly has your child just like that it seems to me she was already preggers and there you were her black knight.

How the Hell do you know that I'm ghost Mr. Morgan i have been watching Sam's back for years. Let me put it in lament terms for you what if the kid is not yours. I mean come on you hit and quit it but went to get your girl back and left her in the dust.

She wanted and knowing yours and Sam situation on having children and she used that to manipulate you and you let her. She wants you and the other asshole at her becking call but your to blinded by her halo to see it. And you knew Sam wasn't comfortable with your supposed friendship with her but you allowed that woman to disrespect your girls home.

Answer me this had Sam been friends with Dick Lansing would that had been ok with you coming to your home being all buddy buddy. Hell no you would have killed him am I right and don't tell me Elizabeth isn't like that because i know for a fact she killed your unborn child. I won't ever tell Sam that and neither will my sister I won't break Sam's heart.

When Sam was stay at the hospital during the outbreak she was one and half months pregnant but lost it due to the stress of the virus she never told anyone. But she forgot to tell Dr. Scorpio while treating Sam but I guess you dont care.

Because Mousey can do no wrong right ask her Jason instead of trying to find some fault with my sister and I .I know a lot of things Mr. Morgan I keep tabs on everyone i care about to keep them safe. I have to many as it is and who I have left i have to make sure

The Haunted Star

Cowboy what hell happened to you i I don't want to talk about it he said curtly well I have to talk to you. Oh yeah that came for you looks important Luke says what do you need to talk to me about Dad Lucky ask. Its about your witch hunt on Sam seeing as how you guys aren't together anymore why is it so important Luke says.

Because then maybe i can have Liz record expunged with whatever I find this could affect my family dad Lucky says opening the letter. Tell me cowboy what does Sam's past have to do with you or Elizabeth because it doesn't matter what's in her past. And I'm asking you for your own sanity just let it go Luke says as he watched his sons face go pale . Hey Lucky What does it say his father asked, "What the Hell" Lucky says as he grabs his coat storming out

General Hospital

A Car picked the kids up after school and brought to them hospital were they waited for her Sierra was using a cane by then. Miles noticed Elizabeth out the corner of his eyes his put his hood over his head so she wouldn't see his face. He knew if she seen him she would go to the dick head and he will be back to hounding Sam and Sierra and he wanted to protect his new family.

'Siri' he whispered as she tapped her can on the table in the waiting area 'Siri' he said again this time louder trying not to bring attention to them. " What" she said that's the lady who ran you over you know the lady that I took the money from. Sierra looked up ohh yeah just don't let her see your face ok.

Incoming as Epiphany came can i help you kids Miles looked down at his shoes as Elizabeth came to talk to Epiphany but stopped short when seeing Sierra. Umm... no we are just waiting on Dr. Quartermaine that's all Sierra said diverting attention from Miles.

Ohh ok 'how is the leg' Epiphany asked the girl with a smile getting better everyday the girl said smiling then rolled her eyes at Elizabeth who interjected I'm glad your doing better Elizabeth says. I'm sure you are lady but next time you not suppose to be driving don't drive you could kill someone Sierra says bitterly

Well maybe you shouldn't drive your bike in the street Elizabeth said getting irritated, look lady were the Hell else are we suppose to ride them were not allowed to ride them on the side walk dumb ass. So you can take you fake well wishes and get bent "Sierra" Monica says making her presence known, Sorry Dr.Q she says looking down.

Nurse Webber may I have a word with you Monica says sure Dr .Quartermaine Elizabeth says as Epiphany walks away. Monica and Elizabeth went to the other side she is a child Elizabeth a child that you lose your cool with. Jason step back to listen to the conversation "Well look at who she lives with I can't say that I'm not surprised that about her attitude "Elizabeth said incredulously.

And what was your attitude when you landed on your grandmother's doorstep 11 years ago. Sam is doing an amazing job with kids who come with there own problems from being in the foster system most of there lives. So don't you dare pretend to know what those children had to endure Monica said fiercely don't ever Speak of my grand children in that manner.

Both Elizabeth and Jason were both caught off guard by Monica's statement. You have no right to judge Sierra is angry and has every right to give you an attitude you almost killed her Elizabeth who was still stunned to silence. Monica walked away hey guys let go get out off here as they made there way towards the elevator.

She walked away to the conference room to catch her breathe before going back to work. Jason walked in right behind her Ohh Jason I just got into it with Monica as she made her way to hug him he put his arms up to stop her. She looked at him for a moment his eyes were blank not of the man that loved her.

I'm going to ask you one time Elizabeth and your going to tell me the truth Jason said she tried to think fast on what to tell him but she didn't know what he was talking about. Was Sam pregnant last during the outbreak he asked as he watched relief wash over her eyes. Umm I don't know was she Elizabeth s as I'd trying to cover her tracks " DON'T Lie To me Elizabeth" Jason says angrily.

You mean like she to Me Lucky Says entering the room Omgosh what happen to you Lucky she says looking over his bruises.

The Quartermaine mansion

Miles honey you have been quite is everything okay yeah he says giving her sad smile ok Sierra eyed him. That's when Oliver walked in what's shaking little buddy he said as he rustling Miles hair as Sierra shook her head laughing at Oliver.

What's cooking good looking he said to her she replied out of town Charlie Brown as she left the room. How is is going Mrs Q he said sitting down very well thank you Monica replied and yourself things are looking up he said.

Miles said uncle Olly can I talk to you man to man Oliver looked at Monica with his eyebrows raised sure little man let's talk hombre y hombre tambien. Monica says I will give you boys time to talk and go see what kind of trouble Sierra is getting into.

Oliver looked at Miles it broke his heart to see the kid struggling with something what's on your mine. Miles had tears in his eye "it was all my fault" he said at barely a whisper looking down.

Your going to hate me so is Sam and so is Mrs. Quartermaine both Sam and Monica step back to listen. Why would we ever hate you Oliver said BECAUSE ITS ALL MY FAULT" he yelled i ruin people lives that's what my daddy said and Mrs Turner said all the time and that's why my parents didn't want me.

Sam held back a sob hearing him say that, Monica just stopped her from going in just yet. What was your fault Miles Oliver ask' the accident 'he said with tears in his eyes Siri and Sam got hurt and I ran . How is it your fault buddy Oliver said because I stole that ladies money and we were trying to get away.

And she then she came after us and that's when it happened, Siri always tells me to run so I did. Once Sam knows she isn't going to want me and she is going to send me back. Sammy will never give you back no matter what you have done you hear me if you can't tell she loves you. She isn't gonna when she finds out he saud crying, that's when couldn't take it anymore and made her presence known.

I'm never giving you away buddy she said coming in sitting next to him she cupped his face wiping away his tears away and you mister she said staring at him have made my life whole again. You and Sierra have made me happy to have some one to come home to. And let me let you in on a secret I have done a lot off bad things I have also stole money from people but promise never to do it again ok.

The boy shook his head ok profusely ok now came you tell me why you stole the money already having a feeling why. He then looks down again for our stash he says for me and Siri to have stuff away from what we give Mrs Turner. That's how she gives food based on how much you can get for her.

Is that why Sierra 's arm was broken from before look down again not wanting to rat his friend out. Hey look at me your not in trouble honey not you or Sierra you are safe ok i promise you that. He isn't going to tell you Sierra said from the door I made him promise not to tell anyone.

I need to know this stuff the more I have to fight her with the better chance I can keep you with me ok. Oliver sat back watching Sam with Sierra and Miles he knew they had to do it now was the time. Am i going to go to jail Miles asked No absolutely not this we will be our little secret got it Sam says. Is it because of the dick head cop "Miles "both Sam and Monica said , Sorry he said.


	14. Chapter 14:Fallouts

General hospital

Answer his question Elizabeth Lucky said glaring at her she panicked looking between Lucky and Jason Sam was out of the picture she made sure if it she thought no one could possibly have known.." ANSWER ME AND DON'T LIE TO ME EITHER" was Sam pregnant during the outbreak Jason demands. Yes but I didn't do it on purpose there was so much going on then Lucky went missing then i didn't remember.

But Jason you have to understand she wasn't that far along and was fighting the virus bad the baby wouldn't have never made it she pleaded. Jason's face turned stone he yelled "WHY " would you do that he said flipping the chair over while Lucky stood there flabbergasted by what he just heard.

Skye was pregnant at the same time Elizabeth her baby made it just fine didn't she he said kicking the chair. You were there when we lost Lila you have us comforting words you saw how much that hurt. And You let my child die Elizabeth not even giving them a fighting chance "Why "Jason yelled give me something that make sense ,Jason please Elizabeth begged as she cried think about our son think about Jake.

Lucky scoffed you mean my son you mean yours and my son right Elizabeth Lucky says clenching the letter in his hand. Oh no why is this happening she thought she had to act fast what are you talking about Lucky Jake is Jason's son. Well or according to this letter Lucky says but I want to know did you know all along.

What! What are you talking about Jason said nearly ripping it out of his hand Jason's through the paper it read with certainty that he wasn't Jake's father. Jason's face was unreadable he was so angry were did you get this from how is this possible she said Jason I don't know were Lucky got this from but its not true. You are Jake's father Jason you believe me right, his silence sent chills up her spine.

I threw away everything to be with you Elizabeth, the one person that always had my back for you. I believed you Elizabeth everything you told me i believed Jason said calmly. Jason you have to believe Jake is your son Elizabeth says pleading with him desperately ' Prove it Lucky said let's take another DNA test.

I don't believe anything that comes out of your mouth Elizabeth you lied about my child had you just opened your mouth they could have saved Sam and gave my child a fighting chance he said banging on the table. Jason enough Robin said from the door why are you yelling at her that way Jason it's not you.

I Can't Can't do this Jason says backing away and storming out the door Jason! Jason! Wait you have to believe me she says with tears streaming down her faces as she slides down to the ground sobbing heavily.

This is all her fault who would do this to me she said while Lucky mad no move to comfort her. Ummm Robin I need you to run a DNA for me on Jake and see if he is mines or Jason. Lucky please I would never lie to you about something like this She said, he bent down looking her dead in the eyes see the thing is you already did though.

So just like Jason i can't believe a damn thing coming out of your mouth so I needed to know one way or other other he said getting up and leaving. Lucky what the hell Robin says after him as she tried to help Elizabeth get herself together.

Jason had to get our of there he couldn't breathe it's like his world was crashing before he and all he could think about was all the hurtful things he had done to Sam he thought of all the good and the bad. And it was all for nothing all for a lie he burned his life to the ground. All he felt was completely numb as he took off on his bike all the memories running rampant through his head.

He wanted it all back but he needed for Sam to forgive him how could he tell her she lost there child one that they wanted so badly. He couldn't do that to her open her up like that losing a second child would kill her she barely made it through Lila 's. The more he thought the faster he drove trying to drown out his demons.

All he could hear was Sam's voices **_I gave up everything to be with you Jason I was shot because of you ,I was shot because of you ,I can't have kids because you and you turn around and have one with her._** It played like a bad song in his head on repeat playing over and over again so he stopped at the liquor store and went to the one place that would give him solace.

Hey baby girl it's daddy he said as he dropped to his knees I messed everything all up now your mother hates me your strong resilient mother i broke her and I'm sorry he pleaded. But I'm going to fix it for you and your brother I promise.

Sam's penthouse

Sam sat there watching the kids as they slept she looked at Oliver once i saw him sneaking in to see her I knew he was there the whole time Olly. He must have felt so guilty she said I never want him to feel because he made a mistake i would give him back.

He is my son "My Son" I would never give him away or give him back to that bitch or someone worst. They have had it worst then I did Cody always made me feel worthless but never said it because I was useful until I wasn't you know. That Bitch made them feel worthless and I know that feeling Olly she said with tears in her eyes. Who does that what kind of person does that to a child, around this time last year I was told I couldn't have kids.

A year and a couple months later I have not one but two kids who feel just as broken as i was when I was a kid. But your mother came into my life and she showed me kindness and made me feel like I belonged. Then it was token all away and I don't understand why Oliver she never did anything to anyone.

Sammy my mother always thought you deserve a good life he said wiping her tears away. He smiled she thought you were a sweet girl who was mischievous but never got the chance to be a kid ride a bike, play tag, make friends nothing. You were never hugged and new much less how to accept one and that alone broke her heart Sam.

Do you remember that time second time you landed in Boston you had to be no more then 12 years old. And you and Elena were playing and you knocked down the case and she told you it was ok but you freaked out. And she went to rub your back to reassure you that it was ok and you flinched and your whole body stiffen as if your body was waiting for the hit to come but it never did.

She just hugged you and kissed you on top of your head and told you it would be ok. Yeah I remember that Sam said I thought she would be mad but she never got mad at me. What you don't know is after you and the girls went to bed she cried because you reminded her of her childhood. But my mother got love from my uncle who would take the beatings for her.

And she would see him up when it got bad she learned to saw and stitch from my grandmother. That's why she became a doctor isn't it Sam asked yeah and it's why she worked at free clinics.

So when cody came and got you she told him if he ever laid hands on you again he would die a slow and painful death by her hands. Then a few days later he took you and left and we didn't see you until 2 or 3 years later. I don't want to think about it any more can you please just hold me Sam said climbing on to his lap.

As he felt the tears on his shirt he started to tear up to as well knowing this was just the beginning. They stayed like that for a long time and in that Sam had fell that's before He looked up and saw Miles out the corner of his eyes when he called him over.

Did I make her cry the boy whispered Oliver shook his head and said no, then why was she crying Miles asked. Miles so much of yours and Sierra 's situation remind her of her childhood and brings up a lot of bad memories that's all. Miles laid his head on Oliver shoulder until he fell back to sleep. In this moment Oliver felt contentment and at peace for the first in a longtime.

He put Miles in his bed and did the same with Sam he covered her with the blanket and kissed her goodnight., ' Oliver's would you stay' here with me tonight Sam said from calling from behind him. As he turned to face her I shouldn't Sam than I would want to comfort you and make it better and it's not what you need right now and it would kill me to hurt you. And I wouldn't want you to feel bad about anything we have done together.

She looked at him with glassy eyes I just want to feel alive again Olly so I'm asking you to stay with me. Looking into her eyes this wasn't the little girl he once knew this was a fully grown woman who knew what she wanted.

He took off his Jacket and put it on the chair he never took his eyes off of her as he pulled his sweater over his head and kicked his shoes off. As he walked over to her pulling her top over her head as she unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall.

He picked her up and kissed her as she straddled his hips and he sat down on her bed there kisses went from sweet to aggressive. As he licked and bite down her neck as he unsnapped her bra and slide down taking her breast in his mouth giving her everything he had.

Sam's eyes closed shut ,when he gripped her behind as she grinded her womanhood on to his shaft he picked her up and slide her pants down then laying her down in her bed. As he invade her body she gasped as he thrusted forward grinding slowly as if he was dancing then he swirled his hips before he quickened his speed.

Ohhhh Ahhhh Gawd Olly she said when he started to slam inside her as she gripped him leaving scratches on his back. He slid his tongue in her mouth to drown out her screams so they wouldn't wake the kids.

He whispered in her ear in Spanish ( Sere lo que sea) I will be whatever you want me to be Sammy. Olly Ollyyyyyy oh gawddd she said as he bite her earlobe as he brought her over the edge as he gave her a couple more strokes until he coated the inside of her walls.

Wow is all they both say as he rolled of of her on to his back he looked at her an smiled my my oh my have you grown Sammy he said laughing. She smiled raising her eyebrows at him I could show you all of learned she said climbing on top of him. Cono mujer no ta facil he held her hips I guess the student has become the teacher huh. She used the remote to put the radio on as smooth Voice of Maxwell this woman's work floated through the room

As Sam hushed him as she kissed him she impaled her self with his manhood as gripped his chest as she rode him slowly thrusting down on him as he pushed up with some much force she threw her head back screamed his name.

He leaned up taking her breast in his mouth sucking and biting lightly until she pushed back down that when he gripped her arms behind her body and as he moved in time with her ,as rode him as he was punishing her body. Ignoring the world outside just given all to each other in that moment driving each other over the edge over and over again until the wee hours in the morning. We're they found peace and solace in each other until they fell asleep in each others arms.

The following morning the kids ate there cereal why isn't Sam up yet Sierra Miles asked as she shrugged that's when Sam and Oliver emerged from her room. Sam looked shocked as they both kids stared at her.

Um thanks for staying with me until I fell asleep it was an emotional night yes it was he said winking at her with an mischievous grin anytime Sammy . That what friends are for he said leaving as he kissed her on the cheek he shouted to the kids see you later alligator in a while crocodile Miles said laughing.

Your such a nerd Sierra said laughing as Sam closed the door then turning around lo the prying eyes of Sierra and Miles. What she said watching them closely what was that about Sierra asked.

She didn't want to lie to them but they did need to know that well after you guys told me about what you been through it got me to thinking of my childhood and let's just say i was really emotional so Olly stayed with me she said clearing her throat.

Any way enough about that are you guys ready for mid winter break how about we take a trip she said to get there minds off Oliver staying. Cool they said in excitement but were would go the kids asked. We can go sailing somewhere warm you have a boat that's awesome Miles says I will map it out and we will leave friday afternoon.

Now come on and get ready for school she said grabbing her coffee and going to get dress. She dropped them off to School then feeling a bit nostalgic she went to the flower and got roses and Lilies to take to Lila and Danny's.

She came around the corner and that's were she found him "Jason" what are you doing here. But when he turned around to faces her how he looked is what thawed her her broken heart a little. His eyes were blood shot red and he looked broken and lost and that broke her heart.

She seen him lost before when Michael they thought Michael died but not both on top of that she noticed the bottle of scotch in his hand. Are Michael and Morgan ok she asked oh my gosh is jake ok yeah they there fine Jason responded ok then what's the Hell has got you dead drunk at 9:30 in the morning ? If that's not then what the Hell is it.

I'm sorry Sam for everything you were right I threw it all away for someone who wasn't worth it. Which only confused her even more what are you talking about .


	15. Chapter 15: New beginnings

Thank you for your reviews you all have been a constant motivator unknowingly giving me ideas thank you for your time.

Metro Court

Mr. Cassadine what do I owe the pleasure Oliver said as he made is way out the bedroom showered and changed walking into the living room of his hotel suite. We need to talk Nikolas said sitting in the opposite chair fix his suit jacket while Oliver put on his shoes.

What is it that we need to speak of Mr. Cassadine Olly asked " My Cousin" come on not you too Cono man he said under his breathe. Listen hear me out I want to know how do I protect her and my aunt from any of this. You don't know my aunt she is very persistent and she will find out and then what.

Olly sighs get her to leave it alone it's only going to make her feel worse and remind her she has two other children who need her protection the man says. Nikolas was able to read between the lines "it's that bad is it" Nikolas said while his heart broke for his cousin and his aunt. Just be there and be present and don't waffle between doing right by her and standing by that Elizabeth chick. She is already feels like second best to the wench so be steadfast.

Mr. Cassadine you dont need to protect anything right now I will tell you if otherwise happens. Why is that Oliver Nikolas ask because you can't kill what you think is dead Oliver said. I get that your not your brother and you want know for complete different reasons but how far are you willing to go for her. Because right now your in between a rock and a hard place between her and your brother.

I don't intend on letting anyone hurt much less Lucky or anyone else Nikolas says. I respect that but right all is well ok so you don't have to worry ok Oliver said shaking his hand when he left. Oliver picked up the phone K.K I need you to start doing that thing for me were going to tell her and i need them to be prepared tato he said as he hung up.

Queen of Angel cemetery

Jason what the Hell are you talking about Sam asked more confused. I saying sorry I'm so sorry it's all my fault he said " that much is clear Jason" so what brought on this deep rooted regret and the need to get drunk at our daughters grave she said bending down putting flowers on Lila and Danny's graves.

He thought back to last night and what he found out how could he burden her with that she lost so much already. Jason stumble to his feet I'm just saying sorry and your were right it could never work Elizabeth Sam could tell he was there all night but something was off he was off.

Sam rolled her eyes you never answered my Question why are you here drinking at 9:30 in the morning. He whispered talking to my daughter with tears in his eyes as he took another long drink of scotch. Why now Jason you didn't think of her when you threaten to kill her mother so why now.

It was like a stabbed to the heart because she is the only child I could ever had he said barely a whisper. What the hell does that mean Jason Sam said with slight annoyance with his evasive answers. You know what I'm not surprised I'm use to your lies so I don't care my God Jason what happened to. Has lying become who you are now because I got to tell you this version of you sucks. She says storming away Sam !Sam! He yelled behind her trying to catch up with her.

He just closed his eyes and sighed the deep regret and the mess he made with his life as he made his way to his bike and took that short drive home.

Jason's penthouse

When he opened the door Spinelli jumped umm Stone Cold I thought the evildoers had caused you harm but alas your here in one peace. Mr. Sir and the maternal one have both called several times. Umm looking at his friends disheveled look and blood shot eyes Stone Cold have any harm come to little stone cold.

Not that I know of last time I knew Jake was fine and with his parents Spinelli watched in confusion as Jason ascended the stair. He stood baffled for several minutes before there was an constant knocking at the door. He opened it to find Elizabeth standing rushing in her appearance seems to be just as disheveled as his friend but her yes were desperate and Frantic.

Is Jason here she said frantically searching over the apartment with her eyes, is the wee one alright Spinelli asked. Elizabeth shifted nervously yeah Jake is fine is Jason home, umm yes he just arrived a short while ago.

She attempted to go up the stairs but was met with Jason presence at the top glaring at her. You shouldn't be here I told you not to come here he said coldly that sent a shiver down Spinelli spine. Spinelli can you leave us please she says as Jason brushed by her and opened the door.

Spinelli was frozen in fear he didn't know what transpired between stone cold and the maternal one that would have Stone Cold treat her with such hostility. Elizabeth leave you shouldn't be here leave now Jason said trying not to lose his cool.

I'm not letting you throw us away without a fight please Jason let me explain. " LEAVE NOW AND DONT EVER COME BACK ELIZABETH YOUR NOT WELCOMED HERE. WHATEVER WE WERE WE WILL NEVER BE FONT WANT TO SEE AGAIN AND YOU SAY NOTHING TO SAM YOU HEAR ME NOTHING NOW GET OUT. Jason please just let me explain she said pleading with him "GET OUT" was the only thing he said before she scurried away.

Jason slammed the door and made his way up stairs s slamming his room door. Spinelli was so scared he didn't know what to do finally gaining his equilibrium he grabbed his computer bag and left in a haste.

Sam 's penthouse

Mother she said entered her apartment what are you doing here I wasn't expecting you Sam said giving her mother a hug as she put her jacket on the chair before sitting on the couch. Well I wanted to speak with you Alexis said, about what sam asked looking at her mother. Dr. Tavares how do you to know each other were did you meet Alexis asked . Mommy! Not you too please Sam said, nothing like that Sam i just want to know about your life you never talk about it is all.

Ohh Sam said there isn't much to tell Sam says we moved around alot never really staying one place to long she said shrugging my shoulders. Did you spend a lot of time together Alexis asked when I was in town, look mom her mother was my pediatrician nothing major you know Sam said being evasive.

Then there was a knock at the door " Are you expecting anyone Alexis says, not that I know of Sam replied getting up to answer the door. Who is it ?Sam asked " Yo soy Oliver" he said Sam laughed trying to hide her smile as she opened the door.

He put the bouquet of flowers in front of his face Flores me Amor he said smiling as he brought them down Ohh I didn't know you had company. He took three lilies out and handed them to Alexis then the rest to Sam "Wow" was all Alexis said.

Sam rolled her eyes knowing Olly always the charmer thank you she said taking the flowers and putting it in a vase . Mom this is my friend Oliver , Oliver this my mother Alexis Davis she said introducing them. Well it's nice to meet your acquaintance Ms Davis he said kissing her hand.

It's nice to meet you as well how do you know my daughter Alexis asked something in his eyes was alluring and just a little dangerous as she look him over. Sammy and I are old friends Oliver answered. She certainly has a handful of that coming out are you any relation to Dr. Tavares she asked the man.

Yes ma'am she is my sister Oliver answered hmmm Really Alexis asked Yes ma'am Oliver replied. So you just both showed up in the same town at the same time. He laughed no i actually dropped in to see her this is the first time she has been state side. I haven't seen my sister in 3 years because she was in the middle east.

What is it that you do Mr .Tavares Alexis asked ,Sorry Mr. Tavares is my father me I'm just Oliver he replies. I apologize Alexis says what do you do , I work as a consultant for a security firm he said with a smile Sam breathe sigh of relief when we n he spoke. That's when Alexis phone beeped she picked up her phone and read the text message will duty calls she got her purse and went to pick it up her coat and put it on but Oliver beat her to the punch and he help her put it on.

Alexis looked floored Sam chuckle and shook her head as she help gave her mother a hug and a kiss Alexis mouthed to Sam i like him as she left bye mom Sam said trying to ignore her. As she closed the door so that's your mom huh he said with a smile I think she likes me he said winking at her.

As she walked toward the chair he grabbed her hand and pulled her too him and kissing her man I wanted to do that since i got here. Sam giggled as she sat on his lap as he started to kiss her neck as she closed her eyes she coughed so what's brings you by she said as he continued to nibbled and suck on her neck Olly she moaned.

That's when he stopped god I love when you say that he said biting his lips as she started into his light brown eyes. But yes I came here to see if you want go out to lunch with me he asked. It's 10:30 Sam replied and by the time we get there it will be 11:30 ish 12:00. Sure she said were are we going Sam asked, he shook his head I'm not telling you he said with a sly grin.

"It's like that" she said laughing as she turned around straddling his hips pushing forward as her breast touched his chest can I persuaded you into change your mind. He swallow hard and picked her up and put her on the ground don't doddle Sammy time is of the esse he said tapping his watch.

Sam crossed her arms across her chest and pouted wow pulling out the big guns huh Oliver said laughing. No pouting Sammy vamos mujer he said as he opened the door "Fine" Sam said grabbing her jacket as they closed the door. He went to kiss her but she moved her face as she locked the door.

Don't be like that Sammy he said grabbing her face and kissing her and giving her bottom lip a small tug as he palmed her face gently in his hands. I promise you your going to love my surprise you deserve to be wowed he said looking into her eyes giving her one more kiss before he grabbed her hand and led the way. Who is he Elizabeth said watching from the corner game on Sam she said with a smirk.

They drove for about an hour outside Port Charles before they stopped at a marina they have a lot of small restaurants here but I know this guy who owns a restaurant here he said parking and leading her to the restaurant.

Wow Sam said its beautiful Olly how you find this place she said in awe, well after i left Boston i drove around looking for low key spots to brood you know. You noo she said laughing yeah i know right he said making a funny face at her.

They entered the restaurant were they walked to a special room that was filled with flowers. Olly you didn't have too do this Sam said he kissed her head I know he replied as he took her coat and held her chair out as she sat he took his coat of and rested on the chair. As the owner made his entrance "Manolo" what's going on brother he said giving him a five and a hug what's going on man he said with a smile.

Sam this is my buddy Alexander and Alexander this Sam wow your gorgeous hon what are you doing with this jerk Alexander says. Sam blushes and laughs I don't know my self she said winking at Oliver. Hey guy Oliver said looking at him with a raised eyebrows how are Katherine and the children Oliver asked.

There all well thanks she is pregnant with another one Alexander says my goodness man y'all don't stop do y'all Oliver says . How many is it now what five Oliver said Heyy man Alexander said it numbers three and four I hoping ones a boy so we can be done. How many do you have Sam asked politely noooooo Sammy don't ask him that Oliver said plopping down in his chair.

Alexander took out his wallet this Aiya she is 8 and this is 5 year old Zoe there excited about the babies he said doting on his kids. Sam looked up at Oliver who was now pouting which only made Sam laugh even harder.

She patted him on the his cheeks no pouting right she said he bust out laughing I guess. I'm doing it again huh I'm cramping your style an it I Alexander said no don't worry about it you have a beautiful family Sam says. Yes you are cramping my style very much Alex Oliver says . Sam mouthed to him i will make it up to you she said giggling I'm going to hold you to that McCall Oliver says.

Ok i will leave you two kids to it your waiter will be in to take your drink orders and I will start you off with appetizers then the meal enjoy guys he said leaving. When it was just the two of them Sam says why does this feel like a date she asked because it is Oliver replied. Oliver we said but he cut her off I know what we said Sam but you deserve to be courted and token out on dates and romantic rendezvous and i will not diminish your worth to just sex ok he said.

"Got it "Sam said you deserve more then that he said grinning at her she blushed so what does this mean exactly she said giggling does it means that I'm your girlfriend still laughing. Damn right he said reaching over the table catching her in a heated kiss when the waiter coughed excuse I didn't mean to interrupt the young man said no intrusion Oliver says sitting back in his chair.

He took there drink order and made his exit so how do you feel about that Sam Oliver asked surprisingly good Sam answered so I guess that means your sticking around huh Sam said with a smile. Yes I am Oliver said grinning as the waiter brought in there drinks and appetizers.

So I was planning a trip for me and the kids Sam said would you want to go she asked. Sure we're your plans on heading north or south Oliver said I don't know I haven't mapped it out yet Sam answered. Well captain I'm sure we can figure it out between the two of us together he said winking. They ate and planned to were they will go Oliver paid as they left and thanked Alex and said they will come again.

We should beat traffic as they walked hand in hand to the car so we can pick up the kids he said yeah thank you Sam said when they got in the car. Your welcome but get use too it ok he said kissing her. Sam fell asleep while they drove Oliver just peeked at her and smiled feeling at peace. When they finally got back to Port Charles they picked up the kids and brought them home.

He pulled into the garage the kids jumped out making a beeline towards the building. So you coming up Sam asked not tonight go spend time with the kids he said they needed it kissing her on the head. Bye she said call me when you get back to the hotel ok alright bye he said watching them go inside the building.

He picked up his phone yeah primo me and Sammy are leaving in a few days for a week when we come back i will tell her but i hope it doesn't back fire Oliver says with a sigh.


	16. Chapter 16: The trip

Sam's penthouse

After the kids had gotten ready for bed Sam sat up flicking through channels on the Tv were she go an unsettling feeling. She felt as though she was forgetting something when her phone beep she looked down at her phone and smiled just as she was about to make a phone call her phone rang hey she said.

I was just calling to say goodnight Oliver said laughing its kind of boring going to bed alone when my newly made girlfriend is all the way across town sleeping by her self I have a problem with that Oliver says. Sam says what do you suppose we do about that she says giggling.

I propose that tomorrow right after you take the kids to school you come by me and you know give me some cuddle time he said laughing. That's when Sam burst into laughter really she said hey you laugh but everyone needs some cuddle time Olly said. We will see I have to do some stuff get the boat ready for our trip I got some ideas about were.

Following morning Oliver had just finished at the hotel gym when there was a knock at the door he put the shirt down and answered."Miles" what are you doing here looking out the door ,does Sam know your here? Why aren't you in school.

The man asked looking down at him I need to talk to you man to man Miles said looking him dead in the face. Oliver smirked ok come in the boy came in have a seat Oliver said what's on your mind. I know that your spending a lot time with us and I want to know we're you stood.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at the boy Miles looked him dead in the eyes and said I'm not joking. I don't want to see Sam cry or get hurt i hear her sometimes but you can't tell her I know the boy said. Every guy from dick head cop to who yells and bitches to the brick wall that all he does is stare at her from a far. All they every do is hurt her and she is my mom and I dont want to see her hurt the little boy said.

Guess what little man I'm not dick head cop or the brick wall and I have no intention on hurting your mommy ok. Now I will tell you this adults have disagreements many because Sammy is highly stubborn but i digress and we will yell but I will never hurt her. Now I will give you my word never ever hurt her ok now let me teach you something your word Miles means everything its all you have you hear me. The boy shook his head yes now why are you not in school.

Miles shrugs I need to talk to you and it was important that I do this the boy said bluntly. Ok now let me get my shirt on and I will take you back to school alright Oliver said sliding his t shirt and sweater on. He grabbed his coat let's go little man as he opened the door Sam was standing there in a long trench coat.

Miles what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in school. Ummm the boy hesitated then quipped what are you doing here Oliver chuckled. Sam's head jerked back As Miles looks up him and smiled, Sam pulled her coat a little tighter dont change the subject mister. You belong in school Sam said and we were going there right now let's go, Miles ran to press the elevator as Oliver closed the door he pulled Sam by the waist and whispered in her ear don't be mad at him.

On the ride back to the hotel Sam asked what did Miles want, Oliver shrugged its nothing just man stuff. Sam was quiet it for a bit is that ok with you Sam Oliver asked it didn't want to over step. She smiled no its ok she said looking at him he needs that in his life and i want to know if you can be that for him you know that man in his life to teach him stuff Sam says.

Yes I will be honored to do so for him and Sierra Oliver said reaching over and holding her hand. Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes thanks she says wiping a stray tear away. But you know what this means right Oliver said getting excited , What Olly she staring at him "this means Sammy , this Means I'm your baby daddy he says laughing." Gosh shut up" you just know had to ruin the moment right Sam said chuckling come on Sammy it was to good not to say Oliver says as they pulled into the metro court garage.

What's with the trench coat Sammy, she looked at him slyly i'm not telling you she said walking to the elevator. Catch me and you find out she says oh really Oliver says making chase as the elevator grabbing her by her waist.

Sam giggled as he picked her up then put her down and brought her back against the wall pressing the floor. I caught you do I get I peak she shook her head nope grinning at him from ear to ear as he picked her up what if I take Oliver says looking at her hotly just then the elevator dinged he put her down as Diane walked in.

She looked shocked she coughed I'm sorry I interrupting Diane said, Sam covered her face giggling and Oliver blushed. Diane Miller she said outstretched her hand Oliver he said holding her hand gently Diane said wow I like him Sam. Sam buried her face in Oliver's back as they made there way out of the elevator.

Oliver burst out laughing now maybe you can show me what's under that jacket nope Mr. Tavares you have been very very bad. He jog and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked back to his hotel room.

Sam opened her jacket Oliver stood there stunned then he bit his fist and mumbled ahh por Dios. But the moment is gone and with that I'm going to change How and Why Oliver says. I bribed the housekeeper to bring my bag up on the way up Sam said skipping to the bathroom. You dont play fair Sammy wait until the summer time and I start showing my goodies sighed.

He thought for a bit and went after your killing me you locked the door really Samantha not cool not cool at all he said shaking his head. Sam came out she found him sitting at the table staring out the window she sat on top his lap and said beautiful view right yeah he answered smiling as they sat in silence.

I got a route figure out Sam said yeah what's the plan captain we can cruise the Atlantic and head south. I like that idea we can draw it up on the map I have a surprise for you but it comes in a few days Oliver said.

Sam turn to looked at him with excitement in her eyes what did you get me she said smiling. I'm not telling you he said grinning from ear to ear ,why not Sam said pouting because then you won't be surprised. And i like seeing you surprised your like a kid at Christmas time he said holding her close as he kissed her throat.

Fine I wil have a couple of surprises myself you know Sam said, oh yay Oliver said I'm a patient man Sammy.

Few days later

Alexis and the girls were at Sam's house helping them get packed so is the boat stocked Alexis asked "Yes" Sierra said taking the words right out of here mouth. She stocked it yesterday after Oliver caught the bags that she stopped when she slipped on the ice Sierra said laughing. Not fun Sierra Sam said coming into the living room with her bags.

Just a little funny Sam Sierra said still laughing, go and get your stuff Sam said Krissy says who is Oliver. Her boyfriend Sierra said coming back in the room with her bags , Sierraa Sam said groaning to herself. Boyfriend what Boyfriend Molly said, you can sugarcoat it for Miles all you want but they are definitely she looked up and saw the look on Sam and Alexis face they are really good friends Sierra finished.

Finally getting we're Sierra was getting ready to go Kristina burst into laughter, Molly sat thinking i don't get it she said it's nothing Molls. Reading the look on her mother's face Kristina plucked Sierra let's go missy Sierra said what did I do Molly come on we have to grab the rest of the stuff.

So Oliver huh Alexis says we're really good friends Sam replied hoping to get from her mother's question. Moving through her apartment Alexis put her hands up Sam stop I know that you are more then really good friends. Diane told me she saw you a few days ago with a Latin stud with gorgeous eyes and a body like a god. Sam groaned mommm please but before she could answer the door opened and Oliver walks in with Miles over his shoulder.

Sammy I got his hair cut and can I tell the boy hair look sharp Oliver putting him on his feet. Miles pulled his hat off cool right mommy as the boy beamed as he plopped down in the middle of Sam and Alexis. Yeah baby you look really good Sam said as the girls came back in the room.

Nice to see you again Ms Davis how are you Oliver said with a smile, Oliver these are my sister Krissy and Molly Sam said introducing them. Molly blurted out your very handsome as she covered her mouth sorry she said. Oliver got down to Molly's your a Cutie too and your going to break a lot of hearts little lady he said kissing her hand then winked at her.

Nice to meet you as well he said greeting Kristina with a hug and a kiss. And now you bring it in before I take it come on now we an it got all day now. Siri I'm bigger so can get you ,come now Sierra watched trying to anticipate he moves. She tried to bolt past but he caught her and put kiss all over her faces. Ahh come on that was slobbery Sierra said wiping her face off not cool Oliver not cool. Miles laughed as he leaned on Sam as him and Oliver slapped gives as he walked by and sat down.

So our we ready Oliver 'yes' for the most part those are our bags right there Sam says alright I will take it and put it in the car. What's in the bag Alexis asked Miles video games the boy said smiling oh mommy can I take Boxing Oliver said to ask you first to see if it was ok. Smiling Sam said sure I can teach you a thing or too but I want to learn from a boy cause I'm a boy Miles said.

As all the girls look at him funny Molly says that stupid there are professional woman boxers. As Oliver walked back in with all the eyes going from him back to Miles, Alexis says I guess you think girls aren't good at boxing either.

Whoa I am not hoping on that dog pile got got damn it boy what did you do Oliver said as he shook his head. Umm Miles and are are going to take the rest of the stuff down to the car ok by my goodness boy I remind me to teach you about tact . You never ever say in room full of women that you rather learn from a dude your outnumbered.

They stopped at Kelly's on there way to the docks to pick up Sam's boat, when Spinelli saw Sam he approached her while the kids were with Oliver. Fair Samantha May i speak to you a moment sure spinelli what's up she said smiling. The Jackal deeply regrets not taking your pain in to consideration and has not been a very good friend to you and he is regrettably sorry that he was not a better friend after all you have done for the jackal.

Aww Spinelli I forgive she said pulling him into a hug the young man smiled you will not regret it. Don't make me have to she said kissing him on the cheek, how are your young ones he said you are radiant as ever. My gosh Spinelli they are great you know Sam said smiling it's everything I every wanted.

As Oliver and the kids came in Sammy the kids a hungry feed them Oliver said yeah I got the food you guys ready. Oliver looked from Sam to Spinelli is everything ok yeah she said everything is fine Sam said winking at him. Matter of fact I have someone I want you to meet as Oliver Damian Spinelli but everyone calls himself Spinelli.

Your Maxie's friend the kids said in unison yeah that is I the jackal Spinelli replied. Nice to meet Spinelli Oliver said shaking his hand he wasn't use to people Speaking to him and not posturing or trying to intimidate but spoke to him like another person

Well we should go if we want to hit open sea anytime soon Oliver says nice meeting you Spinelli. When they got to the Docks Sam said were the Hell is my boat she says I had it moved to Martha Vineyard so we can just sail the Atlantic or the Pacific Oliver says. How are we getting the boat Sam said looking at him by jet he said smiling at her that's were your surprise is. As Jason saw the four of them as he watched from distance you have a jet Sam asked him yup on standby Oliver says.

Fine she said but I want my surprise first Sam said as they mad there way back towards the car. Cool are you going to fly it yourself Miles asked, I could bit I won't this time I want to be with you guys. You know how to fly a plane Sierra asked I sure do my Tio taught me cool Sierra said.

It broke Jason heart to see her with this guy and felt something off about him that's when his phone rang yeah Robin I will be there in Ten minutes. When he got to the hospital there Lucky and Elizabeth were waiting Jason Elizabeth said trying to make her way to him he put up his hands to stop her. Robin please she opened the paper and read through it she looked up and close the letter um Jason...


	17. Chapter 17: Reap what you sow

**Thank you for all your comments you guys have kept me going and given more fire to write this story. I'm stoked you guys love Oliver as much as I do you will find out a lot about him and Elena and what they were afraid of Sam remembering and Why they don't want it to come out. And yes it fun to watch Jason suffer because he deserved but and much more thanks there is more to come.**

Jason I'm sorry but Jake isn't your son Robin said , how is that possible that can't be i saw the test myself Elizabeth said. And were is that test that said jason was the father Elizabeth Lucky asked. I burned it it Lucky I didn't want you to know couldn't hurt you like that Lucky you were just getting started in your recovery. Lucky scoffs because lying to me was much better i mean my God Elizabeth you made me jump through hoops trying to fix our relationship.

What were you really holding out for Jason to be with you because he left you at go back with Sam. No lucky I just She said but it was what Lucky saw in her eyes is what gave it away to him you knew he was mine this whole time didn't you Elizabeth. You pawned my son off on him to get him didn't you and don't lie to me I'm done with your lies.

Just answer the Question Elizabeth she stuttered no why would I do that I could never hurt you or Jason that way. The both of you have a piece of my heart don't you see that it was her she just had to ruin it she should have just left. That is when Jason snapped you lied to keep me away from Sam he said looking at her incredulously.

She doesn't love you like I do Jason she was with that guy just weeks after breaking up with Lucky The both of you were better off she ranted. A cold chill ran through everyone in the room don't ever Speak to Elizabeth you are dead to me we are nothing your nothing to me. So you knew he wasn't my son and you lied to me about me having a child knowing what that meant to me Jason replied.

What did you think it would make up for killing my child 2 years ago Robin's head spun around what so mean Jason and why would Elizabeth do that Robin said flabbergasted. Go ahead tell her how Sam was pregnant during the outbreak and you kept quiet and never said a word to anybody.

How is that possible Sam was my patient oh my god Jason had i known I would have fought for your child. Robin it's not your fault its hers she didn't say anything and why Elizabeth explain that to me Lucky says.

Jason was numb he had nothing left as he left as he stormed out before he hurt anyone. How could you do that Robin says why would you do that to him knowing how much they wanted children. She shook heard head and ran after Jason but he was already gone.

Jason's penthouse

When he got home he broke every piece of furniture it his house before sunk down on the floor and downed a bottle of scotch. When Spinelli and Maxie came in it was dark and old when they flicked the lights on they had found Jason in the dark past out with the bottle in one hand and with a picture of Sam in the other hand.

Umm the Jackal will assist Maximista another time Stone Cold needs the jackal assistance right. Please just go Spinelli said as he started to clean up I'm valkyre the Jackal is in dire need of your assistance Stone cold needs you he said into the phone.

Spinelli tried to pry the picture from his head but got the shock of his life when Jason mumbled I never meant I could never kill. He froze just has he turned to see Carly in the door that she slammed what!. That jolted Jason from his sleep you threaten to kill Sam for Elizabeth really Carly yelled.

What what happened Carly as he looked to Carly and Spinelli who couldn't look at him he saw something in the young man's eyes that he never saw before. Spinelli grabbed his computer bag and got ready to make his exist , we got work to do Spinelli Jason said. When he Spinelli turned around with the same anger and hurt he sees in Sam's eyes. Do it your self Spinelli said I can't be here right now the young man said leaving hastily. SPINELLI Jason yelled come back here what's his problem Jason asked looking at carly who had anger brimming in her eyes.

So are you going to tell what's going and why your drunk as a dog and then you can tell me why your place looks like this Jason. he just looked at Carly I dont want to talk about it. Good then you can listen a tell me why you threaten to kill Sam lets talk about that.

He looked down I thought i was protecting my son Carly and thought she put him in danger. What's going on Jason Carly said pleading as she saw the pain in his eyes. He mumbles Jake isn't my son she lied he never was he said barely a whisper what Carly said are you fucking kidding me. I will kill that bitch myself Carly said as she got up no Carly just leave it alone he said warning her. I'm going to get the broom and were going to clean up she says going to the kitchen.

Robin knocks on the door when Jason opened she burgled in I know it's not my place Jason but you need to tell Sam about the baby before she hears it from someone else Robin says. She coming looked around Jason what happened here I can't tell her Robin when all she can be do is be hurt I hurt her enough Robin . When Carly walked in what baby coming in with the broom.

Ummm sorry I didn't know any one was here I'm going to go please think about what I just said she said holding his face she kissed him on the cheek and left. Sensing it was serious What baby Jason Carly asked again this time it was more of a demand. Jason sighed and said the baby me and Sam should had if Elizabeth would have opened her mouth.

This bitch again my gosh Jason what does that mean during the outbreak Sam was pregnant and Elizabeth claims she forget when she found out Lucky was missing and she lost the paper work in the chaos. No no Jason she shook her head why why would she do that and she figured if she said Jake was mine it wouldn't up for it.

So you threaten Sam for nothing none of it was true the person who valued your life that made sure you came back to us that Sam how could you do that Jason. Why do you think Spinelli couldn't leave here fast enough Jason he looks up to you. I KNOW CARLY I MESSED UP HOW DO I FIX THAT I TOOK HAT LOVED THE MOST AND TRASHED IT THERE IS NO GOING BACK.

I mad that one have to day this but I agree with Robin you have to tell her and this is your chance to make it up to her. Me personally I would let you do a lot of groveling but you know Sam Jason. As mad and hurt as she is at you deep down she still loves you. So go and talk to her Jason and this can open things up for you guys to grieve together your child and you guys can start to heal together Carly says.

I can't he said , do you not love her any more what's the problem Jace Carly says asking her friend. She isn't here she left a couple of hours ago with the kids and that guy. Ohh you mean tall dark and handsome sorry Carly says what!he is hot Carly says but you know her heart Jason she loves you not him Jason remember that.

Jason what did she do to deserve that you lied to protect that bitches Halo I'm mean come on Jason . I told you she isn't as innocent as she seemed . I told you Sam told you but you let it happen. Elizabeth was never your friend Jason she was only your friend when I was convenient for her.

I going honest with you Jason you let her play you were was that friendship when she held a gun on you for Ric, where was her friendship when you and Courtney lost your baby, or when you lost and when lost Lila or when we thought we lost Michael or when you were having seizures where was she Jason. I maybe combative but i have always been there tell me a time when you need a friend before 2 years ago. Can you honestly say she was there for you Jason Carly asked.

Jason sat and thinking I know your right Carly I know it done already Jason says ,but you will have to tell Sam to yourself because if Elizabeth tell her it will be to Spite her.

Sam's boat

The kids were in awe as they played with the videogames they seem happy Oliver says yeah this is all I want for them. If you go down to the captains cabin your find your surprise he whispered in her ear as they watched the sunset. I was about to say you holding out on me Tavares Sam said never that Oliver replies.

Missed this so much you know it's so calming she said leaning back into his arms just the calm sound of the sea its like a lullaby. So what's keeps you on land Oliver ask the same thing that keeps you in one place Sam says. My sister's needed me around so I stayed then my revenge and job kept me there than I lost my job so.

Now I have new reason to stay Sam said looking back at the kids I have been so bitter and angry and i just realized no one is worth my self respect. What about you huh she said poking him in his chest I didn't stay in one place to long.

I liked being on the road by myself you know or on a job, but Ellie said something to me the other day about not running anymore because there is no life in it. I was basically existing you know not living a life it gets pretty lonely out there. What was your favorite place to be? Sam asked ummm let's see my favorite place would have to be new Zealand it was just breathtaking. Come on Let's go in side and cook some food for the kids he said pulling her inside.

I'm going to make my famous chilli he said smiling you mean your father's famous chilli with fried green plantain Sam said laughing. Hey don't knock it Sammy it saved us hungry nights when mami was working Oliver says. 'Come on Sam you know my father' nothing is any good without fried plantains he said laughing hysterically.

After Dinner they decide to play girls verse boys they were tied at three games a it was the boys turn draw 4 Sammy reverse back to me Miles said draw two Siri Miles said laughing and bam we win Miles said slamming his card. No way you guys cheated Sam said throwing her cards down, sore loser hmm Sammy "don't be a poor sport' Hmmm Oliver says laughing.

'Shut up 'Sam said pouting no way you guys definitely cheated Sierra said you to Siri" don't be sore loser ladies "could have been anyone's game we just came out on top that's all. Sam walked by a whispered I will come out on top later she said with a seductive grin" awww girl you done messed up now "Oliver said

Alright kids time for bed Sam said ahhh man not yet we're not ready the kids said as they ran down to the cabins Sierra was almost off the cane. Can I drive the boat Miles said as they walked down stairs sure sweetheart will teach you." Cool " Miles says , who knows maybe we can go scuba diving i have my scuba gear. And look for sunken treasure the little boy said getting excited yeah sure you guys will learn a lot of things out here on the water.

Cool mommy can we stay with you forever Miles asked that is the plan and if I get my way" Hell yeah "Sam said as she tucked him in. Miles jumped up and hugged her and whispered good because i like living with you and having Mrs. Quartermaine and Ms Davis as my grandma's. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep the boy asked innocently Siri isn't here he said shrugging his shoulders.

I'm sorry bud Sam said I just thought you two would love your own space. It's ok Sam i like my own room I'm just use to Siri being there all the time she is my best friend. Ok we will fix it tomorrow Sam s a I'd kissing him on his forehead as he got comfortable

Ok she said as he laid his head on her shoulder and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: The calm before the storm

While Sam was in with Miles , Oliver found Sierra pacing in her room as he watched from the door can't sleep he said from the door. What's on your mind slim he said I don't she said shrugging her shoulders do you think Miles is ok Sierra asks. I think so Sam is with him right now. Oh ok because doesn't like to sleep alone you know Sierra says, you worry about him when he isn't with you Oliver says.

Yeah he was always with me he cried a lot when he first came to the Turners and then would pick on him Sierra said. He use to have this stuff rabbit that he got from his birth mother but Mrs Turners son Jack set it on fire. That's when when I stayed close so he wouldn't cry or get scared I'm just saying what if he doesn't need me anymore. Is Sam mad at me or does she just want to keep Miles the girl asked.

Oliver smiled at her I doubt he is always going to need especially out there in the world Siri. A world that you two already know can be harsh and about Sam want Miles and not you just isn't true Ok you two mean the world to her don't ever doubt that. Then why did she separate us Sierra asked, honestly Sierra I don't think Sam meant anything by it i think she just saw it as your two growing kids who need there own space.

Why then I dont get it Sierra said well with you being a teenage girl and him being an eight year old boy you know. So that doesn't matter with me and Miles umm Oliver rubbed the back of his neck well I'm sure she saw it like your older girl and your going to go through girl stuff that he don't need to know about just yet. You mean ! ahhhh Oliver said cutting her off yeah stuff like that.

We're you just about to give me the birds and the bees talk Sierra says, God No Oliver shouted because that would be creepy she said. They sat in silence dude your really bad at this Sierra said looking over at Oliver yeah I know the man replied.

But if you want me to give you that talk i can I will give you the one my father gave my sister Oliver coughed it goes like this. Nena it's a like a pearl and Sierra jumped and covered his mouth STOP!... right now Oliver laughed. Sierra looked at him and shook her head gosh your annoying she said as she began to laugh.

Sam stuck her head in hey you ok here yeah doofus over here just weirded us both out she says ." Do i want to know "Sam says as she came in and fold her feet under her and sat down,Oliver shook his head no you do not I'm going to go now. Making a hastily retreat.

Sam looked at her with a raise eyebrows just as she was getting ready to ask Sierra shook her head really fast. You can go in with Miles if you want I know he misses you he was trying to be brave and tough but your his security Sam said. But I want you to know that you guys have me and Olly and whole lot of other people ok.

Sierra i want me and Oliver to be what you are to Miles you have us and me especially and I'm not changing my mind on that. So you go to bed my sweet girl Sam said kissing her on the fore head. Ok thanks Sam the girl said making her way to Miles cabin.

Sam looked at the cameras and saw he was above deck that gave her time to change into her outfit. Oliver just watched as the boat eased on the sea as a calm came over him God please do let her hurt any more then she has has he ran his hands down his five clock shadow.

Attention first mate Tavares he turned to find Sam standing there in a white lace bra with whit and black lace boy shorts with her new captains hat tilted to the side on her head. Ahh ayy captain first mate Tavares reporting for duty he said with a grin how you like your hat captain as he kissed her. I think it ties the whole outfit together don't you think so she said smiling him.

She stopped short in kissing then pulled away look at her with a shortness of breathe what happen. I have plans for you follow me she said sashaying away Cono man he said as he hurried behind her.

He step into the room it was filled with candles and some smooth R&B playing he smiled you did this for me he said in awe. Yea I figured I do something nice for you seeing as how your my baby daddy all she said giggling. Trust me McCall you have my full undivided attention as she pushed him on the bed.

As she climbs on top of him of him and he throws the hat to the side as she slowly grinds on top of him. He pulls his T-Shirt over head As he kiss her down her neck picking and sucking on her flesh as as tugs at his curly hair.

Oliver whispered in her ear God you just dont know what you do me as he grips the back of her hair leaving a hot trail down her chest. As his other hand unsnapped her bra setting her free as he picks her up and her down on the. He alternates between both breast licking and sucking as she grips his head to her chest.

As he made his way down her stomach he picked her legs up and put them on his shoulders as he kissed her heated womanhood and began to suck on her and rub her until her body shivered then he pulled the panties of and devoured her with his tongue As she painted ohh Gawd oh Gawd Olly before he stuck his tongue inside her and it brought her over the edge and he continued until he drank all of her nectar.

Before he replaced his fingers were his tongue was and slowly stroked her insides she was so wind tight all she could pants i... I...I...Can't Olly I.. Can't. Then he started to go faster thrusting fingers inside her Sam thought she would explode he than began licking and sucking on her clit as she sang out his name over and over before he brought her over again.

She was completely spent she laid the not being able to move trying to catch her breathe. As he made his way back up capturing her lips as he slip his pants of he sat up to get a condom when she pushed him on his back kissing and biting his chest.

She got to his boxers and slid them down as his erection out she stroked him slowly before she licked the precum of as she took him in her mouth slowly inch by inch while she played with his balls fuck fuck he pants. When his erection pop out her mouth as she sucked on his balls he gripped hair for dear life.

Ay dios mio as he curse in both english and Spanish as she takes more of him inside her mouth her head Bob's up and down as she goes faster between sucking and stroking. She felt him go tight she just went faster, He uttered in Spanish ay dios mio no puedo please As he tightened his grip on her hair until he exploded inside her mouth. As she slow down as he body jerked until he stopped what the fuck was all he could say .

As she got up and claimed his lips biting and sucking on his tongue as she held on to him tightly as he impaled her with his engorged manhood as screamed in pleasure into there kiss. He moved slowly in and out of her walls as he whispered to her dime como quieres princesa, quieres que te haga amor.

All she could do is shake her head as he moved in and out of her in a slow tantalizing rhythmic motion as he held her in his arms it was in that moment Sam felt safe again. She circled her hips as she moved in time with him as he laid her down and with each tantalizing thrust she felt her floating. That's when she whispered go faster and he looked into her eyes as he pulled all the way out then slammed back inside her going fast and slow.

He held her hands above her head as that is when Oliver knew he would do anything for her she was apart of him now. they work each other until they brought each other into most intoxicating orgasm. As he pulled out of her he kissed her a pulled her into his arms and in the moment they were insync.

As they fell asleep Sam couldn't help but to feel at peace she felt her self falling for him she wonder was he.

Port Charles

Ellie was moving the rest of the stuff in when Some pushed her in the house as she came in she reached for her gun. And turned around I will drop you were you stand if you even breathe wrong you hear me

Elena it's me the man said as he took his hood off his head Jesus fucking Christ Dre you scared the shit out of me what the fuck is wrong with you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just had to move fast Ellie he said, do you know there is a man watching you you out there. Oh god Dre please tell me you didn't kill him Elena begged no I didn't but i was who the hell is he.

That is not important what the Hell are you doing here Dre we had a deal your going to bring unwanted heat here. Damn baby you look he said licking his lips, I know she says with a sly grin. But that's is not going to get out of why your here Andre and you stink and you need to shave.

It's been five months since i seen my fiancee Andre says but you know why right we have to make this believable , he sighed i know baby but it dont stop me from missing you, miss holding you miss making love to you plan our life together he said as he moved towards her.

She stopped him and pointed up the stairs shower , shave change your things are upstairs in the box he winked at her as his dimples deepened. Don't wink at me go I'm

am on to you mister she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

20 minutes later he came down showered and cleaned up as she sat quietly with a glass of wine in her hand she looked up at him you can't stay here Dre she said solemnly, I know Ellie but i can't live my life in the shadows either. But i do have a name for you Jerry Jacks is whole General Tolbert has been in contact with that much i know my cousin is looking into it.

That is too many people that know Ellie its just my brother , my cousin and you that's it were is the mysterious Oliver dre said with a grin. He is away right now with my best friend they are going to fall for each other they just dont know it yet she said with a smile taking a sip of her wine as he poured himself as glass.

'She is here he asked' yes she is and she has been through Hell that's why i came back state side after she called me how could i not come she needed me. So what makes you think they will fall for each other Andre asked, because she is just enough of a pain in the ass to push his buttons and he is a smooth enough talker to combat all her defenses.

Do you still need me to kill the son of a bitch he asked no watching her fall for my brother will be torture enough and knowing my brother he will find ways to rub in all in his face. Plus she had a major crush on him when we were kids so i think that will work in his favor that she knows him.

Your brother does seem to have a knack for pissing people off, no that isn't it Jason Morgan have earned a worthy opponent see he is use to intimidating people but it doesn't work with my brother. Does she remember , are you going to tell her Andre asked she sighed yes Olly is going to tell her i just hope she knows we didn't do this to hurt her.

He pulled her into his arms as he inhaled her scent she will know you were all kids at the time , how about i take my fiancee upstairs and let her play doctor he said smiling at her. She shook her head and laughed as she grabbed him by his face and kissed him then she took her tongue and poked at his dimples as he giggled like a school boy as she lead him upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19: Bad TIming

Jason's penthouse

Jason sat drinking his coffee when Spinelli walked in 'Hey' Jason said seeing the disappointment in his eyes the same as Sam's it had been days since the young man had been back at least when Jason was home. Look i'm sorry about but was cut off by Spinelli " Your Sorry"as the young man looked at him incredulously. Really why are you sorry to me you shouldn't be sorry to Fair Samantha i mean she is who you threatened bodily harm to after everything she went through for you.

You know when i first met you she took a bullet for you then i found out she took several bullets for you and she was devoted to you Spinelli said pointing at him. Listen Spinelli i know your upset " I'M NOT FINISHED" Spinelli says i defended you and stood by you because i thought your actions were noble and true.

But They were far from it, as despicable as fair Samantha 's actions yours were reprehensible because she trusted you and you lied and you made me lie to her as well. And you made a liar out of me then i realized Dr. Tavares was right i was a terrible friend to fair Samantha, I'm not upset I'm disappointed in you in myself because she was right i didn't understand the whole story. But i was loyal to you and cast fair Samantha aside just like you did and for what a wee one that wasn't Even yours.

You caused her inconceivable pain and i helped you Spinelli said pushing Jason with all his might and i hurt a person that i love for you. I helped destroy one of the only people who treated me with kindness for you because i looked up you, i wanted to be just like you.

But the last couple of days I realized that I'm not and nor do in want to because I can never be that careless with someone who trusted me with there heart. When I met you too the way you looked at each other were paramount you made me believe in love.

You made me believe that it was true and I never even looked at it from fair Samantha 's pointing of view and neither have you. Any way I went to apologize to fair Samantha but Maximista has notified me that she has went on a trip with her suave man friend so when she returns i will apologize again.

I know Spinelli Jason said looking down I have only thought about that and your right I did put you in the middle and i shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I let you down and you have every right to be angry because I deserve it. And trust me I'm paying for it big time Spinelli I burned our lives to the ground over a lie but want you need to know I'm going to fix it.

How do you think you will fix that i seen Fair Samantha 's man friend and she is comfortable with Mr. De La Rosa. I know some things about him that she doesnt and I'm going to tell her just that .You mean Tavares Jason says wwhat ! How is that we looked into her family we found nothing Spinelli said. How did you find this out because he told me a couple of days ago Jason says.

What we know is there hiding something because they buried everything about there life and there tie to each other but why and for what Jason said.

General Hospital

Carly respected Jason decision on not handling Elizabeth but she was done waiting she walked into the hospital and walked straight up to Elizabeth and slapped her that is for all the pain you caused Jason with your lies. As she was getting ready to hit her again when Patrick grabbed her that enough Carly he said breaking it up.

Just as a young man walked up hi I'm looking for Elizabeth Webber he said I'm am she said still holding her face. Well here you go you just been served. Carly smirked well look at that my cousin does posses a pair maybe he is finally seeing you for who you really are.

Elizabeth's hands trembled as she opened the letter there it was in black and white he was suing for primary custody. Her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor and sobbed Carly and Robin both mad no moves to comfort the sobbing woman.

Patrick went to console his friend he looked to Robin she is your friend why are you just standing there. I will tell you later Robin says making hasty retreat from the hub, Carly left right as Monica came up" What's going on here".

Airport

Titi right here E.J yelled As he grabbed his bag how did it feel taking the plane by yourself Elena asked him he shrugged Nana was sad. Welcome to Port Charles she says you like it , it's by the water we can go sailing and a bunch of cool stuff as they made there way to the car.

Kelly's Diner

Good afternoon Mike my nephew and in would like a few burgers to go please as Mike looked up at the boy and there was something really familiar about him. What's your name son Mike asked oh how rude of Me Elena says. Mike Corbin this is my nephew Elias or we call him EJ she says nice to meet you EJ Mike says shaking the boys hand.

Have I met you before you look familiar to me the boy shook head no sir I leave in south Carolina. Ok sure the burgers and Milkshake coming up right no he said still feeling like he saw him.

That's when Robin entered the diner with Patrick "Hey" the doctors say. So whose this they asked this is my nephew Elias. The boy had curly sandy blonde hair under his Boston red Sox hat and with piercing dark brown eyes that looked familiar to the couple. Just then Mike up here is your food that will be 12.50$ Elena smiled well it was nice talking to you enjoy your weekend bye Elena says.

The boy waved good bye as he and Elena left that's when it dawned on Robin why he looked so familiar Oh my god she said.

Somewhere of the coast

Sam do you think Monica would like her fish said Miles asked as he beamed with pride. She rubbed his head yes she Will buddy now go put it in the cooler so we can save it for her. The kids to to sailing so well when they got back home they would take sailing lessons.

They had trouble getting Sierra in the water but once she got in they couldn't get her out Miles was the water baby the kid was a fish Sam thought smiling as they sat with Oliver in the kitchen.

Sierra came out on deck while Sam was sun bathing hey you having fun Sam saud looking up from her book. Is dinner almost ready yeah this better be good she said sitting next to Sam. Yeah it was fun I like the stars a night better Sierra said me too Sam said smiling. You know he does those big mix match things because Miles gets a kick out of it right Sam said pulling her shades up.

She smiled yeah I know but he is still a dork but Miles needs that Sierra says Sam turns her head to the side so do you. Siri you and Miles are children Sam says you deserve to laugh and have fun and not be on edge all the time. I want to give you guys what Oliver's mother try to give me . We should be home in 36 hours just relax and enjoy the peace and serenity that we have before we are thrown back into our daily routines.

Can in ask you something Miles asked sure Oliver says anytime why do girls like dancing all the time. Why do you ask Oliver says because this girl says she will be my girlfriend only if i dance with her. The man smirked do you like her he asked the boy yeah Miles replied she is cool and all she likes comic books and insects.

But she loves dancing and I hate dancing Miles says, Oliver laughs "it's not funny" The boy says. I'm not laughing at you I promise but can I tell you a little secret you have to learn how to dance. My father always said dancing is away to a woman's heart or later on in life you will be Dancing by yourself you get me.

"Oliver" Sam said looking at him with raised eyebrows he is 8 Olly why are you having that conversation with him yet. I'm just keeping the boy informed Sammy Oliver says as he feigned innocence. I know exactly what your father was thinking Sam says shaking her head. "What's going" on Sierra asked 'I don't know' I just asked him about dancing and Mom said" I didn't need that conversation".

Maybe she thought he was having that conversation you know Sierra says making air quotes, "but I don't get it what does that half to do with dancing" Miles said. Sierra shook her head and laughed nothing my young friend nothing at all now let's go play video games she says.

Later on that evening

The kids had just fell asleep Sam just kept having this unsettling feeling as start to dose off. '" This guy is a fucking Lunatic why the Hell is he following us oh my god _noo"_ Sam popped up. She shook her what the hell was that Sam thought as shook Oliver awake just give me 20 minutes he said I will be ready to rock. Sam rolled her eyes please be serious he opened his eyes and saw the seriousness in her eyes.

He sat upwards what's up was Jeff and i in a car accident or something there it is again Sam said don't lie to me Oliver you did that same thing the other day when we were talking about your mother. What he said knowing he had to tell her now as were having a great time. He sighed I would never lie to you, fine then tell me whatever your not telling me.

Sam I don't want to hurt you but I know it is and I hate it because I can't see you like that with his voice laced with emotion. He turned the lights on and That's when she saw the tears in his eyes I'm a big girl Oliver I can handle whatever it is.

I know you can princesa but like just seems to keep taking from you he says as she wipes his tears away tell me please. First tell what you remember he asked i remember Jeff screaming about someone following then headlights. Then that's it Sam said, do you remember the name Liam O' Rourke Oliver ask "No" she says is that name supposed to mean something to me.

Yeah it should he is a major part of the story in what happened to my mother, Emy and Jeff. Liam O' Rourke was the first born son of Dermot O'Rourke he was the mob Prince heir too his father's throne. Sam got a sick feeling in her stomach just by the look in his eyes alone.

You came back to Boston you had just turned 15 year-old you and my sister were inseparable that summer that's how you met Jeff through Ryan. I don't know how you guys got together but you did and you fell in love with him and his mother mad you want to be a veterinarian.

By summers end Cody was ready to take off and you told him he could go with out you so he took off but came back. He burrowed some money from O'Rourke to square away a debit and said he would pay it back. You stayed that school year well somewhere along the line you became the apple of Liam's eyes but you rejected him several times over.

And here could take no for answer he always got his way i remember him saying how he have them lined up to be with him and you told him to go pick one of them. Let's just say he didn't like it at all you making a fool of him. So he pressed Jeff and Jeff didn't back down he wasn't intimidated by Liam and that pissed him off.

Then came that mother fucker Cody he wanted you to help him with a con because he would never get any good money without you. But you refused you had a job at the clinic you were doing good. So when he could pay it back I'm guessing he gave you to them I'm not sure on the particular of his arrangement he made. You mean he sold me like a whore to save his ass Sam said getting angry yeah Oliver said looking down.

But Liam wouldn't quit he kept pressing you and he tried that in front of me and he saw me and backed up . He told you how he had girls lined up to be with him so you told him go be with one of them Oliver says with a slight smile. But to him you made a fool of him so he told you to be ready for prom he would pick you up and he would collect.

But when he did you weren't there you ,my sister , Jeff and Ryan went and to prom to appease my mother. I went to prom Sam said no lol I wouldn't go that far you guys went to anti prom Oliver says. All i know is I get a call from my sister frantically trying get help so i come. What I gather from my sister and Ryan is that Liam came gunning he shot Ryan first then Jeff and all my sister said she came too and.

Ryan was unconscious and losing alot of blood and Jeff was being held back by one of Liam's groupies. Sam shouted no no she said shaking here head 'I don't know Sam's he said as she broke down in tears. He pulled her close to him as she cried hysterically he whispered can stop right now Sam and I will never dredge this up.

Just get it over with please Sam said with tears in her eyes.,I don't know but she went to attack him but he pulled a gun on her and you begged for her life. But he just laughed but I guess it got to the groupie because he let Jeff go. And when he did all Hell broke loose because Jeff charged him and they fought Liam Dropped the gun and shot him

You guys made your way to Jeff car y'all thought it was over but it wasn't he came charging that's when I finally got there after he ran you guys off the road. I pulled my sister and Ryan out first because they were easier to get out.

You were in and out of it but Jeff kept trying to keep you talking but he was fading fast he sustain multiple injuries from the gun shot wound to his car flipping over. And me and K.K tried to get him out but we didn't get him out in time before his car explode. I'm sorry Sam I'm sorry that we failed you guys we . We didn't do anything from Stopping Liam's car from bursting into flames as well we figured he deserved to die.

But you were in and out of Consciousness by the time you and Ryan got to the He code but they brought him back. But you my mother pretend you died so as far a Dermot O'Rourke your dead, but as the doctor were treat you lapsed into a coma.

That was when my mother found out your were pregnant


	20. Chapter 20: Devastation and pay back

The words kind of hung in the air for Sam she was being hit from all angles she couldn't breathe. What happen to my baby , did the baby survive, whose baby was it Sam asked . He was born he survived all the drama of that night to be born and still kicking and screaming.

Everything in Sam was screaming she was just completely numb who was his father Olly she asked as she felt sick to her stomach. Jeff is his father Sam so why pretend I'm dead she asked to protect you from Dermot O'Rourke he was angry he ranted how his boy died for a piece of ass. He vowed to kill you and Cody, he came to the hospital that night but was told you died.

It's a boy Sam asked Oliver shook his head Elias Jeffery McCall or as My father's Elias Jeffery Sam's. Oh my god Sam jumped to his feet were is he Oliver is he ok who is taking care of him right now he is with his grandmother not that she knows.

Sam paced the room then stopped then why didn't you tell me weeks ago because you didn't remember any off it. Both Ryan and my sister were out cold, You, Jeff and Liam are the only ones who know really happened that night and I didn't want to burden you with a past you dont remember.

How fair is that to you ,when you were already coming of Off getting your heart shattered. My mother stayed by your side she was strong in front of us but when it was just her and my father she broke down. She was going to tell you about the baby when you woke up but when she told you about Jeff you snapped and you relapsed.

So my mother said she would wait to tell you but she died before she got the chance before she died Oliver said lowly. What did your mother have to do with O'Rourke Olly Sam asked nothing she would die protecting you like you were her own. My father spoke to Dermot about the incident he basically told the shit would have been avoided had he listened to my father big Manny could be very persuasive.

So for the sake of business they decided it was best to let sleeping dogs lie and the younger O'Rourke Ethan didn't agree. But Dermot shut him down because my father was the best forger in the business and Dermot needed my father.

So Ethan felt like he wanted proof that you were dead and my father laughed in his face so he threaten my sisters. He said if his father didn't avenge Liam he would nobody believed him, Ethan followed my mother but could never keep up.

So when you woke up almost 8 1/2 months later and we were scheduled to bring you to the new house my mother and baby sister died two weeks later. Ethan shot out my mother's tires that sent her car spinning into oncoming traffic that sent her car into a guard rail.

But they caught him dead to rights and i again I wasn't there when it counted,two months later Cass and my son died. And that was it Sam I snapped I said fuck being a cop if you can't keep your own family safe I turned in my badge and I left. You took off soon after that to find Danny and the rest is kind history Sam.

What about my son Sam asked he was taken care of by my father until he died now he lives with Mrs Susan and K.K. Sam ran her hands through her hair how can i not remember any of it Sam said I don't know Sam maybe your blocking it out Oliver says.

Olly I need you to tell me the truth of I didn't remember that little bit were you our Ellie every going to tell me she said with anger in her eyes ready for a fight. ' Yes' I was going to tell you when we got back and K.K was going to tell E.J because Ellie was bringing him to Port Charles.

Is this what Jason and Lucky are trying to find out Sam asked "Yes" Oliver replied, how did they find out Lucky over heard Ellie say that you didn't remember. And he made a big deal thinking he could use it to free that bitch.

That means Jason has Spinelli looking into it and what is he going to find anything Olly. Nothing Sam the news never got your names and Jason has other things to worry about at the moment then prying into our past Sam.

Let's just say he has his own problems that affect you Oliver says like what his child, what does Jake have to do with anything Sam asked "everything". Starting with he isn't Jason son and that leads me to what I'm about to say which is going to hurt and make you angry at the same time.

What the fuck Olly i can't take any more of this I can't it to much already ,I know Princesa and I promise this is it. Sam took a deep breathe just tell me I have -learned more then i ever wanted tonight. If Jake isn't Jason's child then who is he has another child out there.

" No " Oliver says A few days ago K.K sends me so info state that you were pregnant February of 2006. Sam's head jerks that's not possible i would have known Olly, you didn't know yet Sam. How do you know and how did my doctors not know Sam asked getting angrier ,because a certain nurse trashed it were Octavio fond it.

"THAT BITCH" knew in was pregnant and said nothing why Olly, "I don't know" Princesa what is in that bitches head but before you go to jail for murder I have a plan that will work better Oliver says. We will get to Port Charles in 5 hours and promise heads are going to roll.

K.K sat behind his lap top laughing oh man that was to easy.

Jason's penthouse

Ok so here is what I found his real name is Manolo Tavares Jr he is used to work for BPD but quit earlier 1997. Manolo Sr. Was a very busy man he was arrested of suspicion of fraud but was later let go. It says here that Luke Spencer are one of Manolo Sr. associates what the hell but Stone Cold how does any of this have to with Fair Samantha. i don't know but I'm going to find out Jason says grabbing his jacket and stormed out.

Jason showed up at the Haunted Star tell me everything you know about Manolo Tavares Jason says glaring at Luke. Your associated with this guy I need to know everything about him he just showed up out of nowhere. And he is asserting himself in Sam's Life and i can't have her getting hurt because of him.

I know thee old man he was the best forger in the business Jason he can get in any building you wanted. Well Jr. I don't know much about beside him being a cop Luke says. Do you know what made him , what happened in 1997 that would make him up and quit his job enough to walk away from his life.

Well the only guess I have it had to be around the time his mother and baby sister were killed Luke says" do you know" what her name was the mother I don't remember something with an E. Why so concerned didn't you and Sam break up so why is Manolo' s past so important. People burying things for a reason Jason I'm going to tell you like I did Lucky let sleeping dogs lie and leave the past behind no good will come of it Luke said as Jason walked out.

Luke shot Oliver a text warning him.

 _the sharks are circling and they smell blood..._

 _Jr.. aww you thought to warn me about Morgan thanks Luke i feel so warm and squishy on the inside._

 _Luke.. don't be a wise ass Manny..._

 _Jr.. Morgan only knows what i want him too know_

 _Luke .. I didn't tell him your mom's name or how she died._

 _Jr. Thanks Luke..._

General Hospital

Elizabeth I need to speak with you in my office Monica said umm.. ok sure Monica Elizabeth said following the older woman. She felt as though her heart was about to drop as all eyes were on her as if she was walking to her death

Have a seat it has been brought to my attention that there are claims of misconduct on your part and with that I have to suspend you with pay. Monica what is this about she flared the patient love me . Losing patient files not allowing doctors to make sound decisions on there patients care. You know like never let anyone that Sam was pregnant with my grandchild a grandchild that in could be spoiling rotten a grand child Alan could have gotten to see before he died.

Why Elizabeth Sam said from the door she turned around as if she had seen a ghost you know all the way here in was thinking of ways to make you suffer. And nothing I came up with was enough for the pain you caused me. Sam i said would handle it Monica's says I know you did but had to be here.

Monica there is no proof i did anything wrong i didn't do this Elizabeth said. Monica's smiled that's were your wrong Elizabeth i have the original files here. Elizabeth looks up shocked how i...i... I can explain it was an accident she said I dropped it was so much going on here.

"YOU BITCH "said as she lunged forward only being able to grabbed hold of her hair when Someone grabbed her from behind. Samantha take it easy let her go mami Sam turned around to the older Hispanic gentleman.

She whispered "Eddie " he smiled yes he shook his head now let her go as he pry Sam's hands from around her hair. As Elizabeth scurried away you can leave now until the investigation is done Elizabeth Monica says.

I know what she has caused you but you have a lot people depending on you need you think of them the man said. He walked her out you know Samantha for someone so small your unbelievably strong he pulled her into a hug she will get hers I promise.

How did you know Sam asked Oliver called me he wanted to be here but he felt it was best to give you space he put a lot on you, And he didn't want to crowded you then said. I'm not even mad at him or Ellie it was an impossible situation and as angry as I am my emotions are all over the place.

I took my anger out on him when he told me but I realized I couldn't he mad at him Eddie because I was hard to find for years. He isn't mad Sam he understand you shot the messenger Thank you Eddie for stopping me from doing something i would jeopardize me keeping Sierra and Miles. We're are they by the way Sam asked Oliver has them at the Quartermaines house.

Quartermaine mansion

"What is that " Tracey said 'it's a fish' Miles said showing her i caught it myself its for Monica" get fish out face this instant". What only fish aunt Tracey Miles said putting it back in the cooler. Don't put your filthy little hands on this sofa Tracey Bellowed, as Sierra crept up behind her holding the fish close to her face. When Sierra yelled look just as Tracey turned her head and went face first into the fish Ughhh she yelled as the kids ran off laughing.

Monica she yelled hot on there trail you come back here you little heathens. All the while Oliver sat in the sofa laughing come on there just kids Tracey. While tracey tried to catch the kids "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE VARMINTS"she yelled when Monica came in.

Ok Yosemite Sam Miles said back to her laughing , Monica turns to oliver what is going on in my house he shrugged i dont know. You want to know your heathens are back and still causing trouble Tracey said and she is mad she kissed a fish Sierra said laughing.

Monica looked puzzled you kissed a fish she said looking at her sister in law flabbergasted. "NO" one of your heathens put it in my face Tracey says incredulously Oliver continues laughing come on there kids. Miles plopped down next to Monica I got you a fish I caught him myself the boy beamed with pride.

Oh really Monica says, yeah i caught it off the coast of the bahamas it was so cool and mommy let me steer the boat as Monica watched the boy in awe. As he gave her a play by play of his time at sea she saw the difference 2 months had made. As Jason watch from the door as his mother lite up when the kids told there stories.


	21. Chapter 21:The truth shall set you free

**The truth is out who will find out first , will Sam remember will she be able to' feel in the blanks about what happened. What is Elena really doing, who is Eddie**

It had been days since Sam found out about what happen and why he send her flowers ever day since. He would still call and check in but he understood she needed time to wrap around everything she was told he sent her over all the videos of her son since the day he was born.

Her train of thought was broken by the knocking at the door look Sam I know you need your space and I get that. But this situation wasn't just you it was all of us Sam now maybe we could have told you right away. But it was never supposed to be on me or Olly my father had made plans to tell you but he got sick.

And would of had Morgan breathing down his back with 21 question, yes this sucks and I get being away from the person you love because of other people. Sam looked up Ellie shut up Sam said trying to get the woman's attention I'm not mad at you or Olly.

"Then what the hell Sam " why the cold shoulder then Elena asked, no cold shoulder Ellie it was just a lot for me to take in. I mean my son is 12 years old El and he has went his whole life without his mother. And here I am adopting two other kids. But can't be bothered with him do you know how that makes me feel.

I can only imagine what he thinks of me Sam says running her hands through her hair. He loves you Sammy Ellie said ever since he was little my father made sure he knew who you were. And ever since he was old enough to understand we told him that you were in an accident that you didn't remember.

And as of recently K.K and myself told him the truth about the accident you being in the coma then relapsing and about Liam. He was angry and hurt I told him about Miles and Sierra as well he is excited to have a little brother and I sister. He didn't talk to K.K for a couple of days but he is coming around.

But I dont have the dubious honor of telling Mrs. Adams that she had been taking care of her grandson. And telling her that her son's girlfriend survived and is alive living her life. I told Miles and Sierra they are not really said much all they asked if I was going to send them back now that I have my real son.

Ellie I love them so much it hurts Sam said with tears in her eyes, I know you do Sammy Elena says leaning her head on top of Sam's. Miles is easier but Sierra she is so much like me at that age so guarded Sam says . Do you remember what it took for your mother to pry it out of me when Cody broke my arm. Yeah my mother had her hands full with you and i Ellie said laughing i was just accident prone.

Ellie I don't ever want them to feel like i did these are my children Ellie this honestly needs to be done so I can adopt them. I want to give them the childhood I never had were they are just care free Sam said not realizing that the kids were listening at the door.

Sammy you are changing there lives you still have the capacity to open your heart to them Sam after everything this life has thrown at you. I haven't even told my mother yet I'm not ready to for that conversation or ready to see her hurt. How am I going to look her in the face when I dont remember any if it Ellie.

If I tell her this I have to tell her everything else Ellie and you don't know my mother she is going to feel worst then she already does. Sammy i don't think there is really anyway around it you know what other choice do you have. Sam sighed and closed her eyes none that i can think off at the moment she says. You have to tell her and soon preferably before he gets here. Samantha McCall you have enough love inside that little body to love all three of those amazing children don't be afraid ok Ellie says.

Hey Mommy Miles said as he and Sierra came in hey guys can you sit Sam says I know what I told you is difficult as difficult as it is for you it is for me as well Sam Said. I never thought I would have children to love and care for. That I would love my life childless now I have all of you and I wouldn't change that for nothing in this world the woman said with tears in her eyes.

"Sam" Sierra asked with her head down trying not to show she cared is Oliver coming back i mean I know he is a dork and all but we kind of got use to him being here is all the girl said with a shrugged. Awww sweety he is still going to be around i promise Sam said, we thought we wouldn't see him any more because he hasn't been here Miles says.

Did you guys like break up for something Sierra asked Sam laughed no we didn't I just needed some time to wrap my head around everything for me and for you guys is all. " Cool" both kids said, so i want you guys to come to me to be honest ok no secrets alright Sam said ok they said group hug she said as she wrapped her arms around them.

Sam and Ellie listened as Miles went into detail about his day but all Ellie could see was how engaged Sam was to him. It would be an adjustment for everyone involved but she knew in her heart they would be ok.

Greystone Manor

Jason i know your using some of the guys to watch this Doctor I need you to stop. I can't she just popped out of nowhere inserting her self in Sam's life Sonny. What does it matter Sam isn't in your life any more because what she did to your son so what does it matter Jason Sonny says .

Jason shrugged because it was all a lie Sonny and I put Sam through the ringer for nothing burned my life to ground over a lie Jake isn't my son. He was never my son and Elizabeth knew that she thought giving me Lucky's child would make up for my child to die.

What! Sonny said when did you have another child the man asked, Sonny Sam was pregnant with my child during the outbreak . Elizabeth knew and Didn't say anything she claims she forgot whatever Jason said. Does Sam know Sonny ask "No" but how do I tell her she was pregnant and we lost that child again Jason says. I'm not trying to be cruel or hurt her more then i already have.

"Jason" you have to tell her before someone else does which will just add to the fire Jason Sonny says. I know I have to... but was cut of by Milo "Mr C " Senor De La Rosa is here to speak to you the young man says. Send him in Sonny says as he got up to greet the man Senor De La Rosa what do i owe the honor Sonny says shaking his hand and Jason as well. Well I was in your city tending to some family matters when i figure in pay you a visit. Have a seat would you like a drink Sonny says "Why sure " the older gentleman replied.

Sonny gave him his drink "how can i help" Sonny says, I wanted to know when did I garner such disrespect the older man says. "What do you mean" both Sonny and Jason looked at each other we would never we have done business with each other for years why would we disrespect you Sonny replies. Then someone can tell me why you have men watching my niece after i asked if it was ok . "Who is your niece" Jason asked Elena Tavares Jason looked shocked as Sonny watched in dismay.

Has my niece done something no she hasn't Sonny responded but was cut off by Jason she inserted herself in some personal matters. With Samantha I presume seeing as how she is the only one Elena knows here. "How do you know Sam "Sonny asked i have known Samantha since she was a girl here and my niece were friends.

This Dr. Tavares don't have your last name Jason says, Ellie is my sister daughter Mr. De La Rosa answered. I meant know disrespect Sonny replies Jason and I were just speaking of this be fired you arrived. We are taking the guards of her and she will be under my protection Sonny says. Thank you Mr. Corinthos I'm sure my niece will hate The older man answered.

If there friends then why is she hiding things from Sam Jason replied, why were you the older gentleman quipped. Now I mean no disrespect Morgan but Elena and Sam's past are there's to share or not it has no bearing on your business Mr. Morgan. Oh but it does it could affect Sonny 's daughters and his niece who are both related to Sam Jason says.

I a sure you Mr. Morgan there is no nefarious deeds going on here they partake in childish games as all the older man replied. Sonny put his handle on Jason 's Shoulder knowing his friend was irritated and answer no problem I give you my word no more tail on your niece Sonny answered.

Very well then the older man said thanks for the drink I should be heading back home soon. I appreciate your understanding Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan he said I'm sure my niece will be safe she is all I have left of my sister he said as he left.

Leave this one alone Jason I know you think there is more to the story but as far as were concerned its a done issue. Jason thought how and why now Elena wanted to be close to Sam she had been in Port Charles for almost five years "Why Now" he thought. Yeah sure whatever Jason said in his usual stoic tone, But Sonny knew well enough that he wouldn't let it go.

Alexis lake house

As Sam approached the door she sighed it was now or never she thought she could see Nikolas and Spencer in there as well. She smiled as she watched them smile and be happy knowing that what she had to say had the capability to hurt the she sighed and open the door. Hey she said smiling but not quite reached the eyes , Nikolas could tell something was wrong. Ummm good your here I have something I need to tell the both of you and its best you hear it from me.

Sam figure she start with the Elizabeth situation because it will be easier to explain. Alexis feeling like something was off umm... ok what's going on sweetie she said. Well first I need to tell you that I just found out recently that during the outbreak I was pregnant. And Elizabeth knew and she didn't say anything to anyone not my doctors ,Monica has suspended her and opened up an investigation. Which she was probably find that I am the only person Elizabeth has done this too.

How And why would she do that Alexis asked , 'Yeah' she had just got married to Lucky at that time Nikolas says. Who knows why she does the things she has done Nikolas Sam replied up into 2 years ago she didn't exist in my world Sam says. This doesn't make sense at all Nikolas said rubbing his temples.

And i there is more Sam said fidgeting nervously, what's wrong honey Alexis said her stomach in knots getting an unsettling feeling. Nikolas could sense it was bad the moment she walked in the door.

Sam took deep breathe and said" I have a twelve year old son"


	22. Chapter 22: Battle lines set

It was as if everything stopped Alexis and Nikolas both sat flabbergasted, But I thought Lila was your only pregnancy Alexis asked. Sam knew a barrage of question would ensue she figure she stick to small basic answer.

She decide she would spare her mother the details and the heartbreak of the whole sorted details mainly. I had him when I was 15 years old by a guy I was dating at the time i was in a car accident when it happened. I gave birth to him while I was in a coma that's why I didn't remember anything about him.

If you were in a coma how do you know about him Nikolas asked seeing it in his cousins eyes there was more to the story. I had a small memory of the accident and while we were on our trip and Oliver filled in the blanks Sam replied. Is he ok ,where has been Who has him, why did they take him from you Alex is ran off with question after question. Yes mom he is ok, he lived with Ellie's dad most of his life until he died last year.

Now he is being taken care of by Elena's cousin Kelby. No one took him from me Elena's mom died before she could tell me and after she died I took off to parts unknown Sam said I never stayed in one place to long and half the time I wasn't on land all the time.

Will he be living with you when he first get here he will stay with Ellie while we get to know each other Sam says. "What about Sierra and Miles "Nikolas asked they already know I told them the day after i found out. I wasn't going to lie to them my mind has just been in overdrive since it happened.

He will be here in a few weeks after school is over for him Sam says, how do you know theses people are not conning you Nikolas asked how can you trust them. Because I always have th came through for me a lot and we have lived throughout together.

They have no reason to lie about that what good will that do Nikolas, what would that to uproot a boy from his life. She has a point there Nikolas Alexis says why come up and get her hopes up and the feeling I got from Dr. Tavares and Oliver is they would do anything to protect Sam.

Why do I feel like there is more to the story that your not saying Nikolas says eying his cousin. I told you the story as it was told to me Nikolas Sam says, Sam I hope you know we're family and you can trust us to tell us the truth he implored his cousin . I know Nikolas and really appreciate that she said smiling at Nikolas as she poked Spencer in his stomach. Hey buddy how you doing she said reaching for Spencer as the boy jumped into her arms smiling.

Nikolas couldn't help but to smile his cousin had an natural ease with children it still sadden' s him that she will never get the chance of baring a child after all she lost. She winked at him when he looked up at him so what are you boys tonight huh we are here to have dinner with Alexis and the girls why don't you stay Nikolas asked.

I asked couple days ago and she refused Alexis said, Sam baby Spencer said point at Sam , yeah buddy i had a baby but its gone now Sam answered the little boy. " You had a baby" Kristina and Molly said from the door with Viola and the food. Sam sighed looked at Alexis she shook her head yes, come and sit down Sam said to her sisters.

Yes a 2 years ago i was pregnant and I didn't know it and someone else did and said nothing and i lost my babies again. Both Molly and Krissy had tears in there eyes I'm sorry that you had to go through that they said hugging her. "Pencer" hug to the boy said as Nikolas chuckled, but I have to tell you one more thing that I have a son he is 12 years old.

The girls looked shocked and confused umm Mom will explain the rest I have to go get the kids from Oliver's so i will take a rain check on dinner she said. She had to get out of there from away from the prying eyes mixture of shock and pity and Sam couldn't take that she will not be pitied.

She was done being anyone's target or something to pity, she knew she did the right thing by not telling her the whole story. Sam vowed to take her life back and not being anyone victim and anyone who crossed her now would regret it.

Sam's penthouse

When she got to her house Jason was there Sam rolled her eyes what do you want Jason she said leaving the door open. We need to talk and its private can we close the door he said what we have to talk about how your precious Elizabeth killed my child in her obsession with you Sam said.

How do you know Jason asked, Oliver told me there are no secrets between us Jason he rather tell me the truth then try to manage me she said. It implied they were more then just friends, Sam you can't trust him Oliver isn't even his name it's Manolo Jason said. Sam laughed that is rich coming from you Jason and his name is Oliver that's what we called him that as long as I have known him.

We called his father Manolo and him Oliver because it's his middle name you know like they called your father Alan and your brother A.J. See were I'm going with this Jason she said walking to the liquor cart cart pouring some water. He is keeping something from you and you deserve to know he saw the allusions in her eyes.

You know what it is dont you Jason said, no what Jason have no ideas what your talking about Sam said. Why the sudden care Jason because we're because what we could of have. It's funny you waltz your ass in here and want to talk about trust when you couldn't even trust me with your child like I did with mines. I trust Oliver a hell of alot more then I will ever trust you again I think you cost me enough Sam says.

Sam I'm sorry I deserve that and i will do whatever to get you back because i know deep down you still love me like I still love you and I was just to blind to see it. Sam scoff you are one cruel son of a bitch she said as he saw the anger in her eyes. You have some nerve you come crawling back to me because your precious Elizabeth was what me and Carly told she was.

You say sorry and bat your wounded eyes and I'm supposed to just fall in line. Am I the only one who remembers you threaten my life for her after everything we been through together. After all the lies you did to my face after I begged you for the truth and nothing so much you didn't respect me or trust me and you want to talk about trust. My child didn't see the light of day because of that woman, wanted you and i can't have kids because of you.

Jason stepped forward" Sam let me make it up to you please "he went to hold her she put her arms up and pushed him back "Don't touch me " she yelled pushing matter a fact get out of my house now Jason. "Sam please" he said but was cut off Morgan she said to leave so why don't you show her some respect and leave Oliver said from the door. What is he doing here Miles said glaring at him Sam said nothing he was just leaving she said wiping her tears away.

Jason I'm not giving up Sam" Jason said as he mad his way to the door. "Get the fuck out Morgan" Oliver said she don't need your half ass loyalties she is going to be ok I will take it from here. So you can go play superhero to the masses, i on the other hand only need to be a hero to one.

Jason stopped in front of Oliver you hurt i will hurt you he whispered in his ears. Oliver laughed but not before I get you asshole he said slamming the door in his face. Jason braced his hands against the door he realized he shattered her faith in him.

He would always remember the look on her face when he muttered those words , he knew he didn't mean it but what else could he dog to wake her up from were she was. Her and Carly were a a lot a like that way when they are hurt and angry hell had no fury. How could he not see she was hurting and he put there with his lies and not having her back when it mattered. And this guy was overestimating his worth he even thought Sam would look his direction.

Oliver came out Sam's apartment you know what Morgan you got some fucking nerve coming here you threw Sam out like yesterday's trash without a care in the her world to the damage you caused her. You know Sam isn't a fucking toy that you can throw away and pick up when you feel like it. When it really mattered you walked away, knowing her fears of abandonment and not feeling worthy you did that.

Now you what your all so sorry because that bitch lied to you now he said getting in Jason's face. Jason pushed back you dont know shit about me and Sam or what we went through. You know what I do is that you validated all her fears and you rocked at her core because she trusted you the only difference between you and Cody is he never pledge his heart to her and took it back.

Hearing enough Jason charged him but Oliver moved out the way quickly he used his foot to trip Jason who landed right on his back and in lightening speed Oliver had his knee in Jason chest and his hand around his neck. Seen her feeling never meant anything to you because they wouldn't have been so easy to throw away. And you think I'm going to stand by and let you hurt again i will be dead first Oliver said. That can be arranged Jason said as he kneed him in his side as they trade jabs.

Your never going to be who Sam wants because no matter how angry she is in know she still loves me Jason said. Oliver hit Jason in all his pressure points as Jason stumble back maybe or maybe you are not liberty to say what Sam wants Oliver says.

Jason kicked him Oliver flipped and landed on his feet nice try but if i wish you i would try me Morgan Oliver said as pulled his knife and held it to Jason throat. They were to busy going back and forth to hear Sam come out until she shouted "ENOUGH".

Oliver looked him dead in his face go ahead Morgan move I will slit your throat, Olly please put the knife down think of me and those kids inside there Sam said. Your lucky that i don't want to hurt my girl friend and our kids because I would take your head clean off.

When Oliver brought his hand down that's when Jason punched him in the face that's when Sam knew she had to act fast before they killed each other. She stood in front of Olly whose eyes grew darker , leave Jason what is this you kicked me aside like yesterday's trash like I was nothing.

Now your here on my doorstep fighting my boyfriend why, i know Olly 's motivation what's yours huh. What now you love me when just a few weeks ago you couldn't stand my face. I always loved you Sam I was angry and hurt Jason said, Sam scoffed give me a break I guess your feelings Oliver is right. What you wanted was the only thing that mattered, and Jason i want to be with Oliver I'm not with him to spite you I am with him because I want to.

I'm looking forward to seeing were he and I ago so this whole song and dance is for nothing. Is he really who you want Sam a life without love isn't much of a life you taught me that. And you want to know what you taught me is that I'm either first or nothing at all because I don't have to question on were I fit on your massively long list of priorities.

Oliver stood back and let Sam say her peaches smiled because he was proud off her she needed to take her life back. She looked up at him he had a goofy grin on his face she just laughed and shook her head. As Oliver turned to good night Morgan get home Safe he said waiving at Jason as they went back into Sam's apartment.

When they got back inside Sam walked to the freezer and grabbed some frozen vegetables and threw it to him "for your face "she said. Grabbing to beers and handed him as she sat down next to him putting her legs on his lap she took a sip how's your face.

He laughed my mug is tough no worries Sammy I'm ok he said. But how are you are you I know you were mad because I didn't tell you right away but... He was cut off by Sam kissing him. Olly i wasn't mad at you big was mad at the situation not getting to raise my son she said cupping his face.

They sat in silence I'm proud of you Sammy I know that couldn't have been easy for you just Oliver says, no he is to little to late Sam said come on let's get some sleep she said.

The following morning Spinelli came in Charging I have come to say that i am sorry I did not know that Stone Cold had threaten your life the Jackal was infuriated to say the least Spinelli right now isn't a good time Sam said.

What! Oliver said from behind them he threaten your life Sam Olly wait Sam tried to say before the stormed out. Umm the Jackal is sorry he did not know fair Samantha had company Sam closed her eyes knowing it just got worst.


	23. Chapter 23:Clash of the Titans

_**Now i know it seems like I'm boxing Jason into a corner but let's be real he got off scott free after all he has done. Meanwhile we had to endure the Sam McCall apology tour 2008-2016 but most of all they acted as though he didn't threaten to kill her. And I feel like he needs to be put in her shoes to fully understand what he put her through he was never held accountable. And Sam was allowed a voice in the situation and i love writing Oliver because he is the ultimate challenge for Jason because Lucky wasn't. And Oliver is just as protective as Jason and can match his strength.**_

Sam sprung into action running to her room and getting dress, Spinelli I need you to find Jason right now. I'm sure fair Samantha need to worry not your man friend is no threat to Stone Cold , Spinelli Oliver is an assassin ok and he is just as lethal as Jason. Now they almost killed each other last night i don't need either blood on my hands ok move it Sam said pushing the young man out the door.

Spinelli went through the security footage for Sam's building he ducked into a stair well and that is the last time i can find him Spinelli said " Shit" Sam said as she cursed herself. Spinelli just find Jason then Sam said she called K.K hey its Sam in need a favor can you track your cousins phone. "I'm fine" yeah how is he doing now she asked good i can't wait for it K.K now isn't the time for this conversation alright just find him for me fast ok thanks bye she said.

Spinelli sat quietly who was that he asked nothing you need to worry about Spinelli did you find Jason yet Sam asked" Yeah he is on the docks " Spinelli answered as Sam put the car in drive and Sped.

On the docks

Jason supervised as the men as they loaded the shipment when he was blinded side by a throbbing pain that shot through his legs. when he hit as his legs gave out. K.K ummm... papi we have a problem we think Oliver is going after Jason Morgan I don't know Sammy was very Vague on the why part.

Mr. De La Rosa Sonny need to find your enforcer and my nephew now he said looking up at him getting up from there seats. Why what's going on I don't know my son just informed me my nephew is going after Morgan. Sonny says there are many of my guys to cover Jason we don't want him to get his self killed.

I'm not worried about my nephew Corinthos i would be more worried about your enforcer Olly is El Fantasma the man said. That's when Sonny' face drained of its color Max let's go he yelled" yes" boss the man replied. How and why is your nephew going after Jason Sonny said , I have no idea as to why but I'm going to find out why he said picking up the phone.

When they pulled up to Sonny 's warehouse most of the guys were just coming too how the hell could they just disappear Sonny said. Mijo Mr. De La Rosa said find them he said into his phone now just as Sam and Spinelli showed up looking for the same thing.

Sam Spinelli what are you two doing here Sonny asked ,Samantha a word please what's up Sam said as she approached Eddie with open arms. He whispered what happened "Olly"heard something I wasn't prepared to tell him or anyone else for that matter Sam said. Hey kid were not going to find them tracking my nephew or Morgan try this number he said writing it down for Spinelli.

Ah alas I found them Spinelli said, let's go as everyone got back in vehicles speeding off. When Jason came to he was upside down and he felt a bat to his chest, hello sunshine your awake Oliver said staring down at Jason." Hiro" to was all Jason heard when a large Asian stepped forward and started to use him as a boxing bag.

Blow after blow Oliver knew he was going to show fear he just wanted someone to beat him to a pulp. He put his hand on Hiro 's shoulder " who the fuck do you think you are" just when I think you couldn't sinking any lower you top your last scrub shit.

Oliver laid down and looked up at Jason who are you to threaten Sam's "life huh for that bitch. Did you threaten the woman that took the little bastard no right just Sam right he said as he stood up take him down Oliver said to Hiro.

Morgan I'm going to take you down because it's no fun if you don't fight back as Hiro set Jason on his feet trying to gain his equilibrium. As he saw Oliver pull out a big sword and other small assorted ones like my toys Morgan Oliver said smiling. That's when Jason charged forward knocking Oliver back then went to punch him but Oliver moved every time then he kicked Jason of him.

Jason had enough off him when he charged Oliver this time Oliver was ready he caught Jason spun him around and start to choking him. When he was red he dropped them to the ground kicking repeatedly. When Jason caught his leg and tripped him as he started punching him Oliver rolled over and used his legs to get to his feet.

Both men at there standing on there feet glaring at the next how could you in one breathe say you love her and in the next threaten to take her life Explain that to me. I told Sam sorry Jason said she knows I didn't mean it the man said. Are you fucking stupid or what Morgan is that supposed to make up for it it doesn't Oliver yelled.

Whatever happened between me and Sam is between me and Sam Jason said, well it is my business now Morgan she is the mother of my children seeing as how we are adopting them. Knowingly that it would piss Jason, as he lunged forward Oliver moved hey Morgan did you like my note Oliver said laughing. Jason was irate he couldn't think of this guy with Sam his Sam" fuck you" and that stupid note.

I know you still have it he said smirking at Jason and moving from another impromptu attack. Did Sam every tell you i was her first he said laughing to teach her how to fire a gun Oliver's eyes lite up you thought i meant something else didn't you. What kind of man do you think I am Morgan, do you remember what I said moving again Oliver replied.

Come on Morgan i said you will pay dearly for treating Sam the way you did see I have an advantage I know her past and don't give a shit. I know what she never told you or anyone else, well I got one thing you will never have and that's Sam's heart Jason says I don't care about her past it doesn't matter.

Wow are you that dense it mattered just a couple of months ago when you believed everything Amelia had to say. Did you ever wonder how Maureen supposedly saw Sam when she took the little bastard.

When Jason attacked Oliver sent a crushing blow to his already broken ribs that brought him to his knees. His uncle ran in with Sam ,Sonny,Max,Milo and Spinelli behind him' Oliver stop right now ' his Uncle said as Oliver held his sword to Jason throat . Give one good reason he shouldn't die right now like he wanted Sam too Isn't that right Morgan.

I mean that is what one would presume when you threaten her life am I right Morgan, his Uncle stood on front of Sam and Spinelli. Max and Milo were in front with there weapons drawn make any sudden Moves and I will take his head clean off. And it will only take two seconds to do so Hiro Step in front of Oliver.

Olly mirame I get it nobody in this room understands more then I do Eddie said, I know you want to protect her. But she is right here safe and alive his Uncle said trying to reason with him, Tio i promise won't fail here again Oliver said. Sonny stood confused as to what they were talking about but jumped in I'm sure jason didn't mean it it Sonny says.

Oliver chuckled dont try to flank me I'm not stupid man Corinthos, you may shoot me but i will take him with me. Oliver it's not the same thing Eddie said , well it feels very similar Tio someone makes a threat you act isn't that right Oliver says that's when both Sam and Eddie could see how gone he was.

That's when Sam stepped forward when Eddie and Max tried to stop her, Olly look at me he isn't worth it she said looking at him his eyes soften. Sam I made a promise to myself and my father that I will not let any harm come to you. Olly I'm here still breathing I'm in one piece he didn't hurt me well not physically at least Sam said.

If you can't do it for me do it for Sierra and Miles they love and I love you ,think of his mother he is all she has left Sam said so please just let him go. He stared her for a second his eyes traveling back from her to Jason then back again.

He brought his arm down again be real lucky and cherish this life Morgan I only spared it because i like and respect your mother and don't want her or my kids to hurt. Max watched as the hurt come across Jason's face they all heard it he couldn't believe it Sam said she loved this asshole Max thought as they helped Jason up.

Spinelli stood of to the side in disbelief as well as to what happened today . Part of him felt guilty because his his friend could have died because of his mouth but the other part of him couldn't feel bad because of the hurt he finally understood Sam felt he left with Max and Milo.

Eddie turned to Sonny out of respect for our business dealings Corinthos I will leave this alone but have your enforcer leave Sam alone. Come on Eddie you know Jason is his own man and you know how complicated love can be.

Eddie laughed complicated you call that complicated being caught cheating is complicated , being caught lying to your wife and children that is complicated . But when you openly threaten a woman's life that is three times smaller then you. That's not complicated Sonny that is a direct message you will give to an enemy not a woman you were engaged to be married too Eddie says.

Jason loves her who are we to stand in the way of that it's Sam's choice not mines not yours Sonny said. Well by that assumption Corinthos I guess Samantha made her choice huh he said watching Sam and Olly. What was your nephew talking about what happen to Sam before Sonny asked.

It's Sam's choice if she chooses to share that Sonny I'm not at liberty to say Eddie said I will say this it's best that Oliver and Morgan be kept away from each other. Olly i want you and Morgan to go out your way to avoid each other entiendes. "Yeah" Oliver said begrudgingly as he hugged Sam I'm sorry he said as he turned to face her.

I know you can fight your own battles but when I heard he threatened you it just set off something inside me just like that shushh... Sam said as she covered her fingers to keep him from speaking.

Olly I understand but next time I need you to let me handle this ok Sam says, he smirked got it so are you going to kiss my boo boos to make it better he said laughing. Sam laughed you are such an asshole you know that, I have a hot tub that is calling your name though Sam quipped. Only if you going in it with me he said with a smirk with Hiro right behind as the made there way out the warehouse.

Jason heard her laugh but all he could hear in his head was she said she loved him his Sam said she loved that guy. Then he heard it he threaten the life that was more important to him then any other. And what happen to Sam before that this guy couldn't protect her from.

He and Sonny had sat in silence until Sonny spoke did you really mean you would kill her he asked. Jason sighed "NO" he replied, then why did you say it Jason your are the most level headed person i know what happened.

I don't know Sonny in was just so angry and in thought she put my son endanger but it turns out he isn't even mines. Jason said as he stared out the window i regretted it soon as I said it I could still see the hurt in her eyes it haunts me to this day.

Jason this is bad Eddie is one our biggest allies we can't afford to lose that especially with the Zacchara 's and with Sam give her time she will come around. She is hurt and lost to Jason and this guy he is just there you and Sam are a lot like me and Carly we belong together give her time to figure that out.


	24. Chapter 24: Dead ends and new suprises

Sam's penthouse

When they got back to Sam's place she turned to him and said, 'take it off' Oliver's eyes lit up "I like the way you think McCall' he said. Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes so I can see where your hurt asshole, ahh ok he said yeah that too with that he laughed.

Alright he said slowly taking his shirt off well you have a few broken ribs minor cuts and bruises to your hands and face nothing to serious Sam says. I don't think your friend Morgan likes my mug to much Oliver says with a laugh. I don't think he does either Sam says as she cleans up his hands.

If your think I'm banged up you should see the other guy Oliver says with a smile. Sam looked up at him as she sat on top the coffee table Olly what happened out there.

I seen it in your eyes your it was like you weren't even there Olly you were going to kill him. I so wanted to Sam my mother fought for you to live and he threatened that. And it was as if my mother died I vain Sam and I couldn't take that my mother and baby sister are gone.

I didn't understand at first why then she told me she was you but she had my Tio who did you have. Then I understood Sam I was her only son and I couldn't protect her so I will die before I let any harm come to you or my sister.

She held his face in her hands she looked into his eyes it wasn't your fault you're not superman Olly, I forgive you and I'm sure your mom was never mad at you. She kissed him then pulled him in and held him close as they hugged.

They sat in the moment quietly she let him go now about that bubble bath she said patting him on the shoulder as he winced I'm going to fill up the tub so you can relax. She said with a smile, what happened to the hot tub McCall he said another time I promise she said as she ran out of arms reach giggling.

'So cold McCall so Cold' Oliver said shaking his head such trickery and I for one will not stand for it. Sure, you want she yelled from the bathroom.

Jason's penthouse

Spinelli sat quietly as the doctor looked over Jason upstairs. Sonny had never seen the kid so quite before ever he was getting ready to ask when the doctor came down stairs he has a few broken ribs swollen knees with minor cuts and bruises. Other that he is ok the doctor said they never noticed Carly come in WHAT! Sonny closed his eyes and sighed.

What happened to Jason Sonny! not now Carly he said as the doctor said I left some pain meds for his knees the man says on his way out. What pain meds how bad is it Sonny who did this and Why Carly said demanding to know.

Jason got into a fight nothing much to tell Carly sonny said trying to be as vague as possible. Who did he get into a fight with she asked, it's not important Carly Sonny responds. Was this the Zacchara's she asked is this person a threat to our family that I need to know for the kids' sake. Carly, it has nothing to do with you or the kids you guys are safe so someone attacks Jason for what Sonny and he has swollen knees come on now. They were trying to send a message to you guys, Sonny pinched his nose bridge getting agitated "CARLY THIS ISNT BUSINESS" so just leave it alone he said.

Then this is personal what does this have to do with Sonny Carly I am asking you to leave it alone you're only going to make matters worse alright Sonny said. Me make it worse its already bad Sonny your enforcer is upstairs laid up for god knows how long Carly ranted, Cody already says he will step up. We are just going to say Jason is out of town that's all Carly no one knows what happened so leave it that way. You said it isn't business so its personal right does this must do with Sam ummm the Jackal will be back soon Spinelli said leaving in a hurry. Carly watched him then Sonny this does have to do with Sam doesn't Carly said getting upset.

If you're not going to tell me them she will Carly said storming out of Jason's apartment with Sonny right on her heels. As she banged on the elevator door Sonny came up behind her he was so closes the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as his arms were at her sides blocking her in. Carly, he whispered its already settled they settled it like men he doesn't need you going to rall on Sam. He doesn't want that Carly Sonny said as she turned to face him. As their lips crashed on to each other Sonny backed her up into the elevator and pressed it closed and pulled the stop button.

When they finally emerged from the elevator you know that cant happen again Sonny im married i cant do that to Jax Carly says, whatever you say Carly you need a ride Sonny asked. No Sonny i came here by myself Carly knew getting in the car with him would be playing with fire i have to go she said getting in her car and sped away. Sonny chuckled to himself as he got into his limo and went to handle some business.

Sam's Penthouse

Sam... i know your here Carly said i saw your car outside i need to talk to you and I'm not leaving until you do , she said constantly knocking on the door you know damn well i can do this all day Sam. Oliver got up answered the door in his boxer briefs hello Mrs. Jacks how can i help you as she charged in but froze once she turned around.

Wow Carly said staring at his tanned skinned his rock hard abs umm.. you do know its impolite to stare right Oliver said with a grin. Well i need to speak with Sam she said looking him in the face that's when she noticed the bruises he had that's when i clicked.

It was you she said you got into a fight with Jason she said our the reason, my best friend is laid up with swollen knees. Well considering he threaten to kill Sam be lucky thats all he has i know this maybe hard for you to understand butbyour friend dont walk on water. After all Sam did to fight for his life that was the thanks she got nope not on my watch Oliver said looking at Carly dead in her face. Olly ithought you were sle...ping Sam said as she mad her way to the livingroom seeing Carly she groaned what do you want Carly.

Really Sam! this is who you choose after everything Jason has done for you this is who you choose i mean he is fine and all but Jason loved you. Ahh and there it is your hypocrisy Oliver said as he sat on the couch in his boxers he was getting ready to speak when Sam said i got this go get dress so we can take care of that little project. He smiled' fine' have a nice day Mrs. Jacks as he got up to get his clothes on he kissed Sam as he walked by, you still didn't answer my question what do you want Carly.

You know you got some nerve coming here to my house passing judgment really Carly, i gave Jason all of me and he threw it in my face . And you want to talk about what he has done for me, let's talk about what i have done for him as well let's start with the fact that he is alive today because of me.

Or have everyone forget that shit or when i was the one to find out your little boy was still alive. He broke into my house and threaten my life after everything we been through Carly.

Sam its wrong i know it and you know it , but can you honestly tell me you love this guy no you can't can you Carly says. Sam said yes i can because i do love Oliver i don't have to pretend to be perfect he really doesn't judge me and he sure as hell doesn't make me feel like I'm last on his list. Between you and Sonny and your kids oh and then there was queen of the angel pack Elizabeth.

And were was i Carly standing right beside him waiting for the scraps of attention he threw my way all of his oh so important friends came before the life he and i were trying to build together. None of it mattered Carly i was always last on his very long list of people and i will subject myself or my kids to that.

I know Jason was wrong Sam and i was just as pissed when i heard he threatened you, but your dating him to get back at Jason Sam because you know he can't stand him . I dont care if Jason doesn't like it he does not have a say in the matter it's my life Sam said.

You know what Carly were do you get off lecturing me yes I'm with Oliver because of Oliver it has nothing to do with Jason i want to be with because he makes me laugh, he doesn't make me cry and most importantly he made a place for me in his life and don't have to have to fight for a place in it or question were his loyalties lie.

So you win Carly I'm gone I'm out of Jason's life for good be happy you got your wish, I'm moving on just like you did with Sonny and i don't give a shit if you agree or not Carly. And to hell with everyone else huh Sam but answer me this Sam what about my boys Carly said, they love and miss you. Don't do that use your children to manipulate me into feeling bad for Jason he made a Choice and it wasn't me so I'm making mines Sam said. Michael and Morgan are always welcomed around you just wouldn't allow it.

He made a mistake Sam we all have so what he has to suffer the lost of the life of child you guys never got to have he grieving right now and he needs you Sam. Oh but he doesn't Carly he has you his oh so important best friend to get him through his hard time Sam quips.

Were was he when i needed him Carly he mad a choice this is just apart of the fall out he has to live with it, Wow your that cold huh Sam Carly asked flabbergasted because none of her manipulations worked. No i'm not Carly I'm just really tired of being treated like trash, i will not be anyone's punching bag I'm done.

Jason threw me away and left skid marks all over me i can't do that again i have three kids who need me. Now if you don't mind i have things to do she said ushering Carly out of her house as she closed her door. You have two kids Sam you said 3 Carly says, no I didn't Carly I said two.

Carly stood there could she be no way could she I will find out


	25. Chapter 25 : Hard Pill

I know Sam dropping the L bomb on all them but it wasn't meant in that context she has known Oliver a long time and that is the way it was ment Oliver knew that ,which is why he didn't bring it up There relationship is fairly new

Michael is 16 Krissy 15, Morgan 12, Sierra 12,Elias 12, Molly 10, Miles is 8, Spencer 4,Cameron 5, Joss and Emma are both 4

Kelly's diner

It's been weeks since the fight at the warehouse Oliver was in Kelly's with Miles when he Saw Maxie kissed him and sashaying a way. Spinelli who was floored and Miles and Oliver laughed what is so funny young Miles.

Miles turned to Spinelli and said she owns you the boy said still laughing Oliver laughed what the boy said as him and Miles slapped fives. Spinelli slumped into the chair running his hands through his hair what am i going to to do. Umm fair Samantha's man friend may the Jackal ask you a personal question.

Oliver shrugged sure Miles go ask Mr. Corbin for some cookies for after the gym Ok dad the boy said hoping of the chair and going to speak to Mike. What's up Oliver asked well me and Maximasta had relations and the Jackal tried to breech having a relationship status and she continues to distract the Jackal.

Listen man I can see she likes you but girls like Maxie Oliver says" Wait what do you mean girls like Maxie Spinelli interjected. He means bossy and pushy and when she bats her eyes your and your brains turn to mush Miles said as he sat down. Yes what the boy said but your always available at her every beck and call and that is how she owns you.

See with her you have to play her game be less available and trust me you will see her squirm. Man she likes you she just likes to run the show Oliver says, but the Jackal doesn't like to play games with one's heart. I'm not saying play games with her heart Spinelli but he was cut off by Jason "what is it is that your game" Jason says.

Oliver shook his head any way as I was saying play beat her at her own game meaning do what she does . Then you will see her tune change Oliver said getting up Miles let's go buddy as the boy still watching Jason as they left.

Sam's penthouse

Sam was on the phone video chatting with Elias the last couple of weeks have been great and she has been getting him space at her apartment him and the kids hit it off they were all excited to meet each other and that made her happy when she bolted to the bathroom and emptied out the contents of her stomach when she heard Maxie.

"Sam " Maxie yelled as he entered were are you as Sam emerged from the bathroom. Wow you look like hell Maxie said. Thanks Maxie Sam says sarcastically but that's not why your here so what's up she said sitting down and grabbing her ginger ale at the same time.

Okay I did something well several somethings with a certain some that we know and that person wants more and I dont know what i want. But he was oh my gosh wow so i want to continue to do those things with him. Sam watched her in confusing and awe how one person can talk so much and still tell nothing. I mean Sam he is really really good which shocked me because he is Spinelli.

Wait what you had sex with Spinelli Sam said in shock, yeah not just sex Sam really good sex Maxie said MAXIE ...Sam exclaimed!. Oh come on Sam your with mister tall dark and yummy care to tell how good is he Maxie asked. Sam smiled I'm not answering that its between me and Oliver Maxie she said with a smile.

Ewwwww Elena said from the door Sammy please dont answer that I already feel sick I dont need to hear the details of my brother banging my best friend. Don't you look like a ray of sunshine Maxie says to Elena as she plops down.

I'm not feeling to good she said laying back as Maxie watched her ok I know Sam is sick because Miles just had the a stomach virus what's is your deal. Wait are the rumors you are nailing the prince Maxie said. My cousin is a really a good catch Ellie he is well mannered and you guys will look really good together Sam said .

Yeah you guys will have adorable babies Maxie said, listen ladies i recently got out of a five year long relationship in not ready for another Elena says. Maxie says what's With really hot sex with the Prince Nikolas himself. Before Elena could answer to bolted to the bathroom to throw up.

Sam and Maxie looked at each other strangely as Sam got up went to the kitchen to get a ginger ale while Maxie went to check Ellie, when Sam came in she found Maxie sitting on top the counter. Ellie are you sure not pregnant Sam asked Maxie... Sam said as her phone beeped well duty calls Maxie said jumping down and Ellie I will bring the pregnancy test to you later she said laughing as Elena flipped her the finger as Maxie left.

Sam waited until she knew Maxie was gone she handed Ellie the ginger ale Ellie what's going on could you be pregnant Sam asked. Sam I love Maxie to pieces but she talks to much Elena,yes i could be pregnant Ellie said running her hands through hair.

By who Ellie Sam asked Elena sighed my ex he came to see me a few weeks ago she said. It just kind of happen you know and wow did it happen but I told him he had to go Ellie said. It's a long story Sam not quite ready to burden anyone with that just yet most of all you just went through hell of the destruction of your own life.

Much less here about the destruction of mine that would make me a selfish bitch and that I am not. I know when we spoke a few months ago you said your need to start over some place that it ended badly. Ellie I want you to be able to to confide in me and tell me the truth because i know there is more to it and why your not telling me.

It's no that i don't trust you Sam but you now have 3 kids and I don't want any harm to come to you or them. Still protecting me Ellie Sam said, yes I am Sam because you have lived a lifetime of misery and I don't want that for you she said as she leaned up and held Sam's hand.

Sam I have watched you from a little girl be broken and beaten, to a young woman who is fierce and protective, but you know what I saw when I got here in Port Charles in your eyes i still saw that broken little girl Sam. Sitting in the rumble of what her life was and that broke my heart Sam.

Ellie I hope in time you trust me because I can protect myself I'm a big girl and I can protect my children Sam said. Sam I will tell you this the people that i am up against will ruin your life and take your children. I can't let that happen to E.J and especially not Miles and Sierra again remember I worked for the government.

Are you in trouble Ellie Sam asked, no I'm not but my ex is that is why he is my ex. Anyway enough about that you still want me to take the kids while you and Olly do whatever she said with a shiver. Ellie your not feeling to good and neither am i so it's okay Sam said.

Well you dont look like your winning any beauty contest either Sam it's been a week a since Miles was sick. You sure you ok Ellie asked nice try Elle but you need to see if you are pregnant. Elena mumble fuck under breathe I will find out ok I will pick up the kinds and take them to my house so you can have some alone time with my brother she said rolling her eyes.

And Sammy spoke to E.J he is excited for his visit and he is the most excited to have a sister and a little brother Ellie said. Well i will bring them back around 7 seeing as how there is no school. Sierra is at your moms right Ellie asked' yeah 'Sam replied I will have Olly drop him off after there trip to the gym and we will have fun

Jason's penthouse

He was playing back everything in his head and he come to realize he is in this mess because he put himself here. He was broken out of his thoughts when Carly barged in. I know how you can win Sam back and I'm here to help you fight she said. Don't help me Carly it's no fighting it over Jason says. What do you not love her Jason look around you Jace your unhappy without her Carly said.

Carly its my own fault and I realize that now I was blinded by my own arrogance. How many times have I told her she was first but never came through when it mattered. I can't pretend that her friends aren't right because they are it's my fault. I can blame Alexis ,Elizabeth and Amelia for manipulating situations, I can blame Manny for shooting her to get to me taking away the one thing she wanted the most.

But they were not the ones to promise to stand by her she tried to tell me about her past and I said it didn't matter. But when she needed me to be there and believe in her like she always believed in me in was there Carly and that's on me all of it Jason.

Do i hate seeing her with that bastard yes everything in me wants him to kill him Carly. But he makes her happy after everything i put her through and everything she has been through she deserves happiness do I wish it was me everyday but it isn't. Carly watched him in tears knowing what she was about to tell him is going to hurt more.

She took a deep breathe jason i dont think Manny took that from Sam Carly says, what are you talking about Carly Jason asked. The day when you were hurt went to confront Sam about you two grieving together. Carly... Jason said any way we had words and as she was kicking me out she said 3 kid's. And when I called her own it she told me she said 2 but she didn't Jason she said 3 Carly said.

And I think she is pregnant Jason Carly says, but you don't know for sure Jason says for all you know she is going to adopt another foster kid. Carly maybe you heard what you wanted to hear Jason says, so your not even going to fight.

Carly I have to face facts I ruined the best thing i ever had and she is tired of the broken promise I promised her a life Carly and I never came through for her. She does want to here I'm sorry because doesn't change the last year of heart break or all the ways I have hurt her Jason said throwing the vase.

All she wanted was a family so bad I kept putting it off, I let life and everyone else problems get in the way and the one thing she wants the most she can't have. And I get why she blames me because i blame me. I kept insisting on no I couldn't give her what she wants the most and now it's to late I caused so much damage and said things and done things I can't take back.

And I can't change that I can't fix that Carly didn't just hurt her I destroyed it and for what a lying bitch who couldn't tell truth to save her fucking life and a child that was never mine. Sam even considered surrogacy but I said no while lying to her face.

Just let it be done Carly leave it alone Jason said ,I will always love her but Sam deserves to be happy and as much as I want it to be me i can force her to forgive me.


	26. Chapter 26: Hunger and Lust

I'm changing the timeline to Michael getting shot or if I even add it not sure yet there are still more secrets and lies that have not been exposed yet. Stay tuned!

Sexy time beware smut

Somewhere in Port Charles

We're are you taking me Sam said with her eyes still covered , its a surprise you don't want to ruin the surprise right. Sam pouted and fold her arms across her chest I want to know first.

He pulled he close and kissed sucking on her bottom lips when she moaned he whispered I promise you will like it. Fine but no funny business you hear me mister Sam said Oliver laughed ok I promise princesa. As they walked into a elevator Sam counted how many times the bell tinged. Olly what are you up too Sam said feeling nervous and excited he laughed saying nothing.

Welling know we just went up "17"stops give or take she said as the elevator came to a stop as he lead her out until they stopped. He opened the door quietly then slid of the blindfold she had on since the got in the car. She looked around in awe there were ceiling to floor Windows to the right side of the room. Olly what is this she said this is my new place he said you like it he asked .

As she made her way through the apartment in aww wow this is you place there black leathers sofa with a large black sectional then 2 small sofas with a large screen tv. Come here he said as he lead her to a private elevator where are we going she said smiling. I he kissed her then lead her outside on top the roof which had a hit tub to one side and a table with a grill not to far from it.

But that was not even what caught her eyes it was the telescope set up that had a big bow that said look at me. She looked at him with tears in her eyes you remembered that she said he smiled and shook his head. I remember you always wanted one he said taking the bow off she looked at him with the biggest smile she smiled in a long-time.

The lady in the store said that is the best one to date for my little star gazer he smiled. She walked over to him you know if you weren't already getting laid to night that would do it she said kissing him. He leads he by the hands oh there is more he said leading her back down stairs to the penthouse I have to show you the second floor. I have a room for each kid he said opening each door and I spoke to Miles and Sierra about having there own rooms.

She was starting to tear up god your so good to me and I know I don't deserve it she said he put his fingers on her lips to stop her. Shush princesa you do deserve it and then some ok he said holding her chin as he wiped away her tears.

It has four and half bedrooms one I'm going to use as my home office and the half probably a little gym. But this is my place I hope you and our kids can be comfortable spending time here Oliver said. He opened the double door that lead to the master bedroom it had a king size bed with a big grey leather headboard and its own personal balcony.

He pointed up with a smile when she looked up there was a sky light that was huge and last but not least he opened the bathroom door were she saw it was filled with candles and flowers she was in shock. I believe you still owe me that bubble bath McCall you know the one you let me take by myself he said as she giggled i did didn't I.

Yes yes you did he said but i know I have to satisfy your stomach before I satisfy your body he said as he lead her back upstairs to the roof were dinner was set. He uncovered it we have grilled scallops with some swordfish with some sushi with some steamed vegetables and some wine to go with it. I got it from my time in Asia Sam was on overload she didn't what to do with herself.

He pulled her chair out as they listened to smooth jazz on the radio as they ate there dinner. Why so quite McCall he said, I'm just in awe you put all this together without any of the kids letting on to it Sam said. They wanted you to be surprised even E.J helped he is alot like his mother the telescope was his idea Oliver said with a smile.

Would like to dance McCall she smiled yes I would love too, good as held her close as they dance under the stars. She laid her head on his chest feeling a sense of calm as they danced to the music slow and sensually. When he whispered in her ear te quiero mucho as his brushed against her skin as he began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

His hands gripped her waist a little tighter as felt his manhood rise as he held her tighter kissing and sucking on her neck. As she mad moves to unbutton his shirt s gasped as he nipped her neck soft whispering his name. He said let's go downstairs she whispered we have a lot of room to christen up here first. She said has she gripped him as hissed her name as she grabbed his face and kissed hard.

She looked at him and said take me he kissed her long and hard rolling his tongue inside her mouth. As he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she grinded against him with such urgency was his undoing.

Reaching am up her dress tearing her underwear away as he backed her up to the wall as she seemed to release him from his confines the moment she did he invaded her in one fast motion as she screamed out his name moving inside of her fast and hard as he kissed and sucked on her throat.

As she clamped down on him he let out a throaty groan as they rode each other until he stopped and turned her with her back toward him he bent her over and he slide back inside. Moving in fast tantalizing speed ohhhh ohhhh gawd OLLLYYY... She screams he whispers do you want me to stop as she swirled her hips.

GGGAWWWDD... NOOO... Sam bellowed as she was losing her grip on the ledge that's when he put his arm around her waist and held her up. Slamming inside her as she she grinded back on him fast and slow he reached down and started to stroke her heat slowly.

As they both picked up the past SHE BEGINS PANTING OOOOOOOOH GAWWWDD OLLLYY before he brought her over the edge while her screams of pleasure had him erupted inside leaving the both of them shaken.

As he pulls out and turns her around Gawd you make me crazy he said, she grinned at him seductive as they tried to get there bearings. We should go downstairs and finish what we started he smirked picking her up and made there way back to the elevator. When he put her down as she kissed him her hands slid down his chest touching and teasing.

Until she slid her hands inside his pants as she began to stroke him slowly as he whispered her name. As he yelped FFFFUCKKK what are you trying to do to me, as Sam went to her knees taking him in her mouth. Taking him inch by inch increasing her speed as she went as his eyes rolled back as he stuttered as He tried to get his words out SSSSAAAMMM NO...TTTT AHHH Conooo he groaned.

As he tried to get her up she gripped tighter as her head bobbed up and down he felt like his knees would buckle. AH DIOS MIO as he gripped her hair as she went faster he pulled her up and carried her to the sofa were he buried himself inside her again.

He captured hers to drown out her screams of pleasures and he moved inside her with such force she felt like she was soaring in pleasure. Trying to get her words out OLLLLYYY OOOOHH GAWWWWD she moan out, just the sound of her moans brought him over as he groan out her name.

After catching there breathe he whisper are we ever going to make it to that bubble bath now would be the time he said picking her up. She giggled I think we should She said as kissed his neck teasing him as he ran up the stairs with her in is arms.

They entered the bathroom when he sat her on the counter top as he filled the tub and light the candles one by one. He moved with such finesse as she watched him work around the bathroom. She kicked her shoes of her feet, as he threw his buttoned down shirt As he strutted toward her she bite her lips watch him.

He stood between her legs kissing her as he mad his way down her neck he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes and whispered Gawd. As he took her mouth with so much passion as she moan into his mouth. As he pulled her by her thighs closer to end of the counter he drops to his knees as he pus her legs on shoulders.

She gasped oh Gawd as he licked her heated core she went grabbed his hair when he used his hands to hold her hands down. As he position himself between her legs as he licked and sucked her she threw her head moaning held her hands tighter. He entered using his tongue rolling it inside her she bellowed out GAWDD.

She clamped her thigh around his head as she swirled her hips he lavished her with his tongue he let her hands go as he pulled her closer to his mouth. Gripping her hips tight as she closed her eyes shut as she threw her head back gripping his curly hair her fist clenched it tight. The moment he latched on to her clit was when she became undone she screeched out Ohhh Gawd oh Gawd oh gawd.

As she came he drank her up but he didn't stop her body was flushed she couldn't take it anymore that's when she came all over again he cleaned her up her breathing was harsh and she couldn't moved when she watched him get up. He slid his pants and boxers off when he Saw his erection she groaned as she licks her lips.

As he pulled her to her feet as he turned her around as he looked at her in the mirror as he unzipped her dress down letting her dress cascade down her body as she steps out of it still in her bra. In lighting speed he took it off her and threw it behind her he whispered in her ear Gawd your beautiful he said placing on hand on her stomach and the kneading her breast.

When he kissed her she tasted her self on his lips his tongue she sucked on his tongue harder when he lifted her off the ground and put her in the bathtub. As he slid in with her and pulled her close holding her too him ummm she moaned as she felt his erection brush against her backside.

She turned to face him as he removed the hair that fell in her face He reached for a condom and slid it on she stared into his eyes and that look set her on fire. As she mounted him sliding down his manhood inch by precious inch until she rode him nice and slow while her breast bounced with her.

He gripped her hips as he bent his head to feast on her sending bolts of ecstasy running through. Sam picked up her speed ass gripped his shoulders harder she threw her head back moaning his name. Held her close keeping up with her tempo she clasped her arms around his neck chasing her orgasms.

He started to move faster slamming into as she slammed down on him that's when She screamed out OLLLLLYYY into her orgasm as the came at the same time he groaned out her name. She started into his eyes her eyes darkened as she cupped his face without words and kissed him hard with so much passion.

The words were there could either of them say it, as they bathed and got out the bath he gave her a t shirt to wear as he pulled her close to him. He whispered I'm here as long as you want me too, she turned to face him I will spend 100 nights like this with you she said running her thumb over his bottom lip. She kissed him then laid her head on chest feeling at peace as she watched the stars from the skylight above.


	27. Chapter 27: Confessions

**To answer everyone's question I put Jason in Sam shoes having to watch the person you love with someone else because let's be honest He emotionally checked out the moment he found out about Jake. He allowed his so called friends to disrespect Sam and with there B.S claim to friendship . Honestly friendship isn't synonymous with ownership and he let them make Sam feel like the bottom of the barrel.**

 **Yes i am a die-hard JaSam fan but I am a bigger Sam fan and on GH she wasn't allowed a voice she was just thrown to except it. As if it was ok she got no logical or real apology were as they kicked under the rug. Like yes Jason finally held himself accountable but why would Sam believe him he broke her so much why should it be easier for him.**

 **Yes a part of her will always love Jason but at this point Sam needed someone on her side. Because essentially she was on her own and had no one so I'm letting Jason feel only what Sam felt watching the person you loved most with someone else.**

Sam woke up and stretched and she turned and smirked at the man next to her her body still a little sore from the night before didn't stop her from climbing on top of him. Ummm he opened his eyes and looked at her and said i thought the best part of waking up was folgers in my cup laughing. Since when do you drink folgers Sam said, i don't he said with a smile.

She chuckled how many of those do you have she she grinded down on him as she bent bent down and kissed him. I have plenty this is the best wake up call I had ever he said as he sat up reaching for the dresser as he reached for a condom.

As he slid it on he pulled then the t shirt over her head as she braced her self sliding down on his manhood he gripped her hips as she rode him slow. He sat upward and kissed her long and hard that's when she felt the bracelet on her wrist. As she looked in shock he flipped her over on her back placing her legs on his shoulders slamming all the way in her as she screamed as her body was still sore.

He slammed into her with such urgency as he dipped his head to take her breast in his mouth as he held her hands. She moved in sync with his movements when he let her hands go she clenched to him tight. Her body was on overload she was being hit from all angles when she felt him lift her from the bed ascending her into the air he brought her legs down from his shoulders as they instantly wrapped around his waist.

Oliver whispered to her Te quiero tanto que quedate conmigo dime que te quedaras As he backed up against the wall all she could do was shake her head. Her emotions were all over the place he wanted her with him as the tears slid down her face. She couldn't find her own voice as she screamed OOOOOOO GAWWWWWD OLLLYYY.

He didn't stop as he braced her hands over he head as he moved faster slamming inside her before groaned OHHHH GAWD SAM I LOVE YOU he said as he erupted inside her. They were both shocked as they both climaxed, she grabbed him by his face with one hand not knowing what to say. She stared at him for a moment and she whispered don't hurt me okay ,nunca en mi Vida mi amor he's whispered as there lips collided.

Oliver laid them back on the bed as she kissed Sam whispered in his ears you ready for round two she said with a mischievous grin. He smirked can we eat first and im all yours he said I supposed we can satisfy your before I can satisfy other things she said winking at him. He laughed good one McCall using my own lines against me as she giggled as she bent down to pick up the shirt he gave her that was cast aside as he put his boxer on.

She stood in front of him now go make me breakfast she said laughing, Ohh really he said laughing yes please she said pouting at him gawd I find that so sexy he said as he kissed her as they made there way to the bathroom to brush there teeth then to the kitchen.

Sam watched him as he played his radio dancing in his underwear, sausage or bacon McCall he asked. Bacon I will get sausage after she said winking at him focus he said whispering to himself as he stirred the batter to the waffles. Can you take out the chocolate whip cream Sam watched him with such curiosity.

Did you mean it she asked he turned to her he picked her up off the chair and sat her on the countertops so he was looking at her eye to eye. Have you ever known me as a man to lie he asked, "No" she whispered then you have your answer princesa. I didn't plan on saying it just yet Oliver replied but i don't regret that's did and its ok if you don't say back Sam. But like said I'm here asking a you want me too, Sam I haven't felt this alive since i lost Cass and Carlo.

I don't want to hurt you or mess up the friendship we have if it doesn't work out, now Sam I dont know your whole story since you left Boston. But I doubt that your some colossal fuck up who just goes around fuck things up Oliver said. Well Jason wouldn't agree Olly I don't give a shit if he don't agree.

You want to know what I see he said as he walked back to flip the waffle maker, I see a woman who has been through a hailstorm of things and gets up and never lets life beat her down. I know you have doubts Sam and yeah you played a small part but all of the fallout is on Morgan he set this in motion.

And you took your part in this that doesn't mean your not worthy because you are and Morgan is lucky Mommy isn't here because she would kick his ass Oliver said as Sam laughed. She would Sam laughed she had a mean right hook didn't she yes she did.

Ok Now let's eat he said as he made her plate with a large waffle with bacon as he made his the syrup is right there. As he put the coffee on the counter were Sam was that's when Sam sprayed him with the whip cream as he turned around catching him off guard. Catching him in the face and his hair while he looked in shock as she laughed hard.

Really he said shaking his head wiping the whip cream off yum chocolatey he went to take the bottle from her when she sprayed him again. Ohh I'm so going to get you he said taking off after Sam who ran off laughing hysterically.

General hospital

Elena stood in the corridor with her head As she just finished throwing up in the garbage bin she whispered shit shit shit she said to herself. Is everything okay Nikolas said from behind seeing the prime moment to get the information he needed. Sure it is Elena said turning to face him it's fantastic she said with sarcasm dripping in her tone.

Huh Nikolas said with a smirk what's the matter can i be off assistance he said you look like you can use it. "Oh yeah" Elena said as her hands braced the wall as she tried to hold her self up. I will help you under one condition Nikolas says, "yeah and what's that" Elena asked sensing it was coming she pointed to the conference room. Where she allowed him to lead the way there, Elizabeth walked by and saw the exchange and followed them as Maxie Spotted Elizabeth and was curious.

What do you want Elena asked , I want to know what my cousin isn't telling us. Nikolas you know you just want confirmation from me you know Cody used, in every way a person could you just have to connect the dots.

As Elizabeth listened on she never saw Maxie, but Maxie heard her mention Elena and Nikolas. That's when she text Ellie to let her know Liz was listening as she walked off to wait in Elena office. Ellie rolled her eyes as she read Maxie 's text message, Nikolas says i can tell your sick.

Listen I can't break my promise to Sam trust she has is fragile, ask her for the story. I won't be one of the people to break her trust Elena says. So your saying she doesn't trust us Nikolas replied, no I'm saying she doesn't want that look in your eyes. "What look " Nikolas replied , that look of pity and guilt Nikolas I say anything she will see it in your eyes.

Ellie walked over the door and opened it that's when Elizabeth stumbled in, what the hell are you doing by the door listening Nikolas asked. Why am i not surprised Sam isn't telling the whole truth she sneered. Nikolas said shut up you dont know what the Hell your talking about stay out of my families business he said glaring at her angrily.

Elena says didn't you just get your job back partially anyway until the board meets. I will be found innocent you will see. Emily will be so disappointed in you Nikolas Elizabeth said, he scoffs she will be more disgusted by her so called best friend killing her niece or nephew and lying saying your child was her brothers Nikolas says.

No furthermore Elizabeth Sam business isn't your business Nikolas said, like hell it is she ruined my life now Lucky and Jason don't want me she whined. Elena put her hands on the desk Nikolas notice she was about to collapsed and he caught her. Maxie couldn't help to stay away when she saw Elizabeth run from the room.

Maxie charged forward to see what was going on Ellie she yelled running to her, Nikolas sat her on the chair when Elena came to she saw Nikolas and Maxie staring down at her. Maxie said so it safe to say I was right huh Elena just groaned and Maxie screeched yay i knew it. Just as Elizabeth came back with Patrick, Elena said I don't need a doctor i have been stressed out I need to go home and rest she said. Are you sure Patrick asked ,yes i am very certain Elena says getting up you look kind of out of it.

Nikolas knew she was covering I will make sure she gets home Nikolas told Patrick Maxie says I'm coming to make sure my friend is ok. No Maxie I got it from here Nikolas said walking Elena to the elevator. I'm serious Maxie I'm ok i promise Elena said as the doors close.

Mr. Cassadine I don't appreciate being back into a corner Elena said and I don't like being kept in the dark when it comes to my families safety Nikolas. Well maybe ignorance is bliss that way your aunt will not get hurt. Well now you may believe so but I don't want nothing to come back and blinded side her Nikolas says.

Can you call her she will not come right away if I call Nikolas said, oh hell no she is with my brother and they can be you know Elena shook her head. Then I tell everyone your pregnant I don't know why your hiding it but I'm sure whomever your trying to keep it from will be thrilled Nikolas says, have i told you how my i hate you Elena said .

Elena called Sam but rang for a while when sam answered he breathing was harsh and she sounded out off breath. Hey Sammy we need to talk it's important Elena said , Elle what's up is everything ok Sam asked Elena groaned out yes it's fine in need to speak to you. Then all she heard was oh Gawd no please when the phone disconnected , Sam ,Sam ohhh what the fuck Elena said.

Is my cousin ok Nikolas asked I'm sure she is fine Elena said as she grumbled out something about sex games as Nikolas stared at her strangely.

Virginia

Who gave you the right to go behind my back to tear up that letter the woman yelled, I have the right to know who that boys parents are that is staying in my mothers house. You don't need to know shit KK said calmly why is it so important to you ,you what Chelsea you are a fucking chimney all you do is huff and puff.

Mind your got damn business your mother did my uncle the favor of taking him that's all you need to know. I look at him and I see the girl that ruined my brothers life chelsea yelled that's why. Well you know what Jeff would beg to differ so don't you open your mouth to bash Sam to my face.

She is the reason my brother is dead the woman said, your brother died in a car accident. Give me a fucking break Kelby we all know who was in that other car, he wanted her and my brother was in his way. If she loved my brother she would have walked away ,do you think Jeff would have let her go not for some arrogant asshole who thought he was entitled to whatever he wanted.

Enough Chelsea Marie the woman said, why momma I'm saying what we already know my baby brother died because of her. Your brother was not a coward Chelsea he wouldn't walk away from the person he loved and he loved her. He was a protector, Sam had no say in the life she was dealt we all know why that boy thought he owned Sam.

Momma you always defend her why, because I knew her a lot more then you did Chelsea. You was so caught up with Jeff doing what you wanted him too and that is get back with Sandra. Not realizing that she broke your brothers heart when she cheated on him that Carmine kid.

And your angry looking for someone to blame because when he died you guys never got to make up. I understand but blaming Sam isn't going to bring any of them back Liam O'Rourke is the reason my son is dead. Because of that hateful s.o.b because your brother wasn't intimidated by him is why your brother is gone Mrs Adams said.

Chelsea gritted her teeth momma the girl was trash and my brother deserved better. K.K said" watch it" Chelsea so you calling any one who lived how Sam did trash. Because my father and my aunt grew up just the way Sam did are they trash he said.

No I'm not saying that but she said but what your mad because your mom took her under her wing. Was teaching her about being a vet she was trying to be a role model to some one who didn't have any.

Or was it that you had no interest in your mom's business and Sam did and for some reason you think she took the attention from you K.K said and jackpot there it is. Chelsea your my daughter and i love you , Sam never had anyone but that loser of a father who used her honey i showed that child kindness and warmth. That didn't mean I loved her more than you baby you were not into being a veterinarian she was.

She stood for a second and stormed out when Mrs. Adams's said when E.J goes I want to go with him. You know K.K said yes I know the woman said and I want to see her.


	28. Chapter 28: Anger

I don't think that's a good idea Mrs. Susan K.K said, I know she doesn't remember me your uncle told me that much. No that's not it Mrs. Susan she probably remembers you but she doesn't remember loving Jeff or the relationship they had or ever working for you. Did she have a good life the woman asked, K.K bent his head trying not to look her in the eyes.

You mean after everything your auntie sacrificed that she had to suffer more heartache and misery she asked Kelby look at me when I'm talking to you. He looked yup yeah she did it just got worse she lost two children, her brother and she been shot. The woman gasped as she held her breathe with tears in her eyes no, no, no she said I'm sorry Mrs. Susan K.K said.

But some good has happened to she has got a family she has a mother two little sisters two cousins she is even plan on adopting two kids a girl and a boy. It turns out that she comes from some royal family something like that. Does her mother know what she went through Mrs. Susan asked K.K shook his head no.

She is her mother she has the right to know the woman said, Sam doesn't want her to know it will only make her feel worse K.K responds. See her mother was sixteen when she had Sam and was promised that her child would get a good life but she didn't.

Mrs. Susan she will feel worse and Sam don't want to put that on her, how is she Mrs. Adams's asked she is ok now you know she has Ellie and Oliver with her so she is ok. That would imply that she wasn't good the older woman said, well she had a tough year last year Mrs. Susan is all I mean. Well you tell that cousin of yours I want to see her ok, See who momma.

Port Charles

I need to report I'm being followed the woman said I have seen the man around before and I saw him parked out side my house she said into phone. When she hung up the phone she smirked and made another call I need your help can you help me.

Jason's penthouse

The constant knocking as Jason came downstairs keyed up when he swung open the door "Robin" he said. Can we talk it's important she said, 'sure' come in he said letting her in. You said it's important Jason said look Patrick doesn't know I'm here he says in should mind my business and stay out of it. But i think you should know , should know what Robin he asked confusingly well it's about Sam.

That sent Jason's instincts in to high gears what about a couple of weeks go when Sam was away. Patrick and i walked into Kelly's and this little boy he had to be no more then 12 or 13 ,ok Jason said not seeing the correlation. Let me finish please he looked so familiar that it threw me off Mike too.

He was with Dr Tavares she said he was her nephew he said hello and he was polite but they left soon after. And it bothered me cause I couldn't figure out why he looked so familiar but then i did. I think Sam is his mother Robin said Jason Sam never mentioned she had a son.

Then that's when it dawned on Jason he is what Sam didn't remember that's probably what she meant when she was talking to Carly. Thank you Robin it is important and I'm going to get answer he said grabbing his Jacket. As he and Robin headed out I hope you find out then maybe you guys can started to mend fences.

Elena's house

She opened Ellie's door Ellie this better be important you messed up a really good game of hide and seek Sam said when she seen Nikolas." Nikolas what are you doing here" she looked to the other side she saw Ellie sitting with her head between her legs. Your friend wasn't feeling to good so I brought her ,so I guess it's true then Elle when She picked her head and replied yes.

Where I'm guessing you went ask about what really happened am I right, Yes you have family now Sam your not by yourself any more why can't you trust that i have your back Nikolas said. Its not about trust Nikolas it's I can't tell you what I dont remember yes I get things from Elle and Oliver but I don't remember.

I dont know the whole story for myself and I have missed my son's whole life I could watch all the videos but it doesn't make up not being there. There are things that happen to me that i rather not share now I may be a bitch but I'm not cruel. What is knowing going to do for you and my mother it's not going to make you feel better.

Port Charles

Carly" hi" what room is he in Lucky asked she shrugged and checked her computer what did he do she asked. He wanted for questioning Lucky said sorry cuz he checked out three days ago. But you can try Sam's house last time I checked they were cozy Carly said with a smirk. "Thank you" the detectives said as they made there exit.

When the detectives got to Sam's house no one answered as Jason was there as well. Were is this son of a bitch Lucky said. What are you here for Morgan Cruz asked , As Jason Said nothing he just stare. No answer huh but we have bigger questions so you can go Jason knew exactly were to go.

Lucky and Cruz looked everywhere and turned up nothing when they walked into Kelly's there was ummm Cruz tapped him on the shoulder Oliver Tavares Oliver laughed nope that is not me my name . Let me see your ID Cruz asked Oliver gave him his ID. Come on enough games we have to bring your for questioning Lucky said, Lucky we can't because his name isn't Oliver Tavares.

It's Oliver De La Rosa Cruz said showing him the ID ,This is bullshit and you know it. We know it's him yeah we do but can we honestly believe her after everything She has put you through Cruz says. We have to have the right name on the warrant, so he gets off Lucky rants . No maybe we can appeal to his better nature and he will coming down to the station willingly Cruz says looking over at the man.

Oliver laughed i most certainly will not, I don't have a better nature detective Oliver said. Lucky get irritated and blurted out stay away from the mother of my children i find out you following her I again and I will bust your ass and your whatever you claim your name to be. Oliver nearly spit out his coffee ME FOLLOW WHO that's a joke right Detective the man said, Cruz says no it isn't.

She claims you have been parked out side her house the last couple of nights and when she leaves in the morning. Oliver laughed and you fool by that shit I assure you was not following her last night nor any other night. I don't even know your baby mama by face detective much less know we're she lives.

I have seen her in passing and I quite frankly don't find her appealing the least bit and from what I can see she don't get the engine running for me and to be fair she couldn't even put the key in the car. In fact i find it highly offensive that you even come to me with this garbage she is looking to get your and tweedle dee' s attention.

And what better way to get back at Sam then to have me arrested and make me look like you fools follow her shit most of lost your mind Oliver said. As Elizabeth watched on the more Oliver spoke the angrier she got. So your questions are answer can i be on my way Oliver asked, no you can't Lucky said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Elizabeth smiled she like when Lucky got aggressive, you still didn't answer the question he said glaring at Oliver. Detective don't ever touch me and second I was with Sam last night and this morning and every other night Oliver said. Lucky said I need more then Sam's word well that's all the I have for you detective.

What do you want a play by play of our evening I mean anything else I'm too much of a gentleman to say. And I find this whole thing insulting that i have subjected myself to this frivolous non sense Oliver said. And from what i here your baby mama is a manipulative witch who is somewhere nearby watching you play tough guy with me.

And we're you hear this Sam Lucky scoffs, nope I heard it from Carly Jacks when she is on a tirade it's a funny thing to watch Oliver said. Well thank you for your time Mr. De La Rosa Cruz interjected trying to calm his partner down.

As they left the ran into a lady who fell to he ground when they helped her Lucky said Elizabeth what are you doing here. That's when th heard Oliver laugh from behind he shook his head looking at them, nice try sweetheart he said as he watched laughing.

Lucky he is lying Cammie saw him Lucky, Cruz said Elizabeth ENOUGH I can have you brought up on charges falsifying a police report. Ok I have watched you jerk Lucky around to know that your a lying piece of shit. So stop wasting our time on trying to get his attention, you won't have me out here looking like a fool Cruz said angrily.

Lucky said enough man as Elizabeth was in tears after Cruz was done ,fine you finish with this Cruz said as he stormed out. Why would he say that too me she said trying to use tears to invoke compassion from him.

"Why " Lucky scoffs because it's true I bet you called Jason too huh that's probably why he was at Sam's house when we got there. The look in her eyes said it all , you can't help but to lie can you he said angrily don't use my son to do it either leave the boys out of your bullshit Elizabeth he said as he walked out.

Jason's penthouse

I need to see Jason she said to the guard Mr. Morgan is here you need to leave Carlo said. That's when she heard the elevator she ran into Jason's arms I knew you would believe me she said as he pushed her off him roughly. I don't know why your hear Elizabeth but i told you not to come here and I mean it. But but you got my message about Sam's friend right that why is why you were at her house right.

No i was at Sam's house looking for Sam and i don't know what your talking about i didn't get a message from you because I change my number. And just to be clear you are not allowed in this building and stay away from Sam and her kids. I know you went down to the foster care place if Sam loses those kids because of you . I will go out my way to make sure Lucky gets full custody of the boys and make sure you lose your lose everything.

So get the Hell out of here and don't come back I mean it Elizabeth because if you do i won't be held responsible for what I do. You have caused enough damage to Sam's life and I won't have you do it anymore Jason said , but Jason she... I MEAN IT ELIZABETH LEAVE HER ALONE he shouted.

I allowed you to wreck the best thing that ever happened to me I'm not anymore, she started to cry and quiver she whispered we were friends. Elizabeth you don't know what friendship is and furthermore you killed my child and you think I'm going to let it go your wrong he said . I going to make sure sure you pay big time we are nothing to each other anymore and you are still breathing much less ask for anything.

It sent a shiver down her spine the way he spoke to her what happened to you Jason she said. You happened and I see clearly now you were never a friend your nothing but a manipulative bitch looking for attention. Now he on the elevator and never come back here he said as he walked away make sure the other guards see she leaves this building Jason said as he entered his apartment.

She couldn't believe her tears didn't work on Jason or Lucky and the shocker was how Cruz spoke to her What was happening around her.


	29. Chapter 29:Dead men tell no lies

Ellie's house

Listen carefully my past is that the past leave it there ok let it go I don't remember it so were going to leave it there. Ok I'm not going to keep reliving it I have for the last year with Amelia. Sam I understand that and I respect that but you know as well as i do secrets never stay secrets. I want to protect you and the rest of our family and if what I assume is bad as i think.

I get that if you want me to trust you stop going behind my back to blackmailing my friend to get what you want. Just know that i told what you needed to know alright now we need to figure out were my son will meet his family Sam said.

Ellie said here or my brothers house will be the safest bet against your creepy grandmother. No offense Nikolas Ellie said,he smiled no taking I supposed your right Nikolas says.

So he comes in a couple of weeks so what do we do to make him feel welcomed Sam said with a smile. That's when Nikolas knew the past didn't matter his cousin is getting something she dreamed off and that's a mother not to one but three kids. He smirked at his cousin as she lit up talking about him he couldn't wait to meet him.

He knew he would stop at nothing to keep that smile on her face and he knew what he had to do put the people that meant her harm on notice. And he will use everything in his arsenal to do so Hell has no fury greater then a Cassadine settling the score.

Somewhere in Port Charles

Nikolas made himself as comfortable as he could be in this mess as this filth of a person came in what the hell are you doing in my house the woman yelled. I will call the cops on your ass Mrs. Turner roared, he smirked that's nice have a seat. As I of now this house is owned by my cousin Samantha McCall he said with a sly grin.

Now you are going to drop the case to get Sierra and Miles back. Or your husband will lose his job and this little scam you have going will be brought up to acs. You have no power over my husband or me we are helping theses kids no one wants. Oh on the contraire i just acquired the company he works for he is coming up on 20 years isn't.

It would be so sad if he got fired and he lost out on that pensions he is looking forward to. Oh and I can't forget that son of yours I know your dirty little secret and why you want to keep them here. You are lucky haven't informed my cousin because she may be small but she is deadly.

So here is what's going to happen all the children you have here i made arrangements to go to new families. While you and your son are serving time you are a despicable human being to allow what happened here. He he is my son I can't just throw him away she said, and you stood and made it ok by taking on all these foster kids. You never tried to correct it you just gave him more victims Nikolas said.

You can't send my baby to jail she said as she made a move to attack Nikolas he moved out doctor way. I will be careful if i were you now I gave you ample time to withdraw your counter claim. But you thought i was joking i assure you it's no laughing matter so I waited until I got actual results.

You played a game with the wrong person you decided to pursue this I warned not to you brought this on yourself he said as he left. And the police were coming in she is inside there Nikolas said and she is volatile he said with a smirked next.

As he was getting ready to knock he stopped to listen when he heard Ric and Elizabeth talking. Ric please you have to help me first I need to find away to destroy Sam she ruined everything. I know I can get that guy to look my way that is the easy part, listen Elizabeth i agreed to help you in your case to keep custody of your children.

That's it I don't know much about this guy but he has everything on me if I look Sam's direction. My brother can't save me if I cross this guy he has no loyalties to Sonny I can't lose my daughter because of you. This guy Elizabeth is no Jason he has no ties to anyone he has no one I can't use there is nothing on him he is a virtual ghost. Now I'm herr to speak to you about your case which is not going well.

Nikolas walked in and it's about to get significantly worse you have been served and what is this it's a wrongfully death suit by the family of Samantha McCall. Why would you do that Nikolas I told you to leave my family affairs alone. And oddly enough when i seen you coming out off the office from speaking to the social worker in Sam's case. I had to act you have caused her more then enough pain and I am done with people in this town hurting my family.

So I spoke to the judge in your case and I gave him the information in my civil suit against you and as Ric was about to cushion you I am not. So I'm here to tell what your going to find out that my brother has gotten primary custody of the boys and they got new sister today. You will have visitation and some overnight visit and today's little stint insured it so good day Elizabeth he said with a wink.

Oh and the judge said since you tried to help the Turners keep up there child abuse your parenting is thrown into question so have a nice day Nikolas said as he left.

Metro Court Hotel

Diane you said you wanted to see me Sam said as she sat at the table,' Yes 'she said excitedly . Now let me start by saying that cousin of yours is an amazing man that he is Sam said but what brought this on. Well that brings me to why were here you are now the proud mother a two children Diane said. Sam was stunned how, why and when well your cousin had been vigorously working on your behalf.

"I dont understand" well he had the Turners investigated and he hit paid dirt and whoa did he use it. I'm not at liberty to tell you what it was he wants to tell you himself but Sam honey celebrate you won. And i have these papers you need to sign he brought the recreation center in your name and the Turners home.

And he spoke to the judge hurrying your case to adopted them for May 1 Sam was flabbergasted. At the lengths he went to for her she started to tear, this is a good thing Sam I have seen those kids with your family. They have become such a fit not just with your family but the Quartermaines as well.

Kelly's Diner

Hey you little shit what did you say about my mom to the cops Jack said as he stormed in and approach them Miles, Molly and Morgan were sitting at the table doing there homework. Miles said I don't know what your talking about" dick head" the boy said, you want to push me you little faget Jack saud getting angry Molly stepped in front of Miles why dont you leave my nephew alone you big jerk . Jack pushed her back that's when Morgan got up and punched him right in those nose.

Which only agitated the older boy when he went to hit Morgan "hey " Michael yelled you touch my little brother your a dead . "Michael "Morgan shouted he pushed Molly the boy said to his brother As he and Miles helped her up. Is that what you do you asshole you pick on people smaller then you pick on me Michael said getting in his face.

That's when Jack swung but he missed Michael , that's when Michael shoved him to the ground you like pushing little girls huh asshole get up. "Get up" bitch Michael said kicking him before he could get up do you know whose niece or son that is . Huh you fucking coward you probably heard of my dad SONNY CORINTHOS.

Yeah that's what I thought touch any of these kids again you will have too deal with him Michael said pushing him. So long Dick head how did you like there down on the ground, how did it taste Miles said. Jack turned and to attack but Oliver caught him in mid air " You touch my son I again I will snap your fucking neck Oliver said.

That's when Cruz came in Jack Dallas Turner for rape of a minor assault and several counts of molestation. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provide for you. Do you understand these rights I have just read to you. I didn't do shit get off me pig Jack said as he struggled, Oliver put his hand on Miles shoulder we got to go buddy.

Why Miles said starting to feel sick, Oliver asked Molly are you ok do you need me to take you home. Michael said I will make sure she gets home safe I will call Alexis , thanks Oliver said shaking his hand. Daddy where is Siri Miles said as his lips start to quiver Oliver's eyes glasses over that's when the little boy started to cry uncontrollably. Oliver picked the boy up and hugged him as he tried to soothe his pain trying to control his anger.

General hospital

Sam came running in where is she I want to see my daughter now Sam said , when she turned and saw Monica. Is she okay Monica had tears in her eyes she was badly beaten Sam and she was that's when Sam felt like she couldn't breathe. She collapsed as Nikolas caught her as her head hit a chair on the way down.

When Sam finally came to she was hooked to IV bags in a room, hey Sam Nikolas said your at gh you collapsed. Miles and Oliver are on the way he said, how is Sierra she asked. In surgery Nikolas said Elena is overseeing her surgery since she is not allowed to work on her. What happened you collapsed and I tried to catch you but your head it a chair Nikolas said.

That's when Oliver and Miles ran in Momma the boy said as he ran and put his head on her she wiped his tears away. I okay buddy I just fainted and I hit my head is all but I have a thick skull she said with a smile. Hey McCall Oliver said you just can't seem to shake these places huh, I guess not can I she said with a smile. He walked over and kissed her don't scare me like that okay.

Umm Nikolas said clearing his throat I'm going to go check with Monica to see what's going on. Oliver tapped him can you stay with them I kind of want to go check on Siri myself as Miles laid next to Sam. Sure I will Nikolas said you don't even half to ask they are my family, thank you I be back in a little while.

When he stepped out he pulled out his phone Antonio your up I have a job for you he said meet me in 30 minutes. They kid will no pain when I'm done with him Oliver said as he looked back at Sam and Miles.

PCPD

They pushed the young man in the holding cell fuck you slob he shouted, he turned around to look at Jack. What the fuck you looking at bitch ,whatever man Jack said don't have me kick your ass. Tony laughed bring bitch boy Jack attacked that's when Tony struck him right in his throat. Oliver says your going to wish you never touched Sierra ever as he started pounding on him.

He picked him up get up bitch hit me or is it just little girls you like to take advantage of he said as he kicked Jack in his ribs. He tried to scream out help when Tony punched him in his throat again. Then Antonio proceeded to run into the wall then banging his head against the bars when heard the cops coming he whispered help.

He thought to himself works every time he almost felt bad for the kids, because what Oliver had in-store for him wouldn't be pretty. If the kid lived past today he will regret the day he ever laid a hand on that girl. When he came to he was being transferred to the hospital he smiled.


	30. Chapter 30 :Pain

General hospital

They brought Jack into Gh from the precinct when had started a fight with another kid. Oliver snuck into Antonio room dressed as a orderly disappear when the time is right ok .Oliver walked back out Tony knew Olly would make a spectacle so he waited that was his cue to make is break.

We're is that son of a bitch as he charged over to cubicle to where Jack was you little bastard I will kill you for what you did Oliver shouted. As the cops came to restrain him they left Antonio's door unattended that is when he mad his break for it.

When he got downstairs Svetlana what's shaking baby Antonio said getting in the car, she shook her head did you have fun beating up a child she said. Damn right I did after what he did to Olly's little girl fuck yeah. I have a little sister that is 14 and I would kill for her so yes the little prick got what he deserved.

We understand Mr De La Rosa but he is going to jail ok we promise that he will pay for his crimes. He better or you'll be sorry that he didn't, as Oliver stormed off back upstairs. Jason watched him work he thought this guy is good,Morgan what are you doing here.

I here to see if she was ok Morgan kind of likes her and he is blaming him self for not going with her to spoon island Jason said. Oliver said your nephew is a good kid and it wasn't his fault it was the little bastard mother's fault she allowed him to prey on the smaller kids.

They both stood quietly you can tell him she is in surgery and she will be ok Oliver said Jason nodded ok as they went there separate ways. But something told Jason not to go so he followed Oliver, he saw him go around and doubled back and went to Jack's room, when Oliver entered he covered his mouth hey Jacky boy he said with a evil grin.

That's when Oliver punched him grabbing at the boys ribs you will pay for raping my little girl. You will suffer a slow and painful torture before I grant you your wish of dying, kid when I'm done with you you will be eating all your meals through a straw. The fear in the boys yes were paramount as Oliver hit him again breaking his ribs. Jason said stop you kill this kid they will know it's you and what about Sam and the kids.

This piece of garbage deserves what ever he gets Jason say, Morgan this kid is a 16 years old pedophile you can only imagine what was done to both to any of those kids. Listen I dont like you much but Sam and your kids need you think of them. Oliver grabbed Jack's broken ribs kid be afraid just know that the boogie man is coming.

As Jason and Oliver snuck out before the doctors came back in , they stood in silence leave this to me Jason said. Why are you helping Morgan Oliver asked, I'm doing this for my God son who is hurting right now. Because he really likes her he even asked her out to a baseball game today Jason said I'm doing this for him

Thank you Oliver said as he walks away heading back to the waiting area, any news he said sitting next to Sam. No we're still waiting Sam replies that's when, Carly came with Morgan who had tears in his eyes. Carly reached for Sam's shoulder Morgan spoke Sam I'm sorry it's my fault I should have went with her to Windermere the boy cried.

Sam got up baby it isn't your fault you couldn't have known this would happen she goes there to ride star fire. Sam wiped his tears away and gave him a hug you Morgan Corinthos are not a fault for anything you hear me he whispered ok.

Carly said if you don't mind we would like to wait with you if it's ok Sam shook her head as she sat back down. Oliver paced back and forth looking at his watch , Olly Sam said come sit please she said as she reached for his hand.

As he sat down next to her that's when Tracey Quartermaine stormed the waiting room were is she is she ok. Sam looked up and said were still waiting, Tracey yelled came we find out what the Hell is going on around here.

I mean what is the point of her calling the chief of staff Grandma if there no perks Tracey said Storming to find a nurse. That's when Elena came in dried tears on her face she sighed it was touch and go for awhile. She has a significant amount of damage done to here ribs she suffered multiple blows to the head. We put her in a induced coma until the swelling goes down.

My estimation she was probably out cold before he ummm violated her, what Tracey said from behind that little son of a bitch is going to pay. He is downstairs in the E.R they are rushing him into surgery he ingested something at the precinct where he got into fight with another boy who they can't find right now. It is a made house down there the building is on lockdown they are searching it floor by floor for the other kid.

Sam gasped as she felt the knots in her stomach as she sunk into Oliver's arms letting out a cry that only a mother would know as she sobbed. Oliver whispered in her ears as helped her up we want to see her me too Miles said Siri needs me.

Sam held on to Oliver Sammy you ok you dont look too good he said, Elena said Olly is right you look pale. Ellie I have had the best and the worst day of my life Sam said as she peeled over emptying her stomach as Oliver held her hair. Sammy relax Oliver said rubbing her back as Carly got up to get her some water.

I'm fine she said I haven't eaten all day and my baby needs me so let's go she said getting up. Oliver decided not to push as they entered Sierra room, Sam gasped at the look of this little girl. I can't , I can't I hurts to much she said turning to leave when Oliver said looking in her eyes your not that little girl anymore Sammy.

Your are a strong fiercely independent woman and you will get her through this he said as the tears stream down her face. You can do this you hear me we are going to go in there and see our girl. Alright he said kissing her then pulling her into his arms everything is going to be ok I'm going to make sure of it Oliver said.

Sam took a deep breath as she took his hand and entered the room, when they entered the found Miles lying next to her fast asleep. They sat in the chair next to her bed just watching them, why did this happen to her why would he do that Sam said aloud.

Nikolas said because his mother mad it ok for him to get away with it when he did it the first time speaking from the door. I need to speak with the both of you he said as they made their way into the hallway. You knew something was wrong Sam so I followed your hunch I told her to drop the case and let me go she refused. So I dug into her family her son's everyone Jack the youngest has a propensity for violence.

He would pick on smaller kids then, he started touching other kids but she dismissed it. The first girl he raped he was 14 the girl was 11, and he didn't have a preference he would have smaller kids perform well you know. When Miles first came from what the girl told me Jack was fixated on making him cry that's when Sierra stepped in before he could do anything.

They had been inseparable ever since a few months ago Sierra told Mrs Turner what was happening that's when almost killed Sierra. She told her to stop making up lies about her son or she would send her back.

The girl also told me she was kicked out of the Turners home when they found out she was pregnant she ran away. But she said there were kids in and out of the Turners home. That didn't stay the father worked a 13 hour shift I'm not sure how much he knew but when he find out he looked truly shocked and horrified Nikolas said.

Sam said were is his bitch off a mother, she is in jail They picked her up as soon as I left. And the monster that did this too my baby girl Sam asked. He is in surgery his father is downstairs. Oliver noticed the eerie calm she was and how dark her eyes were he knew she was going to explode.

Just when He wasn't so sure about, thanks Nikolas for the update but I'm going to be with my children Sam said as she hugged him. Nikolas didn't know what it was but The way Sam spoke sent a shiver down his spine.

Miles was asleep on the cont next to Sierra Oliver was past out on the chair, Sam kissed both the kids then Oliver she grabbed his knife. Then left the room Oliver stirred but it was only when Monica came in is when he woke up. Hey Oliver were is Sam the woman asked she was just here sleeping next to Miles he said. Oh shit Oliver said can you stay with them Mrs Quartermaine Oliver said running out.

The bell ding as she got of she called his father to distracted him, Jason watched her as she entered the room close the window blinds. Hello sunshine Sam said as he opened his eyes ran the knife down the inside of his legs.

How does it feel to be at the mercy of someone else huh as the blood trickle down his leg as he heaved. Sam don't do this Jason said it not going to make things right for your daughter it's going to take you away from her.

Oliver came in Sam I promise you this piece of shit will suffer I have plans for him I need you to trust me Oliver said. Both Jason and Oliver tried to reason with her, Sam was shaking rubbing her head. I can't let him come back from this Olly I can't this has to end she was shaking really bad. He said when he was done with me he would make sure that your boy toy wouldn't be able to look you the same. That I will own your body to the point you will never want it again Sam said.

Jason watched Oliver's reaction go blank as Sam ramble on, Jason didn't know what she was rambling. Oliver said Sam look at me he can't hurt you again I scream and I fought him with everything I had it wasn't enough Sam pleaded in tears. He was going to kill her that's when he shot him. He kept saying baby look at me don't believe that sick son of a bitch I will love you to my dying days you hear me Sammy was all he said Sam chanted.

Oliver was stumped he couldn't see straight, Olly I see him every were I can't .. I can't let that happen to our little girl she has had a lifetime time of pain already. When she lunged forward and plunged the knife if in his leg. Oliver grabbed her as Jason took the knife and yelled get her out of here "NOW". As he gave Oliver the knife back he picked Sam up and he opened the door looked go Jason said in will take care of this.

As Oliver bolted to the stairwell with Sam in his arms Hiro opened the car door Olly call Lana and tell her to finish it. Jason was baffled about what he heard it didn't make sense to what she was saying but he wanted to know. There was so much going on he didn't see the woman walk past him and enter the room.

Somewhere in Virginia

See who Momma Chelsea asked, Ellie I haven't seen her since her daddy's funeral and she is supposed to come and get EJ in a few weeks is all. I thought he was going up with K.K Chelsea said. Well he is that is why was tell him I want to see her is all honey she went back on tour for a couple of months in Iraq.

So it would be good to see her, I heard from, Ryan he is going home soon hope he makes an honest woman out of that young lady Ashleigh Mrs Adams said. Well I'm fuck K.K said as he read his text message I'm going to go talk to EJ. Kelby us everything ok she look at her sympathetically and shook his head.

Sam's penthouse

Oliver took her home to change clothes and his, he burned all her clothes she was fast asleep after the shower. It was like she wasn't ever there or aware what was going on, he knew at that she had remember what happened that night.


	31. Chapter 31: Aftermath

Sam's penthouse

Svetlana text all is good the rabbit is still in the whole. Oliver read his text and closed the phone. Olly said we need to get back to the hospital Sam said, are you ok Oliver asked. No I'm not she said it like a bad dream every time I close my eyes Olly he pulled her in to his arms. I'm here when you want to talk about it He was going to kill your sister I couldn't let him Sam said in tears.

She was the only friend I ever had I couldn't let him take that away from me, Ellie is the only person besides Jason who I thought got me. I ruined your family and you guys should hate me, Oliver wiped her tears away no princesa I can't hate you and neither could Elena.

Sam my mother would lay down her life for you a thousand times because she knew what it was like for you growing up. You think my mother ever regretted fighting for you , no mi Amor nunca tu sabes. Sammy my mother loved you only thing she would probably change was Emey being with her.

She once said to me and my sisters stand up and do what you feel is right even if no one is standing with you. Mami often said there were a laundry list of people who failed you she would never add her name to it you hear me Oliver said. She looked into his eyes that were glossed over and said God I love you she said kissing him as he pulled her into his arms.

He whispered in her in ears I love you too Sammy, now let's go show our kids what it means to stand up he said.

General hospital

They walked in to the hospital Sam was more determined to get her daughter through this. Umm where have you two been the police are looking for you guys Elena said. They made there way too Sierra room I needed some air Sam I felt like I was suffocating my little girl is in there fighting for her life Sam said.

Cruz asked where were you about an hour ago I took off and went down to the docks to clear my head. And you he said I went to check on her so she wouldn't be alone why do you ask detective. Because that kid who hurt your daughter was stabbed he lost a lot of blood but they were able to revive him.

Good for whoever Stabbed him he hurt a lot of other kids detective I don't feel bad for the little bastard. Yeah well the description of the person fit you Sam ,what a short brunette come on that's have this hospital says Oliver. And you are acting as though a lot of people dont have just cause to hurt that kid.

Cruz I didn't touch him and much like Oliver I don't give a shit about who stabbed him after what he did to my daughter I can care less if he lives or dies said Sam. Thank you for your time I hope she pulls through with you by her side she will be ok Sam says Cruz with some smile.

They walked into Sierra room Sam put the bag on the ground and curled up on the cont next to Miles. I will be right back ok says Oliver I need to Make call he , Morgan thanks for the assist earlier he said Jason nodded is Sam ok. Yeah it was a lot of her to take in Sierra is a twelve year old girl whose innocence was brutally token.

Both Oliver and Jason watched her with the kids, Jason said she is good with them no one better deserves to be a mother then Sam they are lucky to have her. Thanks Morgan but I think she is lucky to have them too. Take care of her Jason said as he walked away, Oliver whispered always.

His sister came and hugged him hey Manito you ok , he put his arm around her and answered no but I will be. Umm Ellie she remembers he felt Ellie stiffen, it didn't make much sense but what did was that bastard was going to kill you.

I tried to get her to run before he came in guns blazing he shot Ryan first then Jeff before I saw it coming he hit me in the back of the head She whispered to Oliver. She thinks we should hate her says Oliver, Olly that's stupid why would we hate her. Because mommy and Emey died because our mother was protecting her.

Mommy would have done it regardless she was a hero Oliver says Elena, Oliver smiled she definitely was. Mrs Susan wants to see her Elle said Oliver look down at sister is she aware of the situation. Yeah from what KK told me she knew Papi told her before he died, told her what Oliver asked . The whole truth and why he and mami did what they did she loves EJ even more.

Umm excuses me Robin's said from behind is Sam in we have her results from earlier. Yeah she is inside Oliver said you can go ahead in, thank you Robin said with a smile. "Hey Sam " Hi Robin how can I help you she said never looking away from Sierra. Umm we took a series of test earlier when you collapsed in the E.R and which one of the test was a pregnancy test she said.

Sam laughed yeah and what does it say barren , no Sam it says the opposite your about a month and a half pregnant. What this is some sick joke right, No it isn't Said Dr. Lee entering the room with Oliver right behind her. What's going on is Sierra ok he asked , Sam we need to do an ultrasound to see the specifics.

Sam was shocked she still couldn't find her voice, she closed her eyes this isn't real she chanted to herself. Ok let's go Sam said no I need to be certain, Sammy what's going on says Oliver. I will be back everything is fine i promise Sam said stay with them i will be back alright.

Robin watched Sam curiously you could have told him, Robin I want do that to him if it is a false alarm Sam said following Robin and Dr. Lee.

They did an x-ray and then the ultrasound Dr. Lee said this doesn't make any sense your x-ray from this year and from last are two complete different scans. What does that mean ask Sam, both Robins and Dr. Lee went over her X-Rays. Your are almost 2 months pregnant Sam Dr. Lee says but that's is not whatever are trying to figure out.

Sam started to tear this is really happening she said Yes it is says Dr. Lee smiled knowing just how much Sam wanted this. Argh I got it these are not Sam's scans Robin said WHAT ! Dr. Lee says someone tampered with my patients scans.

Someone wanted Sam to believe she couldn't carry a child Robin said but who would do that Dr. Lee asked. Robin sighed and rolled her eyes I have a pretty good idea who would do something like that. The young woman said calling Dr. Quartermaine.

You dont think she would do that do you says Dr. Lee, after what I have seen. And the lengths she went to lie about her child's paternity I won't put anything past her Robin says. Sam yelled that bitch I'm going to kill her, Dr. Lee says Sam I'm sorry I didn't know the woman said with tears in her eyes.

Robin says it's not your fault it was in her file you had no way on knowing it wasn't her scans Robin said to calm her friend down. Dr. Quartermaine came in hi Sam is everything ok she said reading the expression on all the woman. What happened she can can Sam seemed keyed up, Robin said is the board done going over Elizabeth's case.

"No why " what did she do now Monica asked, Dr. Lee said Dr. Scorpio and I have reason to believed she changed Sam's scans so that she would believe she could carry a child. We dont have any proof of this but it goes with what she had done to Sam before so it's not a stretch to assume she is the one who did it.

The board isn't done yet they are still reevaluating her case her , only reason she was put on modify duty because her grandmother spoke to the board. He grandparents are a very big part of the history of this hospital and they saw it fit to give her the benefit of a doubt. But I don't see how she can swing this, it's not as if it was different patients it was the Sam person over and over again.

Sam couldn't believe what was going on around her this woman went out her way to ruin her life so she would do the same thing to her. "I'm Done "playing games I tried to be nice because of her children but she has cost me too much.

I want to press charges against her now like today Sam said storming out she ran down the corridor and sunk down and cried . And thought off the last year of her life and the nose dive it took starting with her being shot.

Elena slid down next to her "Sammy" what's wrong she said resting her head on Sam's shoulder. She must have gotten a real kick out of destroying my life and what did she get off it. Taunting me with a child that was never Jason's killing my child all for what what I do know is she will regret the day she met me says Sam.

Jason's penthouse

He threw his Jacket on the chair Spinelli get me everything on that Turner family he said you mean the lady who hurt fair Samantha's wee ones the young man said. Yeah it doesn't make sense with all the kids who ran away from her house for them to still allow her to foster kids Jason said.

Is Fair Samantha and the children ok asked Spinelli, Spinelli fine is a relative word jason responds. It wasn't just Sam it was Monica as well she loves those kids the strange thing is so does the rest of the Quartermaines. They were there tonight in the waiting room, young Mojo was angered when i last encountered he and the young Mr Sir.

She was his friend he was hoping they would be going to the baseball game says Jason that all he could talk about. Sam and those kids don't deserve the hell there going through right now so I won't to see who allowed this woman to do this.

General hospital

He is stable and he is being charged as an adult he will be transferred to Pentonville infirmary in 3 days under protective custody." Good" when he gets there have him a welcome party Oliver said. How is your daughter the woman asked, she is heavily sedated and in a coma until the swelling goes down.

You know what make him think he has gotten away with it and just when he thinks he safe you shut him down hard. I want him to beg for death until I'm ready tongue it to him Ohh and that other thing execute it and let it be done says Oliver.

Svetlana said with a smile trust me Olly Dermot O'Rourke will never know what hit him. But first I will have the pleasure of icing his remaining son she said will talk soon .

Oliver smiled ohh and Lana tell Bobby to pay Mr. Lansing another visit and make sure he is keeping up our little arrangement.

Quartermaine mansion

How is she doing Edward asked she is in a coma right now Dr. Tavares says she suffered several blows to the head and most likely was out before the assault says Monica.

I couldn't bare it anymore that sweet child looking the way she did Edward said. Monica was staring at the bottle of whiskey, "Edward this was done to her by another child what is wrong with this picture the woman said banging on the table.

What kind of world to do we live in were a 16 year old boy feels the need to rape another child. So help me god he and his mother will pay heavily I don't care who i have to bribe or bargain with they will suffer. Already done my dear Edward said get some rest he said patting her on the shoulder.

When he existed the room she poured herself a drink and prepared to done it, you know that never fixes anything Jason said from behind her coming in. Jason what are you doing here she asked, I'm here to check on you I saw how you were at the hospital.

I'm going to fix it for you because you dont deserve anymore pain neither do Sam or her kids. You dont even know them says Monica ,I know but two people I care about do and that is all that matters Jason said.

Tell me about that he said sitting down letting her bare her soul to him , that's when he realized how much he he screwed up. He had to really stop the lip service and be about his word.


	32. Chapter 32: Joy and Remorse

Song that inspired this chapter unbreakable -Jaime Scott goes for both Jason and Oliver

General hospital

Sam walked back to Sierra 's room in a daze she couldn't believe it she was exactly pregnant and could carry to term. Today was probably the best and worst day of her life but she would brace this moment. It's all she ever wanted was a baby of her own now here she was with what would be 4 blessing in her life.

As her hand braced her stomach were her child was a bright smile came to her face. She couldn't think of anything that made her happy, there was this amazing guy that cane into her life who really had her back. Who had been there for her before she ever knew where Port Charles was.

So much has happened in the last year she couldn't believe this would be her life as she smiled. Sam took a deep breathe thinking how would she tell him there having a baby in 7 months. How would he take it wait how did they get here Ohhh wow Sam thought the night Miles told them he was there the night of the accident.

She opened the door and there he was this guy that in a short time she fell in love with, Sam felt as though this was a dream she would wake up from. Hey she said he looked up us everything ok y'all rushed out of here so fast is Siri is she going to be ok he said.

As far as i know she is just fine she said taking his hand and sitting on his lap. Oliver watched her curiously what's up McCall she was smiling with tears in her eyes. You know last year my heart broke when they told me i couldn't have kids.

And year later hear i am and i have not just one but four of them I just feel truly blessed Sam said crying. He looked at her Sammy we only have three... wait he said as she shook her head I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY He shouted for joy. To like a baby baby said Oliver in pure elation jumping from the chair.

Wait I thought you couldn't have kids because of the shooting asked Oliver, well you could add that to the list of things the falling Angel has done to ruin my life Sam said with a hint of sarcasm.

So in about seven months we can expect a healthy baby she said with a smile, wow this is one Hell of a day said Oliver. 7 months Ohhh wow the night Miles said he was there at accident site ,Yes i realize that said Sam.

Are we sure about this says Sam ,Hell yeah Oliver said we can do this it's going to be okay. Sam chuckled I think my place is getting a little tight with EJ coming And all. Well my place has room said Oliver a lot of it you can stay there if you want my door is always open.

General hospital

It had been days since the attack Sierra was still unconscious but Miles was there everyday talking to her about his day what happened at . Even Morgan and Carly came he spoken about the game they would go to when she got better.

While Miles and Sam were out Oliver was in the room hey baby girl I know you had a hard time. But you got to wake up we have great news you don't have to worry about ever going back to that place. Your a McCall kid you don't have ever worry about ever going back to the Turner's.

Or anyone else you and Miles staying with Sam and Me for the rest of your lives. And I got a secret for you that I petitioned the court so i can adopted you guys as well. So we will be a tad untraditional but so what you know traditional is boring. Well i sent miles and Sam home just to get a little rest so you and i can talk.

Oliver chuckled yeah i know how uncomfortable our chats are he said with a smile. In a raspy voice her heard "you tell the worst jokes known to man says Sierra. "Hey little lady how you feeling he said getting up to get her some water.

Sam was coming back when she saw Jason approached her as he fidgeting with his hands in his pockets " how are you doing, how is your daughter asked Jason. Miles sighed as he mumbled what does he want, I'm fine thank you asking she said not looking in his eyes.

He can already see her defenses were up and that hurt like hell because he was the reason for it. Umm can i talk to you a minute I have some things to say and it's time I say them to you Jason said. As he watched the Miles posture himself glaring at Jason , he turned to Miles in know you think I'm a threat to your mom I'm not.

I just need to tell her something I should have a long time ago says Jason. And what's that Jason Sam asked Miles honey please go too the room and Tell Oliver I'm coming ok. "And leave you here with him no way" says Miles seeing the fear in the boys eyes Sam was getting ready to speak. But was cut off by Jason I get it you don't trust me I give you my word I'm not trying to hurt her.

Miles looked at Jason and said watching him people lie all the time they say they won't hurt you put they do. So I will sit over there as he sat down in the waiting area. I'm sorry I did the one thing I said wouldn't I lied, and I destroyed the best thing to ever happen to me. And it was easier to make it your fault then to face the fact that it was my fault.

I used the one thing you wanted most and just fucked all up I made mistake after mistake telling myself it was for the greater good. And it wasn't it was for nothing I backed you in a corner and instead of seeing that you were hurting. I couldn't see past my own selfishness to see what your were going through.

Sam watched him as her eyes start to well, I made you a lot of promises and never followed through Sam. And for that I'm sorry I know its to late and sorry isn't enough for the pain I caused you. Just know that i mean it from the bottom of my heart he said with tears in his eyes... ummm excuse me Sam Sierra is awake says Epiphany interrupting them.

Really she said Miles baby come on she said calling for the boy as she turned too walk away ,"Thank you" she said before she made her way to see Sierra. "Your welcome Jason as he watched her walk away, Jason she said from behind him he sighed in frustration.

Excuse me I got to go he said walking away wait please she said trying to grab hold of him when Robin intervened . "Jason " your on time are you ready for that meeting as she lead him away. Thank you Jason said i don't know how else to say it she keeps pushing and showing up at all hours he said in annoyance.

I know she just seems to becoming more and more unhinged since losing the kids and she keeps thinking your going to swoop in and fix it for her Said Robin." I know " Jason replied I allowed her too turn to me instead turning to her husband. Jason you can't blame yourself you were only trying to be a friend and help her out Robin replied.

I am the one to blame I'm not going to stand here and make excuses for myself when there is none Robin because it's a lie. I lied to myself and worst of all I lied to the ones that mattered most. And for what for nothing I'm done playing this game with her Jason said in annoyance i allowed into my life and it cost me everything.

Somewhere in Virginia

Umm Mrs. Susan some things came up and Elena is not going to be able to come down here to get him so if you want to come with us to see her if you want. Ok when do we leave she asked, May 9 when school is over K.K responds. Where exactly is Elena Chelsea asked I want to make sure my mother is safe. K.K rolled his eyes she will be just fine were not going to Boston so no need to worry she will be just fine he replied through gritted teeth.

Momma just let me know where your staying I might just want to see Elena, why you never care for my cousin K.K says. And matter of fact you said if my cousin never met your brother he would still be here if she and the she devil hadn't ruined it.

So why the interest huh your not slick at all Chelsea what you want to demand who his parents are. It none of your damn business so why don't you put all that energy you have at being nosy into your husband says K.K.

"Enough" her mother yelled ,why the big secret huh I should know whose child my mother got stuck taking care off Chelsea ranted. It's no secret it just doesn't concern you, your just mad that you don't know is all your like a fucking chimney blowing nothing but smoke.

I did not get stuck with anything i have loved having him here with me he is a pleasure to have him he is smart, and sweet and the best helper ever Mrs. Adams said. That's nice and all momma but he got parents and they should be taking care of him Chelsea says. Enough Chelsea leave him out of it he is a innocent child that didn't asked for any of this.

Yes I get that momma but you have your own grandchildren mines and Gabby 's that is exactly your blood Chelsea said. K.K rolled his eyes and mumbled stupid bitch, as Mrs. Adams eyed him Chelsea love makes a family.

Well he isn't our responsibility momma, no Chelsea he isn't your responsibility he is mine and I made the choice to take him in not you or your sister. Furthermore young lady I am an adult who can do what they please so don't treat me like a child in my own home.

Momma I would treat you like a child if you didn't act like that boy is apart of this family he can't replace Jeff says Chelsea. You got some got damn nerve I never took him in to replace your brother. I took him in because he was a child who just lost he grandfather and only other person who could give him stability was me.

Nobody can replace my son i have birth to him, but I took EJ in because he is a lovely little boy who needed someone says Mrs. Adams. It didn't have to be you momma says Chelsea, what do you have against that child Mrs. Susan said.

"Nothing" Chelsea said through gritted teeth, why so hostile all of a sudden huh he is a child her mother said. "HE LOOKS LIKE HER " the bitch who ruined my brothers life says Chelsea with tears in her eyes. K.K interrupted lets be real about why your really mad shall we your mad because he told you to get the Hell out his way.

He told you if you didn't back off you wouldn't like, but guess what your feelings about Sam never mattered. And you pushed it and he told you he don't want you around if you couldn't respect his choices says K.K. " SHUT UP" she shouted getting up trying to hit him he grabbed her hands.

You did it Chelsea you pushed him away by trying to take what he loved the most away from him. Stop blaming everyone else for your stubbornness and lived with what you done but make no mistake leave Sam out of your mouth.

Your problem is you want people to live the way you want, so what Sam had no choice in her upbringing. Who are you to judge her for it you want to blame someone for Jeff and your father's death blame Liam O'Rourke, blame his father for him thinking that he can just have whatever he wanted.

And everyone else would just have to deal with it, Sam didn't ask for it nor did she want it take responsibility for your shit and leave that little boy out of it he said letting her hands go as she slumped down and cried.

I'm sorry Mrs Susan but even i death leave my friend out of it you leave her out if it. We all have a cross to bare Chelsea your not the only one who lost someone they loved. Only person who deserved to die was Liam everyone else was collateral damage in a petulant child's mind who thought he can take whatever and people would just do it says K.K leaving. Mrs. Susan i will take EJ else were tonight and let you deal with that.


	33. Chapter 33: my loves wake me up

General Hospital

Sam rushed in and opened the door, she looked at Oliver who smiled at her then down to Sierra hi mommy she said. Sam cried tears of joy , when Miles yelled Siri as he ran forward and hugged her I missed you.

Don't leave me again the boy said with tears in his eyes, missed you too buddy She said with a smirk. Dr. Tavares and Dr. Drake came in hey they both said with smiles of relief that she finally was awake.

Elena check her charts over while Patrick went straight to looking her over Sierra "Do you know the year". She rolled her eyes really doofus yes I know the year she looked at him funny mumbling as she mocked him. Oliver smiled that's my girl , "is she going to be ok" asked Sam right now she seems fine but I'm going to take her for another brain x-ray to make sure says Patrick.

Say goodbye while we go check that noggin of yours says Patrick grinning,'No' as she shook her head at him. I will keep trying something you will learn about me Miss McCall i am very persistent the Doctor said with a charming smile. Well I dont see you winning any popularity contest maybe if it was best doofus in the hospital says Sierra, you will be calling me uncle Patty before you leave here.

Elena snorted in laughter, umm can I go with her asked Sam Oliver said I will go with her and Miles I don't see him leaving her side ever. Stay here please he said kissing her it's better this way he said looking at her, Elena watched them carefully seeing double meaning behind it. Sam sighed heavily "FINE" she huffed, maybe you can handle that other thing we talked about he said as he and Miles left with Patrick.

What was that about Ellie asked, umm well I found out some stuff the other day when Sam got a text she looked at and smiled. Show time let's go she said Sammy what's going on she said as the made there way out of the room.

Wait and see as they entered the hub the cops had just stepped off the elevator, and made there way to the nurses station. Elizabeth Webber they said yes she answered can you please step out and come around. Detective Maldonado asked "for what" she said eying him oh my god is Lucky okay she said.

As detective Cruz rolled his eyes mumbling phony bitch under his breathe as she showed her fake concern for his friend. As everyone looked on in shock and dismay that she would be getting arrested for tampering with patients files.

Detective Maldonado lead her to the side Elizabeth Webber your are under arrest for tampering with patients files. You have the right to remain silent,anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present, if you cannot not afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you get said as he put on the handcuffs.

I haven't tampered with patients files she said in tears when Sam stepped forward and got real close and said I know what you did as she punched her the face. When Cruz stepped forward "enough Sam" I understand but lets us do our job okay. And hopefully for you and Lucky sake she won't get a slap on the wrist this time.

Arrest her Elizabeth screamed that is assault, Cruz politely says you deserve alot more then that. As the onlookers co-workers and other patients watched as she screamed I want her arrested she yelled. You have to listen to me she yelled as the put her in the elevator. Shut up Cruz angrily haven't you done enough to both Sam and Lucky do yourself a favor and be quiet.

Wow what did she do Sammy Elena asked when her phone rang as she listened to the person on the other end. What she yelled I'm on my way to my office now she said umm Sammy in have to take this. Yeah you go ahead auntie Sam said with a wink as she walked away with a smile.

It didn't register to Elena until she gotten to her office when the person called her back and she found the file on her desk. Her emotions were all over the place she couldn't think straight. Why are you telling me this now you have had 12 years to do so Elena said blowing up at the person on the other line.

Her skin went pale that's when Robin knocked Dr. Tavares are you ok she asked as she came in when Elena hung up the phone. No i am not if you need a consult Dr. Scorpio it has to be someone else i have to go. Elena said leaving in a hurry rushing to the elevator then to her car when she made a call.

Ryan meet me at Mrs .Susan house in a couple of hours it's important and no she can't come its about that No it cannot wait Ryan just be there.

Jason's penthouse

Jace did you here saint Elizabeth was arrested today in front of the whole hospital her face is plastered over every news station in town Carly said laughing as she stormed in. And get this she was arrested for tampering with patients files they wouldn't say who that they are keeping confidential.

For the sake of that patient and there family but it doesn't take a rocket science to know who it was Carly says. It's Sam every thing the mousey little bitch has done was directed at Sam I just hope SAm kicks her ass.

Come on now Carly it can be anyone one Jason said, come on Jace you don't believe that anymore then I do you know what she is capable of. I mean really who else can it be Carly said as it dawn on Jason what else could Elizabeth had done and had lied about. It had Jason's mind swirling and his only thought was Sam and her kids would she go after Sam through Sierra.

Well I think she is awake from what i heard when I spoke to Sam earlier . Maybe that will help Morgan you know maybe he want to see her Jason said. My baby has his first crush and he is angry he can't help.

I mean some kid said something to Molly and he snapped Jace he is on edge like I have ever seen. He has been spending alot of time a the boxing gym with his dad I can't help my baby Jace. Why is all this happening Jace I mean these are children doing these things to other children.

I can only imagine how Sam must feel I mean my God Jace it's her daughter and the worst part is she doesn't even know what happened to her. What did you guys talk about nothing much her son was right there. Miles he is a very sweet boy Jace once you get to know him a little rough around the edges.

I can tell he is very protective of Sam Jason said with a smirk I admire that she is doing a good job with them. But you still wish it was you instead of him Carly asked Carly let it go I dont need you to fix things. I said what needed to be said but it's a little to late to apologize for the damage I caused and it can't be fixed. She has lost faith in me and I can't say that I blame her. I did this to us but every time I see her with him I just want to... hit him he said as he clenched his fist tight.

But I have to live with the choices I have made for the both of us, I got to go Carly he said getting up and grabbing his Jacket and head out.

Quartermaine mansion

Monica came in its a good day she is finally awake and lucid and being as witty and sarcastic as can be. Well that's good I will go see her inn the morning now maybe Sam can get some rest I checked in and she just looked at her stressed Edward said.

Well all over got her to go home and change shower and get some sleep in her real bad but she refused to leave until Sierra woke up. She has a long road of recovery ahead of her Monica says, what is the bad news Edward said as if he read Monica's facial expressions.

Tracey came in I made sure that creatine won't see the light of day he was denied bail he was put in Juvenile detention until his trial in September. I wanted the judge to extend it to next January but they couldn't it a high profile case and they want to close it soon. Lucky bastard I am talking to all the people we may know I want rest until that ingratiate get exactly what he deserves.

General hospital

Hi baby how are you Sam said yeah she woke up today so it was a good day but she still have a long road ahead of her. I can't wait till I see you either we have a lot to make up for. I know but I'm sorry you shouldn't have to try to make it ok for me I don't know how much your aunt or uncle told you but it's a lot for me to take in.

But I will try my best to explain it to your when I see you. I remember most of it c and it's hard baby but I need you to know that I love you ok believe me when I say that. Me I'm ok just trying to stay calm for your sister, yeah I'm eating I had a burger and some fries she laughed. Well in my defense it did have lettuce and tomatoes on it so that has to count right said Sam.

Ok I promise I will have something healthy, Don't laugh I'm serious I will you can ask your brother and your uncle later Sam said twirling he coat buckle obvious to who was listening. Jason jerk back who was she talking too as he watched her questions raced through his head.

So I guess your handy in the kitchen huh Sam said laughing I guess we care fire the cook don't we. Yeah we have a cool your cousin meant well when he did your well better then me ask your brother and sister she said. Ok I love you to be safe ok bye Sam said with a smile shaking her head.


	34. Chapter 34: whole truth and nothing but

Somewhere in Virginia

Ryan kept Calling Elle i dont know what the hell is going on call me back I'm here parked put outside. What's going on i don't like leaving Ashley in the dark know how you are with trusting new people give her a chance leaving a message. He sighed as he hung up .

Damn it he said as he got out his car and walked to the house when Elena came out of nowhere got damn it Ellie what is all this about he said. They were interrupted I knew it Ashleigh said I knew you were running to her she said. Elena rolled her eyes and sighed not now Barbie I'm not in the mood for this shit.

Ashleigh babe what are you doing here Ryan asked, I want to know why my fiancee doesn't trust me enough to tell me what the Hell is going on. Ash baby it's not about trust its about the less you know the better Ryan pleaded, so you can share it with your high school sweetheart. You always run at the drop of a hat to help her what does she have over you Ryan asked Ashleigh. Why can't you leave him out of your drama and let the Adams family have there peace.

Honestly we're doing this shit he needs to be here for this , it concerns him and it will answers all of his questions because it answered mines says Elena. Now if he wants to tell you when it's said and done whatever so can we go Elena said making her way to the house.

K.K opened the door and let them in "Ellie", Ryan and Ohhh is she here for this K.K asked. Elena waived her off she followed him for whatever god forsaken reason as she made her way to Mrs Adams bar.

K.K says prima piensa en tu bebe mama as he watched her pour four glasses. Ryan watched her carefully he knew something was off he couldn't place it. When Mrs Adams and her older daughter Gabby came out the kitchen with Chelsea not far behind.

Ellie, Ryan said Mrs. Susan I didn't know you guys were coming with a warm smile. Ryan scratched the back of his head Elena laughed this is going to be interesting she says as she pour another drink and handed it to Gabby your going to needed it.

Ellie have you thought this through asked K.K everyone could see she was edge it was only when she calmly sat down that sent a chill up everyone's spine. Primo i have done nothing but think for the last couple of hours she answered. Then I thought to give it to Olly but to put that on him when his daughter just woke up would be cruel.

Then I thought this is to personal to me and every single person in this room minus Barbie in the corner preaching for world peace says Elena. Ashleigh made a move but Ryan stop her when he Saw Elena put the gun on the table. Ellie what the fuck is going on Ryan said is everything ok he asked, everything is peachy she said with a smile.

You know i pondered how I would do this all day then I guess I have to start from the beginning but that wouldn't do as she zoned in on Chelsea. Tell me Chels why are you such a hateful bitch I mean really you are fucking cold Elena said as she clapped her hands.

My God how much attention do you need Ashleigh said, when Elena turned to her with a darkness in her eyes Barbie no one asked you to be here shut the fuck up. K.K take EJ far from here She asked, Ellie I'm not leaving and he is at his friends house until I pick him up.

Mrs. Susan asked Ellie what is this about , she turned to Chelsea are you going to tell her or should i probably not right. Ryan do you ever wonder how we got here i mean really I couldn't for the life of me either. Then I spoke to someone this morning that made it all make sense.

Ryan looked at her in confusion she got up and sat in front of him next to Mrs. Adam's. Ellie I don't understand he said, then let me make you understand as she had the gun in hand. Chelsea got up i dont need this she said trying to leave when K.K blocked the door.

Ryan what's am trying to say is how we got here how are are best friends are gone and why. Dont you ever wondered how is it that Liam of all people found us that night. It was as if he was reading her mind and all the color drained from his face and Chelsea's. No fucking way he said yes Elena said shaking her head she turned to Mrs Adams you ever wondered to.

Ask your daughter i mean really she is an ice cold bitch what did Sam ever do to you Elena said with tears in her eyes. Sammy was a scared kid with nobody with a piece of shit for a father who only cared about what she could do for him.

Last chance Chelsea Elena said ,Ashleigh said how dare you come here "STOP Ashleigh" Ryan shouted. As he turned his attention to Chelsea how could you he said shaking his head. I tell you how she over heard Jeff telling his mom our anti prom plans.

And she went to prom where Liam was livid that Sam didn't show up and Nathalie Hudson over heard her trading Sam for leaving Jeff alone. It wasn't supposed to happen like it did Chelsea cried what did you think would happen Elena said.

Jeff embarrassed him repeatedly you thought he would allow you brother to walk away unscathed. He said he just wanted her and I did what I had to for my brother she cried no you didn't Ellie says.

You served a 15 year old girl to a raging lunatic who raped her Ellie said, as Ryan yelled do you know what we went through that night. I was shot 3 times and I couldn't help my friends when they needed me.

I watched my best friend beg and pleaded for the one person he loved More then his last breathe. He had to watch that sick son of a bitch take his girl as after he was shot twice and he still wouldn't stay still or cooperative.

She fought him at every turn until he hit her and that is when Jeff begged her not to be afraid not to given in. That's when I came too and I went on the attack because that's my best friend. And he shot at me Elena said that is when she stopped fighting and let him take what ever at that point she was in and out of Consciousness anyway says Elena.

She was 15 you facilitated the rape of a minor you were his accomplices Ellie said. You can so her and blame Sam but it wasn't her fault it was yours. If you didn't tell him were we was Jeff ,Sammy, my mother and my baby sister would all be here. But you are so fucking self involved that you are the reason my mother and baby sister are dead.

Wait a got damn minute here what does your mama and Emey have to do with Ryan said still in shock. Oh she is the reason Ethan went after my mother he heard he ranting about how my mother was hiding something. And she assumed it was about Sam so he followed her around from helping a woman get away from a domestic abusive relationship when he ran my mother off the road.

Mrs Adams was in shock so was Gabby they both looked at Chelsea with hurt and dismay. Gabby spoke first how could you do that, why would you do that she was a child Gabby said Sam and Emey were little girls Chelsea and Jeff he was our baby brother.

Who I was trying to protect Gabby he wouldn't listen to me I pleaded with him to let her go he wouldn't listen Chelsea said. He was better off without her you believe me right momma Mrs Adams shook her head you couldn't tell him how to feel Chelsea.

He was entitled to be in love him and and Sam could have sank or swan on there own why baby why... she said as she broke into sobs. Tell me why my mother Elena said what did my mother ever do to you did you hate her that much and why because she loved Sam.

Because she loved a little girl who didn't know what an act of kindness or love was you did this us Elena said and for what. Some self absorbed lunatic who thought he could get whatever he wanted and everyone should bow at his feet.

And your brother would not kiss his ass or walk away because Liam O'Rourke looked Sam's direction. And you think this was the first time he took someone by force it wasn't he done it several times over. And my baby sister what about her was she just your collateral damage because the nerve of my mother to have compassion for a girl whose life was just like her 's.

I never meant for any of this too happen Chelsea pleads, uninvited your self from my wedding from my life Ryan says EJ grew up never knowing his parents love and that I will never ever forgive you for ever he shouted as he stormed out.

Ashleigh watched Chelsea I will call you later I'm sorry she said going after Ryan who was on the porch. Why the Hell are you apologizing to that bitch for she did this he said ripping his shirt open. I was shot 3 times because of that selfish bitch he yelled.

Babe she was protecting her brother she... are you fucking kidding she is a fucking pedophile Ryan said getting angrier. First off Ashleigh I love you but you dont know what your talking about Jeff loved Sam with everything in him. You weren't there she was a self absorbed cunt who wanted what she wanted.

Ryan baby please try to understand from her point of view she Ash I swear don't finish that sentence please I could have died several other people died because of her. So don't tell me about what she wants. Alright you were not there to live through what we did that night you don't live with the bad dreams so stop.

I met Sam first she was like the little sister I never had and once you got to know her broke down all her defense she was the most compassionate loyal people ever with a really big heart. She was a little girl nobody gave a damn about but once you know her that was it.

I and I couldn't protect her she sacrificed herself for me and Elle and we have to leave with that Ellie begged her not to let him win, and she said she couldn't live with herself if we died we had families that loved us.

And that was when Jeff lost it he had to watch what he loved More then anything give up and him begging her not that she was his family. She was numb defeated and she told him she loved him and to close his eyes in Greek.

But that is Chelsea 's brother her flesh and blood I would walk through fire for mines Ryan looked at her blankly whatever you know about Sam isn't true I see you are hell bent on backing her instead of understanding then pain that my friends and I endured that night I have to go before I say something I regret he said leaving .

She ran after Ry I get it and I feel bad for her even but she should have done the right and walked away from you guys. Tell me something Ash would you walk away from me or the people you love the most Ryan asked staring at her. And you defending her making it ok for her to sell a scared 15 year old girl to an psycho like that is right.

Makes me question your sanity see Chelsea problem was that she didn't think Sam met her standards her pompous stuck up ass. And like in said just let me go right before I say I do something I regret as he opened his car door and drove away.

Ashleigh turned around and went back in the house and turned to Elena why bring all this up people were better off not knowing. Gabby said who was better off not knowing it brings me closure. What does it bring your mother anything and you are an evil bitch Elena was getting ready but K.K stepped up Ashleigh I'm going to tell what Ryan can't and won't shut the fuck up.

This situation didn't involve you or your family and my cousin has ever right to confront the person who got her mother and sister killed. Yeah you and Chelsea are cool that's fine but all you didn't go through what we did. Gabby said Ashleigh Kelby is right this is our situation and we will deal with this. Momma are you ok she asked she laughed you know i always wondered were you disappeared to that night.

Then all your anger pointed at Sam when all her and Jeff did was fall in love she said with a shrugged of her shoulders. You know Ashleigh she said taking out a picture of Jeff and Sam you know what I see a young man in love she said pulling out all of the pictures.

Look at him Chelsea this one was his favorite they drove up to my brothers house in crescent beach. They had blast and they were good together he made her dream and gave her something to believe in and she gave him love and made him feel alive again.

She was a little thing that he just wanted to protect when her no good piece of shit father want to take her to do his bidding. The girl went to school she took night class some days and she worked for me others.

And all that ended why because he wouldn't do what you wanted Chelsea why didn't you respect your brothers decisions. He never asked you to agree Chelsea he asked for the same respect he gave you when you dated Aaron foster was all he wanted.

See Chelsea the thing about revenge is you hit your target but you take everything else around it. Ashleigh I know you mean well but you didn't know these kids like I did before the accident. When I look in Ellie's eyes I see haunted that she couldn't protect her best friend, when I look in Ryan's I see a young man trying to live his life and his best friends life.

And then there is Oliver a man who is so haunted who carries the weight of all of it that he could do more. For his momma and baby sister and for my Jeff who didn't deserve any of the Hell the got.

Elena took a picture out this was my baby sister a week shy of her tenth birthday and died because she was ran into a light pole . Because Chelsea rants and ravings put a target on my mother's back when Ethan O'Rourke overheard her. Claiming she was hiding something and it wasn't any of her business.

Ashleigh go home and fix things with your fiancee before he isn't your fiancee anymore Mrs. Adams said. I rather my son die on his his feet standing up for what was right momma please dont hate me please she cries. I dont hate you Chelsea I hate what you did that you couldn't respect your brother and let him live his life. Why couldn't you do that for him Mrs Adams cried why why...

Elena bolted to the bathroom K.K called behind her Ellie Ellie as he went after her. This stress isn't good for her or the baby Gabby please go check on her Mrs Adams says. Momma but what if she is alive out there somewhere Chelsea ask, I hope she is because it would be something your brother would want.

But he isn't mom he is dead and it's your fault Chelsea yours and we all have to love with that and i have to find a way to forgive you for that. And right now I can't do that with you acting as if it's everyone else fault but yours take responsibility for your actions.

And atone for it the pain you caused to me your sister , your nieces and nephews. To Elena and her brother and to Ryan and his family give them that peace because what you did wasn't just cruel it was criminal Mrs Adams said I'm going to bed she says leaving to go up stairs.

Gabby said she is right go home Chelsea kiss your kids something that our brother will never get to do she said going to check on her mother.


	35. Chapter 35: After heartbreak

General Hospital

Sam and Oliver stepped out to speak to Patrick so what'd the prognosis Doc Oliver said the swelling has went down significantly I was beginning to worry. If she didn't wake up she is still going to be a little out of it she will probably have excruciating headaches .

What about her memory sometimes she just goes blank and forgets what she was talking about Sam asks. I'm not going to lie to you she took a real beating and her memory will be a bit spotty. But give her time you know she just woke up if this is still the problem in a couple of days. Then will take another look and proceeded as necessary Patrick says as he walks away.

Hey you ok Sam says rubbing Oliver's back he put his hands on the wall, no i want to kill that kid so bad Sam. I know but we need to kind of focus on our kids right now they need us, he smirks and look at her what about you how are you feeling.

I'm feeling ok right now no morning sickness so I'm not complaining oh and I talk to EJ earlier he is excited about the baby. He said he is going to give me the whole rundown of birth and labor Sam said with a laugh. Yeah the boy is smart Oliver said he is 12 years old in high school Sam that right there is my father's handy work.

Have you spoke to Ellie all day Sam asked I keep calling her and no answer Oliver asked. I spoke to her earlier she got a call I can tell it was bad because she took off right after. So have we figured out who we would tell yet Oliver asked, no one yet besides my doctor and kids and Ellie.

I don't want to jinx it Sam says, I thought you said it was all a lie from that bitch schemes Oliver says. It was but I'm still nervous, look it's going to be ok if it makes you feel better we will wait says Oliver. We can keep it amongst our brood of babies he said laughing as she punches him in the chest.

Our litter of babies is that better he said still laughing as they went back into Sierra's room. Your still an ass Sam said, but you love me Oliver says she shook her head nope" take it back McCall". Oliver I swear to God I will kick your ass as she made her way to the other side take it back and I want he said laughing.

Olly Sam scream as he made his way to tickle her as she laughed hysterically, alright I take it back Sam said still laughing as he kissed her good. And yeah your still doofus number one Sierra said as she chuckled. So this real they can't take us away from you guys Sierra asked, Sam says yup it's true you are stuck with us.

For the rest of your life Siri Oliver said with a smile, yay I can't wait you know Sierra said sarcastically, you love me girl me too Oliver said. Who could resist Sam said squeezing his face ,you guys are a lot more giddy them normal.

Ewwwww Sierra said please don't tell me you guys did that in the hospital the girl said in horrified. Whoa whoa now we did not do that we haven't even thought if that I'm am so not having this conversation Oliver said to himself.

As Sam head spun around what what no what would make you say that Sierra Sam asked. I'm we are just excited that your awake and doing well and will be going home soon is all.

But we do kind of have something to tell you guys something I don't know if Miles knows but Oliver and are having a baby Sierra said finishing Sam's sentence. Umm yes how did you know Sam asked, I kinda of heard you guys when y'all thought I was sleeping after you spoke to Dr. doofus.

Oh ok so how do you feel about it it Sam asked, I don't know I like little kids Sierra said shrugging her shoulders. But we're would the baby go with EJ coming soon Sierra asked, well I haven't thought that far ahead. But we definitely going to need a bigger place Sam said , " ok cool" I thought we had to move in the Quartermaines Sierra said.

I thought you love the Quartermaines Sam says, I do But I like a low dosage of Tracey Quartermaine Sierra said. "Good point" Sam says laughing but when EJ comes we will look for a bigger place. We're is Miles he is at the Quartermaines so he can sleep in a real bed while we stay here with you Oliver said

Mom you should be in a real bed because your with child damn it Sierra said that was so Spinelli. 'Yes that was' Sam as her and Oliver laughed ,he is a good guy says Oliver wait until you meet my computer nerd then put them together.

Computer mania he said shaking his head Sierra laughed you are such a dork she said with a smile.

Somewhere in Virginia

Elena sat there running her hands through her hair ' how do I break her heart again Kelby. I mean really when is enough ,'enough' how much more can one human take. Her daughter just woke up today she remembers all of it and she is still deal with what happened to Miles and Sierra.

How do I do that, but I can't lie to her or my brother so what the Hell do I do K.K. You do nothing right now prima Kelby Kasandro De La Rosa your are not suggesting that I lie to them. Hey now no I'm not what I'm saying that you don't have to think about it right now he said pulling her up.

Mama get some rest and ponder this mess in the morning I'm going to get you some food and you will rest ok he said giving her a hug and kiss. As he brought her to the living room and went to get her a plate of food then you she went sleep.

Hours later Elena came up stairs and stood by the mantle staring at the pictures. Couldn't sleep either Mrs. Adams asked. Elena shook her head no just thinking the younger woman said, come sit with me the older woman said pouring some tea.

What's on your mind Mrs. Adams says ,umm Ellie shook her head I think I put enough on your plate tonight. I let my anger get the best of me and should have found another way. Elena you told the truth something my daughter sat by and watched her father's heart break and said nothing.

Mrs. Susan I didn't want you to hurt anymore Elena said, honey it wasn't you who created this mess. Your should not have to carry this burden Mrs Adams said, but that is the thing I am. Because how do I in good conscience tell Sam or my brother this with all they are going through right now.

What's going on Ellie she asked, ughh she sighed ok Sam adopted these two foster kids Sierra and Miles. Sierra is in recovery right now she was severely beaten and raped by her former foster brother. Mrs. Adams gasped are you serious she said 'yes' Elena replied the boy is 16 years old and she is twelve.

And the worst part is she was unconscious when he did it and on top of that, Sam remembers what happened that night. So how do put this on them , but I can't just lie to them they will know I'm trying to hide something.

So let Kelby do it Elena your pregnant and you shouldn't be stressed with this it's not good for you and the baby. It was only then that Elena broke down in tears Mrs Susan got up from her chair and hugged her. I know honey it's a lot to bare and i know you miss your momma and this just makes it worst.

Honey you can't be strong all the time you are one person sweetheart But you listen to me Elena Manuela Tavares you are your mother. When i look at you I see her fire her fight she had for the ones she loved they sat there until she was all cried out.

Elena wiped off her face you feel better Mrs Susan asked , not really but its a start I guess Elena said. Titi what are you doing her EJ said from the stairs, hi Principe she said. As he moved closer why are you crying is my mom and uncle Olly ok, is it Sierra and Miles he asked.

No baby everyone is fine papi I promise then how come your crying you never cry EJ asked. Sit down honey Mrs Adams said people like your auntie keep everything bottled up until it becomes to much and that's why she was crying.

Ohh ok the boy said looking down at his feet, Titi can I ask you something he said what's up papi Elena replied. What happened to Sierra he said looking at her ,my mom said she got hurt really bad but wouldn't say what. Baby because it's not a phone conversation kind of talk and I can't tell you because I'm one of her doctors.

Does she not want me to come he asked barely a whisper, are you kidding me she is dying for you to come. It's just that what happened to Sierra is a hard topic and she dont want to put that on you. She wants you to be able to be happy a least she wouldn't have to worry about you.

Let me tell you one thing about your mother once she loves you there is no going back okay. And she already loves you that is a fact you are apart of her a big part dont you ever doubt that. Your mother has the biggest heart i have ever seen that where you get it from, you have your dad's bravado all the way kid. Your true blue kiddo Elena said with a smile Ellie honey i want when you leave to give this to Sam

Jeff made it for her before he died I think she and EJ should watch it together. Baby your daddy would have loved you so much Mrs Susan said with a bright smile. You know your daddy could have gotten skipped but he said he wouldn't leave Ryan behind.

He was 8 years old when that happened so your grandfather and I said ok he wanted to graduate with his friends. Your parents were good kids who you inherited you good heart from your mother's temper and your father's bravery.

And even though they were still babies when you were conceived y'all would have all of us to help. Your a good boy Elias and want you know you can still come here anytime no go to bed you have school inn the morning Mrs Susan said. Titi Do you have to go he asked, yeah baby I kind of left abruptly inn the middle of a shift.

So i have to go handle that you know but we will see you in a few short weeks ok Elena said. Alright he said begrudgingly as her and Mrs Adams looked at each other and laughed. He has his mother stubborn streak don't he, Mrs Adams shook her head and said he sure does.

But right now he is calculating a compelling argument for you to stay and he just may pout and throw in a few tears here and there the older woman said laughing. He has that pout huh Elena shook her head his mother's son isn't he.

She is going to have her handful Elena said laughing as she got up and gave Mrs Adams a hug. Thank you for everything I never meant to bring you any pain, i know honey the older woman answered.


	36. Chapter 36:Confirmation

_**I'm choosing to skip ahead a little in the second half of this little chapter because I do want to give you guys the sonogram scene so as of right now . Sam will not know and Elena will be struggling with telling her , Oliver finds out first then Sam.**_

General Hospital

Sam and Oliver walked hand in hand as they made there way to Dr. Lee's office. How are you feeling Oliver asked, nervous scratch that extremely nervous she said. Still no word from your sister yet he shook his head no, I know she took the jet but that's it Oliver said.

And she hasn't return any of my calls either Sam said me either Oliver said it's crazy I called K.K to track her. And even he is being shifty my sister never goes rouge, it's on unlike her and not even check in.

We will call her after your appointment and i will look into he said as the entered and was greeted by Dr. Lee good morning you two. Good morning they replied as the took there seats , are you guys ready to see your baby.

They both were smiling from ear to ear Oliver said hell yeah let's get this show on the road as Sam and Dr. Lee laughed. She smiled at Sam ok let's go Oliver helped Sam into the chair as she pulled her shirt up.

Dr. Lee poured the gel on her stomach she jumped a little then Sam smiled there it was the baby's heartbeat. Sam started to tear up because it was finally pregnant with a child of her own. Oliver wiped the tears from her face don't cry princesa he says, this real right I'm not dreaming am i.

No this is real baby girl , Dr. Lee interjected your baby is about 7 weeks along and progressing just fine. Look Olly that's our baby Sam said still with tears in her eyes, I know it's hard to believe Dr. Lee says. Sam shook her head yes, Sam I'm truly sorry about all of this I should have did further search

Sam reached out and grabbed her hand it's not your fault and you couldn't have known what she did. Thank you Dr. Lee said now your pregnancy will still be high risk but you will still be able to carry to term.

It will be trying but if we work together to make sure we keep your stress levels down. Come this November we can have a health baby Dr. Lee says with a smile. Thank you Sam said as Dr. Lee gave her the sonogram pictures as Oliver sat in amazement.

Sam cleaned up and the couple were on there way, she looked up at Oliver and smiled that's our baby right there he smiled i know. That is our little nugget right there he said putting his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Now Let's go get you something to eat get you some rest before we take Siri home in a couple of days. Aww you take such good care of me Sam said teasingly as she grabbed his cheeks.

I aim to please you should know that by now McCall, ohh dont I know it Sam whispered as he kissed her. When suddenly there was a cough from behind them as Sam turned hello Carly and Morgan are you here to see Sierra a she asked. Yeah i got her the ball from the season opener at Yankee stadium Morgan said I caught it myself the young boy said with a smile.

Aww i think she would love it Sam said hugging Morgan shall we go Mr. Corinthos she said leading him away by the hand. Oliver smiled nice move McCall i will get back he said, word of advice no matter what you do her and Jason will get back together Carly said.

Oliver maybe but she will never accept anything less than the best because she is worth that. You know to be wined and dined, wooed ,conveted you know what I mean like being put first. But maybe there will always be a piece me with her whether I'm here or not Oliver said with a telling smile.

As the made there way to the room behind Sam and Morgan as they entered Sierra room as Morgan ran in I kind of got you a present he said. Showing her the ball Max caught it for me when we went to the game he said with a smile.

I got to meet Jorge Posada and Alex Rodriguez you would have liked it he said so when you get out we can go to other game if you want he said shrugging his shoulders. 'Sure' she said 'cool 'Morgan replied Sam ,Oliver and Carly just watched on as the kids talked.

How Morgan reminded her a lot of Jeff it pained her to not remember him, she needed to find away to really put him to rest. She never got to mourn him or say goodbye and here she was going to meet there son.

Ryan's house

You came back Ashleigh said jumping out of the chair just because we had a difference of opinion doesn't mean we can't fix it. Ryan scoffs and laughs is that what you call a difference of opinion Ash then you are missing the point.

And in have tried to make you understand but you don't want to understand Ash. You want to make it ok for Chelsea for trafficking a 15 year-old girl, that son of a bitch raped her. While me ,Ellie and Jeff had to watch helpless to do anything to stop it, your telling me you would do that.

Because so rich prick soon to mobster dick who has never been told no so he can be happy. As long as my brother was safe and alive i would do whatever I need to, even if he would hate me for it Ashleigh.

Wow I have never seen that before in you Ash that vindictiveness well I'm glad I seen it before we got married Ryan said. What does that mean Ryan she said with tears in her eyes, that means Ash I need a couple of days to see if this is what i want.

You seem dead set on making Chelsea the victim when she is not the victims in this story are me,Ellie, Jeff and Sammy are. I may not like alot of my little brothers choices but I give him room to make his own mistakes.

That's what helps us grow Ash every heartache every not so good decision but acting as though people dont have that right because you dont agree is wrong. Now I'm not trying to say you need to see it my way but can you see that it's wrong.

Yes i know Ry it is but her loyalty is to her brother not his little girlfriend, wow you still dont get it do you. Let me explain it to you Sam's father was a thief who used his daughter to get his wants. But when she had a enough and just wanted to be a kid and she told him no he sold her to the O'Rourke's.

"HE SOLD HER" he daughter was with his debt, saving his own ass was more important to him. I can never imagine putting whatever child i may have in danger to save my own ass to spite her.

Because that's why he did it because she wanted to go to school and work and hangout. She never got to do that, do what Ashleigh asked, she never got to be a kid. She was the little sister i never had, you know when I first met her it was at the clinic that Ellie's mom ran.

She had a broken arm I was going for some stitches all i saw was Mrs. Esmeralda took one looked at her and stormed out. So my mother asked the nurse what that was about and the nurse made some innuendos about it that my mother would understand.

Without coming out right and saying it and my mother cried he is the one who taught her how to fix cars. Everyone's parents were trying to make it okay for this girl to be a kid.

So I dont you dare open your mouth like you know Sam because you don't. You didn't live the situation that we did at the hands of a raging lunatic who through a tantrum when he didn't get his way.

I..I..I.. didn't know you think for one second that was his first time using his daughter to save his own ass probably not. So you should think about it next time you open your mouth about situations you know nothing of nothing about. And with that he grabbed his duffle bag and left as she yelled after him.

 _ **A few weeks later**_

Sierra was at home healing from her wounds and was about to start therapy which she hated. Sam and Oliver had a extremely task of telling her what happened after she blacked out they had tried to find ways to bring up the subject. But to no avail Sierra would just clam up and change the subject.

So Sam was going with her and she would tell her her story in the hopes it would bring her daughter to open up. Sam looked up at Oliver are we ready to do this She asked, he shook his head no but Sammy we have to tell her.

We can't have her walk around oblivious with his trial starting soon we have to tell her before she hears from someone else Oliver says. Sam took a deep breathe and open the door hey baby girl Sam said sitting next to her as Oliver sat on the other side of her.

We need to talk to you about something important she read it in there faces, she shook her head I don't want to know Sierra said. Sam took her hands in herd baby I need you to listen to me Sam said tears in her eyes. No No No No Sierra said shutting her eyes closed please don't tell me the little girl said in tears.

It broke Oliver's heart because Sierra was not the crying type and that deep down she already knew. What they were going to tell her it only made him want to kill the boy and his mother even more.

Sierra I am were you are right now we are going to get through this together ok. We are not going to give them power over our lives I promise you we will get through this. It only made Sierra cry even harder, it only solidify Oliver's hunch even more that she knew as he held them as they cried.

As Miles stood there peaking inn the door way feeling helpless because he couldn't do anything for her.

Jason's penthouse

Stone Cold I have the information you requested on who medical file the former maternal one tampered with. Spinelli said as he gulped deep inside "Who" was all Jason said. I'm the Valkyrie was right the former maternal one tampered with fair Samantha's medical records. Several times over not just with your wee one but also with saying that fair Samantha can bore children.

"What" Jason yelled so she ruined my life and Sam's life over a lie, yes Spinelli whispered and me I was the sucker that believed every lie she told me. Jason yelled throwing the lamp across the room " I AM DONE PLAYING WITH HER" said as he left the apartment.

Elizabeth's house

She had been in jail for a couple of weeks it took time for her grandmother and her parents to come up wit the money. She just wanted to take a shower when she walked into the house the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. When she turned around to face he gaze his blue eyes burned her jason what are you doing here.

WHAT AM I DOING HERE I'M COMING TO COLLECT FROM EVERYTHING YOU TOOK FROM ME HE SAID COLDLY.


	37. Chapter 37: reckoning

I am a JaSam fan and yes they belong together but 2007-2008 he was an ASS and a self centered one . It's like everyone turned they back on Sam and she had nobody that wasn't kissing nurse nutcase ass. And her and Monica got the shit end of the stick in the next couple of chapters there will be more Quartermaines. Along with more from Sam's before I bring more drama into her life.

Elizabeth's house

Ja..Ja...Jason she said stuttering her words out As she back into the corner, I won't you gone. Tell me why you tampered with Sam's medical files why did you take our dreams from us. WHYYY Jason yelled swiping the stuff of a near by table you took everything from me I let you he said punching the wall. So what was that ELizabeth you mocking us when we lost Lila with your fake sympathy.

Ja...Ja...Ja...Jason please your scaring me she said as she cowered in the corner. I told you was to leave Sam and her kids alone then I find out you went to children services to slam Sam. Right all you took from her you have the audacity to say she don't deserve kids. All the while helping a pedophile keep the kids from her I am only going to say this once.

SO LISTEN CAREFULLY YOU GO NEAR SAM OR DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER MORE THEN YOU ALREADY HAVE. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DISAPPEAR AND THEY WILL NOT FIND YOU EVER AND IT WILL BE AS IF YOU WALKED OUT ON YOUR KIDS. WERE IS MY DAUGHTER ELIZABETH JASON SAID COLDLY

I swear I dont know Jason all i know is she died that day and she could have lived but Steven waited to long. What do you mean Jason said staring at her, I mean they took to long calling up the OB. His only concern was saving Kristina and he felt Sam was being selfish by not inducing labor.

So he killed my daughter because he didn't agree with her choice she mad for her child then act as though he did his best to save her. I will make him pay for that much like you he will suffer unspeakable pain I promise you that.

Now I want you out this house you have two days to find other place to live. Jason you you don't mean that she stammered with tears in her eyes. TWO DAYS ELIZABETH BECAUSE IF I COME BACK IT WONT BE PRETTY HE SAID SLAMMING THE DOOR BEHIND HIM.

She slid to the floor clutching her chest at the cold and harsh way Jason had spoken to her. Elizabeth couldn't believe it as her body racked with sobs that could be heard outside.

General hospital

Monica just finished her shift when she saw Miles ran towards her hey Dr. Q you want to see my cut its pretty cool look he said. That is a serious gash you have there how that happened she said asked I fell if the tree at the park he said.

Ellie laughed yeah it was interesting to say the least, well we're is Sam and Oliver they are most likely on there way to her place. Sierra is with Dr. Winter's right now I figure I give my brother and Sam a break. For a little while Ellie says so why don't you let me take them I will give Sam a call to let her know.

I realize she doesn't want Sierra out of her eyesight but she has been doing too much for weeks now. Let me handle it well my sweet boy what do you say Monica said cool can we go see Eddie Q he said Laughing. We sure can how about we clean this up and stitch you up then wait for Sierra.

As Ellie noticed a young man following them when she went to approach him she walked a way briskly. I will see you soon ok buddy Ellie says kissing him on his head thanks Dr. Q nonsense Monica says I enjoy spending time with my grandchildren.

Ok cool I will just get his book bag from car and go home and sleep you know pregnant and all Ellie says laughing. Sam can rushing out of the pharmacy looking in her bag cursing to herself when ran right into Jason. The contents of her purse fell all over the floor but with his quick instincts he caught her before she hit the floor. They were only inches away from each other staring into each other's eyes, when Carly came up on them.

Umm Sam said backing up thanks for the save that would have been bad, as she hurried up to pick up the contents of her purse. He bent down to help when he came across the sonogram pictures what's this he said. Shit Sam said under her breathe as she saw the hurt flash across his eyes, umm that's mine thank you

He whispered your pregnant Sam stood up and coughed as she shifted on her feet nervously. She moved her hair from her face and looked at him yes I am , he couldn't helped but to feel hurt and cheated

It was supposed to be him was all he could see,he was happy for her but all that ran through her was rage. Umm he cleared his throat I'm happy for you you deserve it you will be a really good mom he said as he walked away.

Sam sighed she didn't want to feel bad for him she didn't want to hurt him even though he hurt her ten times over. Carly came as Jason was banging on the elevator button how was your talk with Sam she said with a big smile. He looked up at her with sad eye not right now Carly he said getting in the elevator.

Sammy what are you still doing here Ellie said as she approached her, I wasn't I came back because I lost my prenatal vitamins. So I came back to get them and I ran into Jason like literally ran into him Elle with all my stuff sprawling all on the floor. And he knows I'm pregnant Sam whispered, Ohh I'm sure that was unpleasant to say the least Ellie said as they got in the elevator.

It was wait were are the kids Sam asked, well Monica says she will take them I will pick them up and bring them home tomorrow. So momma you got the night off so take it we know you want to be there for Sierra. But I were worried about your mental well-being as Sammy just as hard as it is for Siri it is just as bad for you Ellie says.

I know that you remember everything that happened Sam and that has to be hard on you, I fine Ellie seriously though. And we're have you been Sam asked, you have been really distant lately ever since you came back from Virginia. Who me no I just been really busy is all Elena says, averting eye contact I have had a lot on my mind Sam.

Don't bullshit me Elena I know you ,your evading Sam says Sammy I just don't want to burden you ok I will figure it out alright. Fine not pushing her she knew it had to be big if it was weighing on her but she knew if Elena need she would come to her.

See you tomorrow mamacita as they gave each other a hug and a kiss and went there separate ways.

Jason's penthouse

When he got home he closed the door everything he was feeling bubbled over he hurled the chair across the room then flipped over the desk. Kick the end table throwing the lamp against the wall. He made his way through his entire place until everything was broken he never heard Spinelli come in.

Until he said "Stone Cold" Spinelli said with great alarm in his voice he was frozen in his spot he couldn't move. Just go Spinelli GET OUT he yelled as he moved towards Spinelli here take these your staying next door at Sonny's old place. Giving him the keys as he watched at the devastation that was the living room.

GO NOW ! He shouted as Spinelli jumped and bolted out of the apartment. He wasn't angry at Spinelli he was angry at God he was angry at the universe but most of all himself. It finally sunk in th I had to be how she felt dying on the inside while she had to watch him tie his self in knots over Elizabeth's lies.

Jason slid down too the floor he did this he took his angel and broke her wings then left and didn't look back until it was too late. There was already someone healing her wings to make her whole again it only made him angrier. Every place he looked around his place held memories for him were they made love by the fire, her laugh all the dinners they had there. Jason shut his eyes as the tears rolled down his face he had to get out of here he grabbed jacket and left

Spinelli picked up his phone Valkyrie something is very very wrong he said into the phone. Stone Cold is in trouble we have to try to help or I feel something really bad will happen.

Sam's penthouse

When she got home she opened the door there were candles and flowers everywhere she smiled as she took he jacket off. Olly were are you she giggled while smooth jazz played on the radio as she followed the rose petals to the hot tub. Sam looked around Olly she called for him again when he came up behind her a pulled her close.

You like it he said with a grin, I love it she said with tears in her eyes you spoil me you know that Sam said getting up on her tippy toes and kissing him. I know but you deserve to be spoiled and cherished Sam he said turning her around to face him." You deserve this and more Sammy Oliver says, wow you move fast Tavares Sam said looking around.

I had a little help he says from who Hiro I can't see him breaking off rose petals Sam said as the both of them laughed. I know right can you imagine that Oliver said that I would need a picture of, but I did see him playing hide and seek with Miles once.

Not so much hiding but a lot of seeking Oliver says with a chuckle, come let's eat he said leading her to the sofa. Wait here he said as he went to get the food when he came back Sam was gone. He looked around Sammy are we playing a little game of hide and seek, walked towards the back were he found her clothes sprawled on the floor leading to the hot tub.

Oh I love hide and seek he said with a smile when he came to the hot tub and she wasn't he backed out. And checked her bedroom and the bathroom she wasn't there either he walked back past.

The hot tub when she look back and winked at him looking for me she said seductively as she dropped her bra on the floor summoning him to her. And then sunk into the hot tub he just stood there floored as he pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his shoes off. The in buttons his pants and let's it falls to the floor as he walks closer he bends down and kisses her hard.

He stood up sliding his boxers off as she reached for his manhood stroking him back and forth as he closed his eyes and mumbled conoo. He climbed into the hot tub ravishing her with his kisses as he trailed down her body.

He pulled her close to him by her hips as she drag her finger tips down his chest, Oliver whispered in her ears yo te amo, yo te quiero mucho. She slid over him kissing pulling his bottom lip and sucking on it as he groaned.

She wrapped her arms around him and arched her back as he impaled her with his manhood as she gasped into his mouth. As she started to work him nice and slow until she picked up her pace as the moved together.

He used his tongue sliding it down her neck Oooohhh she let a whimpered moan as he gripped her hips moving faster. The way he moved she felt it starting to build up as she rocked her hips moving faster she stammered out OHH Gawd OHH Gawd.

She shut her eyes as they brought each over the edge as he slid out of her when her stomach rumble. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow I had food prepared if someone didn't bring there little fine ass out here she wouldn't be hungry. She giggled at him as she kissed him I was hungry for something else she said winking at him.

As she grabbed her robe laughing as she wrapped her hair up , I will satisfy whatever need you want he said as they made there way back inside. I have no doubt that you will she said as she saw the spread wow seriously where's your mother.

He laughs in know it is something she would do he said , I know she is smiling in heaven right now she slapping him on his behind. Let's eat she said with a smile sitting down as they ate and enjoyed each other's company. Hey Sammy I was thinking if we have a little girl can we name her after my mom and yours.

She turned to face him and sigh what if I can... no what if Sammy this baby will be born healthy and strong ok Oliver says wiping the tears from her eyes. Sam i will walk through fire to make sure you and our baby make it alright.

She laid her head on his well toned chest I know your scared Sam but i promise it will be ok he says kissing her head and pulling her close. How can you not be scared Sam asked he looked at her beautiful brown eyes. Because I know you and i know me Sam we will fight for this child to have a chance.


	38. Chapter 38: when it all falls down

Jason's penthouse

Carly walked in what the Hell happened here Spinelli , I don't know Valkyrie I came home and he was in the midst of trashing the place Spinelli says. He yelled for me to leave and he said I will be staying at Mr. sir's former abode for the for the foreseeable future. Go next door Spinelli I will handle this Carly says he will never know you called me.

Spinelli shook his head and left, "what the Hell happened Jason" Carly pondered to herself. She picked up her phone Sonny I think we have a problem she said, no the boys are fine."It's Jason" I don't know Sonny i tried calling him his phone goes straight to voicemail get to his place fast please it's bad. Carly looked around everything in his place was flipped over and broken.

Along with the gaping whole in the balcony door window, the closet door was ripped of the hinges. Why would you do this Jace Carly asked herself as she started to straighten up. When she turned the coffee table over there were several pictures of Jason and Sam some with the boys. She stopped and picked the pictures up she started to tear up what's going on.

'Carly' Sonny says entering Jason apartment what froze and looked around what the hell he said. Exactly i think it has to do with Sam she said, Sonny sighed what makes you say that he asked. She showed him the pictures they were under the couch and the coffee table.

But what I don't understand is I seen them at the hospital earlier Sonny they were in the moment. And there is nothing in there way for them to get back together, did they argue Sonny asked. 'No' Carly replied they were civil and looked lost in each other's eyes I couldn't hear what they spoke about. Carly she is with that Oliver guy Sonny says, yeah no he is a transition guy Sonny.

Lucky was the transition guy Carly Sonny says, maybe but he is no Jason he isn't the love of her life Sonny. And seriously do you really need his uncle's business Carly says, yes he has has the best retrieval team in the business Carly. Now I'm not that dummy from Boston to think to kill the hands that feed you.

Mr. De La Rosa and his brother-in-law were the best team they are really good allies Carly Jason knows that. So Jason killing this guy is a bust, I don't think Jason could kill him Carly. What you don't have faith in Jason Sonny she said incredulously, no in have all the faith in Jason Carly.

I mean they are evenly matched you didn't see them Carly they will most likely kill each other nobody wins that way. I still think you guys shouldn't do business with them she said with crossing her arms over her chest. Every artifact, priceless antique, jewelry and everything else we sell on the black market that we gain a profit from they handle.

Shit she said to herself shaking her head, how does Sam know Mr. De La Rosa Sonny I don't know Carly. All he said was it was Sam's story to tell if she wanted to says Sonny ,so how does this Oliver guy fit in to Sam's past Carly asked.

Sam's father was a con so maybe he ran into the back in the days he needed a forger to have multiple ID's. Then that means Lucky was telling the truth Sonny he is keeping something from Sam and she should know he isn't as noble as he pretends.

Why does any of this matter Carly Sonny said getting annoyed, that means with this guy exposed. That means Jason and Sam can start to heal together with the family that they always wanted she said. Now Carly dont start spinning this scheme in your head to break up Sam and Oliver Sonny says.

Those kids like him for some reason he is there father , no he isn't Jason is don't you see Sonny that is Jason family. Carly stay out of it ! Let them handle it Sonny says, handle it Sonny look around she scoffs. Do you see this why would he do this I am going to fix this for him because has has always done it for me she says storming out. Sonny closes his eyes as he sighs and shakes his head getting up to go after her.

The Quartermaine mansion

Hey Sierra Tracey says sitting down why in here and not the family room she asked. I'm not family I should just go back to were i came from , umm I see Tracey says I never took you for the wallowing self pity kind. Sierra looked at her angrily I'M NOT I COULDN'T PROTECT MILES AND I COULDN'T PROTECT MYSELF WHAT GOOD AM the girl said in tears. THAT'S WHY SAM LOST IT AND I AM THE REASON SHE HAS TO RELIVE THE WORST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO HER. The young girl said crying as she latched on to Tracey sobbing as Jason watched from the den door.

Tracey cupped her face You are one person Sierra you are a little girl it's the adults in your life that are supposed to protect you. Sam is one of the most resilient people I ever met and if you tell her that I will adamantly deny it. She has been hit time and time again and still gets back up again.

Sierra looked at her with tears streaming down her face, Tracey says I have no doubt you will rise to the occasion as well. Do you hear me she said looking Sierra square in the eyes you will face this head on like the resilient young girl in know you are.

Tracey says people like us don't stay down and we don't wallow we strike back so that everyone knows we are not to be messed with. She wiped the girls eyes and adjusted her clothes as Monica made her way in Sierra is everything ok she asked.

Sierra turned her head and wiped away her tears yeah "everything is fine Ms Quartermaine". Tracey winked at her and grabbed the papers and tapped Sierra on the head and walked out. When Tracey left the room she braced herself and clenched her chest and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She pulled out her phone yes I won't to set up a meeting I will not take no for answers she says as she walks out. Jason stepped out of view thinking back at the night in the hospital room how erratic Sam was and Oliver was pleading with her.

He had never seen Sam that way it's like she didn't know what was going on she was mumbling to herself. And that is when it all hit him he gasped at the thought of someone hurting her that sent him into a tail spin.

He was angry even more so then he already was he came to see Monica but stopped when he heard Tracey. He got more then he bargained for when he Saw Monica reach out and put her hand on Sierra 's shoulders. Sweetheart you've been crying what did that shrewd say to you Monica said, it's ok Ms Quartermaine she didn't say anything to me.

Honey i know you had a rough session today and you will have a lot of those days but you will have some really good days too Monica says. Sam and I will be here fighting with you and for you and I'm sure Oliver will too we are all in your corner.

Siri do you want to play monopoly with me and Mr Luke Miles said coming in and stopping, what's wrong he said eyeing her suspiciously. Nothing I'm cool Sierra said go ahead I'm right behind you she said to Miles as Monica hugged her tight. They walked into the family room okay kiddos let's make it interesting he said taking out singles.

Miles smiled and looked at Sierra who winked at him okay she said taking out her money. Miles smiled can we call the rules like we did before sure "sure spud" Luke said rustling his hair.

Somewhere in Port Charles

Jason drove his bike as fast as he possibly could trying to drown out all of the pain of all the times he made love to her. All the good times they had then to the sink whole of there lives that was Elizabeth Webber. As his mind raced thinking back to how she would try to tell him something but he told her it wasn't important.

To how she was that night could that be what she didn't remember because something seen to be so horrific that broke her. His strong resilient Sam he broke her just like whoever did in her past his heart broke into a million pieces.

She wasn't his Sam anymore and that it was his own doing he never stop to think on what he did to her. It mad him sick to think of all the ways he hurt her and he was to blind to see that Elizabeth was playing him. Jason Morgan the human lie detector couldn't spot her lies he want to scream , he wanted to tell most of all he wanted to go back when it was just them.

He pulled over and dropped to his knees all the pain he had roaring inside of him came out. He failed her in so many ways and he was arrogant enough to think that someone wouldn't be able to see just how amazing she was. He lost it all she was everything he ever wanted and he threw it away for her Elizabeth Fucking Webber.

She was right, her friends were right if Elizabeth had not gotten caught he would still be blinded by her. How he couldn't see it how could he be so naive, to believe people like Amelia and Elizabeth who didn't know her like he did. And now she was pregnant with another man's child how could he make it right now.

She was reaching for him and he let her drown he begged him to have there child and he pushed her aside. He thought he was being noble he wasn't he was just being a coward Jake was never his. It was to late this was his penance to watch her live the life they planned with someone else.

Sam's penthouse

Oliver held her close playing in her hair what's on your mind McCall he asked as the music played, she turned to face him. I told Sierra today she took it really bad Ollie she thinks it her fault I am in pain and it's not Sam said. She knows isn't Sammy but she just wishing like the rest of us known of this ever happened.

He said picking up her chin she wants to go back to when she held all her cards Sam when she felt safe. Because nobody knew her secret pain Sam she completely open and vulnerable and that is new territory for her. Sierra is a lot like you Sam she is fierce and protective and wants to take care of everyone else.

She isn't use to people taking care of her, Sammy you are paying it forward. You are to Sierra what my mother was too you that one person who you could depend on. But the both of y'all got me alright and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes why would I want you to go anywhere she said sitting up.

She held his face I want you right here with me and our motley Crewe of family. And I would never leave you guys he said wrapping his arms around her waist. You know for so long I thought I would never have this again a beautiful girl by my side and 3 and half kids.

They will have to kill me Sam because I my life is whole again with you and those kids in it. And I know sometimes I may have to disappear for a job but I'm like Lassie I will always come back. I have a surprise for you he said with a grin ,she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. What did you do she said with a smile ,he got up hold that thought as he kissed her as he walked by.

Sam smiled she thought she would never be happy after what happened with Jason. Everything went so wrong and they destroyed everything they were to each other. She closed her eyes as she was just about to go look for him. When a rapid knocking came at her door. She got up to open the door when Carly stormed in "SAM WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN WITH JASON she said glaring at her.


	39. Chapter 39:Getting back up

I so torn lol but her are my reason Jason never had someone who stood to for toe with him he is Jason Morgan the most feared enforcer known. And see he never had to answer to anyone like if Danny was a straight up guy then he would have to because this Sam's big brother but he didn't. So input Oliver who isn't afraid or intimidated by Jason who Jason is evenly matched with. Who just so happens to know Sam more then he does and now he is on the outside looking in much like she was with his relationship with Carly and etc. So now he knows he is wrong so to him it's I say sorry and that should make it ok right. Because that what she does she forgives him but what does he do if it's not as easily said and done.

Sam's penthouse

Oh come in Carly Sam says sarcastically what do I oh the displeasure, what the Hell happened with Jason Sam Carly said. First of all who the hell do you think you are barging into my home uninvited. This isn't Jason's house Carly you dont get to come here and do what you want not here.

And second I don't know what happened to Jason Carly last time I seen him was earlier after I left the hospital. Not that I owe you any explanation Carly, whatever you said to him Sam pissed him off enough to wreck his place. That's not my problem Sam said opening the door and with that you can leave.

'Hey Sammy your goin... Mrs. Jack's what do we owe the pleasure Oliver said as he walked in the living room in his boxers briefs. Nothing she was just leaving Sam said awww so soon Oliver said with a grin.

Really Sam he is who you leave Jason for Carly says,umm I can see your missing some information so let me fill you in. Umm let's see Jason left me for Elizabeth and Jake but then it turns out that Elizabeth is a liar and Jake isn't his son Sam said shrugging her shoulders.

Carly says can you put some clothes on , Oliver smiled 'Nope' because I'm just going to take them back off again he says plopping down on the couch. Carly as you can see your intruding on some private moment Sam said trying to keep a straight face. As Oliver lays across the couch facing Carly as her face starts to turn red.

Excuse me Mrs Jacks if Sam has to ask you again I will see it as your threatening my hand. And umm I will be forced to send your husband that not so nice footage of your and your ex-husband sex escapades. Carly head shook' is that a threat' she said glaring at him, gosh no Mrs. Jacks that's a promise.

Carly Sam said snapping at her look we have to be in each other's lives because of Sierra and Morgan. But let's not pretend were friends I thank you for all your support, Carly was gearing up to say something. When Sam cut her off you hate me Carly weren't you the one not to long ago flaunting how you got Jason, Sonny and Jax's.

Well Carly you win I don't want to play this game anymore so I'm done and you can leave so goodnight she said walking her to the door. You know if you love Jason the way you say you do you would be fighting to make it work.

Not wasting your time with him he isn't the love of your life Sam and you know it. He is lying to Sam Lord knows I don't put any stock into what Lucky says but he was right. MY GOD WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS OK Sam says angrily. And furthermore Carly Jason made his choice Carly I wasn't me and I'm done fighting I making my choice just like he did.

Listen Sam I know you think your making the right choice but your not, Sam scoffs like you did with Jax. Exactly good bye Carly she said closing the door with a sigh as she closed her eyes. When she opened THEM she looked at Oliver who was grinning at her she shook her head.

Sammy do you think she like my peep show she was so undressing me with her eyes he said laughing. Shut up Sam said throwing the pillow at him laughing as she covered her face your such an ass as he laughed.

It's not my fault I'm a Latin stud he said still laughing, as she got up really and here I thought your peep shows were just for me. Ay no Princesa you get the whole show, the full monty, the lap dance all that he said. As he kept pulling her towards him by her hips laughing as he kisses her as giggled.

He moved to take off his shirt off her when she stopped he went to kiss her but she put her finger on his lips were is my present she said with a raised eyebrow.

Jason's penthouse

Carly sat there quietly in the dark when Jason walked He threw his key on the desk. He walked to the liquor cabinet never noticing her "Jason" she said one look at him she knew something was off.' Jace what happened 'she asked as he drunk from the bottle leave it alone Carly he said.

"No" I won't your hurting what the Hell did she say to you Jace I swear to god I will kick her ass Carly says. "LEAVE HER ALONE CARLY I MEAN IT" he shouted, she clearly hurt you Jace why the hell are protecting her Carly says.

I won't tell you again Carly stay out of it, what did she do huh she said pushing him, did she throw that bastard in your face. Did she throw you not being Jake's father in your face "WHAT IS IT HUH JACE THAT YOUR WILLING TO GO TWELVE ROUNDS FOR HER. He said in a audible whisper she is pregnant by him he said hurling the bottle across the room.

That's when Carly's heart broke for him as she plopped down next to him as she put her head on his shoulders. Jace I'm sorry she said as tears fell from her eyes, I mean what the Hell she finds out she can get pregnant and bam. She goes and gets knock up by him Carly said in disgust as she popped up and started to pace.

I have half a mind to go back there and tell her about herself Carly said to herself, 'No' Carly' Jason says. I had Spinelli look into she is about 2 months pregnant and there is a lot you dont know. Like what that she acts as though she loves that clown he may be fine but he isn't you Jace.

And I'm the reason I lost her Carly not him ME I took everything I had and threw it all away. Sam deserves to be happy after everything she has lost ,do I wish it was me everyday. But it doesn't change the facts I broke her Carly I was the one who did wrong and made it her fault.

Jace but..No Carly Jason said cutting her off don't make excuses for me I was a son of a bitch. I broke every promise I ever gave her, while i was out I thought of all the times she begged me to have a child I always came up with excuses. Then when I did she couldn't have kids she asked me consider surrogacy I still refused.

I denied her the one thing she wanted more then anything in this world and I wouldn't give it to her Jason said. It didn't matter because all I could think about was myself and it cost me everything. I did things and I said things that I can't take back Jason says, like threaten to kill her Carly finished.

Yeah and I knew she was hurting and lashing out but i couldn't see pass my own anger Carly. She was bottoming by something I set in motion starting with leaving her in that hospital bed two years ago. She tried to tell over and over again that she didn't like that bitch coming here.

But I thought she was my friend and it was completely innocent but it wasn't, it was calculating and on purpose. And she played me she used my guilt and my love for Sam and she used it against me. And i fell for it , I FUCKING FELL FOR IT and now I get to revel in the ruins of my life.

I want Sam to be happy Carly Jason says, but you love her Carly says watching as the tears fell from eyes. I realize I wasn't there when she needed me and it this why I'm here now. No Jace you have to fight for her you have something he doesn't Jace you have her heart use it to win her back.

Don't just sit around here wallowing you take your life back Jace Carly says, I can't do that to her or her kids Jason says. Like hell you can show her the man she fell in love with even though Rico suave may be fine gosh he is. Jason's head jerked looking at her strangely as Carly shook her head from her thoughts.

So I going to help you win her back but you have to do your part as Jason groaned leave it alone Carly. As she got up and gave him a kiss and left with a smirk on her face ,first I have to get Sam to doubt him.

She knocked on the door Spinelli I need you to get me everything on Oliver Tavares, Valkyrie there isn't much he cover his tracks well. She smiles I have faith in you Spinelli you can do this she said patting him on the shoulders.

Svetlana shook her head silly woman when will you learn she said from the shadows and she text Oliver. As Carly got on the elevator thinking of her next scheme as Spinelli emailed her everything they had on Oliver.

Jason sat in silence looking around his place it was just a place he slept Sam made it a home. She kept him sane she was his quite place when there was chaos in his world he had go to the one place that brought him solace these days. As he got up and grabbed his jacket as he left again.

Somewhere in Virginia

Momma Chelsea asked can I come in please she hadn't seen her mother in a couple of weeks. They spoke briefly but they haven't seen each other K.K opened the door what do you want he asked. Staring at her and her husband with her kids behind her, ahh emotional blackmail nice K.K said sarcastically.

Shut up I'm here to see my mother, well you should have called because she isn't here. She went to your sisters house for a couple days she K.K says, well she didn't tell me that. Well this all just happened like an hour ago so if your hurry you can still catch them he said.

Why are you being an asshole her husband Brandon said, is there a way I am supposed to talk to the woman who costume family so much he said with dry humor. He said staring her dead in her face ahh I see it now she didn't tell you did she K.K says.

Yes she did and she was young and hurting and made a few mistakes, kids go to the car she she said. Well Brandon her mistakes cost alot of pain so if I were you I would shut the fuck up. What's your problem Brandon said getting angry what's my problem K.K said laughing my problem is my baby cousin is dead ,my aunt is dead , she trafficked a 15 year old girl. And I'm the one with a problem wow your must be stuck on stupid K.K ranted.

WE GET IT K.K I MADE A MISTAKE I CAN'T TAKE BACK BUT WHY I SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE PAYING FOR IT Chelsea said angrily. Are you fucking kidding you kept this shit for 12 years this is still fresh for everyone else he said incredulously. When did you suffer now because no one wants to talk to you a whole 2 weeks. Let it go already Brandon said it happened 12 years ago man.

Ohh the pain and the horror K.K said mockingly, you did this and you won't give people time to grieve this shit. You did this and the rest of us are just trying to get our bearings and you think because you said a couple of tearful apologies.

You should be easily forgiven and the rest of us should just let it go because you can't take the silent treatment. And your egghead of a husband says let it go wow your stupid. If you just found out why your family members we murdered and your best friend tortured how would you act.

Tell me Brandon what would you do K.K says, Brandon stood there Chelsea lets go maybe we can catch your my mother by your sisters he said leading her away. That's what i thought you don't even have an answer for it K.K mused to himself as he closed the door.


	40. Chapter 40:Family affair

Few weeks later

Oliver's penthouse

Sam looked around the room and smiled her son would be here in a couple of hours she was nervous to say the least. He is going to love Oliver said watching her from the kitchen entrance. As he made his way over to her wrapping his arms around her resting his hands on her small baby bump.

She smiled up at him you know I watched all the videos that Ellie gave me of his life. And I just missed out on so much with him Ollie I want him to feel loved and wanted. Oliver turned her around to face him yeah you missed out Sammy but that boy loves you already.

And he already know you love him he has always known that my father made sure of that Sam. Don't be nervous it a going to be ok alright and I spoke with Miles and Sierra. About that situation and i think us going with them to therapy will be a good thing. For them and for you and will give us all a little clarity and just put everything out there so that we can all start to heal.

I know it's been a couple of rough weeks with you and Sierra but I am here always he said kissing her. Ollie I'm nervous but really excited she said with a smile, I know you are Sam Oliver says. He is a great kid he is a lot like his mother and has his father's personality and your quirks to.

Kelly's Diner

The man watched them from the next table Elena sat with Miles and Sierra eating breakfast. We should be able to skip school today it's a big day Miles and Sierra says pleadingly. Elena chuckles no mi amor not this time school you go by the time you guys are out of school he should be here.

Now with that being said eat your breakfast she said while both kids groaned Ellie shakes her head. The young man smiled he couldn't believe it there he was alive and breathing. As the hair on the back of his neck stood up he knew to get up and leave he would have to call his sister in law to see what was going on.

He wasn't leaving this town with what he came for, as he snapped a quick picture of them and left quickly. Elena watched the young man he was nervous and shifty but she didnt find him threatening.

He didn't realize Elena watching him or she had followed him outside until he felt something hard against his back. As he hit the ground and her knee was braced into his back and his arm was twisted.

Please ma'am I don't want to go back to jail he said panicking, why are you following us. I will explain please he said, if I let you up and you trying anything i will make sure you go to jail ok Elena says letting him up.

I...I just wanted to see him he said with tears in his eyes, who Elena asked. My son the young man said Miles is your son Elena asked he shook his head. I'm James Miles Crawford ma'am he said with his southern accent. You weren't on his paper work from cps Elena says, I know some other jerk that took my Lindsay from me with tears in his eyes.

If that is true will the Hell have you been and why now, the young man sighed it started 9 years ago. Me and Lindsay ran away when we found out she was pregnant school had just sat out I was 18 and she was a week from her birthday. He daddy was going to have me thrown in jail see he forbade us from dating each other.

So we left before he caught us see ma'am lindsay is white but we loved each other and when you from Jackson Mississippi it's frowned upon. So we drove to Memphis and left my trunk there and took the bus up here. We landed here after a couple of weeks in New York and I got a job on the docks off the books.

And we got a little apartment and we were got married before Miles was born and after Lindsay took night class at PCU. And it worked she got her associate degree and she was doing nursing classes. Then she got pregnant again with Tinsley but I would sneak down south and show off my babies to my family.

5 years ago my big momma was sick and it was Tinsley turn so I went and took her with me she was with my brother. When I got arrested, why were arrested Elena asked because someone told her daddy i was in Jackson. Do you know who Elena asked, yeah he said a girl we went to high school with.

Anyway he had me arrested for kidnapping but I never told him or anyone else were she was and that made him mad. I called her and told her what happen I guess they called her because i found out someone told her i was dead.

My brother kept Tinsley in Memphis with him and got out last year because when she died a friend of ours here found the family. But I guess she kept her promise about not telling them about Miles. She was the first one i contacted and she told meerkat my wife was killed by her boyfriend and he said they couldn't find my son he said sadly.

Look ma'am I know I wasn't supposed to be here but I had to see him, my boy was 3 years old last time i saw him. Him and his sister is all i got left of Lindsay everything gone and that hurt like hell. She was what kept me alive when in was in jail only to find out she gone too he said starting to tear up.

Elena didn't know what compelled her to embrace him but she did she hugged him and that is when the damn broke as he started to cry hysterically. Trust me I understand more then you know ok she whispered that's when Miles and Sierra came out.

Ellie where ready Sierra said sorry the man said covering his face to wipe away his tears. "Who are you" both kids said trying to distract the kids here take my car keys and go turn it on Elena said. Cool both kids ran off look at me James give me a couple of days ok i have too talk to my best friend. Because she already adopted him and this will break her heart and his.

James shook his head yes ma'am he says and you can call me Elena stop with this ma'am business she said with a grin. He chuckles lightly I sure am sorry for make a fool out if myself he says, it's ok I understand sometimes it becomes to much Elena replies.

Thank you he says now I have to go before they get any bright ideas to drive my car Elena said here is my number I will be in touch.

Somewhere in Virginia

E.J sat fidgeting in his chair nervously, baby you ok Mrs. Susan asked. The boy shook his head yes you seem awfully fidgety Mrs. Susan says. E.J stared for a moment do you think she is going to like me he ask. No the woman replies I think she is going to love you as soon as she lays eyes on you.

The boy smile brighter Chelsea came in hey mama do you need me to take you to the airport. Do you have your itinerary what gate do i need to drop you off at Chelsea says. K.K laughed none of that is necessary because E.J is going with me and your mother is going to see your aunt.

I thought she was taking him up there to Elena no she isnt K.K says, you know Chelsea your not slick. You just want to know were going is all , your a nosy bitch who just can't stop butting into other people's business. Enough Kelby Mrs. Susan says don't worry about Me Chelsea i will be alright im just going to see my sister Ellie says she will come and see me when she can. Im going to ride with them to the airport you really didn't need to go out your way baby i will be okay she said moving around Chelsea.

It's not a hassle momma your mother i want to make sure you get to aunt Linda's safely and i don't trust K.K he laughs , Chelsea you really should be the last to talk about trust K.K says.

We are not telling you were we are going so give it a rest Chelsea you working overtime in ass kissing to get on your mother's good side. No amount of sucking up will undo what you did no matter how hard you try.

What she do E.J asked none of your business she said snapping at him he just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled crabby bitch as he walked outside. Excuse me she said why you given him attitude he is a child ,why because he is the only one you can do that to K.K says.

Chelsea there was no reason for that he has been nothing but respectful to you and you will not treat him that way you hear me. Yes ma'am she said rolling her eyes at K.K well we have everything. Mrs. Susan hugged Chelsea well baby I will call you when I land alright kiss the kids for me she said getting in the car.

Chelsea picked up her phone hey my mother's car is going to pass you on the highway follow them please thank you. K.K laughed as they were driving to the airstrip simpletons as he shook his head.

K.K what was my mom like when she was my age K.K looked in the rearview mirror she was a pain the ass he said with a smile. She was the little sister I never had she was always funny once you got to know her. Your mom was guarded i see you E.J and see her or what her life should have been.

You look alot like her and you have her attitude but thank god you have your dad's height because I would feel bad for you. Why E.J asked questionably you wouldn't want all the girls to call you little man K.K laughing. Boy because your mother is tiny he said laughing hysterically as they all laughed as well.

She was a spirited little thing Mrs. Adams says, yeah she was K.K says she packed a mean punch though. E.J's eyes went wide really he exclaimed Hell yeah K.K says she gave me a bloody nose one time when i was teaching her to fight.

No way you got beat up by a girl E.J says no E.J K.K replies it was one punch to the nose ok I didn't get beat up.

Oliver's penthouse

Elena came in is Sammy here she asked, No she isnt Oliver replies good because i need to talk to you. Whatever it is it can wait til tomorrow and then we can have the chat as to why you didn't tell me it was Chelsea's doing. She laughed why Oliver because you guys were smacked dab in the middle of what happen to Siri.

Would that be fair of me to put that on you too no it wouldn't be right so don't take that tone with me Olly because you would kick your ass. You know i don't like being kept in the dark Oliver says, you know I don't like being spoken to like that Jr.

Sam comes in I don't care what you two are bickering about cut it out today is a happy day ok. Asshole Elena whispered under her Ellie I'm right here Oliver says oh I see you Junior she. My god what are you two sniping at each other about Sam ask watching the both of them what happened she says. Nothing that can't wait E.J will be here soon so lets celebrate trust me you will fall in love with him.

Few hours later everyone was but the guest of honor that when the door bell rang. Sam had butterflies in stomach Oliver open the door it's just K.K he said smiling. K.K came in Samantha McCall as i live and breathe he says as he picks her up hugging her.

Little Sammy meet Elias Jeffery McCall K.k says hi mom he says shyly with his hands in his pocket. Sam gasped as sprinted across the room and hugged him as she started to cry then he started to cry. Sam threw his hate off let me get a good look at you my God your handsome isn't he mom.

As Alexis watched on with tears in her eyes, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you she says in tears. It's okay momma it not your fault it's that when K.k plucked him she never noticed the woman until she looked up. Sam said in a audible whisper Mrs. Adam's I...I...I. I'm sorry she says stumbling over her words.

The older woman embraced her as she started to cry shush its not your fault honey and I dont want you putting the weight of the world on your shoulders. It's alright she says as she rocked Sam in her arms now introduced us to your beautiful family. Oh my gosh im sorry she says pulling E.J Close to her this right here is Alexis Davis she your grand yaya Sam Alexis interjected.

These two are your aunts Kristina and Molly, this is your cousins Nikolas and Spencer Cassadine. And you already know Sierra and Miles you speak to them regularly on the phone or face time. Mom this is Mrs. Susan Adams its nice to meet you, your young Mrs Adams says as everyone chuckled.

Everyone mingled as the kids made there way to the game room talking and getting to know each other. Oliver watched how Sam lit up as she talked to E.J he was happy for her. He will have to it end it of with Dermott and his son they will never be able to hurt ever.


	41. Chapter 41:New problems

Oliver's Penthouses

Alexis was trying all evening to get Mrs. Adams alone to no avail when she was out on the terrace.' Hi' Alexis says stepping out on to the terrace 'hey' yourself i can see alot of Sam in you and your other girls. And That little one is going to rule and the second one has a hell of a mouth on her just ready to speak her mind.

Alexis laughed they are very outgoing she says with a shy smile as she shifts nervously. You want to ask me about Sam at Kristina age Mrs. Adams says, "how did you know' Alexis says with her arms crossed over her chest.

'Because your a mother who didn't get to raise her baby 'and you want to know what you missed out on Mrs. Adams said. But unlike E.J Sam didn't come with years of videos that tell you the story of her life was it good was it bad.

Honey I can't tell you what you already know, I will tell you this the child hated people but she loved animals. I remember she said once is that animals don't lie like people do and she was really good with them the woman said with a smile.

There was this time when she worked at my clinic we had a shelter dog brought in and i guess who ever owned had put him out. Then we found out he was sick and it cost alot of money to make him well so he had to be put down. He was a great dane or a Dalmatian one of the two and she fought for him.

She laid beside him everyday and he held on as long as he possibly could for her they needed each other I guess. She was so angry with me when we put him down that how her and Jeff began hanging out with each other outside of Elena.

He was her should to cry on when we put Shepard down her and that dog had a kinship. It brought her to my Jeff and she made him happy in the last year's of his life and gave us that little boy in there. Now I'm not saying the situation was ideal but I love that boy in there your daughter too.

No with that said done your daughter is a sweet compassionate and loyal person. That who your daughter is she did things that she was taught. Honey it wasn't done by her own design what Cody taught her is engrained in her. Myself and Esmeralda did the best we could to show her a different way.

But in the end it didn't matter because she had alot more years of Cody 's training then she had a good influences.

Inside

Elena sat quietly to herself Sam knew something was off she was never this quiet or distant." Ellie what's going on" Sam's resting her head on Elena's shoulders, nothing just dealing with some stuff she replies.

Does it has to do what i walked in on earlier between you and Olly earlier, Elena's head jerked up no she says. Come on Ellie you only call him junior to piss him off, and he was giving you that tone that says I'm older so listen.

Just sibling squabbling is all you know what I mean I'm sure Molly and Krissy go at it all the time. Sam chuckled that they do lol she said looking over at her sisters with her kids. Oh I'm sure they will be going at each other soon or later, when a sad look came over Elena's face that she tried to cover up.

Ok enough Ell don't bullshit me what's going on Sam said getting agitated, it makes me think of us when we 're that age Elena covered. I know you Elle I know your lying and I want to know" oh my god is the baby ok Sam asked

Oliver watched from a distance he strolled over what's up with some of my favorite woman kissing both of them on the cheek. Nothing I just thought something was up with Ellie is all, is there he said looking at her. Trust me it's ok I don't mean to put a damper on things the festivities just makes me miss mami,papi and Emy.

Elle you always have a sister in me you know that right, i know Sammy she said hugging her with tears in her eyes. I know that not only it so We have fun tonight because we have a lot to discuss alright Sam says. We most certainly do but let's see what those rowdy kids are doing.

E.J came up to group is" everything ok" yeah everything is great baby Sam said rubbing his back. Well I did come to tell you guys Miles is passed out on the floor behind the couch.

I got him Oliver said as the party dwindled down and everyone went home Sam laid on the couch immersed in her thoughts. How she went from having no kids to having 4 of them. She felt truly blessed but something didn't sit right with her she felt like it was the calm before the storm.

"Mom" she was broken out of her thoughts, when she turned around and saw E.J standing there. Gosh she could never getting tired of hearing that "Hi" baby what's up come sit she said. As the boy made haste and sat next to her as she looked at him she cupped his face.

As the tears rolled down her face I'm so sorry she said, I'm sorry for not being there for you I should have known a piece of me was out there Sam said. He looked at her and wiped her tears away don't cry mom E.J says.

Grandpa always said that when I met you we would be whole again and I believe him. Can I tell you something he said, sure tell me anything and everything Sam said with a smile. The boy smiled at that when she saw it and whispered you have your daddy's smile Sam says.

He smiled even brighter, sorry go ahead she said just taking him in every feature everything about him. I was nervous about coming here I thought you wouldn't like me. Sam scoffs can I tell you a secret she says, "What" he says I thought you would hate me and I was so nervous too.

They laughed Sam looked at him how could I not love you you are a piece of me and your father she says pulling him close and hugging him. They sat there as he told her everything and anything that he could remember until they fell asleep.

Elena's house

"Elena what's wrong honey" Mrs. Susan asked , Elena sighed Oliver found out about Chelsea and I have to tell them something that can possibly break their hearts. And i don't want to because it's going to hurt the two people I love more then anything she said with tears in her eyes.

Can it be avoided Mrs. Susan says, no it can't I have to tell them asap because it going to affect them and their family. They both deserve to be happy with their children Elena says. Sam knew something was off and she called me on it and I had to stall and lie to her.

What about Olly the older woman asked he is furious about it because I didn't tell him and I get it. But again at the time when I found out everything had just happened with Sierra and Sam remembering what happened that night. It just seemed cruel to throw more bad things on them Elena said gripping her bottle of water.

Honey you can't take on everything yourself even if you want to protect the people you love sometimes you have to let them handle it Mrs. Susan says. That's the thing Mrs. Susan I know my brother he lash out and it will be bad. His temper hasn't changed its gotten colder as he got older especially with everything that has happened.

Well just tell them and let them deal with as they see fit, I realize that you can't protect them from the ills of the world.

Somewhere in Virginia

Chelsea turned to lock her door but someone came up behind her and put a cloth over her my mouth and be for she knew it she was out. Her mind raced about what would happen to her kids on the other side of the door.

The woman bent down and picked her up gagged her hands and put her in the backseat. The man picked up her purse and her car keys and got in her car and drove away. When she came too she couldn't move her hands that is when she start to panic all she did was whimper because her mouth was gagged as well.

Port Charles

Oliver's penthouse

When Sam woke up she was in Olly's bed and it was almost 9:30 she jumped but there was a note on the bed.

 ** _Sammy I took Miles and Sierra to school E.J is still sleep breakfast is in the kitchen. I indulged you a bit your coffee is on the nightstand I will be back soon. Please try to eat the healthy food first I don't want my baby coming out the womb wanting burgers and fries._**

 ** _Ps.. use this time to get to know your son_**

 ** _Love Olly_**

"K.K explain to me why you and Ellie didn't tell me anything" Oliver says explicame. Why! Oye how cruel do you think me and Ellie are Olly , you and Sam were already going through hell with what happened to Sierra. What were we supposed to so hey I know y'all haven't caught your breath but here is more bad news.

Think Olly you guys were already dealing with so much, it was my call to not tell you not Ellie's. I'm sorry Oliver says , don't worry man I get it but what you need to understand that it wasn't just your lost it was mines too.

Give Ellie a break she didn't want you guys to hurt then you already were K.K says. How is she Olly says, she is ok I'm taking care of her man but just like Sammy she pregnant and don't need the drama.

I know but I just want to protect my family and that includes Elena as well Olly says. We know that Olly but you can't handle everything your one man, you have me and papi to take care of these things. So let us man just worry about being daddy to your brood of kids K.K said with a smile.


	42. Chapter 42: vengeance

Oliver's penthouse

When Sam made it out of the bed E.J was just coming out of the room "hi mom" he said. Just getting up to she said smiling at him, he shook his head yeah as they made their way to the kitchen. He made there plates and handed her plate first, you didn't have to do that Sam says.

E.J smiles brightly grandpa always said make sure the woman and children eat before you take your share. Sam smiled as she survived his plate and what would that make you. A man because I'm old enough to have a bar mitzvah E.J says laughing moving his hair out his face.

Sam laughed yeah your grandpa would say that, he used to say when your aunt and uncles and I where growing up. That when he was 12 he had two jobs and he was our all day, picking lemons E.J interject laughing. I guess he told you that too huh Sam says as E.J hysterically what was Mrs Esmeralda like he asked.

She was the best person ever Sam says, I first met her I was 8 years old, my adoptive father go into some stuff and your grandpa healed him. And he needed to do something so he dropped me off there and took off. I had got hurt really bad and Mrs Esmeralda helped me she kind of took me under her wing Sam says with a smile.

She was Ellie complexion with these beautiful grey eyes and long curly black hair she was beautiful inside and out. She loved taking care of people and your grandpa thought she walked on water. When we were younger let's just say we got into alot of trouble Sam said with a slight smile.

Hey let's get out of here maybe go down to the docks and you can see my boat she said. You got a boat cool! He said ecstatic as he ran too his room , she whispered boy of my own heart.

They both got showered and changed when Sam came downstairs E.J was on the sofa flicking through channels on the tv. "You ready" she says smiles as his eyes light up "yup" he said jumping up off the sofa.

Elena's house

Elena why didn't you tell me Oliver asked, I already told Olly man it was my call not Ellie's I didn't want her to stress out trying to find a way to tell you guys. She wanted to tell you, but I said to wait Olly Sammy is pregnant and her and your child is my concern K.K says.

I confronted Chelsea she said that she just wanted Sammy gone out of Jeff's life to her she was protecting her brother. You know the self-righteous bitch Olly she still thinks she did no wrong Elena says, where is she now.

K.K shrugged I don't know at home or work who knows, does she know Sam is alive Oliver asked. She has an inkling that Sam is alive but no solid proof of it K.K replies. she attempted to have someone follow us to the hanger, but I lost him on the highway on the way there.

So, she has no idea where I went or what plan her mother boarded and she tried desperately to find out to K.K said laughing. I'm sure she will try to get in contact with Ethan O' Rourke somehow, but she has no idea what harm she is putting her family in Oliver says.

Why does she hate Sammy so much K.K asked because to her Sam took her brother from her, see she was jealous of how nice her mom was to Sam. The problem was Chelsea was spoiled middle child she was territorial, and she was in awe when Jeff dated her best friend's little sister. To her Sam lied to get Jeff to dump her when Sam told the truth about the bitch sleeping with Carmine.

Sam, myself, Elena and Emy saw her with Carmine going hot and heavy and at that time Jeff was good to Sam so she wanted to repay his kindness. While that girl made a fool of Jeff, but the thing is Sam didn't tell him she showed him.

And he dumped her before the big spring dance and it caused a riff between Chelsea and her bestie. Soon after he started dating Sam hence she blames Sam for supposed ruining her friendship Oliver said rolling his eyes.

And you add the closeness between her mother and Sam also fueled her hatred, so I have no doubt she will try to get Ethan involved Oliver said I have to speed up my timeline. Oliver said getting up make a phone call as Elena and K.K watched him on the phone.

Well O' Rourke will be dead before the end of this week and his son will die today is there anything else that I need to know before I leave here Oliver said staring at Elena and K.K. Elena sighed yes there is, and I am afraid you are not going to like it at all.

Somewhere in Virginia

When Chelsea came to she started to panic but she couldn't move, and everything was dark. Ahh I see your awake now sunshine Karina said looking at her as she slapped her hard. "Kari" mi amor, sabes que no es así como tratamos a los huéspedes { my love you know that no how we treat guest) he said.

Hi Chelsea how is it going Mr. De La Rosa says, how hope your comfortable, Karina looked at her with such hatred. What are you going to do kill me Chelsea says, oh no honey i would never dream of hurting your mom. I Will leave that to you with your hateful bitter ass he said, but i can't control Karina she just might want to exact her own kind of justice.

See Chelsea your blind hatred for Samantha took the only other family i had was my baby sister and my niece. But see unlike you i could never do that to your mom or your sister. i know my husband is looking for me I'm going to make sure you go to jail you hear me.

Tisk tisk Chelsea there you go making threats Mr. De La Rosa says, we should of just let them take her Karina says. Papi she isn't worth the fucking trouble, because people like her are a virus that needs to be expunged Karina says hotly.

Yes but had we let O'Rourke people take her then that would put her mother and sister at risk the man says. What.. what Chelsea says stuttering,oh you didn't know we got you before they did Karina says.

We actually spared your life and that of your family, because I have no doubt that they would have killed anyone and everyone to make you talk Mr. De La Rosa says. See Chelsea both Liam and Ethan knew how to exploit you because you are so consumed by your blind hatred.

It is what killed your brother and ultimately your father the man said, you can blame Samantha to ease your conscience but we all know it's not her fault. "Leave my father out of this she spat angrily this is her fault she should have left my brother alone.

Karina shouted"MY FUCKING GOD DO YOU EVER TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR OWN SHIT". Or is it always someone else's fault you gave a 15 year old girl to a 18 year old psychopath. Who raped while your brother watched helplessly do you fucking get that she said punching her in the gut.

I met Sam she was no more than 5 she was an innocent kid who had no choice in the matter. Cody was her father we all knew he wasn't shit, you knew it too but you like to pretend you don't Karina said.

You think your so much better but your not you are a self-absorbed twit, who think the sunshine out of your ass. And here we are and you still don't see your wrongdoings, so much so I question your sanity.

Imagine someone doing to your daughter what you did to Sam Karina says, nothing like a that will ever happen to my daughter. Why Chelsea because she is your daughter so it makes her exempt to people hating her or being jealous it doesn't.

And she is nothing like you she actually cares about other people and truly wants to help. Her friend Sasha is alot like Sam a girl with a pieces of shit for a father trying to do the right thing.

Give me a break that little bitch lied to get Jeff, why he wasted his time with that trash is beyond me Chelsea says. You still don't get it do you it's like you choose not to see the error of your ways. And you refuse to see that what you did was wrong it only makes it clear that you are just as much as a psychopath Karina says.

Jeff caught her with Carmine himself Chelsea, he caught her but its not true right Karina says. You only see what you choose too Chelsea, that what you did was actually a crime it's called trafficking of a minor. That is when Karina smiled ,Chelsea watched as Karina whispered something to her father.

The man smiled also I like that I like that alot he said,well Chelsea here is what's going to happen. We are going to inform BostonPD of your involvement in your brother ,and the rape of minor as well. I was not involved in that Chelsea says ,how did Liam know where to find them the man asked.

Because you told him and that is on you soon your whole family will know. And the part that lead to your fathers death, your old man died from a broken heart. Your old man was my friend He was a good man how would you think he would feel Chelsea.

I was looking out for my brother she pleaded, when Karina hit her so hard her chair fell backwards. "Cono" Karina shouted you selfish bitch that's why your mother don't want to talk to you.

Chelsea you want what you want and the Hell with what everyone else wants. My god your just like him, and you don't even see it well that says something about you. At least Liam selfish son of a bitch you miss high and mighty your not even self-aware Karina says staring down at her.

Souza-Baranowski correctional center

Ethan sat in the chair he got up and hugged his father," they both sat "Ethan you have to stop" Dermott says and dont give me that look still chasing ghost huh. "Pop" i know that bitch is alive i can feel it 'ENOUGH' you cant feel shit the man shouted. " YOU STUPID BOY I MADE SURE THAT BITCH WAS DEAD MY SELF, and who is your proof that fucking chimney you have had that bitch blow smoke up your ass. For the last twelve years she cost you , YOUR LIFE AND MY BOY DIED OVER A PIECE OF ASS he said with his thick irish accent.

"You did" Ethan mumbled , "YES" i did Dermott says

"you never said anything" Ethan says

Because dont need to run anything by you i am the boss what i say goes and with that being said i pulled my guys off that you had Shemus do behind my back. Pop im telling you she is alive Dermott flip the table snatching Ethan out of his chair slamming him into the wall. I saw the McNally girl my self now Esmerelda is a mircale worker but she cant bring people back from the dead Ethan. "ENOUGH YOU FUCKING MORON I WILL NOT HAVE THAT BITCH COST ME ANOTHER SON YOU HEAR ME.

Do you have hard solid proof Ethan Dermott says, "no but" I have a Ethan said but was cut of "NOTHING YOU HAVE NOTHING Dermott says. You know what i have you fucking idiot the feel of her cold dead skin as a watched them mourn her. You and your brother dont follow instructions i ol him that the little bitch wasnt worth it, and you to stop chasing your fucking tail Chelsea Adams is a blows nothing but hot air. You thought i didnt hear you but i heard you Ethan, you and your brother cost me associates and people looking at me like i cant control my family.

"YOU AND YOUR BROTHER MADE THE OTHER FAMILIES NOT TAKE ME SERIOUS I SHOULD BE THE LEADER OF THE EAST COAST NOT CORINTHOS Dermott says. With you and your brother by my side instead your brother is dead andyour in here withering away, Dremott sat down. You want to know why i told you to live Esmeralda alone i was indebted to her and Manny, they saved your aunt life Ethan head jerked up. My baby sister Connie fell in love with guy she married him had 3 kids by him but we never knew he was kicking the shit out of her.

Manny made her passports for her and the kids, and Esmeralda made sure that her husband thought her and the kids died in a car accident. She arely got away with her life that is when i found out she would go to the clinic to fix her bruises but she confided in Esmeralda. My baby sister so when Connie and the kids vanished i told them i keep my word and i did , Esmerald came to see me that day and paid me the money Cody McNally owed me and told me to have Liam leave the girl alone an i accepted.

Liam didnt like it but he had girls lined up to be with him he wanted the one that didnt want him, my boy died for a piece of ass he caould have gotten from anywhere. This why this stops now your chasing your tail and for what nothing "NO MORE ETHAN",for no on you do your time and come back to me you hear me. Dermott embraced his son and kissed him on his head and left, Ethan took a deep breathe he knew his father was counting on him and when he was boss he would find the McNally girl and make her pay.

as the guard cuffed him ans wwas walking him back to his work station in the kitchen, when someone ran up to him stabbing him multiple times in his major arteries as he fell to his death.


	43. Chapter 43:Truth Be told

Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center

Ethan laid there bleeding out the person got real close and whispered to bad the old man didn't believe you. They closed his eyes then dropped the knife in the sink and made his way through the kitchen.

Out into the yard where they had a waiting prison van, call him its down it will be awhile before they find him. Before he thoroughly bleeds out for good he was toward the back of the kitchen as they drove away

Somewhere around Port Charles

Sam took him around showing him all the sights when they finally got to the docks. "TADA" she said showing him her boat E.J looked shocked "wow" mom this is awesome. "It's bigger then grandpa's boat "thanks" she said with a smile, you know your dad loved boats too.

Sam smiled I remember this one time it was fleet week and he had that same face you just had. Come on let's go she said leading him on the boat she untied it from the docks and took off.

"Mom" this is so cool E.J says the way he lite up made Sam happy he was just like her and Jeff. 'Grandpa use to tell me how you and my dad wanted to sail the world together. Sam smiled that we did but we had a minor disagreement she said laughing.

"What was it E.J asked"

'Well we both wanted to be captain' Sam says

"We were both to stubborn to give in she says smiling

'Do you miss him because I do Sometimes E.J says looking at the water.

"Hey, I'm sorry, that I missed your whole life" Sam apologizes.

"Its not your fault mom" E.J says, don't do that Sam says cupping his faces wiping away the stray tear. Don't try to make it ok for me it my job to do that for you Sam said.

Yes, you were born in an impossible situation Elias Jeffrey McCall but you my sweet boy are loved you hear me. You want to know what I realized you were raised stable home that I probably couldn't have gave you.

See I'm just getting myself together it wasn't until a few years ago that I landed here. I was bouncing from place to place with your Uncle Danny who had special needs.

I use too feel like something was missing then I got pregnant with your sister and lost her then to find out I couldn't have kids. And E.J it broke my heart when I found out about you, then broke it just a little more when remembered everything.

Do you know what hurt the most is that I wasn't there for you E.J when you needed me. And couldn't blame you if you hated me then I spoke to you and you reminded me off your father so much it hurt Sam says.

So, don't worry about my feelings ok she says wiping tears from her eyes.

"When he gently said don't cry mommy" the boy whispered ever since I was old enough to as about you and my dad. Grandpa told me that you were in an accident and didn't remember that some bad people hurt you.

But he also said that one day you would come for me, and that was because he had faith in you mom. So, I can't, and I will never hate you, but I do hate the person who took you and my dad away from me.

And I'm happy he is dead E.J said bitterly," Hey Sam says don't ever let hate consume you that is what got us all here. So, no more tears she said wiping hers and his he smiled, you have his eyes and his smile Sam said.

"Mom" what was my dad like, I heard from Uncle Ryan, Titi Elena and Grandma but what was he like. You want to know what he was like, the two of you are a lot of like the way your careful with other people's feelings.

That way you make sure if everyone's ok around that is all Jeff, when I look at you I see his passion. But I all so see my drive and probably and my temper, but your fathers heart Sam finishes saying.

Sam patted him on the shoulders lets go drive this boat she said as he followed her to the cabin.

Kelly's diner

Oliver walked in with K.K and Mrs. Adams, "Spinelli" who hurried to close his laptop. Oliver threw his hands up I thought we were past this Spinelli." Oh Well" Oliver said shrugging keep looking Spinelli you won't find anything.

"Nothing against the bronze lothario" but I have a job to do Spinelli says, I'm sure my uncle will have a few words for your boss so proceed Oliver says laughing. As Spinelli hurried out with K.K hot on his Trail, K.K put his hand on Spinelli's shoulder.

"Hey kid" stay out of it I saw how you looked at Oliver in and I'm sure Jason isn't the one considering Oliver. But I'm telling you to leave it alone K.K says looking at the younger man.

The Jackal has a duty to the Valkyrie and Stone-Cold Spinelli says, "Oh yeah" what about Sam K.K asked

"What about Fair Samantha" Spinelli replies

"Well it's her past you and that nosy bitch is considering right, you don't need to answer I can tell. Let me tell you this Damian Tell her to back off before I make her back off before I kill your holy grail he said pointing at his laptop bag.

When Maxie walked up K.K, Spinelli she said looking between the too.

"Hello Maxie" K.K says with a bright smile, how are you he said watching her and Spinelli.

I see you met Spinelli he is one of your kind she said laughing Maxie says, so I keep hearing K.K says.

"Maxsimista do you know him" Spinelli asked, yeah that is Elena's cousin K.K he is in town visiting. "Sure "he is Spinelli says under his breathe what was that Spinelli Maxie asked.

Well I'm going to leave you two alone he said kissing Maxie on the cheek as he watched Spinelli. Who was angry watching him flirt with Maxie, when did you meet him he asked briskly "oh" at Elena's house this morning.

Umm... I got to go Spinelli said rushing off, Maxie stood stump as he rushed off.

Jason's Penthouse

Spinelli the door threw his jacket on the floor pulled out his laptop Jason came downstairs when he heard the door slam. When saw Spinelli talking to himself when Carly walked in "Tell me you have something good for me Spinelli she says with a smile.

That's when she looked up to see an agitated Spinelli" what's going on Spinelli Carly asked. I have nothing new to report, but I have a message for you back off or he would make you back off the Bronze Lothario.

"Wait he threatened Carly" Jason asked from behind them, not the Bronze Lothario but another Spinelli said begrudgingly. Why are they telling you to back off Carly Jason said warningly? As Spinelli squirmed Carly say" fine I had Spinelli considering that son of a bitch

"He is hiding something, and Sam needs to know Jason" Carly says, I told you to leave it alone Carly Jason said angrily. I told to stay out of it and let Sam live her life Jason says" Jace she needs to know that will level the playing field for you she says.

Who told you this Spinelli Jason asked?

His cousin K.K Spinelli says, "Wait" K.K is in town now Jason says as Spinelli shakes his head. Jason ran and grabbed his jacket something is going down DeLa Rosa never has his son in the open. Jason said as "where did you see him last, he asked Spinelli, "Kelly's" the young hacker replied.

What did he say Jason asked, "he said something of the Bronze Lothario and Fair Samantha being one in the same Spinelli says as Jason leaves? Did you find anything on him nothing that we already don't know anything else would be futile?

Because he is good Spinelli says "But your better Carly says with a smile, but Stone cold said to stay out of it the young man says. 'Spinelli see it as you helping Jason be happy again and he will be indebted to us.

Sonny and Jason office

'We need to talk Sonny' Jason says

"What's going on Sonny says as he hangs up the phone

Did you know Dela Rosa son is in town says Jason?

'How do you know that Sonny asked

Spinelli says he saw him approached and they exchanged words then he left Jason says. The point is Sonny his son is never out in the open ever he is always out of the limelight Jason says.

Something big is going down Sonny muses, yes exactly Jason says. Sonny picks up the phone and dials' Florio' Sonny says. We need to talk can you fly in tomorrow its imperative we speak Sonny says eyeing Jason.

Oliver's Penthouse

Sam and E.J got back to the apartment they were both smiles when they walked in Oliver was by the bar Ellie was sitting down on the couch and K.K was coming out the kitchen.

Hey Sammy, he said with a big smile "Hey K.K" she said, E.J knew something was going on. "Is everything ok" the boy asked yeah everything is ok how about we go get into some trouble K.K said as he lead E.J out the apartment.

"Geeze the brothers Grimm what's up with you two" Sam says looking between Oliver and Elena. Oliver took her hand and lead her to the sofa princesa we have something to tell you and its important.

Elena couldn't even look up, but Sam saw the tears sliding down her face "OK WHAT THE FUCK" is going on Sam says. Oliver took a deep breathe Ellie got some information that you're not going to like. She was already stressed about telling you and me.

Wait does this have anything to do with the two of you bickering yesterday Sam says. "Yes" Oliver says Umm he looked at his sister then back to Sam.

Umm Ellie coughed and took a deep breathe and was getting ready to speak when Oliver cut her off. Stress isn't good for either one of you Ellie tranquilo okay let me do this.

We know what lead to what happen that night and how and who Oliver said looking Sam in her eyes. Like that night that night Sam said already feeling her blood boil having a sinking feeling.

Tell me she said taking a deep breathe that day Sierra woke up you remember Ellie getting a call and leaving." Yeah" Sam said eyeing him curiously well she goy a call from a girl named Natalie Hudson.

I remember her she was that stuck up bitch who thought the world of herself Sam says. Yeah and ok what about her Sam replies well she is in rehab and she had a mental break down. Oliver put his hand up let me finish please he said she can tell this was hard on him as well.

Well Natalie was holding on to something for the last twelve years that she couldn't anymore, so she called Ellie and my sister went to see her. And she told Elena that it was Chelsea Adams who told Liam where to find you guys that night.

She heard Chelsea exchange you for Jeff Oliver said as Sam gasped is this true she said turning to Elena. Yes, I confronted her myself with Ryan she says that no one was supposed to get hurt Elena says. Someone did get hurt I was raped and tortured in and out of consciousness by a fucking lunatic Sam says enraged.

I was in a coma for 8 months, I lost twelve years of my son's life that I can't give back to him. I had to relive what happen that night twice and that is a special kind of hell. Did she hate me that much to basically give me too him like I was some whore?

Oliver put his hand on her waist with tears in his eyes I know princesa so does Ellie, that's why I was so distant because I didn't want to pile more stuff on you. With everything that was going on with Siri Elena says, what did the bitch have to say for herself Sam said.

Elena wiped the tears from her eyes you know the same bullshit how I had to protect my brother, he won't listen to me blah fucking blah. And I watched her mother and sister's hearts break and she still made it seem like it wasn't her fault Ellie says.

He basically told her they will have no relationship if she didn't back off, that just made her even more jealous because their parents adored you Elena replies. Why didn't you just tell me Elena Sam asked, Sammy we have been friends for twenty years and in that time, I had to watch your heart get broken repeatedly.

And that night Sam it broke me you wanted to sacrifice yourself for me and Ryan saying we had families. But Sam you were family to us Elena said with tears streaming down her face. "Sam" you mattered to us to our family, Jeff's and Ryan's Sam you matter mama.

You had a family I have been so angry at myself because I couldn't do anything to stop it Elena says, you don't need to protect me Ellie I'm a big girl Sam says crying as well. I know you are mama, but it doesn't change that I want to Ryan feels the same you know.

Sam laughed dryly in hindsight I should have known it was that bitch I'm mean she was always a bitch. Where is she Sam said standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

She doesn't know your alive Sam, well she thinks you are that is what lead to our mothers and Emey's death Elena says. That is why Ethan O' Rourke is in prison Sam says, "yeah" he heard her ranting about my mother keeping secrets.

And that when she put a target on my mom, but he followed her and didn't find what he wanted until he ran her off the road. How could one-person cause all this drama for what my god she is another Elizabeth trying to deem what I'm worthy off Sam says pacing the room.

Sam sighs as she rambles to herself Oliver made a move to relax her, but Ellie stopped him let her work it out in her head. This went on for a few minutes when she sat down whatever happens to that bitch I want in. its kind of too late, karma caught up with her Oliver says.

Oh, get a grip she isn't dead by she is going to jail though Oliver says with a smile. Umm Sam there is more and you're not going to like this one that much either, but it concerns Miles…


	44. Chapter 44:Dead men tell no lies

**Metro Court Hotel**

 **Jaime it's the truth Angela says with tears in her eyes I'm sorry but he…." No" don't say that to me, don't says it the young man said with tears rolling down his face.**

 **Don't say it please god don't say it as he broke down in tears sinking too the ground. "OH GOD WHY MY BOY THE MAN CRIED WHY GOD WHY James cried.**

 **Jaime look at me "JAIME LOOK AT ME MAN Junior says putting his hand on his shoulder. You must be strong because it's a big case up here and he will need you. And those people that adopted him illegally Junior says, Angela says they did not know Juney.**

 **I think I'm going to be sick Jaime said as he got up and bolted to the bathroom. Juney turned to his wife what happen to my nephew, she sighed he was forced to give oral to his foster brother she said disgustedly.**

 **The mother knew he was touching the younger kids and did nothing about it. But the little girl Sierra stepped in and stopped it she has been his protector. This is thee same little girl who was assaulted a couple of weeks ago. "ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME THESE ARE FUCKING KIDS.**

 **Juney I know but this what is in the report Angela says, what about the little boy who did this Junior asked. He is in juvenile center he got into a fight with another boy when he was arrested. And the other boy beat him mercilessly he was brought to the hospital.**

 **Then stabbed multiply times by an unknown female assailant he was in the hospital for several weeks. Before he was shipped off in protective custody; there are very powerful people in this town fight for Miles and the other kids Angela says.**

 **Miles doesn't have to testify his statement was taken just as well as every kid he has done this too. The mother is in jail for a laundry list of crimes it a mess Junior, but I couldn't lie to Jaime its going to be a challenge.**

 **What about the woman that adopted him, and the little girl Jaime said from behind them. Sam McCall and Oliver Dela Rosa she has had minor run ins with the law she was hit by car saving Sierra Bennett.**

 **She was one of the first to see that Mrs. Turner was abusive and won custody, Mrs. Turner only saw the kids as a pay check. And Mr. Turner was unaware of any of it his wife never told him. He was only home 2 days a week he is a dock worker he works a twelve-hour shift.**

 **Turns out this Sam McCall was good for them she has them in The Queen of Angel elementary school. From the social workers reports she is very hands on with them and Miles has taken an interest in sailing.**

 **And he is very close with Mr. Dela Rosa and Ms. McCall they have both kids in different activities they have a well-rounded support system. Yeah, the woman I saw him with the other day she is a doctor Elena Tavares a trauma pediatrician Jaime says.**

 **Has she called you, yet it doesn't take that long to explain the situation to Ms. McCall Junior says. This is a delicate situation Juney we can't just come in and take Miles it will do more harm than good. Yes, a lot has happened to Miles, but he is now in a stable environment.**

 **The best way to go Jaime is stay up here for awhile get to know your son let him get comfortable with you then we proceed Angela says. What about my job and Tinsley I will speak to Mr. Timms about that and its summer time.**

 **And you may have to come up here especially if he gets word you have an almost 9-year-old man it will be safer up here Jaime. Mama and Daddy can fly out here my Teresa, Nettie and the kids can all fly out here Junior says.**

 **Jaime just think about it man as much as we want all close but I rather you safe then having to deal with that bastard again Juney says.**

 **I'm not running from him anymore man Jaime says, yeah, I get that Jaime man, but you must think of the kid's man. You know that old bastard will try to take them from you in a heartbeat. Jamie man you must think about this I get it man you tired of running.**

 **But that man gets his Jolly's off Jamming you up when you get your son back and you go down there he will know. Now Miles been in foster care Tinsley has not don't let pride mess you up his brother says.**

 **Now Tinsley is with Donnetta and uncle Will by my house I will go down there and get her. Just focus on getting to know your son Jaime, and go talk to someone that hired you back when you came up here.**

 **Oliver's penthouse**

" **What about Miles "Sam says looking between Olly and Elena geeze will one of you speak already she said standing. Oliver took her hand in his relax Amor because I need you to think about yourself and our little one right here he says.**

 **I can't take anymore bad news Olly I can't Sam says, we want to tell you, so we know how to deal with this. Oliver lead her back to the couch and he held her close, Sam knew it was bad because it was something in the way he held her.**

 **Yesterday when I took them to breakfast at Kelly's I noticed a guy watching us a little too much for my liking. Specifically, Miles Elena said running her hand through her hair, but I guess he got spook but because he took a picture of Miles and left.**

 **I went after him and I took him down with the quickness and he panicked." Why the hell did he take a picture of Miles Ellie "who the hell was he "Sam asked.**

 **And then I got a good at him and he looks just like Miles minus the eyes and the curly hair spitting image Elena says. He was Mile's biological father Sammy and their situation in general is heartbreaking.**

 **Ok remember when we looked at Mile's cps file and his mother was killed by her boyfriend who we assumed was the boy's father he wasn't. Turns out Lindsay Sherman was Lindsay Crawford her and his father were married.**

' **WHERE THE HELL HAS HE BEEN ELLE' Sam said angrily**

 **He was in jail wrongfully convicted**

" **Oh, Hell No" Sam says**

 **I had K.K pull his file Sammy he is a good guy, but I should tell you the story first for you to understand. James Crawford is black, and Lindsay is white they ran away from Jackson Mississippi a week shy of her 18** **th** **birthday 9 and half years ago. Her father forbade them from seeing each other but they loved each other**

 **They ran away because she was pregnant and scared, and her father would hurt them. They can up her and got married and had Miles and his baby sister. He said he would take the kids when he went down to see his family but 5 years ago his grandma got sick, so he took his daughter.**

 **But his brother had the baby in with him when James was arrested when he went to see his grandma. Someone told Lindsay father that he was in town and that is how he was arrested. And he was charged with kidnapping of a minor because he was 18 and she was 17.**

" **Elle its 2008 come now" Sam says, yes, I am aware, but Jackson is really segregated they just had their first integrated prom Sammy. James wouldn't tell them where she was, so they used that there was no proof of life.**

 **But the judge didn't agree so he got 2 to 5 years in prison he got out last year. He came looking for his wife and his son only to find out she was murder and his son is foster care and was recently adopted.**

" **No, No, No I can't give him up Ellie I love that little boy to much Sam says shaking her head. You may not have a choice because it over turns the adoption mama Elena says with tears coming down her face.**

 **That's why you were acting the way you were that's why you hugged him the way you did Sam said. Oliver pulled her further into his arms when she sobbed into his chest, at the thought of giving Miles up.**

 **He pulled his sister closer to them and hugged her too as he sighed as the tears slowly slid down his face. As he listens to their cries it was broke his heart slowly he was losing another son all over again.**

 **It was a while before any off them moved he looked between his sister and Sam and used his hand to wipe away of the tears of both woman. I have to get out of here Sam said getting up to leave, "Sam" Oliver called to her she pulled back and kissed him.**

 **I need some air and I need to think I promise I will take care of myself and this little one she said as she hugged Elena before she left. Manita "Its going to be okay I promise" Oliver says, I hope so Olly I love that little guy he shook his head in agreement.**

 **The Docks**

 **Sam stood just watching the water trying to stop her mind from going a mile a minute. With all the information she got today she didn't know she was crying again until she saw Nikolas kneeled in front of her.**

" **Sam are you ok" he asked, she shook her head her voice betrayed her she wanted to scream, shout, take her anger out on something. But all she felt was hot hears streak down face, Nikolas knew he had to let her speak when she was ready.**

 **All he did was hugged her "I don't know what's wrong Sam" did something happen with E.J Nikolas asked. He didn't need the details of her past he pretty much summed it up for himself. With her comparison to Sierra it angers Nikolas that someone could hurt children like that.**

 **And not step in then he thought about Sonny his mind swirled he wish he could make someone pay for the hurt they caused her. People were scared to step up that is why Miles, Sierra and laundry list of other children were hurt.**

 **And they will never now the pain they caused these children he thought to himself.' We had a good day 'Sam says "Then why aren't you happier Nikolas said handing her his handkerchief. Sam smirked at him "thank you" she says, Nikolas smiles your welcome.**

 **I just got a lot of information that was just a lot and I feel like just when everything settles the rugged gets pulled from under my feet she says.**

 **I don't understand does he not want to be with you Nikolas asked, as Carly stopped when se heard Sam. Off course not are you kidding me he tries to make it ok for me she says, but he shouldn't have too Nikolas. I am the parent and it hurts this whole situation Sam said, but he is very chivalrous just like you Sam said bumping his shoulder. Sam, I can see that he is a strong kid and I assure you got that from you he says.**

 **Nikolas smiled well I am here for you Sam I will fight for you no judgements Sam. You are my beautiful powerhouse off a cousin and most absurdity you are a Cassadine when backed in a corner we fight he said taking her hand and squeezed it.**

 **Just let me know what I can do Sam you have me at your disposal, I might just take you up on that Nikolas she said with a smile. So, tell me about your day he said changing the subject happy just to see her smile again.**

 **Oh my god he is a fish just like me and his father he is a natural she said with pride. Carly wonder who she was talking about when her phone started to ring she mumbled shit, shit shit, as Nikolas and Sam paused. Carly walked away mad that her phone rang but it only raised more questions for her.**

 **Nikolas got up and stopped from getting up while he checked to see who it was that was listening. He looked around nobody is there now, Sam got up I should get home I kind off left abruptly Sam said.**

 **Ok he said pulling her in for a hug and a kiss "I mean it Sam any time "I'm her for you and the kids okay. I know Nikolas and I thank you for listening and thanks for not asking any questions earlier.**

" **Your welcome" Sam but you don't have to thank me were family that is what family does. 'I know Sam and you don't have to answer me, but I know and its ok because I will not allow anyone hurt you again alright.**

 **She gasped watching him suspiciously how could he know she thought. Sam shook her head not today Nikolas ok, very well Sam let me walk you to your car. He leads her by the arm to her car away from the docks.**


	45. Chapter 45:Surprises

**Kelly's diner**

 **As Spinelli typed vigorously on his laptop trying to find something for the Valkyrie could take down the Bronze Lothario. That he didn't notice Sam come in she saw what he was looking up and yanked the laptop. And throwing it across the room 'STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS SPINELLI I MEAN IT'.**

 **STOP DIGGING INTO MY PAST AND OLIVERS'S PAST IT IS MY THE PAST LEAVE IT THERE. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR JASON SO STAY THE FUCK OUT OF OR SO HELP ME Y GOD Sam says glaring at Spinelli.**

 **The Jackal is only looking out for Fair Samantha and he feels that the Bronze Lothario will only bring you and you children harm Spinelli says. 'Who thinks so Jason and Carly' he is hiding something from you Sam and as your friend I owe it to you to see that he doesn't hurt you.**

 **Sam took a deep breathe "Spinelli you say you are my friend leave it alone ok. I know Oliver for a very long time, so I know everything there is too know ok Sam says. "But" Spinelli says, no buts Spinelli leave it alone I don't give a shit who wants to know Sam says grabbing the cookies to go then leaving**

 **She made it to car and stop to steady her breathing "mommies ok baby she said rubbing her stomach before heading home. She felt bad for blowing up at Spinelli, but she was sick and tired of people in her business.**

 **Sam had half a mind of driving to the Metro Court to tell Carly about herself, but she just wants to go home and relax even more.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

" **Spinelli' this Carly do you have anything for me" what do you mean you don't have a computer. "WHAT you spilled soda on it, well when are you going to get a new one.**

 **So, did you find anything on him it can't be hard Spinelli his name is "Oliver Tavares" what do you mean that he doesn't exist under that name. I knew it Spinelli I told you he is hiding something I need you to keep looking.**

 **What do you mean you can't yeah, but Jason doesn't have to know, you have to do this Spinelli? We must save them from themselves when her phone was snatched from her and hurled across the room.**

" **JESUS FUCKING CHRIST DO YOU PEOPLE EVER MIND YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS I MEAN SERIOUSLY. MY BROTHER ISNT ANY OFF YOUR BUSINESS . WHY DO YOU PEOPLE INSIST ON GPRYING INTO PEOPLES PAST THAT DON'T HAVE SHIT TO DO WITH YOU.**

 **I MEAN MY FUCKING GOD DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN SHIT TO WORRY ABOUT. DO US ALL A FAVOR AND MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS Elena says.**

 **Listen bitch you don't know who you are fucking with Carly said as she went to attack Elena. As Jax's and Mrs. Adams step in between them Elena says I know just who you are Carly" YOU ARE A FUCKING CHIMNEY YOU HUFF AND PUFF BUT ALL YOU DO IS BLOW SMOKE.**

 **BITCH I GOT YOU, I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL JASON PUTS AN END TO YOUR BROTHERS LITTLE CHARADE Carly says as she struggles to get lose from Jax's. Elena smirked we shall see bitch she says rolling her eyes, as Mrs. Adams pulls her away to their table.**

 **Ellie, you must think about your baby honey the older woman says, I am thinking about my baby Mrs. Susan. But I'm also thinking about my family and all of us that will be the death of us Elena ranted.**

 **I can't eat here this bitch will try to kill me and my unborn child Elena says. Stop it right now Elena you are two grown women act like you stay here. Elena gave her a fake smile through gritted teeth, as Mrs. Adams walked over to Carly and Jax who were arguing.**

 **I'm sorry to interrupt I want to apologize for the scene Elena made with her pregnant hormones. Jax smiled its ok Mrs. Adams I apologize for my wife we don't do business like this.**

 **I hope we can enjoy our meal here honey thank you very much she said looking at Jax the whole time. You most certainly can Jax said with a charming smile as he shook her hand when she walked away. She knew just what kind of woman she was dealing with they all trying to move forward.**

 **While Mrs. Adams was talking to Jax and Carly Elena texted Olly and told him about the situation. Maybe it was best she let him handle her as she smirked at Carly.**

 **Its time she learned just who she was dealing with Carly didn't know Elena could be just as lethal when it came to the people she loved.**

 **Oliver sat on the sofa he shook his head Ooohh Mrs. Jacks you really did force my hand he texted K.K he smiled.**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **Nooooooo was all that was the guards heard before they ran inside "Dermott" Shemus shouted what happened. The man turned around enraged 'my boy is gone', some murdered my boy. Someone will pay he said, just as his wife and daughter came in.**

 **She shook her head no, no, no she said as he ran to catch her as she sank to the floor sobbing. Her daughter watched on as her mother grieved uncontrollably she must bury both her sons. That's is when she understood why her older sister left and didn't look back.**

 **Why why why she cried you said he was fine she cried for the life he never had no wife no kids. "I will fix this I promise" Dermott said as he held her.**

 **May 11, 2008**

 **It had been a couple of days Sam still wasn't ready to speak to Miles biological father she moved only to realize Oliver wasn't there. She looked up it was still early, but it was too quiet, she got up and brushed her teeth.**

 **She peeked into the kid's room none of them were there she shook her head as she smiled. "OLLY" Manny Jr she said laughing knowing were ever he was hiding that would get his attention.**

 **She got to the bottom landing they all yelled 'SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY all she could do was smile they had a lot of balloons and flowers with a banner. Miles grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch "sit "the boy said as they all hugged her E.J and Sierra laughed and left behind him.**

 **They came back carrying breakfast for her she smiled, E.J said you don't have to do anything today its your day 'Mom'. Yeah Sierra said we have went all out making breakfast she said. And we got present mommy lots of them he said excitedly as she smiled through her tears.**

 **Oliver knew what she was thinking about that they will have to give him up soon, as the kids looked at her strangely. Sam wiped her tears away and smile well I can't let all you guys had work go to waste now let's eat she said.**

 **They took a big family picture on the couch in their pajamas laughing and happy. The kids at on the coffee table but they gave Sam a bed tray as the kids beamed with pride. Oliver kissed her as they watched the kids talk amongst there selves watching tv.**

 **Sam put her the tray to the side Oliver pulled her closer as she cuddled next to him. Oliver whispered he is innocent Sammy, but we do have to tell him let's not think about it today ok princesa.**

 **Mommy what do you think the baby will be Miles asked, honestly Sam said I just want a healthy baby. All the kids groaned as Oliver laughed, but let me finish Sam said giggling. If I must choose I think I would want another girl to even the balance in this place.**

 **E.J laughed I told you he said," no way" Sierra and Miles said simultaneously. What about you the kids said turning their attention to Oliver, he paused well I don't really care if the baby is healthy.**

 **Ughh you too Sierra said covering her face shaking her head as Miles tapped his head on the coffee table. As Sam burst out laughing shaking her head, "What I don't care either way I will be happy Oliver said pouting.**

 **Aww Sam said laughing don't pout she said kissing him, eww Miles said, "get a room Sierra said shaking her head as E.J laughing.**

" **Daddy can we give her the presents now "Miles asked, hell yeah, we have plenty presents today Oliver said getting up. Kissing Sam as the boys got up to go get the present Sierra sat next to her. And laid her head on his shoulders "how are you doing today my girl" Sam says holding her.**

 **Siri shrugs "ok I guess today is a good day" Sam kissed her on top her head. She sighed mom when will it stop hurting so much sierra said looking at her with those sad grey eyes. I know we have a long road ahead of us, but I promise you we are going to be better than fine.**

' **And you know what' Sam says, 'What' Sierra asked one day we will wake up. And we won't have the nightmares, then it won't hurt so much, then it will be something horrible that happened that we survived.**

 **By then we won't even think about, and we will use it to inspire others but right now we take it one day and one step at time Sam says.**

 **They heard the boys coming downstairs Sam wiped her tears away. As they came E.J smiled "we come bearing gifts' as him and Miles put them down. Sam looked back where is Olly she said upstairs, Miles smiled you must open ours fits and his last.**

 **Sierra 'said I go first grabbing her gifts and giving them to Sam' open it the girl said smiling. Siri's present was gold bracelets and earrings a lavender jewel inside with a gold clutch" oh my gosh thank you Siri she said shocked.**

 **Miles said me next the boy said excitedly he gave a card and two jewelry boxes. When she opened it first it was a necklace maillon panthere thin necklace and a matching ring with its Sam was in aww. Wait I know you didn't save that much allowance she said smiling at him he hugged her happy birthday mommy.**

 **E.J said and save the best for last laughing, handing her a box and a bag she opened the bag first it was a lavender and gold silk shawl. She tore the wrapping paper off the box and open it up it was gold cartulo shoes. Sam looked at E.J with raised eyebrows he spoke fast that girl Maxie said they were all the rave he shrugged.**

 **Thank you all I love it she said hugging all of them but now you must go see Dad's the kids said smiling. As Sam got up and mad her way upstairs she pushed open the door, but Oliver wasn't there. "Olly' she called to him he steps out the master bathroom with a mischievous grin on his face.**

" **Tavares" what are you up too he took her hand and lead her to the bathroom. There was lavender and white Lilies allover the bathroom she was shocked all this for me.**

 **Yup continued to be surprised and amazed Sammy go take your bubble bath he said slapping her on the but as he walked by. I will take a pass on joining you this because the kids are here and awake but next time it's on.**

 **He said kissing her as he left the bathroom as they both took a deep breathe. Sam settled into the as the water warmed her body releasing all the tension she had built up over the recent event. She stayed in the bath until the cooled then she got out.**

 **When got she dried off and made her way to the bed room where she saw a lavender and gold dress laid out for her along with all the gifts the kids gave her. She chuckled only Oliver would color coordinate everything it made sense why choose certain pieces.**

 **There was a note address to her**

 _Yes, there is more get dress and meet us down stairs, so we can lead you to your next surprises._

 _Love your motley crew_

 **Sam started to tear up they had made her birthday more special then she can ever imagine. She hurried to get ready her dress was just above the knees with open back and it fit her like a glove and do her hair she looked herself over in the mirror as she put the finishing touches on her hair.**

 **It was up in a high ponytail with drop curls with her bangs swooped to the side. She made her way downstairs to see all the kids dressed up as well. Miles and E.J both had on lavender shirts with some gold vest and black slacks. Sierra had on lavender color shirt with black culottes and lavender converses.**

 **That's when Oliver came out the kitchen he had on a gold and lavender blazer with a lavender color button down shirt with the top buttons loose black jeans and lavender shoes.**

" **Wow "she said to herself staring at him she had to remind her self the kids were in the room. You look gorgeous he said smiling so do all of you she said with a smile" come on kid's picture time "he said as they huddled together and took the picture.**

 **Now shall we he said taking her by the hand as they left but when they got down stairs they insisted on blindfolding her and giving her earplugs. So, she would be thoroughly surprised they lead her all the way to her next surprises.**

 **When they finally took off the blindfold and the earplugs, she couldn't believe her eyes. She was on a yacht with all her family and friends were yelling" SUPRISES HAPPY BIRTHDAY".**

 **Sam was speechless she turned to look at Oliver who whispered happy birthday she never notices the tiara on her head. Until he said go greet your royal subjects Sammy she was in complete disbelief.**


	46. Chapter 46:Crowned Royalty

**Carly and Jax's house**

 **I really wish you were going with Morgan tonight, but he went with his Michel, Kristina and Molly Carly says." Jax's still isn't talking to you "Jason asked**

" **Nope" she says I keep calling and he won't call me back she said with tears in eyes. Carly, I told you to leave it alone you kept pushing I told you to leave it alone. I don't know little to nothing about this guy Carly who he works with or who he works for.**

 **All we have is Florio's word that he isn't working against us, leave this too me Carly ok stay out of it I mean it Jason says. "It must be really big what he is keeping from Sam "Carly says. Don't you think she has the right to know and I think the sister knows too.**

 **Some friends they are to her Jason Carly says, that is when it dawns on Jason what he heard from Sierra. Carly just leave it alone let me handle it Jason says, then you better handle him soon.**

 **Because the soon Sam finds out the better she will be and can get her kids away from him Carly says. Sam is carrying his child Carly he isn't going to walk away from that Jason says. Well it shouldn't be that child should be yours Jason Carly spat.**

 **I'm sure you can find away to get rid of him Jason Carly says, "No" I can't, and I won't and hurt Sam more No Jason says. Jason, he has your family he is off living your life you must take it back.**

 **CARLY ENOUGH SAM AND I ARE NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER SHE IS WITH HIM NOW THAT'S IT Jason says. Well not with that attitude you must tell her your sorry and tell how you feel Jace I mean really tell her Carly says.**

 **Carly, I said sorry and she knows I meant it, but she doesn't want to hear it everything that happened happen, and we can't change that Jason says getting up. It doesn't stop you from loving her Jace, Carly got up and stood him behind him and leant her head on his shoulders. What do you think when you see her does she make your heart skip a beat, when you close your eyes do still see her Carly asked.**

 **Its not about me Carly I hurt her for Elizabeth and her can't get past that Jason says, 'She will 'you 'll see because she loves you Carly says. Carly don't worry out me Worry about you and jax's and the kids, put your energy into your family Jason says as he kissed her and left.**

 **Sonny and Jason office**

 **Florio walked in what do I owe the displeasure of being summoned here Corinthos he says. Jason stood poised at his side "I want to know what's going on in my city Florio. I know your son's in town and you never let him out your comfort zone Sonny says.**

 **He laughs" this what this is about" my son is here merely for Samantha's birthday Florio says. You know Sam really don't care about any of that stuff Jason says, maybe that doesn't mean she don't deserve it Florio responded.**

 **I'm just going to ask do you have something going on in my city Florio Sonny asked. Sonny there is nothing on my end going on with me here I can assure you that.**

 **And as far as my son Corinthos he is a grown man and he can go anywhere he likes Florio says. "Does this have to with the rape" Jason asked both Florio and Sonny looked at Jason. Florio glared at Jason angrily Morgan if I were you I would tread lightly.**

" **What rape' Sonny asked concerned, Florio stares at Jason when he spoke your nephew knows and he don't want to tell Sam. Florio got up DON'T YOU EVER BRING THIS UP TO SAM, I GET MY NEPHEW IS YOUR ROMANTIC RIVAL.**

 **But you leave Sam out of this I told you already Morgan you and Oliver stay out of each other's way. Well he made it his business to hurt Carly and her kids, and I have a problem with that as Sonny shook his head.**

 **Florio laughed are you kidding me, no offense Corinthos but your ex-wife is nosing around in stuff that has nothing to do with her. 'What about Sam Florio' Jason says, wait does Alexis knows any of this Sonny ask. Listen what Sam choose to share is her business it isn't neither of your place to tell.**

 **You don't fool me Morgan saying this is about Oliver, but it isn't you don't like being out of the loop. He knows something about Sam that you don't, and it irks you Florio says, Jason says you act as Sam knows.**

 **I don't always agree with Carly but when she is right she is right, and she thinks he is hiding something major from Sam Jason says. LISTEN STAY OUT OF IT MY FAMILY ARE OFF LIMITS CORINTHOS THAT INCLUDES SAM.**

 **Now we have done good business leave it at that I keep you rich or would you rather I take my business else were. "Let's not be rash now Sonny says you are to valuable to my operation to lose. Now lets just settle your nephew sending that tape to Jax Sonny says.**

 **There is nothing to handle Corinthos she went after him after he warned her several times to back off. What do mean like us do when someone tries to back us in a corner we strike back am I right. Sonny shook his head in agreement see it as that Corinthos Oliver isn't bothering your ex-wife or Morgan.**

 **Seems like too me you need to reign her ass in, no one knew Carly was standing by the door listening. She smirked got you Carly said to herself as she walked off slamming the door for good measure.**

 **The Yacht**

 **The party was just starting off when Oliver pulled her aside I have a couple of surprises for you. "Like this isn't enough Sam said with a big smile, as Oliver raised his eyebrows with a charming smile. He turned her around to face the two people behind. Sam's eyes went wide "RY", Karina she said as she looked in shock. Wow she is speechless Karina said sarcastically, I know I was looking for some quick wit sarcasm Ryan said with a smile**

 **Sam ran and embraced then as if her life depended on it, Oliver stood back with a satisfied smirk. Ryan spoke first missed you too squirt he said with a big smile as he stepped back to look at her. While she still held Karina.**

 **I see your still a giant Sam said looking up a Karina," aww that's my leprechaun Karina says sarcastically. Spinelli watched from a distance as Sam walked away with two people. Oliver slid next to him are you here as a friend or a foe Spinelli.**

 **The Jackal meant no ill will to the Bronze Lothario Spinelli says, cut the bullshit Spinelli I treated you with respect and like a man Oliver said curtly. See these people don't treat you like a fucking man or with any respect, they treat like a child.**

 **You are not there equal, some how they got it in your head that I'm so big bad evil. I have in anyway been a jerk or giving you cause to worry about Sam Oliver asked. Spinelli hung his head low no he mumbled, he felt Oliver's hand on his shoulders and got startled look me in my eyes.**

 **Spinelli looked up ashamed no you haven't you but was cut off by Michael. "Hey Spinelli, is everything ok" Michael asked, Yes, we are two grown men having a conversation Oliver said. I was talking to Spinelli Michael said trying to size Oliver up.**

 **Which made Oliver laugh, yes everything is well the young Mr. Sir Spinelli said. Michael tried to relax because his brother, sister and Molly were having a good time.**

 **Oliver patted Spinelli on the back what do you say let's have a drink, I give you the best Dominican beer around Oliver said walking away.**

 **Sam was having the time of her life, as she danced with Oliver, Ryan then K.K but the best was dancing with her sons. When she was dancing I with Miles she started to tear up thinking about not having him. Oliver let the younger kids shoot off the fireworks which got Michael involved.**

 **She sat down with her shoes in one hand as she plopped down in the chair next to Elena. They both looked on as they watched Ryan Dance with Alexis trying to get her to relax and he was succeeding.**

 **They looked at each other and busted out in a fit of laughter "it would be him wouldn't Elena says. Sam leaned her head on her shoulder watching Oliver teach Molly how to dance salsa and K.K teaching Kristina. He is good with them Sam said smiling, yeah well you know my brother he is a natural Elena said.**

 **You know your mom would be proud of the both of you Sam says, 'leprechaun, hips' what's going on mujeres Karina said sitting. As both Sam and Elena flipped her off Says "Zena the warrior princess" Sam says as they laughed.**

" **Fuck You McCall" Karina said laughing, anyway that cousin of yours is hot. So is yours Sam said watching Oliver, your mom seems nice Karina says. She is ok sometimes Sam said smiling but I love my little sisters so much it hurts.**

 **Karina says as you should I would die for my little brother she said looking at K.K talking to Spinelli. As Maxie joined them "ladies" Sam your baby daddy throws one hell of party. Who is fashion time Barbie Karina asked, "excuse me gladiator Maxie responded. Whoa wait Karina meet my good friend Maxie Jones Sam says before it escalated. Maxie this Karina Elena and Oliver's cousin and K.K 's older sister.**

" **Oh okay" your brother is hot I would do him if I wasn't totally into Spinelli Maxie says. Karina smiles 'I like her' as Sam smiles as the fireworks light up the night.**

" **You know you can try to distract me all you want "but it's not going to work Michael says approaching Oliver. Who smiled "It's a party Michael" you're supposed to have fun Oliver says. If you knew Sam at all, you would know she don't need all this the boy says.**

 **Let me teach you something kid its not about need or want every woman deserves to be wowed and knocked off their feet. I well I aware Sam doesn't need all this but its about effort she deserves to be wooed Oliver says.**

 **And as far as your mother that's what I assume you were talking about distracting you Oliver says. I will shoot it too you straight your mother wasn't privy to certain information and she assumed I was some phantom evil.**

 **And made it her business to look for it but the thing is Michael it won't hurt me it would hurt my family and I wont stand for that. What would you do if you were in my shoes Michael Oliver asked.**

 **Get her to back off Michael says, and what if they didn't and they continue to force your hand even when ask them to back off what then Oliver says. Michael stood and thought for a second I see your point, but it still sucks.**

' **Off course you do Michael' I wasn't trying to hurt your mother kid, but she doesn't know when to back off. Don't worry yourself kid go have fun, my cousin's daughter is your age Oliver said with a wink. Michael shook his head laughing as he walked away this guy is a tool he mused to himself.**

 **Oliver walked behind Sam you are having fun he said kissing on top her head. She turned around and smiled 'the best' she said hugging him, good he said how is the bambino he says putting his hand on her stomach.**

' **Is great' she said standing on her tippy toes to kiss him as he held her by her waist as their kiss deepens. But was broken apart when everyone started singing happy birthday to her. When the wait staff rolled out a two-tier chocolate cake with strawberries.**

 **They walked over as Nikolas spoke Oliver and myself took the liberty of making you an actual tiara. That is what the color scheme was all about they say that purple and gold are a sign of royalty Oliver says. And that is what you are to us Nikolas says, but unlike any princess this family has ever seen.**

 **Sam, you are strong vibrant, and you are warrior a survivor, you have overcome so much, and you are still standing Nikolas says. Were he presented her with the tiara and three others made for Kristina ,Molly and even Sierra.**

 **There were a lot of tears as he hugged her, "Umm can we like cut the cake before Spencer gets into it Miles says. As Nikolas turns and picks Spencer up as everyone else laughed as Sam cut the cake. By the time the made it back too the docks it was late all the kids were dead on their feet.**

 **When they made it back to Oliver's everyone pretty much crashed this was the best birthday she had in a while and she got to share it with her family.**


	47. Chapter 47:second chances

**Sorry this took so long I had it down, but it was deleted so I had to do start all over again.**

 **Oliver's penthouse**

 **Sam woke up with all the kids in the bed with them she smiled as Miles was curled up next to Oliver. She ran her hand through his hair as she started to tear she wiped her eyes and rushed to the bathroom.**

 **She turned on the shower on and slid down to the floor and started to cry when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sam looked up as Oliver sat down next to her and let her cry even more.**

 **I…I…. I can't Olly I can't she cried I know Sammy, but we take this one step at a time ok. I can't she said how do I give him up Olly I love that little boy Sam said as tears rolled down Oliver's face.**

 **Breathe babe breathe Oliver said rubbing her back when they heard "Mommy what's wrong" Miles said standing in the door way. "Hormones papa" Oliver said with a wink and just like that Miles smiles. "Woman" the boy said shaking his head as he walked out, Oliver grinned at Sam as she laughed.**

 **He helped off the floor I will go get breakfast made and get them ready for school you go take a shower Oliver said kissing her on her head then left. Sam sighed and took a deep breathe and went and took a shower when she came downstairs.**

 **All the kids where dressed and eating breakfast even E.J "what are you doing up sleepy head she said taking his hate off his head. Putting it on the table "Oh grandma said I could go to her office with her" E.J said.**

 **You sure you want to spend your vacation doing in a stuffy office Sam asked. "Yeah it's cool mom" she wanted us to spend time together E.J smiled Sam smiled ok fine he had his daddy's smile.**

 **Just call when you want to come home ok I will drop you off while I take these two to school she says putting her arms around Miles and Sierra. I was going to take them Sammy Oliver said, I know she said kissing him I need to do this she said.**

" **Ok" Oliver said nodding silently he understood why she felt that way he felt the same as the left.**

 **Carly and Jax' house**

 **Morgan had gone on a play by play of the whole night none stop since he woke up as she got then in the car for school.**

 **Mom Sierra's dad let us shoot of the fireworks it was awesome, me, Molly, Sierra, Miles and E.J all took turns Morgan said. Retelling her the story of his night at the party and E.J is cool he plays baseball and basketball just like me and Sierra.**

 **And Michael spent most of the party with Analisa Morgan said with a devilish grin as Michael glared at him. As Michael punched him in the arm 'Oww" why did you do that Morgan said, ok boys no hitting as Morgan hit him back.**

 **Enough cut it out you too Carly said, Morgan honey who is E.J baby another boy from school. "No" he said he is Sam's son Morgan said as he shrugs then continued his story. When Carly looked back at him shocked "MOM" Michael shouted as Carly stop the car abruptly.**

 **Sam adopted another kid Carly asked, "No not that we know of" Michael said we just know he is her son they got out the car. Where she sat for a while going over everything she heard last night about a Sam being raped.**

" **Jackpot gotcha" Carly said with a smirk driving to Jason house.**

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **Carly knocked rapidly until Jason open the door she rushed in I know what he is keeping from Sam. 'CARLY' Jason said warningly I told you I would handle it he said. You were taking to long just shut up and listen don't be mad at me ok she when Jason looked at her suggestively.**

 **Listen I heard what you said last night about Sam being raped, CARLY Jason angrily. No just l listen what I'm about to tell you it will make sense ok she said facing him.**

" **Sam has a son that he is keeping from her which he was probably a result of the rape you were talking about. Jason looked at her as his mind raced "WHAT SON" of get this he was at the party last night Morgan spoke nonstop about him.**

 **This must be it I mean bring her son to the party but don't tell her I'm telling you this has to be it Jason Carly says. Why are you not surprised Carly says, he sighed a couple of months ago Robin came here?**

" **AND" she said she saw Dr. Tavares with a little boy around Morgan's age that looked just like Sam. But how would Sam not know she had a child unless she blocked it out somehow Carly mused.**

 **It made Jason remember how she was that night in that kid's hospital room. But there was no proof to find out if it was true Jason said its time to talk to Dr. Tavares he said grabbing his jacket.**

 **General hospital**

 **Elena made her rounds when Jerry passed her talking too Jax in the corner. She kept looking through her notes as she watched them argue the Jax stormed off.**

 **She pulled her phone out and texted someone, when Jason approached her. You know for someone who claims to be Sam friend having her son there and not tell her about him is cruel Jason said glaring at her.**

 **Elena smirked good morning Mr. Morgan fishing huh she said shaking her head. "I Know what your hiding from Sam and it stops now she don't deserve it Jason said.**

" **Ok" Elena said shrugging, is that all you have too say for yourself Carly said impatiently. Which sent off alarms for Jason on how nonchalant Elena was "SHE KNOWS" don't she.**

 **Elena laughed good boy she said as she patted Jason on his cheek as he knocked her hand away as she smirks. Aww you were looking for something to make me and my brother the bad guy.**

" **Let it go" already but you what you will not bring it up to Sammy because like you said she don't deserve the hell she went through. "WHY THE BIG SECRET HUH" Jason said, no big secret just something you don't want someone to relive.**

 **See how honesty works Mr. Morgan she said as kissed Jason cheek and walked away chuckling. 'What just happening' Carly ask, Sam already knew, and she probably knew for months now. That is when it dawns on Carly that day at her house when she mixed up the number of kids Carly says.**

 **This something else I'm missing Jason said as he left with more questions then answer. It was something in the way both Elena and Florio said don't bring it up to Sam which lead Jason to believe it was that cut and dry.**

 **He called Spinelli "yeah I need your help meet me at the house he said into the phone.**

 **The Docks**

 **Sam drove around to clear her head before she came, she had to do this. As she stared off into the water thinking about how much her life had change in the last couple of months. She reconnected with old friends healed her heart and was blessed with not just one child but four of them. And now she had to face giving one up how could she have the heart to do that.**

 **When she heard someone coming down the stairs she turned to face him." I can't just give him too you, he doesn't remember you this has to be about him and his needs Sam says. "I know" Jamie said putting his hand in his pockets as he bent his head kicking a rock to the water.**

 **Its not fair to him this is going to break his heart, he has become my family and we all love him a lot Sam said wiping the tears from her eyes as she sat down. "What's he like" Jamie asked, Sam smiled rambunctious, brutally honest, charming and wise before years.**

 **Jamie smiled he is like his momma, Lindsay was like that but got her in a lot of trouble he says. He is very standoffish but once he gets to know you he lightens up Sam says.**

 **He can be difficult, and it will be trying to get him away from Sierra she says, is she the girl that helped him, so he wouldn't be you know Jamie says. Sam shook her both not wanting to say the words, umm is he ok Jamie asked.**

 **I can't just give him too you because he would think I don't want him and that I couldn't take Sam says. Because that is what they guy told him all the time that nobody wants him she says.**

 **Son of a bitch if he wasn't in jail already Jaime said he said clenching his fist. I don't want to disrupt his life, but I will be lying if I said I didn't want him back Jamie replied.**

 **That guy took everything from me you know Ms. McCall I keep going over it and I shouldn't have left. Lindsay would still be here my son wouldn't have gone through all of that he says. Sam said I know what regret Jamie is, but we know that isn't how life works.**

 **I learned a long time ago that we can live life like that as much as we want to you Know. I know I can't Jaime said with tears in his eyes, but I wouldn't wake up everyday with the best part of me gone.**

 **Sam looked at him trust me you will wake up one day and see that you're still breathing and someone else will come along and fill what you think can't be.**

 **You will meet someone else and they will restore what you think is broken in you Sam said." You think so" Jaime says, I know so see I have been where you are when you think it's only that person can make you whole again.**

 **But you see you will find love again in places you never dreamed of you just have to be open too it Sam said. I did a lot of things I wouldn't normally do for love, but I realized that if it's yours, you don't have to fight to hold on to it.**

 **Jamie, I know you feel broken and lost without her, but I promise you that you won't feel like that forever Sam said taking his hand. Everything else we will figure out one step at a time ok as he shook his head yes.**

 **Thank you, Ms. McCall, for caring and taking care of my boy, he said hugging her when Elizabeth walked up and saw them she took a couple of pictures. When Angela step in front of her can I help you snatching her phone.**

 **Catching both Sam and Jaime attention Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Who is this Sam' don't let her con you she does it to everyone she will ruin your life Elizabeth said Snidely. Really Elizabeth don't blame me for the ruins of your life bitch blame yourself.**

 **Elizabeth stepped forward to lunged at Sam, but Jamie stepped in front of Sam "Back Off" before I call the cops on you. You don't want to mess with that parole your on-Elizabeth Sam said with a smile.**

 **As Angela erased the pictures from her phone I don't know who you are but you're not getting my brother into your drama you hear she said with that southern accent. 'Go on now' Angela says this isn't over Sam sure it is bitch Sam says with a smirk.**

 **Oliver's Penthouse**

" **Olly, Olly" Sam shouted as she put her keys on the key ring but got no answer she looked around and knew were he was. She took the elevator up to the roof where she knew he would be. Sam smiled as she approached like a cheetah seeking its prey.**

 **She slid her hand across the bar of the bench press, he smirks at her when walked around straddling his hips. He put the bar down with a devilish grin on his face well how was your morning.**

 **What turned that gorgeous smile upside down, well I spoke to Miles's dad and I even got to piss off Elizabeth for good measure Sam said with a grin. He raised his eyebrows "oh yeah how was that" she smiled it made momma very happy to see her scurry away.**

 **He went to sit up, but she pushed him back down as she bent down kissing him, but I know we are going to figure everything out. Just as he was about to speak she put her finger over his lips and whispered ssshh.**


	48. Chapter 48:Hostility

**Port Charles D.A offices**

 **After showing him around what do you think she asked, I think that your awesome nana E.J said with a smile. Oh, you little charmer she said smiling at him, but no lie that last guy was a tool E.J said.**

 **I guess he was now wasn't he but what made you think so, he was trying to hard for you to like him. Grandpa always said if they are trying to hard 95 % of the time there faking you out E.J said.**

 **Tell me about your grandpa Alexis said trying to get to know her grandson. E.J smiled he was awesome he taught me to sail he said it would make me feel closer to my parents. Are you angry at your mom for not being there Alexis asked, when I was little, but grandpa told me the truth.**

 **What was that Alexis asked, he said that my mom was in a coma when she had me, but when they told her about my dad she seize and relapsed back into the coma he said?**

 **And that she couldn't remember anything and that she would be with me if she could the boy said. He said she would love me like her life depended on it, its just she left so fast that they didn't have time to tell her.**

 **How come? Alexis asked, he said not son after he wife and daughter died then uncle Olly fiancée and son. And that mom disappeared because that is what Cody taught her. Ummm Alexis how about we get off the heavy stuff huh, when he smiled all she saw was Sam at his age.**

 **Its ok nana mom, Olly, Titi Elena, K.k and my other nana made it okay, but Grandpa made sure I knew she loved me. Alexis smiled that she does very much so tell me what else you like she asked as he keep talking.**

 **So where did you grow up Alexis asked, first we were in New York city then we moved to Long Beach, California E.J says. When Grandpa got sick we came back east in Virginia the boy said. We did travel a lot, when, Bahamas, Mexico, Dominican Republic, Hawaii, Australia and New Zealand. This one time we even went to Spain and it was cool E.J said excitedly.**

 **Wow he took you a lot of different places Alexis said, there are a couple of place we went that I don't remember he said. When Diane entered "Alexis can we should" stopping as she walks in.**

 **Somewhere in Virginia**

 **Chelsea didn't know how long she was out of it all she knew was that she wanted to go home. When she heard walking, they opened the cell and threw someone on the ground next to her.**

" **Mitchell" what the hell this doesn't make any sense, she said looking him over. Her mind worked over time, your wonder why you aren't Florio asked stepping out of the shadows.**

 **You know my mother why you are doing this to me she whined, why because you took the only person they I had growing up. Your action cost me my baby sister I promised my mother on her deathbed. That I would protect her from everyone and anything you took her from us.**

 **You and that boy and you walk around as if your ends justified the means, your obsession with Sam and your brother's relationship. "Chelsea do you ever think of the people you hurt" Florio asked, I mean seriously all I heard you do was blame everyone else.**

 **Its Sam's fault, why would Jeff just do what I say because I know best right. No one is entitled to there own feelings if you don't agree based on what you think is right. Well I bought you some reading material enjoy he said throwing the Boston herald he turned and walked away.**

 **When she unrolled the newspaper, she gasped for the first time her heart sank. "WAIT, WAIT, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS WHA...TTT, WHAT ABOUT MY MOTHER AND MY CHILDREN she said. It was the first time she felt that scared the back of the hears on her neck stood up.**

" **God please no" she wept as she rocked herself back and forth please I'm sorry. Jefe the young man said, give her a couple of hours let the fear seep in go in take that guy out. They let her believe she got away because she has no idea its about to be worse Florio says as he left.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Elizabeth was pissed that Sam was happy and she just wanted her to lose after what she cost her. She wasn't paying attention when bumped into someone, Hi Ms. Webber then all she saw was black.**

 **When she came to the fear seeped up her spine her arms where tied above her head. She looked around trying to figure out where she was, when she heard well, well, well your up princess.**

 **What do you want from me she screamed, do you know who my boyfriend is he will kill when he finds out. They chuckle princess I know exactly who you are Elizabeth Imogene Webber. Second daughter of Jeff and Carolyn Webber mother of Cameron and Jacob Spencer, ex wife of a detective Lucky Spencer.**

 **How, howww do you know this she asked, just how I know Jason wouldn't spit n you if you were on fire not after you killed his child and made him think your child was his Karina said.**

 **He is just hurt right now he will forgive me once he sees we belong together she said. Aww you poor delusional twit does you really think him or anyone else is coming for you think again missy Karina said.**

 **Who are you and what do you want from me she cried, what I want is for you suffer. And my name Karma she said with a mischievous grin as Elizabeth screamed for help.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Elena was in her office going over a patient chart when Carly came storming in. She smirked how can I help you Mrs. Jacks what can I do for you. As glared at her I know you and your brother are keeping more from Sam and I will find out.**

 **Honestly what is its too you last time I checked you didn't give a damn about Sam Carly. Why now because she was pregnant with your errand boy's kid. He realized that his falling angel lied to him and now he pleads is supposed love for Sam.**

 **When he hated that she breathes his sainted one's air Elena spat is this a joke i mean seriously. "You got me on that bitch Elizabeth" okay because I don't like her either And when I found out I was angry as hell at him too ok, but he made a mistake and he is paying for it Carly says.**

 **As he should but Don't bullshit me Carly me and my brother are not the issue here, Its him batting his wounded blue eyes and Sammy not jumping at his will.** **To make it ok for him, he dumped my girl on the doorstep of a woman she didn't like. Treated her like a petulant child who isn't entitled to her opinion or feelings but all that mattered was his wounded man pain.**

 **She begged him for Pete sake and the Sam McCall I know begs no one so excuse that I don't buy that bullshit Carly. You run around here trying to make me and my brother the bad guys with this misguided notion that; we are the reason she isn't running back to him.**

 **And for what to get Sam to fall in line and make things ok for Jason because he is hurting. When he didn't give two fucks about her hurt or pain, but you stomp your ass in my office trying to intimidate me Elena said.**

 **What do you get from it Carly, what do I get for it I get to help my best friend that's what. I get that your use to just doing whatever you want in this town but let's be clear Carly you don't scare me.**

 **But I will tell you this you hurt Sam heads will roll in this fucking town Elena said. Now if you don't mind I have patients to see so you can kindly get the fuck out she says sweetly.**

 **You don't know what you just started bitch I will end you all your deep darkest secrets will be out there for the world to know Carly said glaring at. Elena rolled her eyes have a nice day Mrs. Corinthos oh I mean Mrs. Jacks she said with a grin.**

 **When Carly turned around she saw Jax standing there," Jax" she said as he turned and walked away." Jax" wait Carly said not looking back at Elena who just got an idea she smirks as she walked away.**

 **Dr. Taveras Monica called I have a case that can use your expertise she said approaching Elena.**

 **Oliver's penthouse**

 **She straddled his while laid on the bench press as she grinded her hips down on him. As she kissed him hard she pulled back pulling her sundress over her head casting it aside along with her bra. As Oliver started to get up she pushed him back down running her hand down his rock-hard abs.**

 **Your wish is my command he says with a sly grin, he ran his hands over her small baby bump. The look in his eyes made her heart flutter he was more then attentive with her but the kids too.**

 **Which made him even more hotter Sam thought to herself, as she untied his shorts. Slipping her hand in to his shorts gripping his manhood stroking him slowly rocking her hips on him.**

 **As he slid his hand over her mound feeling how wet she was, he sat up sliding her lace boy shorts off. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as she worked her way down his engorged shaft. He gripped her hips slamming all the way inside her she gasped as he stopped to get use to his size.**

 **When he whispered to her in Spanish dime lo quieres mi Amor as he bit her softly then sucking on her neck where he bit her. As she slowly started to rock back and forth riding him as he buried himself inside her.**

" **I want you" she answered, as me put his mouth over her breast licking and sucking going back and forth. She gasped as she started to ride him faster as he gripped her hips slamming inside her. OOOOHHH GAWWWDD OLLY FUCKKK she said gripping the handlebar of the bench press.**

 **He felt her starting to tighten around his shaft, when he stopped sliding out turning her around as he bent her over the handlebars. Entering from behind slamming into to the hilt rotating his hips repeatedly. One of his hands covered hers on the handle bars while he slipped the other between her legs knowing she was close.**

 **She caught off guard when she slammed back on hip all was heard was the sound of skin slapping. FUCK SAMMY he groaned out when he gripped her hips slamming to her carrying each other over the edge. OLLY, OLLY, DON'T STOP please she bellowed out, he bent over her turning her face to him.**

 **Kissing her as he pulsated in her burying his seed inside her as she bit down on his neck. As they both trying to catch there breathe when they pulled away they gazed into each other's eyes.**

 **I love you Manolo Oliver Tavares Jr she said with tears in her eyes just don't hurt me okay he hated that look in her eyes. Afraid to be happy thinking she will get hurt Samantha Angelica McCall I love you too he said looking her eyes.**

 **And I wouldn't dream of ever hurting you ever you hear me, I will die by my own sword before that happens he said getting up. He pulled her up wrapping his arms around her waist I'm not him Sammy ok.**

 **With a smirk this is going to be my favorite spot in the whole house Oliver said as she smiled. "Come on" giving her his t-shirt as they made their way down stairs he picked her up leading her to the sofa.**

 **As he laid her down pulling his shirt off her slipping out off his shorts and boxer briefs. As she pulled his face to her kissing him she wrapped her legs around him. He slipped his hands down her stomach going for her womanhood slipping his fingers inside.**

 **As gasped into there kiss as he plunged his fingers in and out of her he added another finger curling them. He made his way down her body as he stroked her insides as she worked his hands.**

 **Olly, she whispered his name as she panted, he moved faster until he felt her walls tighten around his fingers. As he dove down cover her mound with his mouth as he pounded his finger in her sending her over the edge.**

 **As he drank of her nectar he continued licking and sucking he removed his fingers plunged his tongue into her slit. She locked he legs around his neck gripping his head OOOOLLYY OH GAWWWWDD she shouted as her brought her over again.**

 **He kissed his way up chest licking her breast as he hovered over her entering her in with one fast thrust. As they both moaned they worked each other slowly as she gripped his back forgetting the world outside them.**

 **As the lovers sat intertwine in each other's arms in the hot tub, "Olly" we have to take our time with Miles she says. "I know" we will tell him soon as we figure how Oliver says as he kisses her forehead. Can I tell you we should spend a lot more time in this hot tub she says turning to face him with a mischievous grin?**

 **That or the bench press but if you can change mind feel free to he says with smile. Is that a challenge I am sensing Oliver Sam said smiling, he shook his head no.**

 **Neither heard Alexis come in as Sam slipped under the water taking him in her mouth. Fuckkkk he groaned out when Alexis spoke Oliver have you seen Sam I looked around but can't find her.**

 **The normally laidback Oliver looked like I deer in headlights as he shook his head no. What is the matter with Alexis said watching him strangely that's when she screamed OH MY GOD.**


	49. Chapter 49:Pay Back

**Kelly's diner**

 **It had been 2 hours since Elizabeth said she was on her way he had Lulu come pick up the boys. And take them back to his place while he goes look for Elizabeth**

 **He called her phone again when he heard it ringing he turned around and picked up her phone. This sent the cop into overdrive she would never drop her phone.**

 **Lucky looked around something that would give him a clue to what happen to her. As angry as he was at her, but she was the mother of his children and he owed that to her grandmother too. He called it in to see if some guys can canvas the area.**

 **He continued to look around for everything else that's when he spotted her work id under the bench. That's when Cruz came up what do we got, somebody took Elizabeth. Ugghhh Lucky man are you sure she is even missing she could be doing this to get attention Cruz says.**

 **She supposed to meet me at Kelly's too pick up the boys and she has met me every time like clock worth man Lucky says. Elizabeth wouldn't miss it she promised Cameron she would take him the movies.**

 **He was looking forward to it you know, and I don't believe would flake on him. I know she has done a lot to me and other people, but we need to know who took her and why. Cruz, she would never just not be coming she said she was on her way she had just parked her car as you can see her car is here. Don't look at me like that this isn't about me this I about the boys she wouldn't just abandon them that I know regardless to how I feel about her I know something is wrong Lucky says.**

 **Listen Lucky I trust you it's her I don't trust she could be setting you up to get back in your good graces, and with Morgan not caring she needs a hero don't fall for it Cruz says. Every time she does something you seem to be the one who pays for it Lucky so tread lightly alright, go be with your kids I got this if anything I will let you know he says.**

" **Thanks Cruz" he says as he leaves, Cruz shook his head I really hope your missing Elizabeth because if this is one of your games I will make sure you see the inside of a prison cell. As he and the uniforms search the scene from top to bottom thinks better lead to something the young detective said to himself.**

 **Greystone Manor**

" **Hey dad" Michael says**

" **Hey Michael, what's going on Sonny says as he watched the boy shift putting his hands in his pocket. Ok so are you going to tell me what's up Sonny ask, umm ok there is this girl. "Ok and "Sonny said umm well ok Michael said scratching his head nervously. Well I don't think I'm that bad the man said with a smile, nah its not you dad it's just I like her, and she is cool, and all Michael says.**

 **And you want to know ask her out Sonny asked, its just that Sam's whatever he is Sonny sighed and rolled his eyes. "What did the bastard say" sonny spat its nothing like that dad he just said you know girls need to be wooed is all Michael said. "You don't like him do you mom doesn't either" Michael says, it's not that I don't like him son it's just he is standing in the way two I care about from being together.**

 **Umm Sam and Jason Michael said, listen Michael relationships are complicated ok so instead of him getting out the way and allowing them to figure it out. He is inserting himself into a situation that has nothing to do wit him, Michael thought for a second, I love Uncle Jason, but I love Sam too she was there for me a lot.**

 **But dad at her birthday party I have never seen her that happy and I know her, and Jason hurt each other a lot but she genuinely looks happy. Sonny's head jerked up what do you know about what Sam and Jason went through he asked, Dad we may be young, but we hear everything I may not know details, but I know Michael said.**

 **Does your sister and brother know too Sonny asked, Michael shook his head yes so does Molly, Sierra and Miles but E.J doesn't know. No one wants to tell him Michael says, what do you know and who is E.J Sonny says. "He is Sam son" Jason says from the doorway; how did we not know she had a son Jason is this what Florio was talking about Sonny asked. "Sonny I don't know the particulars of the situation, but I do know Sam didn't remember having a child Jason says.**

 **How did Dr. Meadows missed that when Sam was pregnant Sonny said, my only guess is Florio's son covered it up what they are hiding call Spinelli and get him on it. Jason makes the call to Spinelli, what does this have to do with this girl Sonny asked Michael. Oh, she was there at the party she knows Sam, Oliver and Dr. Tavares Michael said, Jason asked if she your age.**

" **Yeah, she is a couple months older her birthday is in September" Michael says, Jason looked perplexed Florio has another kid. Sonny I know he has I wife and kids, but I never knew how many he always spoke about K.K graduating M.I.T at 15 or he was working for some billionaire tech company. So, he has another kid big deal why the secret Jason says, to protect them from business associates I'm guessing Sonny replies.**

 **I don't like not knowing what's going on in my own city Jason Sonny says, "the Jackal is here" what can I do for you Stone cold and Mr. Sir the young man said. I want you to find out everything about how Sam knows the Tavares I want you to go through everything with a fine-tooth comb because there is something we are missing Jason says.**

 **I'm sorry Stone Cold I cannot do that Spinelli says closing his laptop, what Spinelli it is important this can help Sam. I'm sorry but I promised Fair Samantha that I would look in further into her paramour or there past and she made it clear that the Jackal leave it alone. I do know from what I gathered from the party that Fair Samantha bore a child that was raised by Dr. Taveras deceased father. I am not privy to the information as to why she was not aware of the child, but I do know I can't betray her after she so adamantly asked me to leave alone he says.**

 **When did Sam tell you this Spinelli Jason asks, a couple of weeks ago when I saw her in Kelly's she has a knack for sneaking up on people Spinelli says. Do you know who her son's father Sonny is asked, "No" the jackal isn't privy to that information Spinelli says. Then how do we know this is true and they are not trying to con Sam and Alexis Sonny says. Because Sam knows whatever it is a she isn't saying, and I get her not telling me a lot has happened between us Jason says.**

 **But I don't want her to be blinded sided by anything when it blows up and I am not betting Sam, or her kids' lives on that guy Jason says leaving. Where are you going Sonny asked, "to do something I should have done a long time ago talk to Sam Jason says as he left. Sonny looked from Michael to Spinelli tell me about this party and do leave anything out.**

 **Oliver Penthouse**

 **Umm Alexis he stammered out Sam she she is downstairs he said, "No" stay I will find her myself she said backing out in a hurry. He closed his eyes sighing then looking down at Sam who was laughing wow Tavares you at a lost of words that is a first. It reminded me of that time your mom caught you when he cut her off by kissing her "we do not Speak of that ever Sammy".**

 **Now we should get you down stairs, so she will find you he said picking her up out the water going to a secret passage door bolting to the master bedroom. When Alexis came downstairs "Why didn't you stop me from going up there" she said to Elena as she tapped her shoes. "OH, HELL NO "that was your ideas I said they will come out from where ever they were. You Ms. Davis insisted on looking for them hence why the kids and I stayed downstairs I wouldn't ever go looketh for them not me Elena said.**

 **But I just …..." nope, nope, nope Elena said cutting her off please I have had a good day my stomach is steady please just leave it there she says. I just Alexis starts again No..No…. Ms. Davis stop Elena says that is your misery alone ok no don't share. Hey Mom, Ellie Sam said coming down the steps when did you get here she said hugging her as Ellie stepped away.**

 **AAhhh where you were Alexis asked, Sam raised her eyebrows I was upstairs taking a bath and I fell asleep I guess why she asked. Because when I came I was calling you and I didn't get answer she says, oh I had on my headphones relaxing. A lot has been going on lately as the elevator tinged and Oliver stepped out hello again Ms. Davis I see you found her.**

 **Umm yeah, she found me, and you can imagine my surprise because for I minute there I thought "NOOOOOOO" Elena interjected shaking her head. Well anyway E.J is in his room we enjoyed our day together he wants to take me and Mrs. Adams to dinner I told him I would run it buy you guy Alexis said avoiding eye contact with Oliver.**

 **Well I'm going to go upstairs and get dress and check on the kids he said, I do apologize for that awkward moment upstairs Ms. Davis, UGHHH GOT DAMNIT I HATE YOU OLLY Elena said. I love you too Elenita Oliver shouted as Sam watched him walk upstairs shaking her head yeah well that sounds nice how about guys do it the night before Mrs. Adams leaves Sam says.**

 **Yeah ok honey well I should go Alexis said giving her side hug as she rushed out, Sam looked at her mother funny as she left When Elena burst out laughing. Oliver stuck his head out from the top of the steps as Elena continued laughing" y'all nasty" y'all should see your faces she said while laughing. Sam just rolled her eyes whatever she said throwing pillow at Elena lightly don't kiss those kids with that mouth of yours she said point to the couple when the kids came running down stairs.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Before he made it anywhere Sam's place he found himself at the police department, When Diane came rushing in why my client is here. We are just asking Mr. Morgan some questions about Elizabeth Webber Cruz asked. "Well what about Ms. Webber "and what does she have to do with my client Diane asked. Well 6 hours ago Ms. Webber went missing her phone and hospital id where found on the docks tossed asides Cruz said.**

 **How do you know she is even missing Diane says, she could just simply fake the whole thing it is not beside her to do you know Diane says? Yes, I am aware what she is capable off, but I know what she cost you Mr. Morgan its why you're here and therefore he said showing them the video of Elizabeth talking to someone before the video cut off.**


	50. Chapter 50:Moment of Clarity

**Port Charles**

 **Several weeks later**

 **Oliver looked around the space and mumbled to his self "Perfecto" as he smiled. The construction had started a few weeks and it was already starting to look good.**

" **Hello dimelo" I'm good everything is going according to plan we leave in a few days after the doctor's appointment. And the kids will be out of school nope she doesn't know yet.**

 **Yeah 5 months we will see what we are having soon yeah, I will be happy if its happy and healthy. No, I think she will love it man that's your problem Paise you have no imagination Oliver says.**

" **Is that what it is" Sonny say Corinthos what can I do for your Oliver said. You tell me Oliver what kind of game you are playing, Oliver chuckled tell me something did I do something to upset the peace agreement we supposedly have.**

 **Sonny shrugged not that I know of he says, but what I just heard is suspect what is your obsession with Sam Oliver you worried. Oliver laughs I wasn't aware I was obsessed I mean I know I wanted to make sure my unborn child was ok but obsessed is farfetched Oliver says.**

 **Jason has been trying to speak to Sam for weeks and he can't find where she is staying at Sonny says. Sam has been at my place for months now Corinthos what is your sudden interest in her.**

 **What I can't figure out is your angle is or you just want to stick to Jason Sonny. Oliver laugh you assume this was about Jason and it's not when I dropped in town. Sammy had just broken up with the cop because his baby mom ran over Siri and Sam.**

 **Morgan wasn't in the picture and from what I remember he gave her the cold shoulder when he saw her. And wasn't interested in Sam until he found out the mousy little bitch lied.**

 **So, don't come here telling me I'm only interested in Sam because of him. I knew Sammy a hell of a lot longer then any of you people I have been watching out for her in the shadows.**

 **Respecting her right to live her life because I made a promise to my parents to look out for her. You don't know me Corinthos and if your mad about me telling your son about taking time to court a young woman.**

 **Then tell me this Corinthos am I wrong about that Oliver finishes. No, your but I don't need you teaching my son anything because you have no honor no code.**

 **Oliver laughs you no how funny that sounds coming from you "Corinthos" you want to talk about honor. How many women have you cheated on I'm mean seriously I cheated once in my life.**

 **And you know who caught me my mother she was so disappointed in me and she said something to me that stuck with me. And she said a son reflection of what his mother in stills in him.**

 **She told me to think of my little sisters in that situation and it angered me and I never did it again. So, don't come at me about honor or a code your mad I don't kiss your enforcers ass. And that he doesn't have me shaking in my boots listen stay out of it Corinthos.**

 **I haven't broken this little peace agreement you and my uncle have between he and I, so I will keep it that way. "Sonny" why are you here questioning Olly you know I find it funny that all of you are in my business.**

 **Why is that last time I check you didn't give a damn about me and that was last summer. You haven't spoken to me since why you care about my relationships Sam says.**

 **I don't trust this guy Sam around my family Sonny says, Sam scoffs to bad I trust him and so does my mother. So, you're with this guy because Alexis likes him come on Sam really Sonny says.**

 **Sam sighs I'm not with Oliver to get back at Jason or because my mother likes him. I am with him because I want to, and I love him and I'm getting sick and tired of everyone making my relationship about Jason.**

 **You know nothing about this guy or where he has been Sam he has been a ghost. I know Olly a hell of a lot more then you do Sonny and I need you to hear me back off.**

 **And to be clear I know where he has been it just pisses you off not to know. My life has nothing to do with you or your little group you people had no use for me six months ago.**

 **Now you are all lined up to be in my business we you couldn't bother to put yourself in my shoes. After everything I have done for you people you cast me aside and didn't look back.**

 **And now you can't find yourself out of my business furthermore like I told Carly a few weeks ago. Stay out of it "Jason "made his choice on what he wanted, and it wasn't me.**

" **You know he didn't love Elizabeth like he loved you Sam" Sonny says. JUST STOP OK you are Kristina's and Lila's father and I thank you for that. Because she taught me that I could love someone more than myself.**

 **But it stops here you made it a point to make sure I knew I was expendable, so we will be in each other's lives. Because of the kids but that's it Sonny but if you want us to be friends then respect my decisions.**

 **You don't have to like them but you're not going to interrogate Oliver when you feel like it. And let's be clear he let question him to see what you wanted. Now if you don't mind I have things to discuss with Oliver she says.**

" **I'm just looking out for you Sam" whether you believe me or not Sonny says as he leaves. Oliver takes her hand "you ok what was that about he asked.**

 **Sam smirks you know last year they all turned there back on me. Him especially Olly you weren't here but the look on his face I will never forget. He spoke to me like trash, he believed everything Amelia said about me.**

 **And they all sat up there on there on high horse judging me, Oliver sat and listened I should have come for you he says. He pulled her close and rested his head on her shoulder, Olly I felt alone.**

 **Everyone judging me and my mother she thought everything was her fault. So, imagine if I was to ever tell her everything else Olly my mother would bottom out.**

 **She would feel guilty I can't take that look in her eyes Olly it hurt the first time around I want to do that to her. He turned her around you don't have too Sammy Oliver says, fuck who ever wants to live in the past he says.**

 **He cupped her face Sammy you didn't do anything to deserve what happened to you, and your mother didn't know you ended up there. But Sammy she has you here and the now, I would give anything for one more day with my son, but I can't.**

 **Let her focus on that what's right here in front of her because its all she has she can't get her past with you back Oliver says. But I promise you this I want to let them or anyone else hurt you he said wiping away here tears.**

 **The past is dead Sam we want let that hold us back anymore ok Oliver says "ok" Sam said smiling. So, shall we Ms. McCall he said taking her hand as she puts her hand in his, you know the club is looking really good Olly she says.**

 **The Docks**

 **She sat there waiting for him she was nervous, but she knew she had to do this. Sam rubbed her stomach don't worry baby your going to be ok especially if Daddy has anything to say about it. She smiled to herself this was her life she had a family of her own. With 3 and a half kids a man that worshipped the ground she walked on.**

 **You know baby I never thought I would be here, but I am blissfully happy because I have you and your big sister and big brothers. And your daddy and auntie Ellie we will work on uncle Dre Ok because your cousin deserve that she said.**

" **Jason" she said without even turning around, hi he said sitting down next to her he sighed as her scent hit his nose. Well Sonny says you were looking for me Sam says but if this is about Elizabeth Jason.**

 **So, help me go…. "No" Jason interjected its not about her Sam I need to make this right between us. And I need you to hear me out I want to say I'm sorry for everything that happened. I care about you and your kids and I don't want anything to happen to you guys because of him he says.**

 **Let's talk about what this is really about Jason I trusted, and you spit in my face Jason she says. You knew how hard it was for me to trust did you ever stop to think of what that did to me.**

 **I trusted you and you lied to me for her while we were trying to build a life I though you wanted "you Mr. Never tell a lie Morgan Sam said. "I know I handled everything all wrong Sam" from the moment you were shot he says as she sat back.**

 **I let fear take over and I wasn't there for you the way you were for me. And ever since I have made one drastic mistake after another I know I can't take back all the ways I hurt you. With that I'm sorry instead of being honest Sam I lied because I was afraid of hurting you of losing you.**

 **And the thing is I lost you anyway I let other people get in my head and I never saw the real enemy he says. Sam, I never saw past my own feelings I knew you were hurting and I just couldn't see it. You needed me, and I turned my back on you and I can't fix that Sam.**

 **Now I know what it feels like to trust someone who completely breaks that trust and you must pick up the pieces of your life. And now I get what I did to you the one person who I never wanted to hurt. You meant everything to me Sam and you still do with everything.**

 **I would see something and turn to tell you and you weren't there and I realized that it was because of me he says. And that is on me and I want more then anything to be the guy to fix it for you.**

 **But that's not up too me he said taking her hand just be happy Sam are you he asked. "Yes, I am blissfully its scary she says, good even though I think he is a tool Jason says. Sam laughs "he is just a little" as Jason laughs as he shakes his head.**

 **He kisses her hand take care of yourself and that baby Jason says as he gets up to walk away. "Hey Jason" she says we were friends first more than anything I would really like that, any time Sam he says smiles.**

 **As the kids came off the launch Hey Sierra, Miles as he looked into the eyes of Sam's son. You must be E.J he said stretching his hand out I'm Jason he says. Miles mumbled that's the brick wall as Sam plucked him on the shoulder.**

 **Oww he whispers as she looks at him sternly, he mumbled sorry mommy still glaring at Jason. E.J shook his hand yes, I am he said looking Jason in his eyes nice too meet you sir the boy says.**

" **Oh, hello Jason" Nikolas says politely as he hugged Sam, so what's the verdict yeah, all the kids turn to Sam. No verdict this little one wouldn't show themselves, so we have to wait another month.**

" **Oh, come on" Miles said covering his face exasperatedly as everyone laughed. As they all turn to walk away I will see you around Jason she said with a smile as he waved and went their separate ways.**

 **Oliver's club**

 **Wow nice place you got here" Manny" you did the old man proud. Don't call me Manny Luke Oliver says, Jr its who you are no matter how much you run from it Luke says.**

 **Manolo was a good man Luke says, yes, he was, and he understood why the name change Luke Oliver says. Unbeknownst to them Carly had spotted Luke coming in Oliver's club while she was coming.**

" **Manny" I have known you since you were a little boy so, when I say its time son its time. Stop running no matter how you try to outrun the past it always catches up with you Luke said patting him on the back.**

 **Carly smiled Gotcha as she walked away not knowing someone was watching her.**


	51. Chapter 51: swimming in the unknown

**Europe**

 **The last day of school Oliver wisped them all away first they flew to St. Tropez France where the picked up the Oliver's yacht. The kids were in heaven then they sailed the Mediterranean Sea.**

 **Sam and Elena were in awe because the boat was massive he knew they would as he smiled. Wow man I have never seen anything like this Jaime said as he watched Miles with his little sister.**

" **We will tell him today" Oliver said, I'm just nervous you know I have dreamt about this for 5 years. "Trust me man I know the feeling" Oliver says, he reminds me so much of her Oliver man Jaime said.**

 **James listen the situation was out of your hands there was nothing you could do you hand limited resources at the time Oliver says. You can't undo the past as much as we would want we are not time travelers.**

 **Sam and I explained to him the situation he knows his real dad wanted him Oliver says. You have to realize he will be a little standoffish because you're here. And we didn't say anything, but he will be ok we prepared him as best we could.**

 **Jaime, you are a part of this family now, so we have your back ok right he said. Now if you don't mind me I am going to check on my baby momma, Jaime chuckles and shakes his head.**

" **McCall" how you and the little nugget doing he says with a smile, she looks up from under her hat. She smiles have I told you how much I love you today Sam says, yeah but it bears repeating he says.**

 **I love you and I love this boat so much, and I love the fact you hired a doctor to travel with us she says kissing him. Elena and I love that you have everything possible a pregnant chick can dream of.**

 **Now my dear sweet brother I would think you were perfect had I not known you were a tool Elena says sarcastically. See Manita because I love your baby and Dre I will let that slide he say. aww thanks Olly she said kissing her brother on the cheek.**

 **Oliver sit down behind Sam as she settles into his arms he smiles oh yeah and I kind of got you a present Ellie its in your room.**

" **Olly what did you do she eyed her brother suspiciously, Oh and your welcome he says with a smile. I didn't say thank you she says, you will, and your welcome Oliver says still smiling as she walked away.**

 **Sam turned to looked back at him how do you know she would like it you know she hates surprises. He smiles coyly she will and don't worry about her surprises I have plenty for you.**

 **She turned with a mischievous grin "like what" he just laughed, she folded her arms across her chest. What if I say I don't like surprises Sam said defiantly, that will be a lie you love my surprises he said.**

 **She slapped him across his chest "tell me" she said then she whispered something in his ear. Oliver acted as though he was considering it then he said no deal McCall as she pouted.**

" **When they heard really Olly" she said with tears in her eyes thank you, thank you, thank you I love you so much Elena said hugging him. Oliver smiled any time Manita as Sam stared confused as Andre stepped out from behind her.**

 **Sammy this is Andre Troy Taylor U.S marine special forces Elena says. Sam McCall, she said shaking his hand, I have heard a lot about you Ms. McCall if you ever need a sniper just say the word he says with a smile.**

" **A.T" E.J shouted as if gave him a hug, man look at you what have you been feeding this boy Andre says. A lot Sam says he is going to eat me out a house and home as the boy goes back to playing with the other kids. "Thanks Oliver" Andre say as Elena pulls by his hand umm we are going to go and let us no when we dock. As they she is going to get nailed Oliver says sarcastically as Sam hit him in the stomach.**

 **Oh, come on Sammy you were thinking it to only difference is I said it Oliver says laughing. So, come let go get dress I got plans for you McCall but first let's go see what the kids getting into.**

 **When she got out the shower she looked through clothes she was almost six months and nothing to wear. Ugghhh she said out loud when she checked through the closet hmmm where did I get this. When there was a knock on the door "YEAH" she yelled Miles and E.J.**

 **Daddy said to give this too Miles said, yeah mom E.J said shaking his head as they put the boxes on the bed and kissed her and left. Sam opened the box she smiled when she saw the card.**

 _Dear princesa_

 _This is the first of the many surprises I have for you so get ready. I will be waiting on deck for you captain hope you like the dress._

 _Love O_

 **After looking herself over in the mirror she smiled this man never seems to amaze her. Which made her even more nervous she had on a turquoise halter dress that was long on the back but short in the front.**

 **With custom jewelry to match she wore her hair up in a simple bun as she made her way to deck. She saw him waiting he was well tanned he had on a silk powdered blue shirt that fit close where it showed his muscles and some tan slacks.**

" **Wow" you look fabulous Sammy Elena said smiling, Wow is right you look gorgeous Oliver said just staring at her. Oliver cleared his throat shall we he said taking her by the hand goodnight everyone they said as they left.**

 **He leads her off the boat down the beach where he had dinner set up for them. There was a table for two when she noticed the musicians as he leads her to the table.**

 **There are musicians playing Sam said, I know he says pouring her sparkling cider and himself a glass of wine. Sam was in awe there were candles and flowers everywhere "wow someone is definitely trying to get laid Sam said laughing.**

 **He quips I totally was he says with a seductive grin, but I got plans for you McCall, "oh really" she said laughing. Oliver took the lid of the food I got you grilled salmon and fresh roasted potatoes and a side of salad.**

 **And me I have sea bass and mackerel with asparagus wow she said, as they ate making small talk. Sam looked around she smiled to her self you know Molly would love this she said.**

 **You think so Oliver asked with a knowing grin, yeah, she would she mused to herself. As the watch the sunset that food was amazing she said cleaning the plate, would you like dessert.**

" **Is that even a question" she said with a smile is that what I think it is Sam asked. Yes, it is Oliver said with a smile it's my grandmother's recipe the same one my mom used.**

 **He watched as she ate the tres leche cake, what I have cake on my face she asked him. Nope you look absolutely radiant you want to dance he asked, yes, she said as he4 helped her to her feet.**

 **She rests her head on his chest as the musician played soft music while the sound of the waves crashed as they danced. Olly it's so peaceful here Ooohh she said holding her stomach.**

 **Is everything ok he asked concerned, yeah, I think so Sam says as he felt her stomach. Oliver smiled the baby is moving he kneeled with his hands on her stomach "hey there baby this is papi speaking".**

 **Just rest ok take it easy on mommy she is a worry bug ok and with that he kissed her stomach. She watched him in complete awe this was her life, her family and she completely loved how he loved her.**

 **Oliver got up as she was tearing, no llores princesa he said wiping her tears away. I love Olly she said kissing him, come on let me show you something he said taking her hand in his.**

 **They walked further down the beach where he had a blanket and a picnic set up. Wow a girl can get use to this she said as he helps her down on the blanket. She laid back into his arms "you like it" he asked I love it she answered.**

" **Good" he said kissing the top of her head, as the sat in silence watching the waves crash. He sat up to hey Sam can you pass me a water bottle from that basket Oliver asked.**

 **When she moved to go in the basket moving the stuff around Olly I don't see…. When she turned around she was shocked, Olly she said eying him closely with tears in her eyes.**

 **You know ever since Cass and M.J died I have been walking dead feeling like I had nothing. So, I stop wanting a family until you and those kids made me want a home and it turns out its all I really wanted.**

 **Is a chance to be a dad you gave me that chance that I didn't have with him. You made me feel again so Samantha Angelica McCall will you marry me.**

" **Yes, Yes, Yes I will she said with tears in her eyes as she grabbed his face kissing. I love you, I love, I love you she said as she rests her forehead on his. I love you to Sammy more then you will ever know as he slides the ring on her finger. Wow she said looking down at the ring are you sure she says, I am very, very sure he says kissing her.**

 **Now I need to tell my mom and my sister oh and Nikolas and set a date Sam said as she rambled on. Done, Done and Done Oliver said with a smile, wait what she said only made him smirk even more.**

 **I asked your mothers and Nikolas for your hand, Molly okayed the décor and Kristina picked out your dress. You planned all this without my finding out she asked, I told I had several surprises for you he said.**

 **What did my mother and Nikolas say she asked out of curiosity, oh I charmed your mother she said absolutely but didn't know how you would feel.**

 **And your cousin is a bit of a smart ass he said if you would have then yes Oliver finished. And I have one more surprises will you marry me here at our house in Greece tomorrow.**

 **Tomorrow like Tomorrow Sam says, I can't Olly what about my mom and my sisters she said. Starting to panic relax Sammy and turn around when she did she saw her mom, her sisters and Nikolas.**

 **As they rushed forward hugging and congratulating her as Oliver step back. And watched as her mom and sister all trying to get a look at her ring. Nikolas smiled I guess congratulations are in order he said as he approached him.**

 **As then men stood side by side as they watched the woman talk, thank you Nikolas said. "For what" Oliver says, for being there for her and giving her what she needed Nikolas says.**

" **No Thanks" Nikolas necessary Sammy is a very special woman Oliver says. I'm happy Sammy has a family that truly support and love her like we do he says.**

 **Molly gushed did you like your surprises I didn't know he was going to proposes he said he wanted to do something special for you she says.**

 **Yes, I did I loved it thank you all I loved you all so much Sam said hugging them. Kristina smiled, and you look super-hot for a pregnant chick Krissy smiles.**

 **Come on everyone is in the house she says as they all walk towards the house. Oliver walked up behind Sam so what do you think about getting hitch tomorrow family is here he says with a smile.**

 **I would say I don't have a dress, but you probably have that figured out already. Well I had dresses brought in and you pick what you like he said. You pretty much have everything covered Sam says but décor, food and what time you want to get hitched I leave up to you he said.**

" **Your room is that way" Oliver says**

" **And where are you going" she asked hugging him**

" **The other wing of the house" and be a good boy he kissed her forehead see you tomorrow.**

 **See you tomorrow Sammy he said with a smile as he disappeared down the hall. Sam smiled and shock her head as she thought to herself "god I love him".**


	52. Chapter 52:Wedded Bliss

_Thank you all for your reviews and for taking this journey with me we have a couple more chapters before its allover. I am greatly humbled by your support hope you enjoy the rest of this story. I didn't know where I was going to take this story or how the other characters would be accepted. As much as you all enjoyed them I enjoyed writing them. So, thank you so much enjoy_

 **Greece**

 **As Oliver made way to the other side of the house Sam sat with the girls to look over what was picked out for the décor. She was going through it that's when she stopped and laughed.**

" **What happen Sam" they said, "I PICKED ALL THIS OUT" she says reaching for all the other books. Because your brother is an evil genius Ellie Sam says still laughing to herself. He says he wants to have a nice dinner party pick out what you like Sammy.**

 **She got up pacing "oh he is good really good" she muses to herself lets see the dresses. Kristina handed her the book "see this Maxie asked me which one I liked" she said with raised eyebrows.**

" **Aww that is so sweet" Molly says with a starry look in her eyes "Wow Sam" he thought of everything Kristina says. I'm betting flying in Dre was all apart of his plan Elena says.**

 **Alexis sat quietly watching her girls when E.J called "yaya" he whispered. Getting her attention, she smiled "yes my sweet boy" umm I know your probably going to walk my mom down the aisle.**

 **But I was wondering if I could do it she said smiling, Alexis had tears in her eyes there it was again his mothers smile. She couldn't help but get emotional minus the sandy blonde hair he was a dead ringer for his mother.**

 **I'm sure I would like too, but you would have to ask your cousin Nikolas being who he is in this family she says. I already did he said the two of you were going to do it, but if it was ok with you I would really like too E.J says.**

 **Yaya, I don't have a lot of memories with my mom and this one is important he says making his pitch. Alexis smiles honey I was already going to say yes "really" he said with a big smile on his face.**

 **Thanks, yaya you're the best he said hugging her tight, your welcome sweetheart she said. Thanks, he said running off, "Wait where are you going" Alexis asked you should go speak to your mom.**

" **Oh yeah" sorry he said, but all the girl is in their E.J says, and that makes you nervous she asked. "No" it's just I want to talk to her in private the boy says, I see no problem with that Alexis says.**

" **Okay I got" she said with a smile, alright I will ask when she gets to her room. Part of her wished she had the courage to fight to raise Sam but she wouldn't be here.**

 **Marrying this man who couldn't be anymore perfect for her if you picked him out of a catalog. She knew part of Sam would always love Jason, but a bigger part knows her value and she deserves better then he ever gave her.**

 **And didn't her baby girl deserve that after all the hell she has been through undoubtedly, she does. As Alexis walked to the lanai door she took in the smell of the Aegean Sea**

 _Flashback_

 _Alexandra come on in the boy shouted, "No" she said defiantly its too cold she says. And if someone catches us we will be in so much trouble she said stepping back with a mischievous grin._

" _Alexandra don't let me come get you" he says taunting her as stopped if you don't come I'm going to kill myself he says with a smirk. She still shook her had no as kept walking backwards._

 _Goodbye my love he said before he went in the water not coming out, Alexandra waited him out until it was several minutes when he didn't emerge._

 _Sebastos come out of there I mean it she yelled, but he didn't come up. She took of his jacket and her clothes not wanting to get it wet or she wouldn't here the end off it. Where are you she said looking around as she got into the water he smiled as he saw her get in._

 _Come out here please when she felt a hand on her foot pulling her down under the water. As she yelled Alexandra hit him as they surfaced he laughed even harder._

 _You know your even cuter when your angry he said as she pouted "that was unfair of you to trick me she says not being able to stay mad at him. Gosh your beautiful he said as he stared at her I want you to stay Alexandra._

 _As she caught his heated glaze she just stared into his dark eyes and jet-black hair that was a little long. When he pulled her closer too him and kissed her as their passions course through there bodies it was then they became one._

" **Hello, hello earth to mom Kristina says breaking her out of her trance. "Sorry honey" you okay Alexis asked, yeah, I'm fine but I should be asking you that Krissy says.**

" **Why is that" Alexis asked, seriously do you know how long I was calling you the girl says. No, I didn't I'm sorry I didn't hear you she says closing the door, well let's get ready for bed big day ahead.**

 **She wrapped her arm around Kristina and walking back into the Livingroom. Finding Sam, Molly, and Elena fast asleep she smiled let's get Molly up first she will be the easiest to wake up.**

 **The following morning Sam didn't remember how she got to her room. But waking up next to her first child made her smile he may have favored her, but she could still see a lot of Jeff in him.**

 **She ran her hand through his hair when he stirred from his sleep, the boy looked around confused. "Hi baby" she said with a smile, E.J smiled back good morning mom the boy said.**

 **What are you doing here she asked, well I came in here last night to ask you if I could walk you down the aisle he says. "You want to" Sam said surprises, yes, I would we don't have a lot of memories together.**

 **When I was a kid so I kind of guess I could do this since this is a big occasion the boy says shyly. Sam cupped his face I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you she says with tears in her eyes.**

" **I know mom grandpa always said you would" E.J said with a smile, good my beautiful so to answer your question "Yes" Sam says. I wouldn't want anyone else walking me down the aisle but you she said kissing him on the cheek.**

" **Cool" he said as he rested his head on her shoulder, mom I'm happy your marrying Tio Olly. "Oh yeah how so she asked, Mom he is the best mom he gives the best E.J said he would join grandpa and me sometimes.**

 **He always was fun, and he did all the stuff grandpa wouldn't he said, "SAM" are you oh hi E.J Maxie says. Chop, chop your dresses are here so is the seamstress come on get up oh and E.J the barber is here so go get your hair cut.**

 **Get up let's go get ready she said pulling E.J up let go, Sam get up wash face bathroom ten minutes. E.J hugged Sam and whispered I love you mom as he left, did I interrupt something Maxie asked.**

 **Sam smiled no but what are you doing here Maxie she asked, "Oh" I bought your dress and my best friend is getting married. I'm come on where else where I be Sam Maxie says, is Spinelli with you Sam asked.**

 **No, I was in Milan with Kate and she gave me the day, so I should meet her back in Port Charles tomorrow. So, I'm here for you whatever you need but lets just hope Lulu is to busy to run her mouth.**

 **As Sam brushed her teeth Maxie talked a mile a minute, while Sam thought about her conversation with E.J. She missed so much with him no matter how much he said it was ok it wasn't. That is when she knew she had to make it right for him even if he didn't think so.**

 **Sam wrote a something on a piece of paper Maxie see if you can get all this stuff on my list. Maxie looked at the paper she got ready to speak "not one-word Maxie Sam said with a smile. Alright she said as the walked to the bridle suite arm in arm.**

 **Later, that day**

 **It didn't take long before the beach was covered with lots of candles and purple and white lilies. It came together quiet nicely Oliver smiled to himself, "oye primo K.K and Santiago said,**

 **Standing by him you ok Santiago asked, "I'm great man" Oliver said with a big smile. K.K smiled good because I haven't seen you this happy in a long time primo.**

 **Me either K.K Oliver says, when Florio came "caballeros" he says as he walked on the beach with Karina on his arm. Wow look at you chums you guys clean up nice Karina said looking at her brothers and her cousin.**

 **Olly your parents would be proud so here to them Florio said pour some shots. Dre came out hey guys its time take your places everyone did just that.**

 **The caters stood to the side as the music started Sam took a deep breathe. E.J smiled are you ready mom, she smiled yes, I am more than ready Sam replied.**

 **Tinsley walked out first she was the flower girl followed by spencer who was the ringer bearer. Then Molly and Miles, followed by Sierra and Alejandro Santiago son.**

 **Kristina and Moises with Maxie and K.K then lastly Elena and Nikolas with Andre walking down with Alexis the guys wore white and purple. That is when Sam emerge with E.J by her side Oliver was in awe of her she was picture perfect in that moment it brought tears to his eyes.**

 **She smiled at him as she made her way down the beach when he winked at her. When they stopped E.J pulled up the vail and kissed her on the cheek then stepped up and gave Oliver a hug then took his seat. Sam looked up in shock when she saw Santiago standing there ready to marry them.**

 **As the owner of the cater looked on the bride looked so familiar to him it was uncanny. As the bride and groom took hands Santiago spoke who gives this bride away Alexis spoke her son and I with a smile.**

 **He smiles alright do Samantha Angelica McCall do you take Manolo Oliveras Tavares Jr. To be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold forsaking all others Santiago say**

" **You know I have been engaged and married many times, but I have never been here before. After last year I told myself I was done with love, but I guess the universe had another plan.**

 **Because here you can me showing me I was worth being loved and so much more. Olly, I have known you as far back as I remember you were my first crush. The first person to teach me how to fire a gun correctly she said laughing and you told me along time ago just not to let me size stop me.**

 **And when I was about ready to give up you came in and healed my heart and I didn't see it coming. And I love the way you love me and our kids the way you have my back and you never wavered.**

 **So yes, to take you to be my husband I wouldn't have it any other way she finished as he wiped her tears away and she wiped his.**

 **Do you Manolo Oliveras Tavares Jr. take Samantha Angelica McCall to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and hold forsaken all others Santiago says.**

 **Oliver took a deep breathe I have been running for a very long time thinking this would never happen. And when I came to town I told myself I would be in and out and there you were and then I met the kids and I was a goner.**

 **You brought me back to life and it made me want to be live again you gave me the one thing I wanted more than anything. Sam my heart and my life is full because of you and our children. You made place where I can relax and a family to call my own so hell yeah, I do take you to be my wife.**

 **Well by the power invested by the united states of American you may kiss the bride. Vamos hombre Santiago said everyone left as the groom kissed the bride as it got heated. Nikolas patted him on the shoulder there are children here as Oliver laughed.**

 **As the reception started Sam danced with both E.J and Miles while Oliver danced with all the Davis girls before he danced with Sam.**

 **As the D.J played Kci and JoJo while Sam and Oliver dance while they dance there first danced. Sam whispered your clever you know that Happy birthday she said laughing. You thought I forgot that today was your birthday didn't Sam said as a mischievous grin came across his face.**

 **Oliver chuckled I did think you forgot a little bit, well I didn't know where we would land but I have a few surprises of my own she said. He smiled Ooohh I like the sound of that I can't wait he said pulling her closer as they watched their family.**

 **When Nikolas tapped can I get in please he asked Oliver as he smiled. "Sure" Oliver said as he made his way to danced with his sister, Nikolas smiled as he took Sam by the hand and danced with her.**

 **You look radiant Nikolas says, thank you a so much for being here she said looking up at him. Are you happy he asked, happier then I ever thought I would with him I don't ever have to wonder.**

 **You know I know exactly where I stand through good and bad times he is right there by my side she says. I'm happy for you Sam you deserve that, and more Nikolas says kissing her on the cheek.**

 **The reception went on with out a hitch as the newly married couple made there way on the boat. That's is when he saw her and it all made sense "ALEXANDRA" he said as she turned to face him.**

 **She looked in complete and utter shock as she looked from him back to the boat where Oliver and Sam just left "Sebastos".**


	53. Chapter 53:Flirting with disaster

**Greece**

 **Seba...stos She said stammering on her words, it is you he said walking towards her until he was standing in front of her. She looked as good as she did the last time he seen her 29 years ago before they were torn apart.**

 **He still remembers her screaming for him and he desperately trying to get to her. Alexandra, he whispered as he reached out to touch her to make sure he wasn't dreaming.**

 _Flashback_

 _As they laid on the beach while the sunset he held her in his arms they were both at peace. He looked her in the eyes I love you so much kissing her. I love you too she said but I must go back to school in the U.S and I don't know when I will be back._

 _Alexandra says as she starts to cry, he wiped her tears away I told my father I want to go to the states for university Sebastos. "Really" she said smiling bright but what about the family business she asked._

 _He shrugs they have my sisters they could run it, but we can go to America together he smiles. Sebastos start to tickle her where she laughed controllably. She kissed him then stopped then taking in his scent resting her forehead on his._

 _When from behind them shouted "ALEXANDRA" a cold chill went up her spine jumping to her feet._

" _SEBASTOS" his father bellowed_

" _Papa "the boy said standing in front of her he didn't care how powerful her uncle was he loved her. ALEXANDRA come her uncle says Uncle please was all she got out before she was grabbed aggressively by a guard._

 _When Sebastos sprung forward pushing the man, let her go your hurting her he yelled. Before he knew what hit him the other guard hit him as his father made a mad dash to grab him before he was hurt._

 _Alexandra cried please don't hurt him she yelled and cried as he struggled against the men as they dragged her away. "Alexandra, Alexandra I love you always remember he said fighting as his father and uncle held him back._

 _All he heard was her cries everything in him was fighting to get to her "let her go son" his father said as the boy started to cry. I can't papa she means everything to me I love her he said, your young you don't know what love his father is said._

 **Wha…Whattt are you doing here she said like here she asked, as he touched her it was like a jolt of electricity that went through his veins. I run the catering company that catered the food for this wedding he says, you know who got married here he asked.**

 **Ummm… she said yes, my daughter, that's when the jealousy coursed through him taking away his dreams. Alexis was stumped she had to tell him but how was she supposed to do that.**

 **How many do you have he asked ummm 3 girls Alexis says with pride on her face. Umm sorry its just a shock to see you here its all what about you I have one son Sebastos says.**

 **I'm sure your husband is a lucky man Sebastos says, well I doubt he would agree I am divorced she says. He locked at her on shock how dare this man leave his Alexandra he thought in his mind.**

 **Sensing the tension, she went to change the subject, mom are we staying here or are we going back Molly asked. "Sorry mom" she said its ok sweetheart Alexis says running her hand through her hair nervously. This is little one is Molly she is the baby of them and I have Kristina and Sam. He knew her she was nervous like she had something to say.**

 **His sisters Carissa and Calista stood afar off as Calista looked at the pictures of the bride and groom.**

 **She looked from her brother to the picture of the bride is when her eyes went wide in shock. As she waived to get his attention, but he was staring into the eyes of a little girl that should be his.**

 **Molly smiled politely she looked up waiting for answer, oh sorry we are staying for a few days then we all go back home. Ahhh Mom that is boring "Siri your going back home with us" she yelled and ran to where she was.**

 **Just as Alexis was getting ready to tell him when a young man called to him went to him. And Alexis knew she had to tell him, but she was pulled by her arm "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM Calista says angrily.**

" **WHY ALEXANDRA WHY WHAT ABOUT MY PARENTS she raved. Would you stop and let me explain Alexis says starting to hyperventilate? "Calista" seriously Sebastos said running standing in front of Alexis.**

 **When E.J bolted from where he was the kids following behind him, "what is wrong with you Sebastos says to her. Calista was angry "please" its fine ok she said starting to feel dizzy before she past out with E.J catching her.**

 **As Sebastos took her from E.J picking her up in his arms bringing her into the house. Molly and Sierra ran too get water as Kristina and her nephews stayed with Alexis.**

 **Florio kept Sebastos sisters outside as he went with Alexis he took control of the situation. Sebastos stood back as E.J glared at him as he stood afar when he watched as she came too.**

 **Sierra gave her water as Monica asked her how she was feeling, fine honestly Alexis said sitting up taking the cup from Sierra. As the kids looked on worried "I'm ok I promise Alexis said as she watched E.J glared at the older man she put her hand on his back its ok sweetheart.**

" **You're sure Alexis Monica asked, yes Monica I'm sure Alexis says with her eyes trained on Sebastos. "Are you Ok Yaya E.J asked looking at her as Miles stood there concerned as well, yes boys I'm fine Alexis says.**

 **Sebastos approached as E.J and Miles walked away, Alexis smiled what happen with Calista he says. She stammered on her words did you get my letters she said biting her lip.**

 **Alexandra, I don't understand what letters, her heart sank she knew he didn't know. I sent you letters when I got back to the states Alexis spoke, he stood confused what does this have to do with Calista.**

" **Everything" his sister said from behind them with Florio standing guard. Carissa stepped forward handing him a stake of letters, "I don't understand he says.**

 **Sebastos stood six feet two inches tall with olive tone skin dark hair and alluring eyes. Papa kept those from you Carissa said, he eyed his sister closely what is going on he looked from her to Alexis.**

" **Just read it please" Alexis said with tears in her eyes she knew if she spoke the words would come out. His hear was beating fast as he pried open the letter as he read through the letters he stumbled back and dropped on the chair.**

 **When he looked up at his sister with tears in his eyes as his voice roared through the house "WHY WOULD HE KEEP THIS FROM ME! he said. WHY! WHY he shouted Carissa spoke he wanted to protect you its why we left the old Island she says**

 **He turned to Alexis that is when it hit him, the young woman who got married the boy calling her grandma. Sshe stammered out with tears in his eyes as Alexis shook her head yes.**

 **I'm so sorry Alexandra I wasn't there to help you with her, its ok she whispered softly. But we should talk she said taking his hand after I got back to school. I wrote you those letters hoping and paying you would come for us.**

 **But you never came and then my uncle which now I know was my father found out. She knew what she says next would hurt him, "did he hurt you he asked. Yes, he did he take her from me soon after she was born and put her up for adoption.**

 **I wasn't aware she was alive until two years ago before that I believed she died. Because that is what they made me believe so I wouldn't look for her.**

 **All the color drained from his face, so she was raised by strangers he says as the anger coursed through him his dream had come true. Did they love her he asked, Alexis put her head downing knowing this will be even harder?**

 **He put his hand under her chin gently what's wrong he asked, Alexis wiped the tears from her eyes. And whispered "no they didn't love her at all" she has been through so much Alexis said. In that moment his eyes grew darker so my little girl our little girl wasn't raised in love.**

 **I will speak to you soon my love he said storming out of the house stopping at the picture wall. Taking Sam's baby picture in his hand as he stormed to his car with his sister calling behind him. But he didn't stop all he could see was the one person who cost him everything.**

 **As the boat pulled away where to Mrs. Tavares Oliver said with a grin, anywhere you are Sam said kissing him. So, I figure we go Athens rent a little house off the beach for a week or, so he says.**

 **So, we should by the house soon he said taking her hand to sit down, you ok he asked. As she sat back nestled in arms, yes, I am great she answers as he massages her back. He rested his hands on her stomach baby you ok he says talking to their baby.**

 **You going to kick for papi he said as the baby kicked he smiled that's my girl he says. How do you know it's a girl I think your son would be offended you called him a girl she says? I don't know I just think we going to have a girl is all he said looking at her.**

 **Well I think we are here he said as they got up to dock the boat, as Sam stared off into the ocean. As they got closer to the house you like it he asked, wow I love it she says. Wait until you see the insides he said not paying attention as a mischievous grin came across Sam's face.**

 **Well let's go she said yawning as he carried their stuff there as she takes his hand. He eyed her carefully "What are you up to McCall" me she says with feigned innocence nothing. As they made their way to the house when he swooped her up in his arms.**

 **When he opened the door, he was shocked he looked around this isn't what I planned he said under his breathe. As he looked around confused "I know it wasn't" she said with a grin as he put her down.**

 **Wait how did you know he asked, as her face lit up I kind of conned K.K into telling me she said laughing. Touché McCall touché Oliver said well I do have another few surprises he leads her to the room.**

 **As he opened the door she said surprises watching his face light up wow you out did me. I couldn't forget to celebrate my husband's birthday which just so happens to be our wedding day.**

 **He was completely speechless, when he grabbed her by waist pulling her too him and kissing her. As their tongues danced he pulled back starring into her eyes god I love you he said kissing her again.**

 **The room was filled with candles and flowers chilled apple cider, with fruit and cheese and other assortments. He filled the room with soulful R &B playing on the radio, do you like it she asked Olly likey he replied.**

 **She giggled as she unbuttoned his shirt good because intend on not leaving this room in the next 24 hours. I really love that idea he said throwing his shirt aside unzipping he her dress as it fell to the floor.**

 **She stood in her red lace bra with red lace thong to match with her pregnant stomach showing. And she was still the most beautiful woman to him in all her glory.**

 **He just stared "you are beautiful you know that" Oliver says running his hand down her back. He picked her up in his arms laying her on the bed as he unbuckled his belt sliding his pants down.**

 **There he stood there in his blue Versace boxer briefs, she smiled and bit her lip I really like that color on you she says. As he climbed on the bed pulling her to the edge of the bed kissing her.**

 **He kissed her down her neck taking his hand behind her unsnapping her bra. Lowering his head taking each breast in his mouth sliding his hands between her legs feeling how wet she was.**

 **Dimelo que quieres princesa he said as slid two fingers inside her womanhood stroking her lightly. She gasped holding him tighter shutting her eyes, his hands started to move faster until he was slamming inside her "OH GAWD OLLY DON'T STOP she says.**

 **As he lowers his head taking her in his mouth drinking of her essence as her release tore through her as she bellowed his name. He continued to take her until he brought her over the edge again. When he stood up he sat on the bed pulling her on his lap, as she worked his large shaft inside her.**

 **She rode him slow at first then gradually picked up speed, as he held her slamming up inside her. Kissing her as their tongues intertwine with each other as her hands gripped his shoulders. Riding him faster until she was slamming down on him every motion they fell more insnyc.**

 **She held on too him tighter OHHHH GAWWDD OLLY I CA…... was all she got out before his mouth crashed to hers as she moaned into his mouth. As there released course through them as stayed there trying to catch there breathe.**

" **I don't think we are going to make it to that bubble bath she said out of breath. His head jerked up I think not Mrs. Tavares he said picking her up as he got up taking her to the bathroom. He smiled as he looked at her "you did this for me" Oliver asked as he put her down.**

 **Sam shook her yes happy birthday babe she said smiling, there was a big banner that said happy birthday. You know what wifey you got me I was so sure about this one would wow you he said.**

 **Are you kidding me impromptu wedding flying out everyone I know having me pick out everything without my knowledge. So, I think you have thoroughly wowed me husband she said, say it again he said husband Sam said with a smile.**

 **I love the sound of that he said as he made the bath for them as they settled in to the tub making love until the sun came up.**

 **Port Charles**

 **It had been weeks when she finally hit paid dirt as she looked at the picture. When her PI finally came back Mrs. Jacks I didn't get a lot on him, but we do Know for sure his name is Manolo Tavares Jr.**

 **Formerly of the Boston Police department he quit march of 1997 and they are still loyal to him because I got nothing from anyone. But I did get from the streets Senior had a massive fallout with Dermott O' Rourke.**

 **Carly smiled then I guess we need to pay this Dermott a visit and tell him we have his problem. And if we get lucky he can take care of my pest problem.**

 **Mrs. Jacks do you know who Dermott O' Rourke is he is a lethal mob boss from Boston the man said. Even better she said, he has outlived both his heirs and is out for blood.**

 **And it will work out well for me once Oliver or Manolo whatever his name is, once he is gone Sam and Jason can begin to heal together and all will be right with the world she said with a devious grin.**

 **Now let's go meet him she said him, nor his bitch of a sister will not know what hit them she said as she left taking one of Sonny's guards with her.**


	54. Chapter 54:Homecoming

**Alexis and Nikolas made it back 3 days after the kids shuffled back and forth between her and Monica. While their parents were on the honeymoon Sebastos begged her to let him come with her to speak to Sam.**

 **He came back with them getting to know his grand kids and her girls. Just being there with her was heaven for him he was so proud of everything she accomplished.**

 **Only thing he didn't like was her daughter's fathers, how they so callously threw her away like trash. Alexis had to break up two heated Disagreements** **with Ric, both Ric and Sonny did not like him either, but he never met Sonny.**

 **And Sebastos didn't like them either but he was dead set on recapturing what was stolen from him all those years ago. Which only made Alexis ponder did Oliver know that the man from the catering company was Sam's father.**

 **But how could he she never told anyone, no he couldn't have known she ponder to herself.**

 _Flashback_

" _Papa" Why would you do this to me why would you not give me Alexandra's letters. Do you know what you cost me do you see this he said showing him Sam's picture?_

" _Who is that" the older man asked putting on his glasses, you cost me her whole life. Is that your sister when she was a baby "NO" this is your granddaughter Sebastos shouted?_

 _This is my daughter with Alexandra that was married today who would have known that I would cater my own daughter's wedding. A daughter I never knew about because you didn't give me her letters._

 _She was pregnant his father stammered, yes and that bastard took my daughter and gave her to strangers who didn't love her. When she could have been with me until I could have get to her mother._

 _Sebastos you were just a boy you couldn't take care of them his father pleaded, I loved her I could have had the family I wanted. Instead I was forced to marry a woman who didn't want me anymore then I wanted her._

 _Until she ran off with that British man never looking back leaving her son behind. He could have had a mother who would have loved him and me you did this._

 _I had to protect you he would have killed you Sebastos his father said. why not after he died then papa. He has been dead for just if my daughter has been alive those people who adopted my daughter didn't love her. I don't even know her, but I love her I watched her today dancing with her new husband._

 _So happy how her mother and me should be, I have grandkids from what I gathered 2 boys one girl she is pregnant. I loved her, and you kept this from me why I want to know did you not want me to be happy Sebastos said._

 _Yes, son I wanted you to be happy, but that girl was going to get you hurt the man said. You are my only son I couldn't have killed you he said holding his face in his hands. You have to understand a father would do to protect his child the older man says._

 _Shouldn't I have been able to do that for my daughter he said pushing his father away. I never got a chance to raise my daughter, you keep saying he would have killed me, but he died a year later._

 **Sebastos stood staring at the lake watching the girls and Geronimo swimming in the lake. They are getting along like they have known each other for years and Nimo loved having sisters.**

 **Sonny walked up to the house "can I help you" he said posturing himself. Sebastos laughed and shook his head I don't think so he replied.**

 **Who are you and why are you at my daughter's mothers house he asked. As Max and Milo walked up and stood behind him which only made Sebastos laugh even more.**

 **I am a friend of Alexis Sebastos Vandos he said, and you must be Sonny Kristina's father. Yeah that's me Sonny Corinthos he said shaking his hand firmly Sebastos thought to himself if he should clock him once.**

 **This man not only defiled his heartbeat but his daughter as well and this mans arrogance. Was highly annoying him he knew he could take them, but he wouldn't do that to the girls.**

 **Why would Alexis have some strange man around my daughter and my niece as Sebastos scoffs. This man who treated Alexis like garbage now is in his face with this territorial nonsense.**

 **I know Alexis well Mr. Corinthos I have for several years its my first time in the states in a while, so she accommodated me he said. "Well they have hotels for that" Mr. Vandos Sonny said, I am aware they do.**

 **But she wanted us here so here we are, as the kids ran up the docks hey dad Kristina said. "Hi sweetheart" Sonny said glaring at Sebastos, Hi Uncle Sonny Molly said hey Molly he said hugging both girls.**

 **As Geronimo walked pass sitting down pouring a glass of water, as Sonny watched the boy. Sebastos spoke this is my son Geronimo, Nimo this is Kristina's father and Molly uncle.**

 **The boy waved as he drank his water, I'm sorry dad I will get ready now she said running inside the house. Molly why don't you go and change and come with us Sonny said, no thank you Uncle Sonny I'm going to stay and wait for Sam. She is finally off vacation Sonny says, yeah and she is coming here and Dr. Quartermaine are bringing Miles, Sierra here. As E.J came to the door "are they here yet" No Sebastos said smiling at his grandson they should be here soon.**

 **It was the first time Sonny saw him as he was in awe just how much he looked like Sam. We haven't officially met Sonny he said stretching his hand out to the boy E.J the boy said shaking his hand.**

 **Across town**

 **Alexis stood outside as the Oliver helped Sam out the plane she looked more pregnant then she did before "don't you two look sun kissed and relaxed. As Sam walked into her mother's arms hugging her, as Oliver gave her a hug and a kiss.**

 **I hope the kids weren't too much trouble Oliver said putting their bags in his car. No, they weren't any trouble she said eyeing him, honey can you wait in the car while I talk to your charming husband.**

 **Umm ah sure I'm tired anyway Oliver helped her "I'm going and check in with the club then I will stop by your moms. Alexis grabbed him by the arm why don't I believe you Alexis say, "Alexis I did not know" Oliver said.**

 **I told you I asked for the best catering company on the island and it was them I knew nothing about Sam's father. Sam was a bottle of nerves her father and brother where here she was going to meet them.**

 **So much was has happened in the last year she was happily married with a baby on then way with 3 other kids. She had her own family it was all she ever dreamt off as she watches her mother and her husband talk.**

" **My husband she said under her breath she was married to someone she least expected, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Alexis, I told you already I had nothing to do with that but I'm happy it did. Sammy deserves this and so do you because I see it in your eyes every time you speak about him. You deserve to be happy as well if y'all reconnected then so be it I'm not upset that it happened. It was a well-received now go take our girl to meet her father Oliver said kissing her own her cheek.**

 **Opening her door and closing it behind her as he smiled as he walked away getting in his car. As he pulled up to the club went inside he spoke to the contractor as he looked around. Its been a long time Manny they said from behind him, it hasn't been long enough Oliver said glaring at him.**

 **As Carly watched from a distance with a mischievous grin on her face. I have a job for you Dermott said, Oliver laughed I would do a damn thing for you, but you know that.**

 **It's the least you can do seeing as how you didn't save my boy Dermott says. And I need some to find who killed my Ethan, Oliver laughed I don't give a shit about what happened to him. Glad he got his wish it was me who got to ice him, but I digress, you got some nerve bringing your mick ass her asking me some dumb shit Oliver spat.**

" **How is Elena" Dermott asked, dead to you so stay the fuck away from her you here me. Or I can put you in a box with your boys don't push me Dermott why are you here anyway Oliver asked.**

" **Coming to see an old friend" Dermott said, Oliver scoffs we are not friends we are nothing, but you already knew that. Do you ever think about my boy Manny, from the corner of his eye he saw Carly?**

 **No, I don't lose any sleep of that fucktard if you ask me he got what he deserve no get the fuck out my club. When he saw Dermott reach for his gun when Oliver swung punching him in the throat taking his gun.**

 **I told you fucker "LEAVE THIS CLUB AND LEAVEE PORT CHARLES AND DON'T FUCKING COME BACK Oliver said. Get this fucker out of here he said, just as she went to leave Oliver grabbed her.**

 **I have lost my patience with you Mrs. Jacks he said holding her arms, you have no Idea what you have done he said putting on the bench. "Let her go Jason said glaring at him, put this bitch on a leash because you have no idea what she has unearthed on all of us.**

 **Carly laughed us your sister killed that mans son and she should pay for it she said gloating. "You ditzy broad you just made a crucial mistake I tell you it will cost you greatly.**

 **So are so oblivious and you have no idea what your talking about with that he left. Don't you dear threaten her Jason said, it wasn't a threat but mark my words if my family is hurt because of her. She or you will not see me coming Morgan, can't wait for you to leave Carly says gloating.**

 **And Sam and Jason can finally put you behind them Carly says. Oliver laughs where ever I go Sam will come with me and that means no Sierra for Morgan, no Cynthia for Michael. Did you think of your boys before you pulled this dumb ass stunt I guess not I don't want your son anywhere near my daughter.**

 **It took the smile right off her face "Sam wouldn't leave her family for you" Jason said. Oliver smirked if you say so, what does that men Jason said. You will learn soon enough I will not forgive this bitch if any harm comes to my kids or Sam he said leaving.**

 **Oliver took out his phone Akio gather up my family fast now explain later. "Carly what did you do" Jason asked, I finally hit paid dirt to get him out of our lives she said.**

" **CARLY! I told you to leave it alone Jason said rubbing his temples what did you find. His real name is Manolo Tavares jr after his father and get this he was a cop for Boston Pd. And he quit in March of 1997 but the year before he rescued his sister at a car accident.**

 **Turns out the driver of the other car was the son of Dermott O' Rourke. And his car exploded with him and his friend in it Jason, I don't know if she was drunk driving or what. What I do know Is she killed his son which lead to a falling out between their father and Dermott.**

 **Which is probably why he is leaving the police department, so I went to Dermott and told him. So, he will be out of our hair soon Carly said smugly, you did what Carly you went to Dermott. Why would you do that you could have gotten yourself killed we don't have an alliance with him Jason said.**

 **Well his problem is Oliver and that bitch off a sister of his not us, Jason noticed Oliver's reaction he knew it was more to it. And Carly may just have opened Pandora's box he sighed when he got a call from Sonny.**

" **I got go and please stay away from Dermott he is dangerous, and Oliver is right you have no idea what he will do, and he hugged her and left. Carly stood smiling she didn't realize someone watching her too it was too late.**

 **They came up behind her covering her mouth and sticking a needle in her arm before it went black. "stupid bitch" they said taking her purse with them you never learn, Vamos the man said as she threw Carly in the back seat.**


	55. Chapter 55: I Wept Too

**Alexis lake house**

 **Just as they arrived Sonny was leaving, once he saw her tears start to form in his eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous he thought to his self that he never noticed he was crying.**

 **Sebastos he said stretching out his hand she smiled Samantha, but you can call me Sam. When out of nowhere he pulled her in for a hug and she embraced him as well.**

 **Oh, my where are my manners this is your brother his name is Geronimo. Sam smiled looking up at her little brother the boy was handsome. Molly cried as she watched on her sister finally had her storybook ending.**

 **So how was the honeymoon the girls gushed, Sam blushed it was fabulous. We sailed to Athens stayed in this amazing house not far from the house he bought. Umm we did a lot off sightseeing tourist stuff.**

 **We didn't get to do a lot of underwater activities, but we had a blast. When Hiro came through the door "kids pack your bags lets go now" umm Ms. Davis you too as well.**

 **What are you talking about as Svetlana moved through the house in lightning speed. Let's go kids now Sam we must and get you guys to safety now Svetlana says. "No wait a minute" Sam said what is going on where is Olly she asked.**

 **As Hiro gathered up the kids Nimo take them to van please, he looked to his father who shook his head. "Sam, we don't have time for the wheels up in twenty minutes she saw the pained look in his face.**

 **Dermott O' Rourke was all he said when all the color drained from her face as the panic set in. Hiro knelt before her I promised Olly I would protect you guys with my life. "Who the hell' is that Alexis demand as Sam bent her head silently wishing it would go away.**

 **Listen he made Olly and Elena its not going to take long for him to figure out Hiro says. He helped Sam up please try to take it easy think about the baby ok Hiro said. Hiro turned and looked at Alexis and Sebastos what are you waiting for go "listen Ms. Davis Olly already told me by any means necessary.**

 **I'm not leaving I want to know what is going on she said, think about the safety of your children. And you need to have that conversation with Sam who is in the van Hiro said as he picked her up.**

 **Carrying Alexis out the house as Svetlana held Sebastos at gunpoint getting them in the van and speeding away.**

 **Sonny's Office**

 **Florio sat in the chair as Santiago sat on the desk when Sonny and Jason entered. Corinthos we have a problem the older man said Sonny looked at him strangely. Do you remember what I told you the last time we spoke "yeah you said some not so nice things about Carly.**

 **Santiago stood up he asked you to put that bitch on a fucking leash or control her or something Santiago said angrily. Santi Florio said putting his hand on his chest when Oliver came through the door.**

" **What the hell is this about" Sonny said confused, your ex wife seemed to have opened Pandora's box Florio said. Furthermore, I asked you to keep my niece protection while she was staying in your city.**

 **And your enforcer decided he had a gripe with her for no reason, but I digress. But what your ex wife did put my family in harms way and that is where I draw the line. I can no longer do business with you because off it and the bloodshed this town is about to see.**

 **Jason spoke in all do respect what does your niece and nephews problems have to do with us. Oliver scoffed and shook his head, Florio spoke you still don't get it do you.**

 **It's not an Elena and Oliver problem Morgan it's a Sam problem but see the problem is Carly missed her mark and hit everyone else instead.**

 **Your ex wife told Dermott O'Rourke Elena and Oliver are here hoping that he would what I don't know exactly. But he is here the mobster from Boston Sonny said, yes who me and my brother in law use to do jobs for.**

 **His youngest son murdered my sister and her youngest daughter 11 years ago Florio said. Sonny sighed shaking his head, seeing as how Dermott doesn't like you because you rose to power.**

 **When he thought it would be him when Smith kick the bucket he wanted to run the east." What does Sam have to do with this" Jason asked it still seems like your family fight. Santiago said Sam is family puto and that barracuda could get her killed.**

" **Santi calma" Florio says excuse my son he is a tad bit protective of Sam always have been. What does this have to do With Sam Jason said "Everything" Oliver said and its not our story to tell.**

 **So, it doesn't matter because that bitch put a target on our backs Oliver said. I told that bitch several times to leave it alone, but you two fucking morons did nothing. You were twiddling you fucking thumbs hoping she finds something to make me the bad guy Oliver spat angrily.**

" **Sam" he said as he walked to her side Oliver shook his head you don't have to do this. "It's ok" Sam said touching Oliver's face with tears in her eyes, when he noticed her parents behind her.**

 **As he held her hand that's when Jason noticed the wedding ring, "your married he asked. Yes, we did 3 weeks ago in Greece while we were on vacation Sam said. As Sonny rolled his eyes "Is this a Joke" Sam really come on now this guy is playing you.**

 **Sonny I have known Olly a hell of a lot longer then I knew you, topic at hand because we have to move fast before Dermott gets any ideas Florio said.**

 **Sam sat down "hey Sammy" you don't have to do this you can just skate off to parts unknown Santiago said. For how long Santi I can't do that to my mother or my sisters and Nikolas they have lives Sam said.**

 **I can't do that to my kids this needs to end she said sighing Mom Sebastos she said sit please. Well I guess I should start at the beginning I have known the Tavares family as far back as I can remember. Manny was Cody's contact for top of the line IDs which Cody needed several of because he was a con man.**

 **Well we landed in Boston several times through the years it was his place to lay low. Esmeralda was a doctor and she was the only pediatrician who would see me and asked no question.**

 **Which I told you already but what I didn't tell you is she oversee all my injuries and there were plenty. The last time she told Cody if I got a much as a hang nail she would kill him herself and I was twelve.**

 **We landed in Boston when I was 15 after a con went bad we went to I was literally taped out. And I stayed with Olly and Elena where I wanted to stay, and Ms. Esmeralda made sure I stayed.**

 **Even with Cody's insistence that I come with him, I was 15 and I just wanted to be a regular teenager and do teenage stuff. They helped me get a job and for the first time I was just a kid not someone's sidekick to con someone.**

 **I stayed there for about a year, were I met a boy named Jeffrey Kalen Adams who I fell in love with we had plans of getting married when I turned 18. But that never happened Cody came back periodically begging me to help him. So, he borrowed money from Dermott O'Rourke and he couldn't pay it back. And around that time Dermott's oldest son Liam took a liking to me suddenly. But I turned him down several times he and Jeff got into several times because of it.**

 **Liam was use to being told no he was enraged that is when Cody put me up as collateral, so it would clear his debit. And Dermott said yes it got his son what he wanted so when prom time came Liam told me he would pick me up and that was that.**

" **You went to the prom" Jason asked, Sam chuckled no as she kept her eyes trained on her parents. At this time something in Alexis already knew and all she could do was shake her head. As Sebastos was sent reeling which only angered him more.**

 **Manny Sr. tried several times to pay off Cody's debt, but Dermott refused that wasn't until Ms. Esmeralda spoke is when he took the money. Ellie and I and our boyfriends at the time had other ideas we had an anti prom at Joe Moakley Park.**

 **So, when I was a no show he was beyond pissed he was embarrassed so he went to the Tavares house where he was told I wasn't going to be his conquest. Only people who knew were we were was Jeff's mom and Esmeralda.**

 **But what we didn't know at that time is Jeff's older sister over heard, and she didn't like me, so she told Liam where we were. Thinking she could get me out of the picture then Jeff would fall in line with what she wanted for him.**

 **I can't even remember what happen all I know is he shot Ryan first then Jeff then as Elena jumped too attack he pushed her to the ground. She hit the back of her head and I fought him with everything I had, and he hit me repeatedly with the gun a blacked out.**

 **I remember him telling Jeff he would never look at me the same when he was done. I was in and out of consciousness he raped me while Jeff watched that's when Elena came too. And she begged and pleaded for his friend to stop this he threaten to kill Elena and the rest of my friends, so I just stopped fighting.**

 **Sam said with tears in her eyes as Alexis cried, as Sebastos tried hard to keep his own tears at bay as he held Alexis as she cried. I let him because I thought no one would care about me but they had families to go home too.**

 **I guess it became too much for his friend to stomach because he let Jeff go and he lunged at Liam. They fought Liam's drooped his gun I picked, and I shot him then we got away Sam says. But she couldn't keep her eyes open Elena said finishing her sentence we got into the car she said.**

 **Jeff had some much adrenaline running through him that's when Liam hit us from behind. Jeff swerved the car and Liam's car flipped forward slamming into ours Elena as the ears streamed down her face.**

 **That's when I came I pulled Ryan and my sister out the car when K.k showed up he pulled Sam out, but we had to move fast. I had trouble getting Jeff out and he said to me Olly I know I'm going to die tonight. Just tell Sammy I will never stop loving her and let her know she is special because she is Oliver said.**

 **When I pulled him out the car they both exploded, Jeff died right there on the side of the fucking road. All because some asshole thought he could just take what he wanted, anyway that was the night my mother faked her death.**

 **When Dermott came to the hospital I knew once he found out his son was dead he would come for Sam and he did. My mother and Jeff's older sister Gabby made sure he thought she was because of my reaction.**

 **With her being dead Dermott wouldn't go after, but Sam slipped into a coma she had so much swelling on her brain. So, our parents put Sam a clinic outside of Boston where Gabby would take over primary care.**

 **During that time my mother found out she was pregnant, but she didn't know who the father was. Sam was in a coma from may of 1996 to December E.J was born while she was in the coma hence why she didn't remember. Gabby is how we found out E.J was Jeff's son she kept some things of Jeff that retained DNA Elena said putting her hand on Sam shoulders.**

 **Between my mother and Gabby, they decide that E.J would be safer out of Boston with my parents.**

 **When Sam finally woke up she asked where Jeff was she relapsed, by the time she got out the hospital my mother and baby sister was killed. And Jeff other sister Chelsea is the reasons for their death Ethan O'Rourke Dermott youngest heard her rants about my mother hiding something.**

 **Our mother was battered woman leave their situation and start over when he ran them off the road. That's when our father and uncle severed ties with the O' Rourke's you took, and the rest was history Oliver finished.**

 **Sam watched on as her parents wept, Jason was angry he knew of the rape, but it was worse then he imagined. That is when he no longer saw them as the enemy just people who were trying to protect Sam. And in that moment, he remembers and saw it clearly that they didn't want too to relieve the hurt she went through.**

 **Look I'm sorry that Carly brought all this up Sam and you have my word that I will make this right Sonny said. When Oliver looked at his phone and closed his eyes and sighed "We have to go Dermott is on his way here. Sonny said take the back way as Oliver ushered Sam and her parents out. When Dermott entered he scoffed at the coffee house when Max announced his presence.**

 **Dermott noticed Florio "old friend" he spoke, hardly we stop being friends when my god daughter, my niece and my sister died. Because you weren't man enough to reign your boys in Dermott you know the rules to the game you have to follow before you lead.**

 **That little McNally girl should just have done what she her old man told her to which only made Jason and Sonny angrier after what they knew.**

 **Well I want Manny Jr he disrespected me today now seeing as how he is in your city under your protection. I'm sorry Eddie I never meant for little Emy and Esmeralda I owe her a great debt my baby sister owes her life to Esmeralda Dermott.**

 **So, what supposedly killing my sister only son because he disrespected your hell your disrespected you its why we had so much lost in the first place am I right Florio say.**

 **You told your son to back off my god daughter he didn't he attack them killing her, Jeff and himself and Peadar in the process. Don't insult my intelligence Dermott you let the boys do whatever they wanted we are all paying the price Florio spoke.**

 **Jason wanted to torture this bastard and make sure he died a slow death. He made everything Sam's fault when it was his and his son and not teaching him how to deal with woman.**

 **I will give you 24 hours Corinthos then I will take one of your boys until I get Oliver. When no one notice Santiago, who lunged towards banging his head on door. "You and your worthless spawn ruined the lives of two innocent little girls who I love.**

 **You took the life they should of have when this is over you will bask in the glory of your ruins then you will die. That's when Florio grabbed putting a calming hand on Santiago's chest. Mijo not here not now Florio says, if you did realize that a no Sonny said.**


	56. Chapter 56: Judgement day

Karina Dela Rosa- Amy Hunter

Santiago Eddie Dela Rosa- Dave Bautista

K.K Dela Rosa-Matt Cedeno

Florio(Eddie) Dela Rosa- Jimmy Smits

Michael Corinthos 3- Drew Garrett

Cynthia Campbell-Dela Rosa- Naya Rivera

 **Port Charles**

 **When Carly came too everything was blurry all she heard was a faint cry of another person. Aww big mouth is up mouth almighty do you ever get tired of your hypocrisy. I mean you go around wreaking havoc with no care to who you hurt, I mean my god how miserable are you.**

 **I mean my god your own mother does you think of anyone but yourself do you put yourself in other people's shoes. Your mother was a child herself and you didn't give a damn about blowing apart her life.**

 **So, god help the rest of us right Caroline you are a cold bitch, or what about your boys are you going to sabotage their love lives. Because you don't agree my gosh you're were a bottom feeding trollop.**

 **Before you rolled up into Port Charles, but you see it fit to judge others well welcome to judgement day bitch they said as they walked off. Hey, come back her she yelled trying to get up, but she couldn't what did you do to me. "HEY, COME BACK HERE HEY, HEY Carly yelled.**

 **Carly and Jax's house**

 **Michael lets go have you gotten in contact with your mom, no uncle Jason it's still going straight to Voicemail. Jason sighed as he called her again come on Carly he said to himself, when Jax walked in what the hell is going on.**

 **We are going to the island Morgan said, Carly didn't tell me this she invited me over tonight. She said we were going to celebrate Jax said, well that would make sense as to why she isn't answering Jason said.**

 **But something wasn't sitting right with Jason, so he called hey when Oliver left the docks where did he go. Are you sure was Carly still on the docks after we both left I don't want to worry the boys.**

 **He knew he had to investigate a chance that somebody in Florio's camp took Carly. Sonny didn't believe it**

 **It had been weeks no sign of Carly there was no trace of her anywhere all they knew was someone took her just like they did Elizabeth. Sonny was worried and so were the boys it had been weeks, he was convinced it was Dermott who they couldn't find.**

 **His business was sabotage everything he was involved in was being investigated going back 20 years. So, he was in the wind the vultures swooped in and took over his territory.**

 **Greece**

 **Oliver sat watching the kids play when Sierra came and sat down next to hit him. Siri, he said going to messing up her hair when she swatted his hand away.**

 **Is Sam and the baby really going to be ok Siri asked, I will die before I let anyone hurt her ok he said. I don't want you to die either I kind of like having you around the girl said looking at her hands.**

 **Your kind of like my dad you know, aww Siri I love you too Muneca come here Oliver said getting up. Dude seriously stop Sierra said as she moved away as he kissed her on top her head. I won't hug you now, but you are my daughter Siri and I am honored that you consider me your dad Oliver says.**

 **How long are we going to be here I mean Greece is nice and all, but School is going to start soon Sierra asked. Well when I hear back from Svetlana and she gives us the all clear then we will go back home he says.**

 **I miss my bed and my room, and possibly a little mopped head Corinthos boy Oliver said. Sam smiled as she listened to them talk, dude seriously Sierra said walking away. Ahh come on we were doing so good Siri come back and sit down and talk with your papi he said laughing.**

" **You're so Weird" Sierra said, still scaring her away huh Sam said smiling at Oliver. I was trying to let her know Papi understands he said laughing, you are tapping into your father there she said laughing.**

 **I know he did that to Ellie all the time and she had the same reaction that Siri did Oliver says as Sam sat down on his lap. You like Papi right he said with a sly grin, I love papi very, very. Very much Sam said kissing him.**

 **As the kiss turn heated how about papi meets me inside the house where I can how him how much she said winking at him as she walked away. Papi doesn't like to be teased Sammy Oliver said, then papi should hurry up Sam said as she disappeared into the house.**

 **Oliver looked around and bolted to the house, but he stopped and poised himself. As he pushed open the door as she stood in her green bathing suit and stilettos. He looked in awe at this beauty who was now seven months pregnant and still incredibly hot.**

" **Have I told you how incredibly hot you are" He said staring, not today but I think it bears repeating She said with a raised eyebrow. Oliver smirked oh yeah, I think it bears repeating as he pulls her closer kissing her. "Whispering in her ear you are so fucking hot" he said letting her how much he wanted her.**

 **He picked her up backing her up against the bathroom door before sitting her on the bed. As she reached back untying her bathing suit top as he got on his knees taking her breast in his mouth.**

 **As she gasped as she held his head to her chest as he kissed her stomach. Don't worry baby papi loves you and mommy very much he said talking to her stomach.**

 **He laid her down gently pulling off her bottoms as he looks at her glistening wet womanhood. As he took her clit in his mouth giving it a slow and sensual suck as he rolled his tongue taking her in.**

 **She gasped as Oliver began to move faster taking her in as he slid one finger the two plunging in her depths. As she clamped her thighs around his head as she gripped his hair as she moaned and panted.**

 **Then he began pounding his fingers inside her as her walls begin to clench around them she panted OLLY, OLLY, IM GONNA… OH GAWDD she bellowed. As he brought her over the edge never stopping he held her still bring her over the edge repeatedly until she was pulling him up.**

 **When he stood up staring at her as he unbuttoned his pant, as they dropped to the floor taking his boxers with it. Her eyes darken for him as she caught her breathe as his manhood stood large and ready. She bit her lips as he says" dime Como lo quieres princesa he said, she smiled Como quieres she replied.**

 **With that he pulled her and turned around as he entered her from behind in one fast thrust as she shouted "OH GAWD". He stayed still letting her get accustomed to his evasion as he grips her hair. Moving slow but steady as he rolled his hips like he does when dances.**

 **She moved with him thrusting inside her so sensually he held his composure as he gripped her hips. As he began to slam inside her "lo quieres duro mami" he said going faster as put his foot on the bed.**

 **YES, YES, YES OLLY DON'T STOP she chanted as pulled her hair gently like that he said wrapping her hair around his hand. Slamming into as she circled her hips slamming back on him slow at first then faster. He closed his eyes as he groaned OH FUCK, OH FUCK letting go of her hair gripping her hips harder Sam…. he said pounding inside her. Until they brought each other over the edge both shouting in their release ripped through them as he dropped next to her pulling her towards him.**

 **They laid there catching there breathe she rest her on his shoulder. I love you Olly I really do she said smiling at him staring from his eyes to his lips. Before he spoke she grabbed his face kissing him tasting herself on his tongue.**

 **As she climbed on top of him can you take a girl for a ride she said with a sly grin, I will give you the ride of your life he quipped smiling.**

 **Outside**

 **All the kids where outside playing on the beach when Sebastos came in from the water with fish as Alexis stared in a lust filled haze. Where is Samantha and Oliver there missing a good time, he said resting the fish down.**

 **Miles said I think they went inside they were all touchy and feely like Cynthia and Michael. "Ouchh" Miles said as Cynthia plucked him, as everyone else laughed, well they need to come out before the sunsets Sebastos said.**

 **Elena titled her sunglasses down looking at Alexis, who jumped up seriously just leave them they will be out soon. She is seven months pregnant she is probably sleeping, and he is like a giant teddy bear she said.**

" **Nonsense" I will go get them as he disappeared in the house, Elena looked don't you want to go get him she said sarcastically. "NOPE NOT A CHANCE IN HELL Alexis said shaking her head as Elena laughed.**

 **Sebastos made his way through house to Sam and Oliver's room and pushed open the door as he heard. "YES, YES, YES OH GAWDDDD, YES chanted as she rode him as he chanted OH SHITTTT SAM. OH MY GOD sorry Sebastos said closing the door quickly as both Sam and Oliver looked shocked s the man bolted back outside.**

 **Elena keyed his reaction as he came back outside she laughed hysterically. As Sebastos tried to formulate his words He… She…. They… but. we... all he said, I know Alexis said do you want some vodka Nikolas interjected sitting down with his drink.**

 **As Alexis plucked both him and Elena, don't feel Sebastos I caught them in the kitchen Nikolas said laughing. Why didn't you warn me as I recall you said "nonsense they should be here with us' Elena said sarcastically as she laughed.**

 **When Sam and Oliver emerged from the house only made both Elena and Nikolas to laugh even harder as Alexis eyed Nikolas and Elena. Oh, it's nice of you to join us Elena said with a grin as Nikolas laughed.**

 **Alexis asked well how your nap hoped my grandchild isn't keeping you up trying to change the subject while which only sent Nikolas and Elena into a fit of laughter.**

 **Until they were all laughing, Oliver said the nap was well needed as Nikolas snorted out as Sam slapped Oliver in the chest. Umm mom my nap was good the baby still isn't showing themselves, so we still don't know what we are having.**

 **Sebastos couldn't look up I apologize for my intrusion I will go clean the fish he said grabbing the whole bottle of vodka. As Nikolas shook his head laughing, frick and frack enough Alexis said.**

 **Port Charles**

 **It had been 3 months since Elizabeth disappeared they haven't found any leads. It was as if she vanished into thin air without a trace for Lucky and her family. With every week that went by chances of finding her alive was dwindling then Carly going missing the same way.**

 **Had him concerned that they had a serial killer on their hands the P.C. PD had exhausted every help they could find. Jax in put up a reward for both woman to be returned with no harmed done to them.**

 **The person laughed look your bitches are famous someone is really paying a pretty penny for you treacherous leeches. Aww you haven't been harmed well not physically any way they said chuckling. I might just take him up on that they said laughing, Carly had felt defeated she had been in the dark for so long.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Until one day her and the other woman were dropped in front the hospital. The day Carly and Elizabeth where found Elizabeth was so far withdrawn reiterating everything she had down wrong.**

 **She was so far gone that they could hardly make sense of her irrational rantings as she rocked back and forth in the bed.**

 **Carly sat in the corner with her knees in her chest, its so dark momma I will be good I promise. Please can I go outside I need to see the sun please I will be good I promise Bobbie cried as she watched on.**

 **Jason had brought the boys back, but he and Sonny went to see her first before they take the boys. How is she doing Bobbie Jason asked, what did they do too her and why she said as Luke hugged her.**

 **Jason entered the room Carly "its me Jason" your safe when she looked up Jace "they are trying to take him from me" she said. Who Carly he asked, A.J and Tony she says I promise I won't let anyone hurt you he said hugging her.**

 **It was right before September they had not been able to find Dermott, he was angry that all his sons ravings were true. There she was on the fucking newspaper he was angered that bitch would pay he said with a sinister smile.**

 **Everyone was back in Port Charles they even found Carly and Elizabeth while they were away. Aww shucks Cruella got her just dessert and I missed it Oliver said watching the news.**

 **As Sierra and Cynthia gave him a dirty look as Sam laughed, I am Sorry for the pain your young suitors are going through. But their mother is an evil wench who deserved everything she got she is not a nice person.**

" **Stupido" Cynthia said storming off, Sierra shook her head not cool at all dad. Its ok papi loves you but I'm not sorry Carly is evil Oliver said as Sam shook her head.**

" **Well papi" needs to go fixed this with the girls or they won't speak to him about anything Sam said kissing him taking the baby clothes upstairs. "Fine but Papi is not happy he said following her up stairs as he slaps on the butt.**

 **Diablo work it Mami he said watching her Sam shook her head as he tried to kiss her. But she blocked him go talk to the girls and find me after you spend some time making it up to them she said with a wink. Before she disappeared into there room that is so wrong Oliver said to himself.**

 **As he knocked on Cynthia and Sierra's door "Papi is sorry can I come in he said with a smirk knocking until they got annoyed "Dude seriously stop calling yourself papi" Sierra said it sounds pervy.**

 **No lie Olly you sound like Tio Cynthia said with a mischievous grin, Oliver had disturbed look on his face. Listen I'm not him until I'm in the kitchen singing bachata cooking in my underwear alright he said.**

 **As both girls said whatever look how about I take you lovely ladies shopping for school. "Yes, please Cynthia said as Sierra shrugged whatever going with them Oliver shouted Sammy were going to the mall or wyndams. Would you like anything sexy lingerie or something "Seriously" both girl said you just can't stop they chastised.**

 **Come on I was trying to be funny Sam came out no I'm good and so not funny enjoy the mall she said. I'm going to go to Kelly's to meet with Maxie love y'all she said see you girls later.**

 **Later princesa love you too, give the blonde one my best he said laughing. In the middle of there trip at the mall Cynthia asked to go too meet her mother which Oliver allowed when she was really going to meet Michael.**

 **As they met each other on the docks man I missed you he said as she ran into his arms as she kissed him. "No shit" this summer has been ridic she says, how is your mom Cynthia asked.**

 **she is okay she is doing better she is no longer relieving what she went through when I was a baby she remembers everything. But she is still fragile, and a little distant Michael said. Hey, don't you know its not safe down here a man said from behind them.**

 **It sent a chill up Cynthia spine Michael stood up why don't you carry your creepy ass elsewhere man. As they turned to face the man when he saw the gun "RUN CYN" as both teenagers ran as fast as they could.**

 **When they heard a barrage of bullets being fired as they took off. As Sonny heard the gunfire from the warehouse to her a gut-wrenching scream. That sent him Max and Milo running toward the docks in front of his warehouse.**

 **When they heard a girl crying wake up please we can't stay here she said, Cyn you ok Michael asked. I'm okay when she saw when she head from behind her "Michael" Sonny yelled he is been shoot.**

 **Max called the ambulance, what happen to my son where were your guards Sonny said. Cynthia what happen to Michael Milo asked softy as the girl cried. We were on the docks she is stammering on her words as she started to tremor uncontrollably before she passed out.**

 **Sonny called Jason and told him Jason called Oliver and K.K who couldn't reach Karina. Jason Went to Carly's room hoping something would break her out of this fog she was in. As the EMT can on the scene rushing to take care of the kids.**

 **Jace she said real childlike Carly said holding herself "Carly Michaels been shot" Jason said she watched him confused. Did you hear me your sons been shot he needs you Carly he needs his mother?**

 **She turns her back to him looking out the window, Jace take me too my son. Something must have clicked in her mind because she was herself again.**

 **General hospital Epiphany said ok get ready 16-year-old boy with a gsw to the head and a 16-year-old girl suffer from sepsis shock. Let's go people the nurse yelled, as Carly and Jason made it to the emergency room**

 **When Oliver and K.k. ran in where my niece is he said as the rolled her by. "Cyn" he called running to her excuse me sir I'm her uncle I want t with her.**

 **While everyone where at the hospital Elena left to take a call, she was snatched from behind. As he watched Sam seething with anger he waited until she came out looking for Elena to Grabbed her too neither saw it coming.**


	57. Chapter 57: the day of reckoning

**Quartermaine mansion**

 **Sierra paced back and forth something is wrong I know it you didn't see his face. "Tracey, I know something happened, Edward said Serra your too young too worry dear. Daddy's right doesn't worry until you have too honey when there was a loud boom and the lights went out.**

 **People screaming when sierra hid under the table holding her ears shaking. When the lights came back on a man had Monica by the throat I will kill her if I don't get the little girl. Tracey knew that in moment nothing mattered she would not let any harm come to the child.**

 **We don't know what Child your talking about don't play games with me you yankee bitch the man said with a thick Irish accent. That is when both Tracey saw Sierra come from under the table.**

 **They both was shaking their head when she said, "your trespassing fucker" breaking the vase over his head. He staggered dropping Monica, "you Little bitch you will pay for that he yelled.**

 **As he went after "run, run Sierra Tracey said, as Edwards swerved Tracey Go after…... he said as he passed out. DADDY! SHE YELLED Monica stood torn or what to do when Alice came running. Go after Sierra they went that Monica yelled as Alice took off with Luke right behind her.**

 **As he grabbed for sierra she kicked him throwing everything she could find. When he fell he grabbed her by the ankles as she hit the ground as Sierra fought like hell when he got the upper hand.**

 **He put his hands around her neck to bad I have to kill you, with those eyes love you would make me a killing. That's when her eyes went wide she remember everything Oliver taught her about self-defense.**

 **She took a deep breathe do your best dickhead I been through worse she said kicking him in the groins as hard as she could and then hitting him in his pectoral muscles.**

 **Just as Luke came knocking him upside the head, As Sierra freaked as he fell on top of her. That's when Luke dragged him off just as the ambulance and the cops came.**

 **General hospital**

 **When Cynthia finally came too, "who did this Oliver asked it was that crazy old Irish dude you told us to avoid Olly I'm sorry she said as she cried. K.k. tried to hold his composure when he banged on the table Cynthia que estabas pensando huh, do you realize you could have been killed huh, then what would Olly tell your mother.**

 **Did you think about her she trusted him with your safety, K.K Jason said lay off? Mine your own fucking business Morgan K.K said as Oliver stepped up Grabbing K.k. as he got up to approach Jason.**

 **I'm not Spinelli! Morgan just because I live on my fucking computer makes me sub servant bitch to you K.K. said "would you relax she is already upset blondie shut the fuck up this your fault Maleficent K.K Spat.**

" **Paisa" calma hermano Oliver said when he got a call he picked up thinking it was Karina." When was the last time your checked in on your sister, the little McNally bitch looks like she is about to pop? You touch a hair on their head I will take your head off your body and send it to that bitch of your when he heard a click.**

" **CONO' OLIVER SAID THROWING HIS PHONE ACROSS THE ROOM SHATTERING. As he ran his hands through his hair that's when the temperature in the room dropped. K.K give your phone he handed it to Oliver "Antonio hazlo Manito was all he said. When he turned around his eyes were dark and cold as he turned his attention to Carly. Calmly if anything happens to my wife and my unborn child or my sister you die Carly I mean it as he made his way to leave. What happen to Sam Jason asked as Oliver pushed him out the way when they say Monica and Tracey coming in.**

 **Oliver's eyes went wide as Jason stood confused when Sierra yelled "dad" running straight into his arms. He sighed Muneca you ok she said shook her head yes, that's when Karina running with Nikolas behind her in Olly where is my baby.**

 **As held Sierra she is in there with K.k. when your done we go to work that's when she noticed the look in his eyes, "Tambien" Karina said. Siri did this man hurt you Oliver asked he tried but I did what you taught me I wasn't a victim dad the girl said. Jason went to Monica what happen I don't know but the lights went out but the back up generator kicked right in.**

 **And this man was in the house looking for Sierra she was hiding when tried to stop her she attacked him and took off with him after her, then your grandfather had a heart attack Jason I should go she said rushing with Edward.**

 **Oliver said looking at Sierra in her eyes, Muneca I need you to stay with K.K until grandparents get here ok he said kissing her on her forehead. K.k. take care of my daughter Oliver said, got it primo K.K said. Just as Karina came out kissed Nikolas by as her and Olly went to leave, Jason approached I want in.**

 **Listen Morgan I'm not in the business of wiping Carly's ass when she blows shit "IM AM PROTECTING MY FAMILY Oliver said. That's when Sonny and Florio showed up with Luke in tow we know where he is we need to work together to get Elena, Sam and Morgan.**

 **This son of a bitch took shot my son and took my boy Sonny said so let's get to work. Sonny what happen with Morgan Carly said as a chill went up her spine. You happened Carly you don't know the shitstorm you caused and when I find Morgan we are going to talk he said as the group walked away.**

 **Pier 52**

 **When Elena Came too her hands where chained to the ground when she looked up she saw Sam unconscious. "Fuck" she whispered to herself noticing a little boy laying on the ground. She checked her stomach muvete bebe she said as the baby kicked she sighed relief.**

 **Ahh what hell Sam said when she looked around Ellie sleeping beauties your awake Dermott said as he approached. McNally, it seems to my surprises when I found out your alive he said as Sam glared at him. Well look at my surprises you're not dead yet but we both can't have what we want Sam says.**

 **That's when Morgan stirred he was unchained because Dermott didn't consider him a threat which he was just looking for an excuse to shoot him. The boy sat up both Sam and Elena looked said Morgan are you ok, as the boy looked around confused.**

 **Oh, how sweet the little bastard will die, and you will die, and Oliver will watch. My boy was telling me the truth and I didn't believe him you were dead he yelled. I will avenge my boys you hear me bitch you couldn't simply follow the rules.**

 **Both Sam and Elena scoffed no why the fuck wouldn't I want anything to do with that lunatic nutbar you called a son Sam said. Don't you mean the serial rapist who let another boy take his sister against her will Elena said.**

 **Yeah, I said it he let his friend rape Katherine Elena said losing the cuffs, don't spread lies about my boy you hear me he said slapping her across the face hard. That's when Sam whispered to Morgan to take the hair pin from Elena's hair.**

 **Sam laughed dumb ass everyone knew it but you stupid what did you think he did that night huh. He asked me nicely and I gave him what he wanted hell no Sam said as he turned his attention to Sam.**

 **Morgan moved swiftly taking the pin and gave it too Elena who start to unlock the chains. "You bitch" he said hitting her it was like a second sense Sam curled herself into a ball bracing herself for the first kick. He kicked her in her legs the kicked her again as she yelled in pain when he kicked her in the back.**

 **Morgan hesitated as he looked on in horror "you're a coward I can't wait to Uncle Jason and my dad get here because he is going to kill you. "SAM' Elena yelled NOOOOOOOOOO she said crying moving to get the other cuff off. She closed her eyes all she saw was Liam on top of her friend as she sat helpless.**

 **Morgan ran to her Sam wake up please be ok, Elena, Elena! the boy said crying, hearing Jeff's cries for Sam to fight, and Morgan's too. Elena opened her eyes as Morgan used his body to cover Sam as Dermott toward over them.**

 **Elena took the chain Swinging it at Dermott's head he shoved her to the ground as he fell she fell with him her back screaming. When he came her way, she yelled Morgan run and the boy did just that. Come back here you little bastard Dermott shouted as he started shooting.**

 **Sonny's Warehouse**

 **Jason, you are with Svetlana, and Max Sonny said, Oliver, Hiro and Cody you three will take the other side of the building. Santiago you're with me and your father Milo you are on Lookout with Tony.**

 **Antonio shoot anyone on sight and Andre take no prison Florio said. Just make sure my girl and my unborn child is ok Andre said, Oh and Santi Mijo don't hold back. Karina my angel makes sure you leave nothing here Florio says, didn't plan on it papi she said.**

 **They got in separate cars driving there parking in the other parking lot. Cody drove Olly spoke to himself I'm coming princesa daddy's come.**

 **As they entered the building going separate directions, taking out all his back up one by one. When Sam spit up blood Ellie you have to go after him she said trying to get up he is just a little boy.**

 **Elena crawled over to Sam trying to undo the cuffs as Dermott laid knocked out. Sam felt it coming Ellie run please go after him no Sam I'm not leaving you here ok she said.**

 **When Dermott got up you should have left Elena he said grabbing her by her hair pushing her aside as Sam got her other hand free. Kicking Dermott in his groin as she screamed in pain as she grabbed her stomach.**

 **Ellie go pleas get help, not without you bitch don't ask me to leave you again ok. When they saw Dermott reach for the gun as they scurried to their feet to get away.**

 **Morgan ran and ducked to catch his breathe all he heard was gunshots. He saw an exit he bolted too it when he was grabbed from behind he swung wildly fighting back. Morgan Sonny said "dad he said throwing his arms around him its ok son I got you.**

 **As Santi Lunged to one of Dermott's soldiers, snapping his neck lets move stay behind me kid he said to Morgan. Sam and Elena both made it too the hall you go that way I go this way Sam said breathing heavy.**

 **Sammy that's not a good idea Elena said, yeah well neither his that fucker finding the both of us. "Fine" Elena said stubbornly, as they went their separate ways when Sam was hit with a hard contraction that ripped through her one after another.**

 **When she screamed in pain giving up "no, no, no come come baby just holding on ok please she cried. Elena heard her friend half way across the building she whispered Sam turning back to go after her friend when she felt her water break.**

" **Fuck not now" when she heard rapid gunfire she ducked down trying to regulate her breathing. Svetlana threw her knife with precision as Jason and Max shot a couple of guys. "Idiots" you and your guns that's how they hear us coming she ranted.**

 **He still dead Jason said getting annoyed when he heard a something, he pointed as him, Max and Svetlana following. When Elena heard someone coming she hid grabbing the pipe steadying herself.**

 **Ready for a fight when she got dizzy and dropped, "Elena" Lana said running to her as one of Dermott's men spotted then. She threw her dagger straight for his throat as slid o the ground next to Elena.**

" **Oh baby" come on honey Olly we got your sister, well what are you waiting for you brute pick her up she said looking at Max and Jason. Jason hurried and picked her rushing her outside as Max and Svetlana covered him.**

 **Where they were met by Sonny and Morgan, call the ambulance she passed out. "Dre, we got her babe" but she passed out hon and I think her water broke said. I will check lay her down here as Sonny gave her a flashlight.**

 **Umm we have a problem the little one is moving but slow Lana said as she started to sing. As the left side of the build blew up, the explosion knocked Sam back unconscious. That's where Dermott found her unconscious this is for my boys he said raising his gun.**

 **When Oliver slid across the ground knocking him off his feet taking his knife stabbing him as he got up Oliver kicked his gun away. As he went to check on Sam, princesa you ok he felt to check if the baby was moving that's when he saw the blood Hiro get her out of here NOW Oliver yelled.**

 **Kissed her I'm coming for you get her to the hospital, when he Hiro swooped her up leaving with Cody right behind him. When Dermott scream not your stupid bitch you will die as he stumbled to his feet with the knife in his leg.**

 **Oliver said I guess I have to go bigger as Dermott Lunged towards him as he kicked the knife that was lodge inside Dermott's leg. As the man yelled out in pain dropping to his knees. I told you I would make you sorry you touched my family Oliver said stalking him.**

 **Hiro and Cody emerged from the building that is when the second charge went off blowing up the eastside of the building. Florio spoke where is Olly he is with Dermott he is finishing off the scumbag Hiro said as they got Sam in the car.**

 **And Karina left with them taking Sam to the hospital as Florio waited For Olly. Tony don't bow the building until Olly is out I know the fire is spreading fast.**

 **As Dermott sat there bleeding profusely, why couldn't you be a real man and see the area of your ways. But you couldn't that's why you have never run the east coast because you couldn't even run those little snots you called sons.**

 **With the building engulfed in flames Oliver Kneeled next to him and whispered I killed your son. Before he took two of his knives plunging in his chest then taking his sword and slit his throat.**

 **Then leaving Dermott to suffocate in his own blooded as he bolted from the building. That's when he heard the siren as his Uncles truck pulled up Vamos he yelled as Olly jumped in.**

 **General hospital**

 **Both woman were wheel in one after another being rushed to the O.R. when Alexis rushed in what happen where is my daughter M.s Davis they just took her up to the O.R one of the nurses said.**

 **As she saw Sonny with his hands in head as Carly cried next to him "Sonny" is everything ok, is Michael ok Alexis asked. He ran his hand through his hair Michael is in a coma and Morgan is in the O.R Alexis gasped.**

 **When Oliver rushed in where my wife and my sister is he demanded, who is your wife sir the nurse asked. Samantha Tavares and Dr. Elena Tavares where are they, there upstairs "WHERE WHAT ROOM he yelled.**

 **That's what sent the warning bells off for Alexis because Oliver is always calm. As he bolted to the elevator with Alexis hot on his trail, he watched the light go from each floor. When it stopped in he rushed when he saw Kelly Lee as Jason, Lana, Karina and Tony sat in the waiting room.**

 **How are they where being Sam and my sister are the babies ok, as they all looked on ominously. Well I will start with Sam we did an emergency C-section you're are the proud father of a beautiful little girl. He stood there shocked I have a little girl he said tears forming in his eyes.**

 **What about Sam well she lapsed into a coma which is good because she took a lot of blunt force trauma. And we just have to wait and see Dr. Lee said, so how long do we have until she wakes up Alexis asked.**

 **It really depends on her it could be 3 days or 3 weeks the Dr. said, now Dr. Tavares. She suffered just as much trauma, but her water broke she is unconscious right now but you're an uncle of a beautiful little boy. We have hope she have high hopes for her to wake up soon as everyone was relieved.**

 **Alexis put her hand on his shoulder go see my granddaughter and I will sit with our girl. Oliver made his way to nicu when put on the rolled and went in. Jason looked in and smiled umm Alexis give Sam my best he said as we walked away.**

 **The aftermath**

 **Sam woke up five days later both her and Elena woke up and both babies were healthy it had been almost a month and a half. The babies were born half an hour apart one born on September 12 the other on September 13** **th** **.**

 **Michael lapsed into a coma Carly had to move him to a special care facility. Jax divorced Carly and petition for sole custody of his daughter. Oliver and Sam were happy to bring their baby girl home just as much as Elena did her son.**

 **When they finally got her home, Sam had feel asleep with her, Oliver smiled watching them. When he got a call on his secondary phone, who is it, why are you calling me I already told you I'm retired don't call me again he said throwing the phone in the fire.**


	58. Chapter 58: Letting Go

**Port Charles**

 **Had been seemingly quite since that day in September it was almost Halloween. The new parents were excited it was the babies first Halloween.**

 **Life had fell into a calm which made everyone uncomfortable, Miles was still getting use too having two dads. The last couple of months had taken a toll on everyone they were all just getting their footing.**

 _Flashback_

 _Hey, Miles, come here for a minute remember when we said that Jaime he knew your momma Oliver said. "Yeah I remember why" ok do you remember when we found out the mean man who hurt your mom wasn't your dad Sam asked._

 _You never said how he knew my mom Miles said, well he was very special to your momma and you Sam said with tears in her eyes. As Oliver tried to keep his cool "what's wrong" he asked afraid the other shoe would finally have dropped._

 _Well Jaime buddy umm he is your daddy and Tinsley are your little sister Oliver said. The boy eyes start to tear, and lips quiver your giving me away I don't want anew family. As Sam sat crying Oliver start to tear not knowing what to say, baby I would never give you up Sam said._

 _In that moment Jaime knew he couldn't just take him these people loved, he spoke I'm not trying to take you I just want you back in my life. Miles, I have missed you so much and I thought about you and your mom everyday Jaime said with tears in his eyes._

 _He took out a picture of the four of them, that's me, your mom, you and Tinsley. Why did you leave me and momma the boy asked angrily, I'm going to shoot it to you straight Jaime said?_

 _When you were conceived your mother and I ran away so we could be together because her parents didn't agree. My grandma helped us run away she continued to help as we had you and your sister._

 _And I would sneak down there to see her I would alternate in taking you and your sister. But when you were almost 4 my grandma got sick and you weren't feeling to good, so I took Tinsley._

 _I dropped your sister off at my brother's house then I went to see my grandma. Somebody told on me and your granddaddy had me arrested for endangering the welfare of a child and other charges._

 _See Miles when your momma and I left she wasn't 18 yet, but he said he would drop the charges if I told him where your momma was. I knew he would hurt her and y'all if I told so I refused which made him had. So, he had me thrown in jail tried and sent to prison, he claims I killed your mother is why I wouldn't tell where she was._

 _But when she called and spoke to her momma that dropped that charge and he was angry, so he kept the other charges and I went to jail. "Why" would he do that this isn't the old days Miles said which made Sam and Oliver smile._

 _Well he is a mean old cuss Miles and were me and your mother come from her and I was shunned still in this day and age Jaime said. And they just believed him Miles, yeah, he is the sheriff down their Miles._

 _He is a tool the boy said changing his words both Sam and Olive looked at him. But umm the boy asked nervously to do I have to leave to go with you, Jaime looked no I think we can share you right he said._

 _Looking at Sam and Oliver who seemed relieved, Miles smiled really the boy said. "Yeah" it will just be more people to love you is all Jaime said, can I go now Miles asked. they all said sure as he ran off. What made you change your mind Sam asked, 'you' the hurt in your face when he started to cry._

 _I can't be another person to hurt him as much as I want my son, I have too think about him I can't be selfish. And I can see y'all love him just as much I do and getting to know you guys and just hearing how y'all lost kids._

 _I couldn't in good consciences add him to the list of hurt because I know what it is to miss him he would hate me for taking him. Y'all have done so much for me your mother got my case and my record expunged._

 _She got the civil suite thrown out and me and my daughter have been places we never would have Jaime says. I just have to see what's going on with the sell of my house and I will get me a little place and we all will share custody of Miles he says._

 _Thank you so much Sam said over come with emotion hugging Jaime as he hugged her back. What out don't get a hugged get off my girl James Oliver said jokingly._

 _As Jaime went hug him Oliver pushed him away "dude I was joking" I will hug her instead Oliver said hugging Sam as they laughed._

 **Sam had falling asleep on the couch while Oliver took the kids to get the final touches for there customs. And that is where he found her asleep on the couch as he looked at his daughter.**

 **Whose was wide awake looking at him hola Esme Como estas mi nina he said with a smile. You may have my eyes and my perfect tan, but you look just like your mommy.**

 **I have so much planned for you my girls will know how much I love them. Rule number 1 let a man work for your attention because you are worth more then gold he said as he kissed her.**

 **You have so many women you will learn from like take from your sister her boldness and not afraid to stand up for herself. From your mommy take her heart and strength, and your Titi Ellie and Molly their intelligence.**

 **Because it is endless and your grandma her sharpness and conviction and she have a knack for pissing people off. But that is ok because my mom who you are named after was the same way. She was small, but she had a hell of a bite, men 3 times her size where afraid of her.**

 **My mom was stern but always loving, and she would love you so much Nena. Oh yeah rule number 2 never given in to easy give them hell your sister has that down to an art form. "Isn't it a little early for rules on dating Sam said as he turned around and smiled.**

 **Its never to early Oliver said with a smile can you believe it Sam said looking at their daughter. "No "she is perfect isn't she he said staring at her that she is Sam says right Esme.**

 **He pulled Sam closer to him with Esme in his arms this is all that matters you me and our motely crue of kids Oliver says. Where are the kids Sam asked, they are by Jaime's helping fix it up? Ahh I'm happy he finally took me up on my offer to take my penthouse.**

 **I'm happy that Miles is finally coming around I know he felt we were going to give him back. And you have been great with him Sam said looking up at him, he is our boy Sam him being happy is all that matters.**

 **And in other news your cousin is dating my cousin which is weird because prince Nikolas is far from her type, but he has infinite charm Oliver says. Sam just looked and rolled her eyes "come on Sammy cousin has a type and its tall dark and Chocolate Oliver replies.**

 **Seriously there was Kevin, Rashad, JoJo, Curtis and Terrance her husband father of her child. Oh, and then there was A-Rob he chuckles the one my uncle shot at and I had to arrest him Oliver said laughing.**

 **As Sam laughs I remember that the want to be gangster who thought it was wise to mouth off to your uncle she says. That was hilarious I remember the look on his face when Eddie shot at him Sam says laughing hysterically. Yes, yes it was but the look on my uncle's face had to be the best Oliver said laughing.**

 **Do you miss it Sam asked, being a cop, he replied as she took Esme to feed her? He ran his hand over his face thinking about it "NO" I'm not that kid anymore who is naïve enough to think he can change the world.**

 **I looked up to that kid Sam said I still remember what you said to me when Cody left. You said this is your life Sammy live it how you want it was that day we found shep she said.**

 **And deep down your still that kid Olly but you just want to change the world for your family she said kissing him. Thanks Sam I am a very lucky man I have everything I could ever dream of.**

 **Then there was an insisted knocking he got up to answer the door. Olly hey Elena said as she came in with a frantic look on her face. Where are we on clearing A. T's name she asked, listen I only care about is Lieutenant General Tolbert.**

 **They sent MPs to his parents' house because some bozo sent his mother a congratulation on the new grandchild she says. As Sam put Esme in her bassinet what happen Sam asked, where is Andrely Oliver asked he is Tio.**

" **What happened" Sam asked again, as Elena sighed remember last year when you called. And I said I would be stateside and I had good news, but I would come to you if you needed m yeah well shortly after it went bad.**

 **Ok as you know I met Andre overseas while I did doctors without borders mostly in war torn countries. Well he asks me to marry him I accepted , But one of his commanding officers were stealing hi-tech weapons and reselling it on the black market.**

 **And Andre inadvertent came across when his count was wrong and one of the other guy in his unit said it wasn't the first time. So, he investigated in quietly, but he got more than he bargained for.**

 **I don't know how anyone found out, but they did and the whole was pinned on him, he was arrested, but was broken out in transport. They came for me questioning me if I knew what he was into I played stupid.**

 **Just to see if he was dumb enough to insult my intelligence he was so he hid. I got K.k. to follow the money to someone here which is Jerry Jacks**

 **An attempt was made on my life its why I left the middle east, but the problem is they are probably on the way to my house. Since I found out I left the hospital and have been out off the grid Elena says.**

 **Why didn't you tell me Elena Sam asked, Sammy you were going through your own stuff and if things got bad. Then it was just me that would get in trouble or hurt I would be able to live with myself if something happens to you or those kids Sam.**

 **You sacrificed for me I wasn't going to do that again I barely made it the first time Elena says. That's why you froze in the warehouse that night with Dermott isn't Sam says. Elena sighed and plopped down on the couch with tears in her eyes.**

 **Oliver sat down taking Sam's hand and his sisters knowing what Elena said next would hurt. Her voice quiver as the tears slid down her face after what happen to you that night with Liam. While you were in a coma I was the only coherent and alive that knew what happened to you.**

 **I blamed myself like I didn't do enough to make you believe you were my sister and you were family. So, I couldn't fight for you or myself that night and Jeff did to his last breathe.**

 **Anyway, I lived with that replaying in my head I had nightmares because of it. Well one night my parents went to check on you in the clinic and Olly came to check on us.**

 **And me and Emy were sleep and he came in to check on us and woke up and all I saw was a silhouette of a person over my baby sister. And I snapped I picked up the bat and if my parents didn't come in I would have killed my brother.**

 **Because I didn't see Olly all I could see is Liam raping my little sister and mami jumped in and turned on the light. And before I knew it I was curled up in a ball crying tell he that I was a horrible friend even worse I was a coward.**

 **Because I just let you sacrifice for me and I broke that night Sammy, I'm sorry mama I'm so sorry Elena said crying hysterically. As Sam hugged her Elle it's not your fault baby Sam Said crying you could barely stand Ellie and we were kids.**

 **I never blamed you Sam said, you should hate me because I do Elena said through tears. ELENA NICOLE TAVARES, you hear me right now Sam said crying I could never hate the one person who was always my friend she said. Hugging Elena as they both cried Oliver got up taking the both in his arms.**

 **Listen the both of you were kids put into a situation that neither of you were mentally prepared for. I want y'all to know it over ok its over looking down at his sister wiping her tears away.**

 **Elena don't carry anymore ok alright let go baby, Sammy you don't have to worry about no one ever hurting you kissing the both on top of their head.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Alexis 's Lakehouse**

 **Sebastos had been angry he wasn't here for his daughter he figured this could be a moment he shared with her. Again, he was robbed of it because the loud mouth wouldn't mind her business. And he had no punches about his dislike for her and did not care if her protectors didn't like it.**

 **He sat on the sofa in his pajamas with his grand daughter in his arms. This was his dream with this woman he loved for the better part of his life. Reconnecting with her getting to know her children that should be his.**

 **Not the two morons who now want to complain about his presence, now they want to question her parenting skills. Sam and Oliver were helping Elena with something and E.J and Miles were by Jaime's. Sierra was here with him because Kristina was helping her with her French.**

 **When there was a knock at the door he looked down at the baby "what do you think Esme should I get it" as he smiled. And walked to the door looked out the blinds and sighs you were right I shouldn't have the man said.**

 **Well how can I help you gentlemen this evening as he moved to sit, I don't know what Ric is doing here but I'm here to take out my daughter Sonny said. Oh, umm Kristina is upstairs helping Sierra with her French homework.**

 **And believe Molly is with them but they had dinner about an hour ago Sebastos spoke without looking at either of them. Where is Alexis Ric asked, the office she should be home in another hour he answers.**

 **How long are you here I mean are you just going to live off Alexis Sonny said sarcastically. I will stay if I like Mr. Corinthos and I don't live off Alexis I have my own money from my catering business.**

 **And one that I am expanding here not that it is any of your business Sebastos says. "I mean I get it your Sam's father and all, but shouldn't you be there getting to know her Sonny says. And I do make time for my daughter and her family "right Esme" as she smiles at him.**

 **I mean what's your angle Ric says you impregnated Alexis and didn't look back. First off, all Mr. Lansing you don't the first thing about my relationship with Alexis.**

 **I loved her very much and planned on marrying her when Mikkos ruined things. And furthermore, you married her to spite him and you she was nothing more then a conquest for you.**

 **Me I love her always have, always will and the two of you have the audacity to judge me. You and your begging for attention and you who think the world of yourself walk around as if your more of a man then everyone else.**

 **The only good thing that you two assholes ever did was those two girls upstairs Sebastos finished. Ric got in front of Sonny he has a baby in his hand, what are you going to do hit me Michael.**

 **Since I got here the two of you take some issue with me being here why is that huh I don't know neither you. But the two off you give me attitude why is that because I here with Alexis who neither of you want but feel some sense of ownership over her.**

 **When Sierra came down stairs Grandpa I have to go by Mom's old apartment I can't find the paper with the project on it. And Krissy said she would help me, but Hiro is going to drive she said. Okay does your mom know he asked, I texted her Sierra said later Esme.**

 **Call me and let me know when you get there he said as she left which he walked over to the door waving to Hiro. That's it you just going to let her go Sonny asked she is with her uncle who is trusted by the family Sebastos said. Kristina came down oh hey dad, Uncle Ric she said hugging Sonny "what are you doing here" I know I didn't misses our day did I she said. "No honey I just wanted to come by and surprises you take you out Sonny says.**

 **Hi daddy Molly said as she came in the room "is she sleep" she asked walking towards the bassinet smiling down at her niece. Hi Esme, she said cooing at the baby, Krissy walked over "I'm still trying to see who she looks like.**

" **I think she looks like Olly, but she has Sam's smile Molly says, as they stood in awe. Sebastos what do you think Molly asked picking up the baby and sitting down. Molly be careful Ric said "I know Daddy" Sam showed me how right Esme she said smiling.**

" **I got next" Kristina said sitting next to her sister "hey Molly would you like to go out for ice cream Ric said Sebastos shook his head. Do we have too daddy Esme never spending the night here and we always go there.**

 **But she is here until tomorrow Molly said yeah please dad Krissy said looking at their fathers. Sebastos shrugged as Ric and Sonny glared at him he thought they were idiots, but he knew they was upset that he was there.**

 **Sam's Penthouse**

 **She had just made it back she sent her video and pictures to K.k. on the way. When she was grabbed from behind tisk tisk sweet Sam I thought you were better than that Jerry said.**

 **Snatching the Camera and shoving her as he took out the sim card My survive is based on me staying out of prison Jerry said. I don't give a shit about you Jerry that other asshole yes Sam said as she got up looking for a way to attack.**

" **See Sweet Sam if he gets caught I get caught" so I can't allow that to happen Sam smirked kicking him in his knee. As he double over in pain Sam attempted to get away when he grabbed her by the ankles. When she hit the ground hard on her stomach she yelled in pain as she kicked him off.**

 **Just when she got to her feet he lunged forward grabbing her by the hair as she fought him off. Neither of the heard the door open when Sierra jumped on his back kicking and screaming "let go of her or I kick your ass loser kicking him as hard as she could.**

 **As he drops his hold Sam fling back to get Sierra off as Sam tried to get away she was grabbed by the hair again. "Move again Sweet Sam and I will kill that charming little girl or I will kill Sam and let you watch.**

 **Sam stop resisting as Sierra geared up for another impromptu attack as she glares up at him. Her eyes start to tear "Sierra please don't" Sam said I mean "but you" said the girl tried to say. And as if Sam knew what Jerry was going to do she screams "RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK FOLLOW THE STARS" as the girl bolted through the door.**

 **All Sam could do was sigh with tears of relief that her girl was safe just hoping she remembered what to do next. You shouldn't have done that Sweet Sam, but you should take comfort in that little brat will go back to where she belongs Jerry said.**

 **She tries to fight but he stuck something in her arms before all she saw was black. All he could hear her crying saying "please** _ **don't take her from me"**_ **she said. "Sierra are you okay? Are you crying he asked "NO" she snapped and I'm not okay.**

 **If she dies its my fault because I'm a coward she said glaring at him as she sat with her knee to her chest. She told me to run and I did I shouldn't have left her I should have tried to help, and no one wants to help me she said with tears in her eyes. He smiled will get her back I promise you we are family and you never cross us he said with a smile.**

 **Let's go find her Olly said pulling her up but we don't know where he took her. Well when you never came back to the car Hiro knew something was up but he there to late. But he did follow them to the docks not too far from here he said.**

 **Right now, I'm sending you to Windemere with Nikolas who is going to take you back to your Yaya's house Oliver finishes. I'm going to bring your momma home just don't tell anyone about tonight your brothers will meet you there he said as he put her on the launch.**

 **When he and Tony made his way to the docks they ran into Jason "What are you doing here Jason asked Oliver looked at him oddly. I could ask you the same thing Oliver said "I'm looking for Jerry he is selling drugs in our territory Jason said Oliver sighed well he has Sam.**

 **Jason shook his head "well let's not leave ant heads floating around this time" he said. Oliver smirks "they won't find it this time" he said "Tony if watch the boat if you get a shot shoot" Oliver said.**

 **They both entered the both "you go that way I go this way" Oliver says. Do what you want with him I just want my wife he says as they part ways.**

 **As Jason made his way around the boat he walked in to "Jason" we got to get out of here Jerry rigged the whole boat to explode Sam said. Where is he Jason asked "probably on the deck somewhere Sam says or in the cabin I do admit I didn't expect for you to go through all this trouble for Sweet Sam.**

 **You're never going to get away with this Sam said, "SHUT UP" Jerry shouted now turn slowly and face me hands above your head NOW. Jason looks at Sam as he stands up and puts his hands up when Sam takes a shot at Jerry and Jason rushes him. When Oliver heard the shot, he bolted towards the sound as Jason and Jerry fought.**

 **Damn I'm late to the Party he said as Sam looks up in relief Jason knocks Jerry down "as Oliver takes his knives and plunges it in Jerry's hands. As they fled to jump of the boat Oliver was the last as it exploded.**

 **By the time Jason and Sam got back to land it was only them "where is Olly" she said looking around. Sam, we have to go the cops are coming and I'm sure he wouldn't want you being arrested Jason said. "No" I have to find my husband Jason what are you talking about I was kidnapped from my house by Jerry I'm the victim here Sam said defiantly.**

 **You can leave but I am going to find my husband she said turning and walking away. He sighs look I will help you, but we need to regroup when Hiro pulled up "Get In" he says as they hop in and the car fled.**

 **Sam paced the apartment floor back and forth as Jason and Hiro watched. "Sam Lana and Tony are in the water searching" Hiro said when her phone rang. She looks down and sighs Ellie what's up no everything went sideways No Jerry took me.**

 **At my apartment and Siri came no he was going to kill me did K.K get the pictures and the video. No Elle when we jumped off the boat Olly was behind Jason and I and we can't find him.**

 **I spoke to Karina already she and Santi are checking from Windemere side. Elle, I don't know everything happen so fast first he was there and then he wasn't she said okay. When they heard the door open "Wait" as she looked up she dropped her phone running and jumping into his arms.**

 **Hi mi Reina he said kissing her she felt him all over checking to see if he was hurt. Hiro step forward "you look like hell brother" aww you're a beauty contestant to Hiro Olly said with a grin. Aww old blues I knew you cared he says sarcastically to Jason.**

 **Jason shook his head "What the hell happen you were right behind us" he asked. When I jumped off something hit me in the back and I was out for a while. But when I came too I was clinging to something then I was being dragged by Santi Oliver said.**

" **Morgan Thank you" for finding Sam on the boat he said shaking Jason's hand. I'm glad your okay Jason says "thank you Oliver replies sincerely As Sam watches on with her eyebrows cocked.**

 **I'm going to go take care guys Jason said as he goes to leave "oh is he dead". Who Jerry I plunged two knives in his hand I made sure he wasn't going anywhere Oliver shrugs.**

 **I was getting the drugs from a marine Lieutenant that he was selling in your turf. And trust me the Lieutenant General Tolbert is about to have a really bad day Oliver said Jason nods and leaves.**

 **In the days later, the Lieutenant was arrested and charged with several crimes. And Andre was cleared from any wrong doing and for the first time in a little over a year he was free. Able to walk the streets and able to hold his head up with pride in being a well decorated marine.**

 **No longer disgraced marine who used his service to get drugs he was free and clear to reclaim his life and he did. He and Elena were married soon after his release and most of all he was able to hold his son.**


	60. Chapter 60:Never break a promise

**Thanksgiving,Christmas and New years have all went by seemingly quiet but everyone was relaxed in there lives. With Elena and A.T finally getting married him being able to be with his family which Sam was happy to see her best friend happy. she remembered they threw the wedding together fast espcially Maxie who was dialing in so many favors that had Oliver becoming a silent partner in Crimson magazine.**

 **Flashback**

 _ **Elena sat rubbing her temples Maxie i need a dress that will match me Lulu picking wasnt any better. "Girls" i am a latina just keep that in mind as y'all picking out these dress ok you may continue she said shaking her head. Karina laughed what she means is Barbie that she needs something that is built for her latina body.**_

 ** _Listen here amazon i will find her the perfect dress and she will look stunning Maxie says. For whatever my brother is paying it better be Maxie I serious and right now i have to get to the hospital._** ** _Elena went over the dresses one more time when her brother appeared your never going to find what you want there manita. When he pulled a dress from behind his back" It's mami 's I had a seamstress do some alterations to it._**

 ** _But this is it he said handing it to her as the tears start to roll down her face. No te llorando Chula he said wiping her tears away as he hugged her it's okay._** ** _Maxie looked at the dress "Damn he is good" is there anymore like you I mean really your taste i exquisite. Nah Mamita I am one of a kind he says with a smile, would Sam mind having a sister wife Maxie said as they laughed._**

 ** _"Yes" Sam would mind she said as she kissed Oliver and hugged Karina and Ellie. You can always have K.K if you wanted to upgrade your nerd Karina said as Ellie shook her head._** ** _And how is it on Spoon island Maxie asked, I know I that creepy old bitch roll up on me again I'm clean her fucking clock Karina said. I told him he need to check that old bitch before I do she finishes._**

 ** _Few days later Elena and A.T were married he wore his marine uniform and was able to have all his brothers in his unit there Oliver and her Uncle walked her down the aisle. The moment was bitter sweet because their parents werent there they had lost so much but in that moment they knew they had each other._**

 ** _Sam walked up behind Olly putting her arms around him she looks beautiful doesnt she Sam said wiping the tears that started to roll down his face. Yeah she does he said with a smirk Sam kissed him on the side of his face your parents would be very proud you know that. I hope so i try to do right by her Sammy she is all i have left from my family you know My parents are gone, Emy is gone Cass and M.J are gone he said getting alittle emotional._**

 ** _Shshh Sam said oh no baby we are celebrating she said sitting on his lap and kissing him, Sebastos cleared his throat Sam laughed "Hi Daddy" she said with a smile. AS Oliver laughed laying it on a little thick aren't you Sammy he says as she slaps him on the chest. Your mother and i are going to hit the dance floor he said handing her Esme who was clapping her hands "Que pasa" princesa Olly said making her laugh._**

 ** _Sebastos laughed stay that way he said enjoying being with each other it keeps you young he says hugging Sam kissing Esme and shaking Oliver's hand. As he lead Alexis to the dance floor Sam watched her parents her mother's smile was through the roof she was laughing at something her father said. I am happy they found each other again Sam said and who would think it was your doing Sam said with a raised eyebrow. Had you not planned a destination wedding i wouldnt know my dad she said, had you not come back into my life i wouldnt have this little angel so thank you._**

 ** _Sammy i wouldnt have a life as full as this one with you and our litter of babies i have a family and that is because of you h e said kissing her. i didnt see myself falling in love after last year Olly i was so afraid we would ruin the friendship we had but i'm glad we did because my hear is full because of you she said kissing. Alright, Alright can you two keep your hands to yourself Karina said As Esme pulled on her earrings no, no baby girl Sam said._**

 ** _Karina took Esme "give me my baby" Sam and Oliver just shook there heads and laughed i think thats our cue he said pulling her by her hands as he lead her to the dance floor._**

 **February 2009**

 **"How is Cynthia" Sam asked, she feels like Michael being in a coma is her fault and its not its his cunt of a mother's fault. She was so hellbent on getting rid of me that she put us all in danger and for what so you cant be with old blue eyes. Now i feel bad for Michael ,Morgan, Krissy and Molly but i give a shit about her hurting Oliver said, "Olly" Sam said as she folded the last of the clothes.**

 **she was a self- absorbed cunt who brought it on herself Sam , yes she is but we can afford to give her some sympathy she said. Mi Reina your to kind but hell no i could have lost you, Esme my sister and Andrely because of that bitch my sympathy goes to people that don't do dumb shit. Then when it blows up in your face expect people to smypathize with your plight fuck that he said as he sat down.**

 **When she kissed him shshh Sam should have known better then to get him to feel for Carly because he would just dig his heels in. I dont want to talk about Carly anymore Sam said "Good she is forgotten already" what do you want to tak about then she said leading a trail of kisses down her neck. I want to talk about how we have any empty apartment she said laughing as she wrapp her arms around his neck.**

 **As he stood up as she wrapped her legs around his waistline as he walked them upstairs. They peeled each other's clothes off in a hurry he stood in his blue Versace boxer briefs as he pulled her jeans off.**

 **Blue is definitely your color she said with a smile as he kissed her unhooking her bra taking her breast with his tongue as she gasped. He slid his hands down plunging his fingers inside her womanhood slowly as he stroked her until he used his tongue.**

 **Her body start to shake OOOOO YES, YES OHHHH GAWWWWDD she yelled out as he brought her over the edge drinking of her nectar.**

 **Wow it's been that long she said as he came up kissing her yes it has we kind of have a full house. Two teenagers a nine year old and a Baby that's five and a half years old new business he said.**

 **But don't worry Mrs. Tavares i got plans for you he said kissing her she laughed as slid his harden manhood inside her making love to his wife. Until they fell asleep in each others arms hours later he got a call saying the kids went to the hospital.**

 **Which was now on lock down hurry back ok she said I promise mi reina Oliver replies with a grin. And when I get back remind me that our kids will not have freedom for the foreseeable future he said kissing her as he left.**

 **When he got to the hospital he ran into Jason who had E.J and Cynthia ugh he sighed. I just wanted to see him the young girl cried, I know you do Cynthia it's no excuse he said go wait in the car Oliver said.**

 **Then they realized what was really going on with Anthony Zacchara. And the bio toxin in the O.R** **as they made their way into the hospital that was engulfed in flames. Searching for the kids he called his sister just to make sure she was safe.**

 **As th made there way to safety is when a piece of debris fell blocking them both from the exit. J** **ason couldn't make it through fire "OLIVER, OLIVER CAN YOU HEAR ME he shouted. Stop screaming will you and just help me out here or can't you do it superman Oliver said sarcastically.**

 **Just as Jason start to remove the rubble he was Knocked unconscious he didn't even see it coming. When he came too He was dragged out by EMT, you have to go back in there Jason said pleading with the rescue workers. As they held him back when they heard another explosion that threw them back.**

 **All he could do was think about Sam and her kids he had to be the one to tell her. As K.K and Spinelli looked on solemnly, K.k was stumped he couldn't save his cousin running his hand over his face.**

 **As Jason made his way to up the elevator he heard Sam from outside the door. He put his hand the door and sighed he hated he had to hurt her again.**

 **When he knocked he heard he shout "coming" she opened the door is Oliver with you. He shook his head no, as she put Esme down well where is he because neither him or K.K haven't answered my calls.**

 **That is when K.K walked in she looked between him and Jason is one of you going to tell me where my husband is, or do I have to go out and find him myself. She said going to grab her jacket "Sam you're not going to find him Jason said.**

 **And why the hell not Jason she said zeroing in on his body language, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HUSBAND JASON" she said. Sam, he is gone the rescue teams couldn't find him and then the building exploded he is gone Sam he said.**

 **She scoffed really but you seemed to walk your ass right out of there in the Knick of time though right Jason Sam said. Tell me something Jason did you purposely leave my husband behind. "**

" **No Sam he said reaching for her, but she pulled away, I tried to get to him, but I was hit from behind. And when I came too I was outside I swear to you when the first blast hit I found him Sam. He was pinned under some rumble that collapsed on him.**

 **Then what Jason she spat angrily, like I said before I was hit from behind. Yeah, Yeah, yeah then when you came too you were outside, how did you get there Jason Sam asked.**

 **Do you hear yourself I mean someone carried you down and out the hospital but left Oliver there to die but they save you?**

 **Did you try to save my husband Jason, probably not since you where trying to get me to see him your way for months right Sam says. SAM, I COULDN'T Jason says but was caught off by Sam "you couldn't what save him bullshit she says.**

 **You didn't want to save him is what it really is, look at her Jason she will never remember what it means to be loved by him. What about my kids Jason how am I going to tell them their fathers is gone huh.**

 **Its not like you give a fuck right so guess what Oliver might be dead but so are you Sam said angrily. I really did try…. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE JASON DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN she said.**

 **Sam I'm sorry that I couldn't save him Jason says, GET OUT JASON she says pushing him then punching him. As K.K put his hand on her shoulder as Esme started to Cry, Sammy go ahead hold your daughter she needs you he says.**

 **Jason's heart broke for her as he said I did everything I could to find him, "I know you did Jason" K.K says and so does Sammy. She just can't see that right now she just lost her husband and her kids don't have their father.**

 **After wiping all the tears and telling the kids their father was gone Sam sat in complete silence as she drank, Sammy you know he did everything he could right K.K said.**

 **Yeah well Jason didn't have to explain to those kids up why their father isn't coming home. He isn't going to be here when Siri graduates from junior high school or high school or walking her down the aisle at her wedding.**

 **And what about E.J huh his biological father is dead, the man who raised him is dead and the only man he called dad is gone too. And my baby she will never remember him ever K.k.**

 **Then Miles he goes from having two dads to one and he was attached to Olly what do I tell him tomorrow. How do I get my kids through that if I'm not even quite sure how to get myself through it?**

 **I don't know Sammy, but I will be here by your side and I will make sure my god daughter remembers her dad. But don't worry about anything I will take care of it he said getting up and going upstairs.**

 **Sam sat looking back from her drink to the big picture of them hanging on the mantel. There wedding photos, honeymoon photos, Labor Day weekend in Annapolis and Halloween.**

 **When she heard the door "Hey Sammy", is Olly here I have been calling him all day he hasn't gotten back to me Elena said. as she put A.J in the playpen taking the baby carrier off, that's when Elena looked up and noticed.**

 **Sam's puffy eyes and tears stained face, that's when she shook her head no as she dropped too her knees. That's when Sam got up and sat next to her as her best friend cried, I can't, I can't, I can't do this without him Elena cried.**

 **He was all the family I had left, my mother, Emy, M.J, Cassie and my father. What am I going to do Sammy I have nobody there all gone Elena says?**

 **Yes, you do Ellie you have me, and Sierra, E.J, Miles and Esme we are your family and we always will be Sam said wiping the tears from her eyes. Both woman sat there on the floor Ellie we are going to make Sam says, how Sammy Elena asked.**

 **I don't know but we will you and me we have no other choice and we should to try Sam said looking at A.J. Come on let's try to sleep Sam said pulling Elena too her feet picking up Andrely.**

 **Hours later Sam laid there in his pajama shirt she tossed and turned most the night. When she felt the bed dip and Sierra laid next to her the girl didn't have to speak.**

 **He isn't coming back is he, no he isn't Sam said as her and Sierra watched Esme. When E.J came in and laid next to her followed by Elena who held Andrely.**

 **They laid there as the kids fell asleep both her and Elena couldn't sleep. " Sam how do I do this with without him" Elena said, one day at a time together Sam answered. I dont think I can Sam she cried, yes we can some way some how.**

 **Everything after was a blur she was just going through the motions. She was so numb by the time it it came to bury him weeks later she realized he left her with something to fight for.**

 **Carly made it her business to stop by which annoyed Sam to know end. But this day Sam was in no mood for it Umm Sam I just came by to say I'm sorry about what happened. And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask if you need a break i could watch the kids for you Carly rambled on.**

 **Sam laughed dryly clapping at her wow that was a stellar performance by Carly Jacks or isn't it Corinthos. Because I really can't keep up with all the bed hopping you do.**

Tell me Carly why are you here you didn't give a damn about my husband. In fact, you liked him until he showed invested interest in me and someone had my back. Against you and your royal court and you didn't give a damn about me until you heard Elizabeth killed mine and Jason's child.

Then you made it your crusade to get us back together and be damned with the well being of everyone else right Sam says. Sam don't punish Jason for living it isn't his fault , I mean i get your hurting but don't take it out on Jason Carly.

He is tying himself in knots trying to make it up to you and you want nothing off it Carly says. Because there isn't a damn thing he can do Carly can he give me my husband back No.

Can he wave a magic wand and give my kids there father back No so there is nothing i want from him Sam said coldly. Now with that you can get the hell out of my house Sam said opening the door. Tell Jason to just stay out of my fucking way alright she said slamming the door in Carly 's face.

 **June 2011**

Jason looked at Hiro you know Sam doesn't need you here, the normally quite Hiro spoke maybe. But my brother's legacy is here so I will be here for them telling them about their father until I breathe my last breath.

So, don't you dare come in my brother's house and disrespect me little man. Alright Hiro please don't do this Sam begged, I want to do this in front of Esme or little Olly Hiro said.

Out of respect for you I will contain myself while this man tries to get rid of everything that reminds him of Olly Hiro says hugging Sam.

Sam looked at Jason that was unnecessary Jason she says as she packs the kids stuff for the park. Myself and the kids love having Hiro here Jason he is my family he isn't going anywhere same goes for Tony, Svetlana and Ross.

I know Jason said but I would feel more comfortable with my guys looking out for you and the kids he said with his hands around her waist. "I wouldn't" We like having them around so does E.J and Miles Sierra said with an attitude.

Sam looked with a raised eyebrow, well let's go to the park shall we she said. As she sat on the blanket with Olly in her lap and Esme played with the flowers.

The girl looked up and smiled a smile that reminded Sam of her father. She said Papi the little girl said, I know baby papi is always with us, until she ran past both Sam and Jason saying Papi, Papi running.

Esmeralda Sam shouted chasing after with Jason behind her when she made it to the clearing as Esme was in a man's arms. Sam's heart stopped as she whispered it can't be as he turned around.

"Olly" she whispered she didn't know what came over her next thing she knew she was in his arms crying. Mommy papi Esme said pointing at Oliver I know baby papi is here Sam said. But how are you here Sam said as she held his face, he was just as handsome he had more greys in his beard.

It's a long sorted story mi Reina he answered as he looked on in amazement. My god she got so big he thought as he held his little girl in his arms It hurt knowing all he has missed.

When the kids came running after them Sierra carried baby Oliver in her arms "dad" she whispered. As E.J and Miles stood shocked as they all went running to him one by one.

"Hey kids" he said hugging them as Jason stood back in shock as Oliver held Esme in his arms kissing her. As Sierra put little Oliver in Sam's arms Olly I would like you to meet your son Oliver McCall Tavares Sam said.

Oliver looked in shock I have another son hey there little man he said as Sam put the boy in olives arms. As Oliver started to tear up I have another son he whispered looking at both kids.

As he started to cry "Sammy I'm sorry I broke my promise" but I'm telling you they paid a heavy price Oliver said. Sam watched on as he relished in the moment with all of the kids.

When Jason asked " where you been" the whole time Oliver never registered his presence. I rather not talk about that in front of my kids Oliver said staring at the little ones in his arms.

Come sit down the kids said showing him where they were as Sam text Elena and the family quickly. Oliver just sat not wanting to let go of either child " I showed them that you made singing to her all the time" that's how she knows you.

As Sam sat down how did you know we where here she asked, Tony he brought me home. What do you mean I don't understand Sam asked, I will tell you everything you want to know. Oliver watched as Esme ran away chasing a butterfly he smiled with tears in his eyes.

I'm sorry Sam I never wanted to be away from you or them he said as he watched all the kids play. With the exception of little Olly who sat comfortably Jason knew something was off. And he would get to the bottom of it when he saw Tony from afar who he didn't notice was Hiro.

Jason walked over grabbing him what the hell is going on making Tony shrug him off. " Don't touch me man it's not my story to tell" Tony said surely you understand right he said staring at Jason.

When Hiro spoke back off little man before I break you Jason was no small guy. But Hiro was well over 6'8 and close to 320 and he was all muscle " you two need to star talking Jason said.

When Tony spoke to Hiro in Japanese as they laughed as Tony looked over at Jason. Listen if Olly wants to inform you that is on him I will never break my brothers trust for you he said. And just cause I'm short Morgan doesn't mean you can kick my ass, I am a highly paid assassin and a damn good one Tony said as he left.

By the time Elena got to the park she bumped into Jason while she was on the phone. "Jason" she said begrudgingly Elena he said wishing she would leave Port Charles too they didn't get along but were civil for Sam sake.

Jason felt like she was using the kids against him no matter what he tried they were not receptive. I was just a little over two years he was finally making in roads with Sam. Now here comes her not so dead husband showing up he thought to himself.

He knew he should be happy for the kids got their father back but where would that leave him.


	61. Chapter 61: Is this the end

_It has been a fantastic ride thank you for all those who commented and who stuck this story out. I have greatly appreciated all of your interest in this story kept me writing. Writing the ending to this story has been challenging because I didn't know where I should end it._

 **The Park**

 **When she got to the clearing that's when she saw him she ranso fast launching herself into his arms crying. "Hi manita" don't cry Elle please he said holding her tight. I thought I was the only one left she cried " where have you been" she said punching him.**

 **"Ohh that's how you do a brother" he said with a smile abuse me Oliver says, I missed you so much Elena said. I missed you manita you have no idea, especially when i remembered you guys he said as little Ollie fell asleep.**

 **I think we should go home it's there naptime and I want to know what's going on and why Tony didn't say anything Sam said. Oliver whispered home I like the sound of that He said, umm Jason i have to get home and see what's going on.**

 **Sam I'm not leaving you or the kids with him we have no idea were he had been or if that is really him Jason said. Elena scoffed fine what is your birth name and your full name when you changed it she asked.**

 **Ughh really I don't want to say that out loud he looked around Manolo Oliveras Tavares Jr. And Oliver Manolo De La Rosa he whispered. Sam and Elena laughed yup That's my brother no one and I mean no one knows that.**

 **Olly lift up your shirt show them the scar that I left when in was first learning to stitch some one up Elena says. Or what is his cousins nickname K.k said from behind them "Stitch" Oliver said with a smile.**

 **As they hugged man I missed you primo, one more Sam said what was our song that you sang that you would sing. Oliver smiled Un be so by aventura he says what is our wedding date July 12,2008 he said.**

 **Your were so surprised that day E.J walked you down the aisle he wanted that moment with you so bad Oliver said. "why are we trying to prove shit to this asshole Santiago said hugging Oliver.**

 **Don't do that again you fucker , wait until Kari sees you she is going to freak my father too he finished. "Vamos familia" Santiago said see you around Morgan, I will call you Sam said with little Olly in her arms.**

 **I have to do this my self Jason just don't say anything Sam said, I'm not going to hurt my wife old blue eyes Oliver said shaking his head. Jason stood in front of him " Really we are back to this after all the heartache you and yours caused my family shit" Oliver said.**

 **He walked around Jason as he hugged Sierra and E.J as Miles held Esme as they walked back to the car. She dropped the kids off were not happy about that by her parents house who had just recently gotten married.**

 **When she walked in the house Tony and Lana where there Sam you made it have a seat as everyone sat waiting patiently. She couldn't believe it all the times she prayed that he would come back and here he was sitting here in their home.**

 **I guess I will go then Tony will go Oliver said remember when I told you my former employer made contact and I turned him down. We had just brought Esme home and I wasn't going back my place was here with my wife and my kids.**

 **He didn't like that at all but I'm use to being a ghost so he couldn't keep steady tabs on me. But that night at the hospital was a distraction he drugged me with something. I don't know what it was but I don't know what happened because I woke up and I didn't even know my own name.**

 **I remembered nothing he approached me had pictures of me when I had just joined his league. So I trusted him but something was off and I couldn't place so I went back to work.**

 **But I couldn't focus I would hear a baby crying or kids laughing and it would throw me and I couldn't understand why. Where were you Florio asked, I was all over mostly Europe and the middle east Olly responds.**

 **"Tony" Oliver said, well mid last year Lana and I started to notice Olly's trademark his calling card popping up all over. And we thought it was a copycat at first, but every assassin has their own trademark.**

 **That's how you get paid that's how they know it's you so we searched but every time we got close he was gone. So we set a trap to send an associate of mine to join the league join Godbody's cabinet and see.**

 **And it took months of recon but we found him and he didn't remember anything he did something called scapping on Oliver. He knew he couldn't get Oliver willingly because Ollie would fight him on it and he didn't want that.**

 **It's a black market drug it's lethal and just needed him to forget his life so that he would be complicit. And it worked for a while he kept drugging him some how. When I approached him he didn't remember me but I know my brother.**

 **So I put myself in danger to see what his reaction would be and his instincts took hold because he saved my ass Tony finishes. That's when I started getting these flashes I couldn't explain Oliver said.**

 **I told Tony he kind of filled me in and we went to work I gave the guy what he craved then I took it all away Oliver said. I stop going to the places he suggested that's when I figured how he was keeping the drug inn my system to block my memories.** **Make me his successor I let him think he had me before I ended it all. Then I worked on getting my memories back which didn't take long Oliver said.**

 **His family was livid and wanted blood, Sam was angry and hurt why would he do this she asked. Because I wouldn't walk away from you and the kids I told him to never contact me again.** **And you don't say no to him, he was mad and bitter that I walked away from that life. He knew I would never leave you or the kids that's what he said when I confronted him before I killed him.**

 **Are you sure he is gone Elena asked, yes I am positively sure his entire cabinet is gone. With the exception of Tony's associate, I set up everyone and they died one by one Oliver finishes.** **When did you get your memories back Sam asked i woke up a couple of days ago after trying this surgery getting the chip he had put in my head Oliver answered. Tony spoke i had him see the specialist but there were complication in the surgery which lead to him being in a coma.**

 **Why didn't you say anything Tony i would have helped get him back Sam said, these aren't mobsters Sam these people will hurt you and your kids to keep you and Oliver in line. These are assassin that care nothing about you or your kids or your family and he wanted Olly at all cost we burned the league that means there is no going back to that. And i would never jeopardize anyone in this family Sam couldn't do that " THIS IS MY FAMILY" i didnt have a childhood where i could be a kid Tony finished.**

 **I watched my mother and father being murder for not giving into the gangsters in Colombia, My older sister was forced to be a drug mule she died Sam carrying the drugs inside her. She was a 15 year old girl who was forced into alot of things they put me work and i cried for my father and that is were Olly found me he said getting choked up. And i seen what your kids went through and i would never ever want them to be hurt again ever i would lay down my life for this family.**

 **So no i couldn't say anything before we were ready and before if we knew he would wake up why put you through that again he said. Sam took a deep breathe she walked over to him" Antonio you are family and i know you had it hard" and i understand she said hugging him. So did Elena and Karina its ok Tone she said thank you for bringing this asshole home Karina said. Oliver looked is that a wedding ring he said looking at Karina's finger she laughed yeah it is Karina said.** **Did she marry who i think she did Oliver said flabbergasted as everyone laughed, "SHOCKER RIGHT" K.K said lauughing.**

 **Are you serious" Oliver said Sam shoved him gently "hey my cousin have you know is amazing man" Sam said, not doubting that Sammy but he isnt Kari she is a hitter for organize crime Oliver replied. Well my cousin left me in charge off his major security company so i have gone legit so has Santiago and we have hired E.J and Sierra for the summer. But your girl she is a fighter so im going to ave to let her do some real work eventually but when your settled come down to the office Karina said.**

 **Sonny's Office**

 **I thought you were going to be with Sam and the kids Sonny asked noticing his friends demeanor" whats going on" he said. Well i intend on spending time with her and the kids but while we were there guess who shows up.**

 **"Who" Sonny asked, Oliver Jason said angrily**

 **Sonny looked confused "How is that" when he died in the hospital explosion**

 **I don't know Sonny but he is alive just as Carly stormed in Jason what are you doing here she said stopping as she looked around. "I work here Carly" Jason said, I know that but Sonny said you weren't going to be here you were going to be with Sam and the kids she said. Did you talk to her yet about adopting the kids Carly asked as Jason sclosed his eyes and shook his head and sonny turned and walked to the drink cart.**

 **She looked between him and Sonny " What happen did she say no" Jason those kids need a father and your the best man for the job. No Jason you deserve this those kids are still hurting and you and strong and patient ans resilent they will come around she said. Just stop Carly enough just leave it alone they have a father he said solemnly, Yeah but he is gone Jason and yes it took almost two years but you and Sam have reconnected.**

 **Carly let it go Jason said, whats going on does she not want to let him go i don't understand she says. Its not that Jason said he isnt dead like we thought he was and he showed up today at the park i dont know the story i gave Sam that time. How is that possible Jason Carly asked, I dont know Carly he didn't give me the story Carly Jason said running his hands over his face. Then what are you doing here Jason don't hand your family over to him Jason get up and fight she said.**

 **Im not going to put Sam in that position Carly Jason says, are you just going to let him push you aside i mean come on talk to Diane to see what you can do about adopting them. I haven't even talked to Sam about that Carly and now with him back its not going to happen Jason says. We don't know where he has been you can't let him just come in and push you out you need answers Sonny said. Im going to talk to Sam Jason said as he left, no schemes Carly i mean it Sonny said it didn't work out to well the last time.**

 **Sam and Oliver penthhouse**

 **Hours later Sam let Oliver spend time with the kids while she get some time to herself after telling her parents what happened how happy everyone was to see him. Off Course he gave them the waterdown version of his kidnapping, Oliver had the little ones climbing all over him and he relished every moment of it watching them laugh.**

 **When the doorbell rang he got up to answer " Hey Morgan Sam isnt here" i can to speak to you sure come in he said letting him in. She left you with the kids Jason asked yes they are my kids Jason Oliver replied knowing were it was heading. They don't know you Jason said well to popular belief they do know me through video but they know me Oliver coutered. Right he said smiling at Esme who waived at Jason " dayson look papi she said innocently " see" Oliver said smiling in that moment he was happy they showed him those home videos.**

 **Jason bent down i see he said kissing her on top her head, " where have you been" Jason said as her turned to face Oliver or did you just decide to walk away leaving Sam holding the bag. Listen Jason i don't owe you an explanation on where i have been or what i have been through Oliver answered. And furthermore if i need to remind you that you don't intimidate me i will Oliver said as he was making faces at little Ollie who was giggling.**

 **Jason handed him the papers Oliver looked it over and laughed you are dumber then i thought if you think im signing this b.s he aid tearing it up throwing it on the coffee table. Have you forgotten what kind of man i am Jason im not signing away my rights to my kids ever, now i realize i kind put a halt on your relations with my wife. What Sam decides is on her but i will never turn my back on my children Oliver says, she doent need you she was doing just fine without Jason said.**

 **I know Sam is a strong woman who always lands on her feet but this is my house my family not yours Jason and im sure you wished i was really dead but im not Oliver says. You think you can come back after two and half years and just expect her to want you Jason says, I dont expect anything Jason if she wants a divorce me i will respect her choice.**

 **But your clearly bothered by my reappearance that you went as far as to have papers drawn up and just want me gone but your mistaken If you think that i will just go away Oliver finished." Is that true Jason" Sam asked from behind them " Oh hi Sammy" Oliver said i will let you guys talk he said picking up the kids and going upstairs.**

 **Sam we don't know where he has been for the last two and half years or why he was gone i dont trust him Jason said I know where he has been and what he has been through. But my question is why would you go behind my back and get papers drawn up i would never ask him that of him Jason ever Sam said. Before he came back i was going to ask you marry me and to adopted the kids as my own it would be open and shut with the younger ones but harder with the older ones because he adopted them Jason said.**

 **Now i know we haven't been back together long Sam but i didn't want to waste anymore time i still don't he said taking her hand . She let go of his hand im still married Jason and i have to figure this out because its not just me i have my kids to think about. Okay so i can set you guys up in a safe house while you do that Jason says, I'm not going to remove their home how is that fair to them this is their home Jason she says.**

 **I need to make this decision on my own and i need you to understand that Sam says, Then he has to go Sam so you can make this choice without him making it harder Jason says. His kids want him here hell i want here so i know that this is real that i dont close my eyes and it was all a dream she says. And the truth of thre matter i missed him not just as my husband but as my friend and joking around with him making breakfast together just regular things just.**

 **He gave me a life where my past and my mistakes didn't make me he gave me unconditional , unwaivering love and i can't throw that away I can't Jason don't ask me too She said with tears in her eyes. So where does that leave us and what we were trying to build he said " i don't know Jason i don't have answer for you i'm sorry she says. When the doorbell rang Sam opened hey Alex she said hugging you remember my friend Jason hi the man said shaking Jason's hand.**

 **When Oliver came downstairs Alex looked in shock so its true he said giving Oliver five pulling him in for a hugged " its nice to see you brother" he said getting shocked up. Man whats up with skinhead hair cut Alex Said Pulling back looking at him he smiled at Sam its really him he said laughing man. " Wow man she is never going to believe this" Alex said pulling out his phone to facetime his wife "hey babe its true he said turning the camera to Oliver.**

 **As the woman covered her mouth in shock as the tears rolled down her face" Sam and the kids must be so happy" he turned the phone to Sam. We are the kids are through the roof the little ones especially Sam said with a smile. Oh i know its too soon but once you get settled Olly come out for a visit i'm sure Cayden would love to see Esme she said i have to go babe she said haying up.**

 **Well enjoy the food man okay im glad your alive Alex said hugging Oliver again he hugged Sam and nodded at Jason then he left. Well i will go get the kids so we can eat Oliver said going back upstairs, I will call you Jason when i have made up my mine she hugged him he felt her pulling away already . I will always love Sam just comeback to me he said as left closing the door behind him, as he heard the kids coming downstairs.**

 **Oliver came down with Esme in his arms and he was holding little Oliver by his pants as the little boy sucked on his pacifier as the older kids behind him laughing. All she could was shake her head and laugh watching the pure bliss on her face and her kids they were whole again. Knowing this wasn't going to be an easy decision to make as they made there way to eat dinner.**

 **it had been weeks since Oliver came home and he told her all the things he went through and after some digging they found out Helena put the chip in his head. And that sat Sam on a warpath when she confronted Helena Oliver had Karina deal with Helena , Sam had to be pried off Helena but he let her get her hits before.**

 **Jason thought it was ill advised but Oliver didn't care because he had lans for the old bitch after hearing what she did to his cousin he ultimately had her killed. His former life was behind him he was no longer an assassin he worked at the security company he owned he loved being home with the kids. Just doing regular stuff helping with homework or just listening to them talk, Sam couldnt help but to remember why she fell in love with him in the first place.**

 **This man was devoted to her hundred percent it was in that moment when she saw him one night on the couch with the kids drapped all over him. The way he engaged them this is what she wanted since he disappeared here with there kids, his love made is what made her whole again not afraid to be herself.**

 **With all the lost she had suffered here was the universe giving her back the one thing she prayed for for two years how could she throw that away she thought as she stared at her wedding rings and the wedding book. That is where Jason found her when he came by in thta moment he knew she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He sighed don't be i know this wasnt an easy decision for you to make and i didnt want to make it hard but did want you to choose me. But i want you happy Sam and i know what he meant to you i was there the day you brought little Olver to his grave hoping and praying that he 'd come back.**

 **And i do love you Sam but i knew he got a bigger piece of your heart because he gave you the life ygou always wanted Jason said with tears in his eyes . Jason kissed her on her forehead be happy i mean it he said , she grabbed his hand i want that for you Jason . Im sorry it couldn't be me she said wiping the tears from her eyes me too but i knew when we got back together it wasnt the Same. Just as Oliver came in with the little ones who were sleeping " Is everything okay" he said looking between them yeah it is Jason said.**

 **Take care of her he said looking at Oliver who looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Sam walked to the window. "Always " he responded as Jason left. Sam took a deep breathe and turned around to face Oliver he stretched his hand out ulling her closer to him. When dropped something in his hand would you put that back on my finger he looked down at her wedding rings then back up at her in shock.**

 **"Really" he said sliding her rings on as she shook her head yes with tears rolling down her face, I was sure you were going to ask for a divorce he said as she grabbed his face and kissed him.**

My reason for changing at the end I was going to ended it with JaSam but as I watch the show and im disgusted by the lack of self awareness. And the complete not even taking the time to know Sam as who she is now and the lack if respect showed for her as a Sam fan is a no go for me. I loved where they took her the last couple of years she was self aware , cofident and independent and they threw it all away and i feel like her character to lose instead of Jason catching up.

And it was because she has always dropped everything and everyone to run to him. She made all the sacrifices so he didn't have too and he has the audacity to act as though because she isn't jumping at his whim that she isn't making her own choices. it seems like he tells her one thing and everyone else another and I am a Sam fan first. So in the end I choose olly because lets be honest the he is charismatic and he isn't afraid to do the work in the relationship.

hope you enjoyed

THE END


End file.
